Talking over distance
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Lorsqu'une distance de dix ans sépare deux personnes, on peut parfois sauter par dessus, mais pas toujours... ShihoxShinichixRan
1. Prologue

**Talking over distance**

Dédicacée à Rae sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée qui a donné naissance à cette histoire.

_« Croirait-on que les cris d'un malheureux rappellent du passé qui ne revient plus, une action déjà commise ? »_  
Beccaria

----:----

La plupart des gens s'imaginaient les prisons comme un univers grisâtre. Ils se trompaient.

C'était au contraire un univers merveilleusement coloré. Bon, l'adjectif «merveilleusement » était sans doute exagéré.

Même si les murs des prisons modernes étaient colorés, au point de donner parfois au visiteur occasionnel l'impression de pénétrer dans une maternelle, les couleurs en question étaient ternes et surtout ridicules.

Du rose, du mauve et du vert…Vraiment…

Est-ce que les architectes de ce bâtiment avaient vraiment voulu égayer le séjour de ses futurs pensionnaires en choisissant de telles couleurs ?

Si c'était le cas, c'était des imbéciles.

Pensaient-ils réellement qu'ils pourraient atténuer l'horreur de l'enfer qu'ils bâtissaient en le recouvrant de cet abominable rose bonbon ?

Et ce vert…

Qu'est ce que la couleur de l'espérance faisait ici ?

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas pousser le cynisme jusqu'à inscrire sur le fronton des prisons _« Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toute espérance »_ mais tout de même…

Shinichi soupira. Ce lieu lui donnait la nausée. Cette tentative criante de recouvrir la triste vérité d'une telle couche de mensonges lui donnait la nausée.

Pourquoi s'acharner à donner à cet endroit une apparence qui aurait mieux convenu à une école maternelle ou un centre aéré ? D'un autre côté, à quoi était supposé ressembler une prison ? Qu'est ce qu'une prison était supposée être d'ailleurs ?

Un enclos où on parquait les éléments nuisibles à la société pour les empêcher de faire souffrir les autres ? Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'_elle_ faisait ici ?

Et de toutes manières, cette définition de la prison ne tenait pas debout. La plupart des criminels enfermés ici finissaient par en sortir, un jour ou l'autre. Avaient-ils véritablement perdu toutes capacités de nuire aux autres à ce moment là ? C'était peu probable. Tout être humain à naturellement la capacité de nuire aux autres. Shinichi avait eu l'occasion de le constater, même des handicapés ou des vieillards pouvaient tuer leur prochain sans le moindre problème s'ils en avaient réellement envie. Et certains des pensionnaires de ce lieu n'aurait même pas trente ans lorsqu'ils en sortiraient, c'était le cas de celle qui l'avait attiré ici.

Qu'est ce qui était supposé les faire changer ? Par quel miracle étaient-ils censés être de nouveau aptes à vivre en société après un séjour de quelques années derrières ces murs ? Qu'avaient-ils gagné ici qui les empêcherait de s'enfoncer dans le crime à nouveau lorsqu'ils seraient libérés de leurs entraves?

Une conscience ? Une morale ? Un sens des responsabilités ?

Le détective eût un sourire digne d'une des pensionnaires de l'établissement.

Non, il fallait être réaliste et regarder la vérité en face. La plupart des criminels qui sortiraient d'ici n'emporteraient qu'une seule chose avec eux. La peur, la peur de retourner en ce lieu et d'y vivre à nouveau les mêmes horreurs.

Cela pouvait suffit à les dissuader d'enfreindre la loi…ou cela pouvait les pousser à être plus prudents lors de leurs prochains crimes. Et quand bien même cela fonctionnerait à coup sûr, pouvait-on parler de justice ?

Shinichi n'était pas naïf. Même s'il y avait des murs et des gardiens pour s'intercaler entre eux et leurs victimes potentiels, il n'y avait aucune barrière de ce genre pour protéger les criminels…d'eux même, ou pour être plus précis, de leurs compagnons de cellule. Les gardiens ? En théorie, ils étaient censés protéger tout le monde, pas seulement ceux qui vivait en dehors de cette prison mais aussi ceux qui vivaient à l'intérieur. En théorie, oui, mais en pratique?

L'administration pénitentiaire n'avait pas les moyens de mettre un gardien derrière chaque prisonnier en permanence, tout comme la société ne pouvait pas placer un policier sur les lieux de chaque crime possible.

Et de même qu'il existait des policiers corrompus qui ne valaient pas mieux que les criminels, il devait exister des gardiens de prison qui aurait été à leur place de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Des gardiens qui devaient faire la sourde oreille aux appels au secours des prisonniers battus à mort par leur camarades, des gardiens détournant pudiquement les yeux lorsqu'un de leur pensionnaires étaient victimes d'un « accident », des gardiens récoltant une partie des bénéfices du trafic de drogue permettant à certains criminels d'assouvir le même vice qui les avait entraîné en prison.

Si la prison protégeait la société des criminels, elle ne protégeait guère les criminels de la société.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du détective. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de vraiment réfléchir à cet envers sombre de sa vocation. Jusqu'à présent, il avait strictement délimité les rôles. Son rôle était d'empêcher les criminels d'échapper à la justice, s'assurer que ces criminels seraient jugés équitablement, c'était le rôle de la mère de Ran, et veiller à ce que ces mêmes criminels soient traités comme des êtres humains lors de leur séjour en prison, c'était le rôle d'une autre personne encore…

Personne ne pouvait porter toute la misère du monde à soi tout seul. Certes la justice n'était pas parfaite, mais il n'était pas en son pouvoir de changer cela. Il n'était qu'un maillon de la chaîne. C'était déjà assez difficile comme cela de s'assurer qu'un mystère ne resterait pas irrésolu et qu'un crime ne resterait pas impuni, il n'allait pas se mettre en tête de s'assurer en plus qu'un crime serait puni correctement.

Etre un détective hors du commun, c'était à sa portée. Mais être également un avocat compétent, un juge impartial et un directeur de prison exemplaire, c'était hors de sa portée, et même s'il avait pensé en être capable, la société l'aurait remis à sa place, sa place de détective.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans une des vitres de la salle d'attente, le lycéen y contempla son reflet…et le sourire cynique de la petite Haibara.

N'était-il pas en train de fuir ses responsabilités de la même manière qu'elle ? Fermer les yeux sur les conséquences de ses actes, ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui advenait des criminels qu'il envoyait en prison, en quoi était-ce agir différemment d'une scientifique concevant un poison sans se préoccuper de l'usage qu'en ferait une organisation criminelle ?

Certes, il pouvait hausser les épaules et se dire qu'il n'avait fait qu'écouter sa conscience et accomplir son devoir. Si le criminel qu'il avait démasqué était torturé, humilié voir même assassiné, ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la faute de ses camarades de cellules qui l'avaient tourmenté, la faute des gardiens qui n'accomplissaient pas leur travail, et, en dernière instance, la faute du criminel lui-même. Personne ne l'avait forcé à accomplir le crime qui l'avait entraîné en prison.

_« Je ne voulais pas en faire un poison à l'origine… »_

_« Je ne voulais pas… »_

Pourquoi les mots de cette fillette résonnaient-ils dans sa conscience comme une comptine enfantine qui aurait ressurgi du fond de sa mémoire ?

Est-ce que sa conscience avait pris la voix d'Haibara pour lui rappeler que les criminels n'avaient pas toujours le choix justement ? Ou bien...est ce que les excuses qu'il ne cessait de se répéter ressemblaient un peu trop à celles d'un criminel fuyant ses responsabilités ?

_« Un détective poussant un criminel au suicide, devient lui-même un criminel… »_

Pour ce qu'il en savait, un bon nombre de suicide avait lieu en prison, non ?

Le grincement de la porte tira Shinichi de ses réflexions moroses. Oui, pas de doute, c'était bien à lui que le gardien faisait signe, c'était bel et bien son tour.

Se levant de sa chaise, le détective laissa ses doutes derrière lui, il les récupérerait en sortant de toutes manières alors…

Une expression aussi mélancolique qu'amusée plissa les traits du lycéen tandis qu'il contempla la pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer.

Cette pièce bien particulière était délimitée en deux par une longue série de tables alignées les unes à côtés des autres. Enfin, elles n'étaient pas exactement alignées les unes à côtés des autres puisqu'une cloison avait été installée entre chacune d'entre elles, mettant à l'abri du regard de leurs voisins ceux qui s'installeraient de part et d'autres des tables en question.

Des tables qui étaient coupées en deux par un mur, un mur dont la partie supérieure était transparente. Shinichi tapota la vitre qui était face à lui, une vitre bien particulière puisqu'elle ne pouvait être traversé que par une seule chose, le regard. Si le détective avait soulevé sa chaise pour la jeter de toutes ses forces sur cette vitre, il y aurait tout au plus laissé une éraflure…et encore.

Cette ultime barrière entre les prisonniers et leurs visiteurs avait une double fonction, éviter d'une part que les visiteurs soient agressés ou pris en otage par les détenus, éviter d'autre part que les détenus soient victimes des représailles de la famille de leur victimes. Après tout, bon nombre de personnes estimaient que la prison n'était pas un châtiment suffisant pour certains crimes.

Le revers de la médaille, c'était que cette barrière de protection ne laissait pas passer le moindre son, ce qui limitaient énormément les possibilités de dialogue. Mais deux combinés de téléphone installés de chaque côté de la vitre apportaient tout naturellement une solution au problème.

Avoir recours à un téléphone pour communiquer avec une personne qui était seulement à quelques mètres de lui, moins d'un mètre dans ce cas précis, voilà qui n'était pas sans rappeler quelques souvenirs au détective. Le parallèle était d'autant plus amusant que là encore, c'était une barrière de dix ans qui le forçait à utiliser un téléphone.

Enfin, cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin d'un des transformateurs de voix du professeur.

Shinichi enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour évacuer une partie de sa frustration et de son impatience. Son impatience ? Ressentait-il réellement de l'impatience ? De la nervosité, oui, mais de l'impatience… Allons bon, il n'avait jamais reculé face au moindre criminel, même des criminels du calibre de Gin, Vermouth ou l'insaisissable kid, alors pourquoi devait-il être nerveux à l'idée d'être confronté à cette criminelle là en particulier ?

La criminelle en question avait enfin daigné faire son apparition. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de fatigue ou de tristesse pour se refléter dans ses yeux bleus, et on pouvait difficilement savoir si le léger sourire qu'elle lui adressait exprimait de la gratitude ou bien de la lassitude.

Il avait fait le décompte mentalement, elle avait bien une minute de retard. Une minute et quinze secondes pour être précis. Qu'est ce qui pouvait expliquer cela ? Avait-elle hésité à se rendre à une entrevue qui l'irritait plus qu'elle ne la réjouissait ? Ou bien avait-elle pris le temps de se maquiller pour présenter la meilleure facette d'elle-même à son visiteur ? Se maquiller au sens figuré bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas de rouge à lève à appliquer sur ses lèvres mais elle pouvait les plisser en un sourire narquois, elle n'avait pas le visage recouvert d'un produit de beauté que des larmes auraient pu faire fondre, mais elle avait bien dissimulé ses traits derrière un masque froid et artificiel que la moindre larme aurait ébréché.

Oui, elle avait du essayer de se refaire une beauté, et elle y était parvenu, même si c'était la beauté sulfureuse d'une criminelle fixant d'un air condescendant le détective qui lui faisait face.

Et la manière dont la couleur de ses cheveux s'accordait avec celle de son uniforme n'était pas sans accentuer ce charme si particulier. Cet uniforme... La petite Haibara lui avait jadis confié que le rouge était sa couleur préférée, ironie du sort, c'était également de cette couleur qu'étaient revêtue les meurtrières dans les prisons américaines. Sans doute parce que c'était la couleur du sang… Cela avait convenu à Shiho Miyano, elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir dissimuler sa vraie nature aux autres, et le rouge qu'elle appréciait le plus était celui qui était aussi écarlate que le sang.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shinichi décrocha le combiné du téléphone avant d'avaler péniblement sa salive tandis qu'il contemplait celle qui était de l'autre côté du miroir mimer son geste.

« Kudo, quitte à être forcé d'endurer un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec toi, est ce que ce serait trop te demander que de me sourire ? Si quelqu'un d'autre voyait ta tête, il se demanderait si je ne me suis pas dénoncé à ta place pour un crime que tu aurais commis. Ou bien il s'imaginerait que je suis en prison à cause d'un crime que j'aurais commis par amour pour toi et que tu te sens coupable à ma place. Or chacun de nous est parfaitement à sa place des deux côtés de cette vitre. Enfin, peut-être pas toi puisque je me demande ce que tu fait là au lieu d'aller rejoindre celle qui t'as attendu tout ces mois.»

Même s'il parvint à adresser un sourire à la scientifique, ce sourire n'était clairement pas celui qu'elle aurait voulu contempler.

« Tu as peut-être oublié, mais un jour tu m'as demandé ce que je ferais si j'avais le choix entre regarder Ran mourir sous mes yeux ou te livrer à Gin. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Et est ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai répondu ? »

La métisse soupira.

_ « Je ne fuirais jamais mes responsabilités, ni celles que j'ai vis-à-vis de Ran, ni celles que j'ai vis-à-vis de toi. Et même si j'étais incapable de protéger Ran, ce dont je doute, je suis certain que je ne serais jamais capable de trahir la confiance que tu as placée en moi. »_

Shiho était une actrice talentueuse quand elle s'en donnait la peine, mais la manière volontairement ridicule et exagérée avec laquelle elle avait récité son texte aurait fait honte au pire des comédiens amateurs.

« Le problème, Kudo, c'est que tu n'a plus aucune responsabilité vis-à-vis de moi. Maintenant que l'organisation est détruite, de quoi aurais-tu besoin de me protéger?»

« La solitude ? Le désespoir ? »

Il avait hésité à ajouter le suicide.

« La solitude ? Oh comme j'aimerais que tu aies besoin de me protéger de la solitude. Mais le système pénitentiaire estime qu'il est inhumain d'isoler une prisonnière et la priver de toute chaleur humaine. A moins que le contribuable ne soit trop avare pour offrir une cellule individuelle à chaque détenu. Ou bien le directeur estime que les cellules collectives sont le moyen le plus sûr de prévenir toute tentative de suicide de la part d'une de ses pensionnaires. Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir. Avec cinq personnes pour partager ma chambre, mes moments de solitude sont rares, et c'est le même genre de solitude que celle d'une gamine dans un pensionnat de jeunes filles. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps avant que la pauvre petite ne se décide à parler à ses camarades au lieu de rester isolée dans un coin de la cour au moment de la récréation. Tu vois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis pas seule. »

« S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris en t'observant, c'est qu'on peut rester seule même quand on est entouré de monde. Et entre une camarade de cellule et une amie, il y a un gouffre, et te connaissant, il te faudra beaucoup de temps pour le combler. Alors j'estime que tu as encore besoin de moi.»

Même si une lueur de mélancolie commença à illuminer les yeux de la scientifique, le pli moqueur de son sourire s'était accentué.

« Mais notre relation a toujours été celle de deux camarades de cellules, Kudo. Deux personnes qui se seraient détestés si elles s'étaient rencontrées dans des circonstances normales, mais qui ont été forcé de cohabiter dans le même espace restreint. Deux personnes forcées de mettre leurs différents de côté pour s'épauler contre les gardiens de leur prison et trouver un moyen de s'évader. Oh, il y a eu des moments où ces deux co-détenus semblaient avoir de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, mais là encore, c'était une conséquence des circonstances… Le premier détenu n'avait plus personne pour lui envoyer des lettres, l'appeler au téléphone ou lui rendre visite. Quant au second, il avait bien quelqu'un pour l'attendre mais…Eh bien, tu es très bien placé pour savoir qu'on peut difficilement exprimer son affection à sa dulcinée lorsqu'on ne peut la retrouver qu'au parloir de la prison… »

« Sans doute, mais notre relation a évolué, non ? La preuve puisque le second détenu continue de rendre visite au premier après être sortie de la prison. D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, il y a eu un moment où le premier était même prêt à subir la peine capitale à la place de son compagnon de cellule. »

Pendant un court instant, Shinichi put contempler Shiho avec une expression identique à celle de la petite Haibara quand Conan lui faisait remarquer, avec un petit sourire aussi moqueur qu'attendri, qu'il y avait des moments où elle semblait avoir réellement huit ans.

« Oui, avec un compagnon de cellule tel que toi, la relation pouvait évoluer. Mais un idiot dans ton genre ? Dans cette prison là, il y a peu de chance pour que j'en rencontre un… »

« Tu réalises que tu es en train de me donner raison quand je te dit que tu as encore besoin de moi ? »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un psychologue de génie pour comprendre que le détective aurait préféré que la métisse lui ait démontré qu'il se trompait.

« Non. Tu me disais tout à l'heure que tu voulais me protéger du désespoir, c'est ça ? Eh bien laisse moi t'apprendre que c'est de l'espoir que j'aimerais être protégé. Si Dante a banni l'espoir de son enfer, ce n'est pas par cruauté, c'est parce qu'il estimait que c'était une torture trop cruelle, même pour le pire pêcheur. Si Pandore a refermé sa maudite boite avant que l'espérance ne s'en échappe, c'est parce qu'elle savait que l'espérance était le pire de tout les maux. »

La chimiste tapota la vitre du doigt, comme pour faire rentrer de force ses paroles dans la cervelle de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne veux pas être dépendante de l'affection de quelqu'un qui peut finir par se lasser de me rendre visite. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un est un idiot qui passe son temps à se mettre en danger. Je préfère que tu disparaisses de ma vie dès maintenant, je préfère m'habituer à ton absence quand j'en aie encore la force, plutôt que d'être forcé de le faire au moment où quelques minutes en ta présence seraient devenu une drogue dont je ne pourrais pas me passer plus de quelques semaines… »

« Quand je t'ai promis de te protéger, tu m'as fait confiance, non ? Et le simple fait que tu sois là, à me parler, prouve que tu as eu raison de le faire. Alors pourquoi ne me fait-tu pas confiance quand je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas ? »

Retenant péniblement un soupir, la criminelle ferma doucement les yeux.

« Ta vie se trouve de l'autre côté de l'océan pacifique, Kudo, pas ici. Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à ne plus répéter sans cesse les mêmes erreurs ? Lorsque je t'ai donné cet antidote temporaire, tu t'en aies servi pour jouer les Sherlock Holmes d'opérette au lieu de profiter des quelques heures que Shinichi Kudo était autorisé à passer avec son amie d'enfance. Et même après avoir bénéficié d'un antidote permanent, au lieu de rattraper le temps perdu avec elle, tu as passé plus de temps aux Etats-Unis, à assister à mon procès, que dans ton pays natal, auprès de celle qui t'y attend encore et toujours. »

Ce fût au tour du détective de fermer les yeux.

« Je retourne au Japon ce soir, justement. »

Shinichi fit de son mieux pour résister à la tentation de contempler le visage de la métisse pour y déchiffrer sa réaction face à ses paroles.

« J'ose espérer que ce sera pour de bon. Pas comme les dernières fois où tu passais moins de temps dans ton propre pays que ne le ferait un touriste. »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Ce ne sera jamais pour de bon, du moins pas avant que tu ne sortes de cette prison. »

Le lycéen s'était préparé à se faire traiter d'imbécile une fois de plus, mais une fois encore, sa meilleure ennemie le surprit par une réaction inattendue.

« Et dans combien de temps aura lieu ta prochaine visite ? »

Ouvrant les yeux, il demeura figé quelques instants devant un visage qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi énigmatique.

« Je ne sais pas. Le plus tôt possible… »

Durant une bonne minute, la vitre comme les téléphones s'avérèrent superflu, il n'y avait plus aucune parole pour parcourir le câble qui reliait le détective à sa criminelle.

« Est-ce que…ce n'est pas trop dur de t'habituer à l'idée… »

« Que je passerais les dix prochaines années de ma vie ici ? »

Shinichi acquiesça timidement à celle qui lui adressait un sourire plus désabusé que jamais.

« Non, ce n'est pas trop difficile de m'habituer, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que j'ai du m'habituer à un nouvel univers. Après tout, je suis née dans une prison, et toutes les prisons se ressemblent…Que ce soit l'organisation ou celle-ci. Ma nouvelle vie ici n'est que le prolongement naturel de l'ancienne.»

« Est-ce que tu t'étais vraiment habitué à ton ancienne prison ? »

Le fatalisme laissa la place à la mélancolie sur le visage de la jeune femme. Et même si elle demeura silencieuse, son regard était la plus éloquente des réponses qu'elle pouvait donner à la question de son compagnon.

« Allez, Kudo, regardes le côté positif des choses. J'ai échappée à la peine capitale tout comme à la prison à perpétuité. Dix ans de ma vie, ce n'est pas cher payé par rapport à la cinquantaine de personnes que j'ai aidé à faire passer de vie à trépas. Cinquante personnes, quand même. Si j'avais du passer une année en prison pour chaque années que mes victimes auraient pu vivre sans moi… »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la métisse tandis que son regard commençait à prendre une expression absente, comme si elle contemplait un univers invisible pour le détective.

« Cinquante… Et dire que c'était déjà assez difficile de les supporter quand ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine. Enfin, c'était prévisible _qu'ils_ continueraient de se servir de mon poison. »

Même s'il aurait voulu dire à la chimiste qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ces morts, lui répéter ses propres mots en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu concevoir un poison, le lycéen demeura silencieux. Parce qu'il savait que ces mots demeureraient vide de sens pour la métisse, ou bien parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la créatrice d'une drogue destiné à commettre des meurtre ? Il ignorait la réponse à cette question, et de toutes manière, il préférait ne pas la connaître.

« Pourquoi cet air de chien battu ? Cela ne sert à rien de regretter le passé, Kudo, il est définitivement derrière nous, et ni toi ni moi ne pourront rien y changer. Et puis soyons honnête, cela nous arrange bien que ma liste noire se soit allongée, non ? Si jamais une seule de ces personnes avait eue la même chance que nous, nous aurions perdu notre meilleure protection contre l'organisation, le fait qu'ils te croyaient mort, et le fait que c'était une adulte et non pas une fillette qui était en tête de leur liste de traitre à éliminer. »

Serrant le poing, Shinichi se retint de frapper la vitre de toutes ses forces. Il ne rentrerait pas dans son petit jeu, elle pouvait essayer de se rendre la plus détestable possible à ses yeux, il n'oublierait jamais ce qui se dissimulait derrière ce masque de cynisme et de froideur.

« Évidemment, il y avait un revers à la médaille. Il fallait que l'une de ces personnes qui se sacrifierait pour nous soit la fille unique d'un membre haut placé du FBI. Celui qui prendrait la place de James Black juste après qu'il soit assassiné par Gin. »

Le lycéen ferma les yeux de nouveau, se remémorant la mort du supérieur hiérarchique d'Akai et de Jodie. Cela avait été un coup dur pour chacun d'eux. Si Akai avait fait preuve de stoïcisme face à la mort de son mentor, cela n'avait pas été le cas de sa collègue. Conan n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'une partie de la jovialité de l'inspectrice du FBI avait disparue en même temps que la dernière victime de Gin. Mais sa détermination n'avait pas été ébranlée pour autant.

« Tu te rappelles des premiers mots de Mallory lorsqu'il s'est présenté ? _Chacun de nous a perdu un être cher à cause de cette bande de corbeaux, moi y compris. Et comme vous tous, j'espère que justice sera faite._ Nos regards s'étaient croisés lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses paroles. A ce moment là, il savait déjà qui j'étais réellement, et il me l'a fait comprendre. Cela ne m'avait pas vraiment étonné sur le coup, après tout Jodie avait entendu Vermouth m'appeler Sherry. Mais naïve comme j'étais, je pensais qu'il faisait référence à ma sœur, pas à sa propre fille… La fille que j'avais assassiné sans le savoir. »

Pendant un court instant, Shinichi put entrevoir de la culpabilité dans les yeux glacials de la métisse, mais elle laissa bien vite la place à l'amusement.

« Enfin, il a eu au moins la courtoisie d'attendre que l'organisation soit totalement démantelé avant de me livrer à la justice. Et lorsque je lui avais proposé de servir d'appât pour piéger mes anciens collègues, ce qui n'a pas manqué de t'étonner du reste, il a refusé en affirmant que les risques étaient trop grands pour moi. Une personne honnête, n'est ce pas ? La justice comptait plus pour lui que la vengeance... Même si je soupçonne qu'il avait des motivations beaucoup moins nobles. Après tout, peut-être que mon agonie n'aurait pas été assez douloureuse à son goût si elle ne s'était prolongée sur plusieurs années. D'ailleurs, tu te rappelles à quel point il a été furieux quand le verdict a été rendu et qu'il a appris qu'il devrait se contenter de dix ans ?»

Si la criminelle fût secouée par un petit rire, le rire en question était dénué de joie.

« D'ailleurs, je ne t'aie toujours pas remercié de m'avoir procuré la meilleure des avocates. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier pour ça, c'est ma mère. »

Les deux adolescents qui étaient de part et d'autres de la vitre partagèrent le même sourire désabusé.

« Dans ce cas, transmets-lui mes remerciements. Et profites-en pour remercier aussi la mère de Ran. Elle avait l'air de se sentir si coupable de ne pas m'avoir obtenu l'acquittement. »

« La reine du barreau ne pouvait pas rester stoïque face à sa première défaite. »

« Oh, je pense que c'était plus qu'une histoire de fierté personnelle. Elle avait réellement l'air de s'être attaché à moi au cours de ce procès. »

Durant un court instant, le sourire de Shinichi cessa d'être entaché par la moindre tristesse.

« C'est parce que tu as réussi à la convaincre que ta cause valait la peine d'être défendue. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Ran… »

« J'aurais réussi à tromper la reine du barreau ? Un bel exploit, quel dommage que je ne l'ai pas renouvelé avec les membres du jury. »

Une fois encore, le détective garda le silence face à la provocation de la chimiste. Peut-être avait-il tort de le faire ? Après tout, peut-être voulait-elle précisément qu'il la contredise ? Peut-être ne désirait-elle rien de plus que de voir au moins une personne essayer de la convaincre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour elle.

« Dans tout les cas, dit-lui que je la remercie de ses efforts, tout comme je la remercie d'avoir estimé que je pouvais être une cliente digne d'être défendue par elle. Et si elle est toujours chagrinée parce que j'ai perdu dix ans de ma vie, rappelle-lui que j'ai conscience de la valeur des dizaines d'années de liberté que j'ai gagné grâce à elle. »

« je le lui dirais à mon retour. »

Le silence retomba et se prolongea une bonne minute, une précieuse minute qu'ils étaient en train de gâcher.

« Je suppose que nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps…Alors, tant qu'il me reste assez de temps pour te le dire… »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Shinichi entrouvrit les lèvres, hésita un court instant, et finit par laisser échapper d'autres mots que ceux qu'il avait en tête.

« Je...j'ai demandé au professeur de faire une copie des enregistrements que t'avait laissé ta mère et de te les envoyer. Normalement tu devrais les recevoir d'ici quelques jours…Tu les a peut-être même déjà reçu… »

Si le lycéen avait cru que ce geste lui vaudrait la gratitude de la scientifique, il s'était lourdement trompé. Sous ses yeux ébahis le masque de la criminelle était en train de se fissurer lentement mais sûrement.

« Les enregistrements...que m'avait laissé ma mère ? Kudo, est ce que tu réalises le prix que je vais devoir payer pour avoir le droit de les réécouter? Est-ce que tu as conscience du fait que des étrangers vont consciencieusement les écouter pour s'assurer que tu ne me transmets pas d'instruction pour une évasion future ? Tu m'avais dit toi-même que ces messages n'appartenaient qu'à moi, qu'ils ne devaient être écouté par personne d'autre que moi et pourtant…pourtant… »

Malgré le tremblement qui l'agitait, la voix de la métisse n'avait jamais fait frissonné le détective à ce point là.

« Ai, je… »

« Personne n'aurait du s'introduire dans cette partie de ma vie, tu m'entends ? Personne ! »

Au cours de sa vie, Shinichi avait du faire face aux regards de dizaines de meurtriers.

Le regard haineux de celui qui, il y a encore un instant, pensait que sa culpabilité demeurerait invisible aux yeux de la justice à tout jamais.

Le regard terrifié de celui qui, derrière le détective qui l'avait démasqué, voyait s'avancer l'ombre menaçante de l'échafaud ou les portes de la prison qui allaient se refermer sur lui.

Le regard glacial de celui pour qui la justice n'était qu'une mascarade derrière laquelle s'abritaient les véritables criminels, ces monstres égoïstes qui avaient réussis à détruire d'innombrables vies tout en restant dans les strictes limites tracées par la loi, des limites qui n'avaient pas fait reculer celui qui avait assumé à lui tout seul les rôles de policier, de juge et de bourreau, quitte à devenir pour cela un criminel aux yeux de la société qui n'avait pas pu protéger un ami, une épouse, un enfant ou un parent…

En un court instant, cette multitude innombrable de regards semblait avoir convergé en un faisceau unique, un faisceau qui avait jailli des yeux d'une métisse pour transpercer la conscience d'un détective japonais.

Mais cet instant ne se prolongea guère, la scientifique avait légèrement baissé la tête, comme si elle avait épuisé toute sa haine et toute son énergie dans ce regard lourd de reproches qui l'avait laissé sans la moindre force pour faire face à un simple lycéen.

Une minute s'écoula sans que la métisse ne daigne lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Etait-ce une manière pour elle de lui faire comprendre son mépris? Etait-ce par honte de s'être laissé emporter devant lui ? Ou bien pour dissimuler ses larmes face à celui qui ne pouvait pas tendre la main pour les essuyer ?

Autant de questions qui se pressaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme et dont les réponses demeuraient dissimulées par les mèches de cheveux auburn qui s'interposaient entre lui et les yeux de la métisse.

La main de la criminelle avait écarté le combiné du téléphone de son visage, et même si elle ne l'avait pas encore raccroché, ce simple geste suffisait à rendre inaudible au détective les reniflements ou la respiration irrégulière qui lui aurait rendus visibles les larmes qu'on lui dissimulait.

Shinichi attendit patiemment que la chimiste coupe définitivement la communication ou qu'elle daigne la reprendre au point où elle s'était interrompue.

Les secondes eurent beau s'accumuler, le lycéen résista à la tentation de reposer le combiné qu'il serrait entre ses doigts, bien déterminé à attendre jusqu'à la dernière des secondes qui lui étaient accordés par une justice qui lui apparaissait pour l'instant sous le visage peu séduisant d'une administration aussi avare qu'intraitable.

Au soulagement du jeune homme, la main de la chimiste finit par se mouvoir de nouveau. Malheureusement ses lèvres demeurèrent closes maintenant que les mots qui s'en seraient échappés avaient de nouveau la possibilité de parvenir jusqu'à l'oreille de son interlocuteur.

« Ai, que tu le veuilles ou non, il y aura toujours quelqu'un entre toi et celui qui voudra te parler, que ce soit par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre, d'un téléphone…ou d'un enregistrement…Est-ce que tu aurais préféré rester dans le silence ? »

Le silence, ce fut justement la seule réponse qu'il reçût à sa question, une question à laquelle il se sentit obligé de donner une formulation plus terrifiante.

« Est-ce que tu préférais rester dans le silence ? »

Soit elle n'osait pas donner sa réponse, si elle la connaissait elle-même, soit elle y répondait de la manière la plus littérale possible. Cette fois, le détective ne résista plus à la tentation de raccrocher, préférant ainsi maintenir une ambiguïté qui l'autoriserait à revenir plus tard, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus.

De toute manière, les signes discrets de la gardienne placé de l'autre côté de la vitre semblaient bel et bien sonner la fin de cette entrevue qui, comme toutes les autres, s'avérait en même temps trop longue et trop courte…Beaucoup trop courte…

Le lycéen préféra cependant ne laisser aucune ambiguïté de son côté avant son départ.

« Je reviendrais… »

« Quand ? »

Malgré le ton monocorde et dénué d'émotion avec lequel elle s'était efforcée de la prononcer, Shinichi ne put s'empêcher de percevoir une note d'espoir dans la question de la scientifique.

« Le plus tôt possible…et aussi souvent que possible… »

Les tout derniers mots de la conversation continuèrent de résonner dans la conscience du détective et de la criminelle tandis que la justice qui les avait séparés reprenait petit ses droits en refermant les unes après les autres les barrières qu'elle avait établies entre eux.

Mais après tout, voir la distance entre soi et la personne pour qui on ressentait de l'affection se réduire parfois, sans pour autant s'abolir complètement, c'était une situation à laquelle chacun d'eux s'était habitué.

Et s'ils avaient réussis à y faire face, et continuaient d'y faire face, c'est parce que de part et d'autre de cette distance, on pouvait toujours se parler, se parler et entretenir l'espoir qu'un beau jour elle disparaîtrait complètement…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'est avec une expression légèrement amusée que Shinichi contempla son amie d'enfance en train de se rapprocher du banc où il était affalé.

Elle aussi s'était maquillée avant de le revoir, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Ran ne s'était pas contenté d'appliquer un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres, elle les avait aussi plissé en un sourire chaleureux, non content d'avoir passé une couche de mascara sur ses cils, elle s'était également efforcée de faire briller une étincelle de joie dans les yeux qu'ils surmontaient.

Une variation du même thème, même si les détails différaient légèrement.

Que ce soit celle qui l'avait attendu tout ces mois, et celle qui l'attendait en ce moment même, de l'autre côté de l'océan, chacune se dissimulait derrière un masque souriant, celui de la criminelle cynique pour l'une, celui de l'adolescente débordante de joie de vivre tandis qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas dans le monde des adultes pour l'autre.

Et quand Shinichi prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, malgré leurs différences apparentes, ces deux masques n'étaient pas sans se ressembler sur un certain point.

Après tout, au cours de ce procès qui l'avait retenu loin de chez lui, ce n'était définitivement plus un enfant de huit ans qu'il avait contemplé dans le box des accusés. Si le détective avait été souvent déstabilisé par la féminité d'Haibara lorsqu'elle contrastait avec son apparence de fillette, il avait été encore plus déstabilisé lorsque le contraste s'était évanoui et que la fillette avait fait place à une jeune femme.

Un changement semblable s'était produit avec Ran. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de faire semblant de la voir comme une simple amie d'enfance à présent qu'elle n'était plus revêtue de son uniforme scolaire et qu'elle adoptait un peu plus chaque jour une attitude qui n'était définitivement plus celle d'une lycéenne.

Ce changement avait-il été aussi brutal qu'il le pensait ? Ou s'était-il déroulé graduellement au cours des derniers mois par mille petits signes insignifiants auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention ? Etait-elle inconsciente de ce changement ? Ou bien avait-elle fait de son mieux pour lui apparaître autrement lorsqu'il était enfin en mesure de la contempler?

Oui, qu'il le voulait ou non, ce n'était plus avec des yeux d'enfant dissimulés derrière les lunettes de son père qu'il contemplait à présent les deux femmes. Ces deux jeunes femmes qui se partageaient sa conscience, pour des raisons différentes.

Mettant de côté des réflexions qu'il préférait ne pas pousser trop loin, Shinichi s'efforça de rendre son sourire à celle qui était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Monsieur s'est quand même décidé à revenir avant ses examens ? »

« C'était déjà assez dur de subir une année de lycée de trop, je ne vais quand même pas faire de mon mieux pour m'en rajouter une de plus, non ? »

Ran secoua la tête d'un air mi-attristé, mi-amusé avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ancien camarade de classe.

« Lorsque nous étions encore dans la même classe, je t'avais déjà prévenu qu'à force de jouer les détectives au lieu d'être à l'école, tu resterais prisonnier de ce lycée que tu trouvais trop étroit pour toi. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, et le résultat c'est que tu as redoublé alors que tu faisais partie de ceux qui n'auraient même pas eu besoin de réviser pour avoir leurs examens. Et cette année, tu n'as pas eu l'air d'avoir retenu la leçon. Presque jamais en classe, et même quand tu y es, c'est toujours avec la tête ailleurs. »

Le lycéen ne fit pas le moindre effort pour retenir un soupir de lassitude, lassitude face à des accusations qui étaient fondées et lassitude devant le fait qu'ils continuaient de se focaliser sur des détails insignifiants au lieu de parler de l'essentiel.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis à des kilomètres de la salle de cours même lorsque je suis assis à ma place ? Que je sache, tu n'as aucun moyen de le vérifier, à moins d'harceler celles qui sont maintenant assises à ta place et celle de Sonoko… »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère ou d'irritation pour faire vibrer la voix du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire ça, il suffit de t'observer dans les rares moments où tu me fais bénéficier de ta présence. Même si tu fais de ton mieux pour le cacher, on voit bien que tu es ailleurs, ou en tout cas, que tu aimerais être ailleurs. Rien n'a changé depuis cette soirée ou tu m'as abandonné à la table de ce restaurant pour une de tes enquêtes… »

Elle avait bien essayé d'accorder le ton de ses paroles avec le sourire amusé qui les illustrait, mais le reproche qui était dissimulé dans sa remarque ne passa pas inaperçu à son interlocuteur.

« Il y a quelques années, je crois bien que j'étais la seule chose au monde capable de te faire oublier un moment ton Sherlock Holmes, mais depuis que tu t'es mis à jouer les Sherlock Holmes pour de bon, rien ni personne ne peut te détourner de ton petit jeu…ou en tout cas, pas plus de quelques heures, si ce n'est pas quelques minutes. Tu es vraiment désespérant, tu sais ? »

Shinichi demeura silencieux quelques minutes. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Aussi douloureux que ce soit à admettre pour lui, son ancienne camarade n'avait fait que constater un fait.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent, et surtout, de quoi allait-il parler à présent ? Faire semblant de lui donner des nouvelles de ce petit garçon qui était reparti aux Etats-Unis depuis des mois et que sa grande sœur n'oublierait pas de sitôt ? D'ailleurs, continuait-elle vraiment de nier l'évidence et de croire à l'existence de ce petit garçon qui n'était apparu à ses côtés qu'au moment où Haibara était, comme par hasard, absente ? Ce petit garçon qui avait disparu en même temps que la métisse lorsque Shinichi Kudo était enfin revenu au grand jour ?

Ran était-elle aussi naïve qu'il l'aurait voulu, elle qui avait si souvent frôlé la vérité sur l'identité de son locataire? Ou bien continuait-elle d'attendre qu'il se décide à lui faire confiance une bonne fois pour toute en lui révélant tout ce qu'il lui avait caché, ces derniers mois ?

« Ecoute Ran, je… Oui, j'ai redoublé mon année parce que j'ai raté la plupart des cours à cause de mon enquête, avant de sécher les examens pour aller aux Etats-unis. Oui, je peux te donner l'impression d'avoir gardé mes mauvaises habitudes et de répéter les mêmes erreurs, mais… »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il continuait de faire reculer le moment douloureux des révélations.

« Mais ? »

« Mais il y a des moments où il faut faire des choix dans la vie. Choisir entre ce qu'on peut récupérer plus tard si on le met de côté, et ce qu'on aura définitivement perdu si on a laissé passé sa chance… »

Ce fût au tour de la jeune femme de garder le silence et de se demander jusqu'à quel point elle devait révéler ses pensées.

« C'est vrai, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie mais parfois, il faut choisir entre deux choses que tu perdras si tu les négliges trop longtemps… »

Avait-il compris où elle voulait en venir ? Si on en jugeait à la manière dont il venait de tressaillir, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit le cas.

« Mais ce n'est pas facile de faire ce genre de choix, n'est ce pas ? »

Si Ran regagna un semblant de sourire, ce sourire avait un pli désabusé.

« Sans doute, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à faire face à ce genre de choix. Mais je connais au moins une personne qui prend tout son temps pour choisir, et parfois je trouve que c'est fatiguant d'attendre…Fatiguant au point de me donner envie de choisir à sa place, même si ça doit signifier que je perdrais définitivement quelque chose de précieux pour moi . Très précieux. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une chose que je perdrais, mais quelqu'un…»

Aussi forte qu'était la tentation de forcer une certaine personne à assumer son choix, la fille du détective Mouri se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose, une petite chose certes, mais qui était suffisante pour retirer une bonne partie de la gravité de ses paroles.

« C'est sans doute pour ça que je préfère attendre un peu…Encore un tout petit peu… »

« Lorsque j'aurais passé mes examens, et que je pourrais enfin sortir de ce lycée une bonne fois pour toutes…Je compte retourner aux Etats-Unis… »

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour retenir un soupir, ou tout du moins rendre le moins audible possible celui qu'elle laissa s'échapper.

« Et dans combien de temps reviendras-tu, cette fois ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? »

« Un peu moins de dix ans… »

La réponse du détective frappa son ancienne camarade de classe comme un coup de tonnerre, si bien qu'il lui fallût une bonne minute pour se délivrer de l'impression d'irréalité qui l'avait envahi et sortir de sa torpeur.

« Et…qu'est ce qui te retiendra là bas pendant ces dix longues années ? »

« Les études… »

Non content de lui donner des réponses évasives, son ami d'enfance n'avait même pas le courage de la regarder en face pour guetter ses réactions, non, au lieu de cela, il se contentait de fixer un point imaginaire quelques mètres devant eux.

Serrant le poing pour se retenir de l'envoyer percuter la figure d'un certain détective, la championne de karaté fût également forcé de se mordiller les lèvres pour ne pas hurler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Et à défaut de rester, est ce que ce serait trop te demander d'être sincère avec moi au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Au moins une toute dernière fois puisque cela fait des mois que tu ne l'es plus. »

Même si Ran avait réussi à garder au fond d'elle une partie de sa colère, sa voix demeura suffisamment glaciale pour qu'un frisson parcourt l'échine de son ami, un frisson analogue à ceux provoqués par la seule présence de la reine du barreau.

Lorsqu'il trouva le courage de se tourner vers la jeune femme, ce ne fût ni de la joie, ni de la tristesse qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux mais bel et bien de la rancœur.

« Je n'ai rien dit lorsque tu es revenu, et que tu n'as pas daigné me donner la moindre explication valable pour tout ces mois d'absence, je n'ai rien dit la première fois que tu m'as annoncé que tu repartais de nouveau sans vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi, je n'ai rien dit lorsque tu es revenu et que tu as fait comme si rien ne s'était passé… Cela va faire plus d'un an que j'ai gardé le silence parce que, idiote comme je l'étais, je pensais que tu te déciderais bien un jour à me parler de cette partie de ta vie que tu t'obstines à essayer de me cacher depuis trop longtemps, mais maintenant… Maintenant, j'en aie plus qu'assez… »

Shinichi eût beau entrouvrir la bouche, son interlocutrice le réduisit au silence en plantant un doigt accusateur dans sa poitrine.

« Cette fameuse enquête qui t'as maintenu éloigné de moi tout ces mois, et qui a continué de le faire même après que tu l'ai enfin terminé ? J'en ai appris bien plus en lisant les journaux qu'en écoutant tes explications tellement vagues qu'on pouvait leur faire dire tout ce qu'on voulait. »

« Ran, si tu as appris ne serait-ce qu'un quart de la vérité dans les journaux, alors tu sait parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas te dire quoi que ce soit sans mettre ta vie et celles de tout tes proches en danger… »

Malheureusement pour le lycéen, sa faible tentative de se justifier fût coupée dans son élan par un simple froncement de sourcils de celle qui semblait bien déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec les mensonges et les non-dits qui s'étaient accumulés depuis plus d'un an.

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé savoir, Shinichi ? Du jour au lendemain on nous annonce la chute d'une organisation criminelle qui se serait étendue au monde entier depuis des dizaines d'années sans que personne n'ait conscience de son existence. Les mois suivants, il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'un scandale éclate et qu'on ne nous révèle le nom d'un homme politique ou d'un chef d'entreprise lié à cette organisation. Pas une semaine sans qu'on ne nous explique en détail comment des dizaines de crimes étaient commis sous nos yeux sans qu'on s'en rende compte. On se serait cru dans un cauchemar, un film, ou un de tes romans policiers… Mais le lien entre ce cauchemar dont nous étions en train de nous réveiller petit à petit et toi ? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée. Est-ce que tu as juste aidé la police à démasquer quelques un d'entre eux ? Est-ce que tu as fait semblant d'être de leur côté pour mieux les détruire ? Est-ce que tu étais présent lorsque le FBI a essayé de mettre la main sur leur chef ? Je n'en sais rien, et je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir, tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusque là, c'est me rassurer en m'imaginant que tu ne t'es pas mis en danger ou m'effrayer toute seule en m'imaginant le pire… »

Prenant son inspiration avant de la relâcher dans un soupir de découragement, la jeune femme leva doucement les yeux vers le détective, et s'ils exprimaient plus de fatigue que de colère, la rancœur y était toujours présente.

« Et quel excuse vas-tu me trouver pour toutes les réponses évasives que tu donnais à mes questions alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'organisation dont tu devais me protéger? La même excuse que m'a donné ma mère tout ces mois ? Que certaines informations doivent rester secrètes tant qu'elles peuvent décider de l'issue d'un procès en cours ? Comment est ce que je dois réagir quand je sait que ma propre mère en sait plus sur ce que tu as fait durant ton absence que moi ? Qu'est ce que je suis supposée comprendre ? Que contrairement à elle, je ne peux t'être d'aucune utilité ? Que je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance ? »

Ce fût au tour de Ran de détourner les yeux pour les fixer sur un point imaginaire.

« Et maintenant que ce procès où vous étiez tout les deux impliqués est fini, quel excuse vas-tu utiliser ? »

Laissant son regard se promener sur les alentours du parc et les quelques passants qui regardaient d'un air amusé ce qui devait leur apparaître comme une simple dispute entre amoureux, Shinichi demeura silencieux quelques instants, digérant la longue litanie de reproches qui avait fini par éclater, et réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'y faire face.

« Lorsque ta mère a gardé le silence face à tes questions, est ce que tu crois que cela signifiait que tu n'était pas digne de sa confiance ou que tu était juste un fardeau inutile pour elle ? »

« Je connais ma mère, Shinichi. Je savais pertinemment que cela aurait été inutile de lui poser la moindre question. A partir du moment où elle a accepté de prendre la défense de quelqu'un, personne ne peut s'interposer entre elle et la confiance de son client, que ce soit un ami, son époux ou même moi. Et même si elle avait été capable de violer ses propres règles pour moi, elle m'aurait dit que ce n'était pas elle que je devrais interroger, et elle aurait ajouté que je devrais être capable d'affronter mes propres problèmes toute seule, sans le faire par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre…Et elle aurait eue raison. »

« Ta mère ne veut pas que tu s'introduise dans son travail, mais tu sait très bien que cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle cherche à t'exclure de sa vie, alors pourquoi les choses seraient différentes pour moi à tes yeux ? »

La rancœur exprimée par le visage de la jeune femme sembla se dissoudre petit à petit dans la mélancolie.

« Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé comment mon père a pu réussir à obtenir ma garde alors qu'il avait la plus terrible des avocates comme adversaire. La réponse était toute simple, vraiment. Parce qu'elle n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Une réponse évidente, mais qui entraînait une autre question. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'avait vu souffrir en regardant mes parents se disputer et qu'elle ne voulait pas prolonger cela ? Je l'ai longtemps cru. J'ai longtemps cru qu'elle ne voulait pas que je devienne un champs de bataille où un mari et son épouse continuerait de se mener une guerre aussi impitoyable qu'idiote, qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois écartelé entre un père et une mère, tout les deux incapable de se partager l'affection de leur unique enfant, et faisant chacun leur possible pour être la seule personne à en recevoir la totalité plutôt qu'une partie. C'était l'explication la plus logique, non? Après tout, en tant qu'avocate, elle avait du en voir beaucoup des enfants qui souffrait du divorce de leur parents. C'est sans doute pour cela aussi qu'elle s'est contentée d'une simple séparation.»

Surpris par ce qui lui apparaissait comme un brusque changement de sujet, incompréhensible de la part de quelqu'un qui, l'instant d'avant, voulait mettre fin à tout les faux fuyant, le détective continua de garder le silence.

« Mais plus le temps passe, et plus je me demande si les choses ne sont pas un peu plus compliquées que je ne l'avais cru. Et si jamais ma mère n'avait rien fait pour me garder auprès d'elle…parce qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas me garder auprès d'elle ? C'est une question que je me suis posé ces derniers mois. Et plus j'essayais de me prouver que c'était une question stupide, plus je trouvais de raisons de croire qu'elle n'était pas aussi stupide que ça… »

« Ran, tu ne va pas te mettre à croire que ta mère ne t'as jamais aimé ou qu'elle a fini par arrêter de t'aimer du jour au lendemain ? Même moi, je vois bien que ce serait stupide de penser ça. »

Même si la jeune femme regagna un semblant de sourire, et que ce sourire semblait exprimer un semblant de gratitude, c'était loin d'être le genre de sourire que Shinichi aurait voulu contempler sur le visage de son amie.

« Vraiment ? Après tout, j'étais la preuve vivante qu'elle avait aimé celui qu'elle s'efforçait de ne plus jamais revoir. Elle pouvait rompre les liens du mariage, il aurait toujours resté un lien entre elle et mon père, moi, un lien qu'elle ne pouvait plus briser. Moi, qui lui aurait rappelé l'existence de ce mariage qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.»

« Écoutes, ces derniers mois, j'ai eu l'occasion de fréquenter ta mère de près, et j'ai pu voir qu'elle sait mieux que personne attribuer à chacun la part de responsabilité qui lui revient. Ni plus, ni moins. Te punir pour l'échec de son mariage ? Fuir ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de toi sous prétexte qu'elle n'était plus satisfaite de son engagement avec ton père ? Ce ne sera jamais son genre, et personne ne pourra me persuader du contraire. Allez, Ran, tu te rends compte que je suis en train de dire du bien de ta mère ? Si ce n'est pas une preuve que tu t'attristes pour des idées idiotes… »

Si le sourire de Ran demeura, ce fût également le cas de la tristesse qui s'y reflétait.

« Tu as raison, Shinichi. Ma mère est la meilleure et la plus honnête des avocates, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est la meilleure des mères. On ne peut pas donner de l'affection à quelqu'un parce que c'est notre responsabilité de lui en donner. En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'une affection qu'on recevrait de cette façon mériterait le nom d'affection. Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que ma mère ne ressent rien pour moi ou qu'elle est incapable de me donner de l'affection, c'est juste que… Lorsqu'elle aurait donné à son travail l'attention et le temps qu'il fallait, est ce qu'il serait resté grand-chose pour moi ? C'est triste à dire mais je ne pense pas, et je ne pense pas que ma mère aurait pu se résoudre à devenir une mauvaise avocate pour être une mère digne de ce nom… Et non, je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle aurait pu accepté de devenir une mauvaise mère pour être la meilleure des avocates. Il y avait une troisième alternative, et c'est celle qu'elle a choisie en me laissant rester chez papa. Tu sais, je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir fait ce choix, et je pense qu'elle a eue raison de le faire, raison de connaître ses limites et de ne pas faire de promesse qu'elle savait être incapable de tenir, raison de me donner la quantité de temps et d'affection qu'elle était en mesure de me donner… »

Shinichi tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son ancienne camarade de classe effleurer sa main, l'effleurer sans pour autant se refermer autour…

« Tu sais comment j'ai réussi à comprendre tout cela, Shinichi ?Grâce à toi, ou pour être plus précis, simplement en te regardant… Parce que, même si ça peut te paraître stupide de penser ça, tu ressembles à ma mère bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Simplement, au lieu d'être la reine du barreau, tu veux être le nouveau Sherlock Holmes. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Le silence fût la seule réponse que la jeune femme reçût en échange de sa question, le silence et un regard attristé de celui qui refusait de le briser.

« Ce n'est pas si idiot de vous comparer tout les deux. En tout cas, c'est loin d'être idiot pour moi. Après tout, vous êtes aussi précieux l'un que l'autre pour moi, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes. J'ai eue de moins en moins l'occasion de vous voir, et dans les deux cas, c'était à cause de votre travail… »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du détective, brisant son silence en même temps que toute ambiguïté, il avait définitivement compris où son amie voulait en venir.

« Ran, ce n'est pas parce que je te mets à l'écart d'une partie de ma vie que ça signifie que… »

« Oui, Shinichi, je le sais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'être l'assistante de ma mère pour être sa fille. Mais si je retire de sa vie la partie qui appartient à la reine du barreau, et que je retire de la tienne la partie qui appartient à Sherlock Holmes, est ce qu'il restera assez de place pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il restera assez de place pour une fille…ou autre chose qu'un enfant qui voudrait passer plus de temps avec ses deux parents ? »

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux d'un air hébété lorsque la main de son ancienne camarade effleura sa joue pour le forcer doucement mais fermement à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais que ma mère tient à moi, Shinichi, et je continue de croire que tu tiens à moi, toi aussi. Mais ma mère a fait un choix, et si tu es en train de faire le même, alors sois sincère avec moi quand tu le fais… »

Posant les doigts sur la main qui lui caressait le visage, le détective l'écarta doucement avant de la serrer dans la sienne.

« Un jour, tu m'as demandé ce que je ferais si un de mes proches avait commis un meurtre, tu t'en souviens ? »

Haussant légèrement les sourcils face à la question inattendue, Ran finit néanmoins par se reprendre suffisamment pour que son sourire attristé laisse la place à un sourire nostalgique.

« Oui, et je n'ai jamais oublié ta réponse… Tu le dénoncerais sans hésitation, non pas d'un air triomphant mais fatigué, fatigué parce que tu te sera épuisé à chercher les preuves de son innocence… C'est une leçon que j'ai retenue, tu sais. »

« Et après l'avoir dénoncé, est ce que tu t'es demandé ce que je pourrais faire ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme perdirent leur pli tandis qu'elle fixait son ami d'un regard intrigué.

« Et si je te le demandais, qu'est ce que tu me répondrais ? »

Relâchant la main qu'il avait retenue prisonnière dans la sienne, Shinichi baissa doucement la tête, sans donner pour autant l'impression de fuir le regard de celle qui l'interrogeait. Non, si on le lui avait demandé, Ran aurait plutôt décrit l'attitude de son ancien camarade comme celle d'un homme écrasé par un fardeau trop lourd pour ses épaules.

« Si jamais tu connaissais une personne qui se retrouverait seule au monde, dans une prison, sans famille ni ami. Si jamais tu étais la seule personne capable de briser sa solitude, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Oh bien sûr, tu pourrais te contenter de lui envoyer des lettres ou de lui téléphoner, ce ne serait pas grand chose pour toi et cela suffirait pour que cette personne ne se sente pas totalement seule. Tu pourrais te contenter de ça, mais au fond de toi, est ce que tu croirais réellement que cela pourrait suffire ? »

« Oui, des lettres et des coups de téléphone, c'est mieux que rien, et c'est même déjà beaucoup…Mais non, cela ne suffira jamais… »

Si un étranger avait observé la conversation, il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de mal à constater que l'amie du détective savait de quoi elle parlait. Il n'y aurait même pas eu besoin de la regarder pour le sentir, la manière dont elle avait prononcé ces mots aurait suffit à le faire comprendre au plus obtus des observateurs.

« Parler à quelqu'un et le voir en face de toi quand tu lui parle, c'est la seule chose qui suffira, n'est ce pas ? Parce que si tu te contentes de lettre ou de coup de téléphone… »

« …celle qui les recevras se demandera si, un beau jour, tu finiras par ne plus te contenter que de cela, des lettres et des coups de téléphone. Ou pire, qu'un beau jour, ce sera trop te demander que d'écrire une lettre ou de décrocher un téléphone… »

Les deux adolescents eurent beau échanger un regard complice, aucun d'eux n'adressa de sourire à l'autre.

« Voir celui qui te permet de ne plus te sentir seule, ce sera la seule chose qui suffira, hein ? »

« Pourquoi poses-tu la question quand tu connais la réponse ? »

« Mais une rencontre par an, est ce que ça suffirait ? Et une par mois ? Une par semaine ? »

« Cela ne sera jamais suffisant, jamais… Aucune quantité ne sera suffisante. C'est une chose qui ne se mesure pas, parce que n'importe quel mesure serait de toutes façon beaucoup trop petite… »

Ran ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque son ancien camarade referma de nouveau sa main sur la sienne.

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu être là plus souvent, et que je voudrais être là plus souvent maintenant que j'ai enfin la possibilité de rester auprès de toi… Mais… »

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se prépara mentalement à la sentence qui allait tomber.

« …mais il y a une autre personne qui a besoin de ma présence, une autre personne qui ne pourra jamais se contenter d'une visite de temps en temps, même si elle ne le reconnaîtra sans doute jamais. »

Une sentence était bien tombée, aussi tranchante qu'un couperet, mais ce n'était pas celle que la fille de l'avocate avait anticipé, aussi ouvrit-elle les yeux pour mieux les écarquiller. Mais le désespoir et l'étonnement s'évanouirent bien vite pour laisser la place à la résignation tandis que Ran ne se sentait même plus la force d'extirper sa main de l'étreinte du détective.

« Alors, ce qui t'as tenu éloigné de moi si longtemps, et continue de le faire, ce n'était pas tellement une enquête mais une autre personne, hein ? Et une autre femme pour être plus précis, je suppose. Ce n'est pas comme si l'idée ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit mais t'entendre la confirmer, c'est…»

« Oui, c'est bien une autre femme qui nous a séparé et va peut-être le faire définitivement, mais ce n'est pas de la manière dont tu te l'imagines. Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu pourrais comprendre… »

Cette fois, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à écarter brutalement son bras de manière à arracher sa main des doigts qui la retenaient prisonnière.

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé pouvoir comprendre, dis moi ? En dehors du fait que celle qui nous a séparé continue de t'attendre bien sagement aux Etats-unis pendant que tu fais tes adieux à l'idiote qui t'a attendu en vain durant plus d'un an ? »

« Pas grand-chose, à part ce que je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, qu'elle n'a personne d'autre que moi à attendre, ni famille, ni ami. Enfin, d'une certaine manière, elle a bien une famille et des amis, mais je reste le seul qui pourra lui donner plus que des lettres et des coups de fil, et plus qu'une visite de temps en temps…»

Aucune irritation dans la voix du lycéen, seulement de la lassitude. Ce n'était définitivement pas la voix de quelqu'un qui cherchait à avoir le dernier mot dans une discussion ou celle d'un professeur de morale cherchant à remettre en place son interlocuteur en suscitant de la culpabilité dans sa conscience. Plus que le contenu des paroles de son ami, ce fût la manière dont il les murmura qui déstabilisa Ran au point de dissiper presque instantanément sa colère.

« Lorsque tu me parlais d'une personne qui se serait retrouvé seule au fond d'une prison… »

« Ce n'était pas une façon de parler. »

Une bulle de silence enveloppa le détective et son amie d'enfance, une bulle qui au lieu d'éclater brusquement, crevée par une invective, fût doucement dissipée par un murmure.

« Et…est ce que c'est toi qui l'a envoyé dans cette prison ? »

« Non, et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire de toutes façons… »

La jeune femme essaya quelques instants de trouver le sens qui était dissimulé dans ces paroles énigmatiques, cherchant les pièces manquantes du puzzle sur le visage de son compagnon. Mais elle fût forcée d'y renoncer au bout de seulement quelques instants. De toutes manières, elle en avait assez d'être forcé de lui arracher la vérité au lieu de l'entendre directement de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle était trop intelligente pour que tu l'arrêtes tout seul ? »

« Non, au contraire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était idiote, juste qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour me cacher qu'elle était coupable. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de chercher des preuves pour l'inculper. Après tout, au cours de son procès, elle n'a eu aucun problème à tout avouer. Elle a même pris le luxe d'apporter son aide au procureur en lui donnant spontanément bien plus que ce qu'il lui réclamait dans ses interrogatoires. Ca a beaucoup énervé ta mère d'ailleurs. De tout les procès auquel elle a participé, ce fût bien le seul où c'était au défenseur et non pas à l'accusateur d'arracher à l'accusé ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire. J'utilise ses propres mots. Enfin, elle disait aussi que l'affaire n'en était que plus intéressante et que cela lui donnait des raisons supplémentaires d'avoir le dernier mot.»

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la lassitude du lycéen sembla se transformer en amusement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Mais n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'aucune véritable joie n'aurait pu se glisser au sein de cet amusement, et même si une étincelle de joie avait réussi à se glisser dans les yeux du détective, elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se fixer au sourire qui plissait à présent ses lèvres.

« D'un autre côté, je me demande si je ne suis pas en partie à blâmer pour son attitude irresponsable. Irresponsable… Elle trouvait ça drôle que je l'accuse d'être irresponsable parce qu'elle ne faisait absolument rien pour fuir ses responsabilités. Même toi, tu dois trouver ça ridicule que je reproche à quelqu'un d'assumer ses crimes jusqu'au bout, non ? Mais… Il faudrait que tu la connaisses pour vraiment comprendre. »

Ran fit de son mieux pour se retenir de faire comprendre à son ami qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre se réfugier continuellement derrière l'excuse commode du « _tu ne peux pas comprendre_ ». Mais elle fût incapable de retenir le soupir de frustration qui précéda sa nouvelle question.

« Et de quel crime a-t-elle été jugé responsable ? »

« Complicité de meurtre principalement, il me semble qu'ils ont aussi essayé d'ajouter expérimentation humaine puisque c'est officiellement un crime… Je dois t'avouer que je ne me rappelle plus exactement des détails, ta mère serait plus apte que moi à te répondre. »

En murmurant ces mots, Shinichi avait laissé remonter à la surface de sa conscience les souvenirs du verdict auquel il avait assisté. A cet instant, il n'avait effectivement guère prêté attention aux détails, de toutes manières, il ne s'était fait aucune illusion, et la mère de Ran l'avait déjà encouragé à ne pas s'en faire. La chimiste serait bel et bien reconnue coupable, personne n'avait eu le moindre doute là-dessus, la seule question qui était véritablement resté ouverte avait été la sentence qui serait assignée à ses crimes.

C'était l'une des deux seules choses sur laquelle l'attention du détective s'était focalisée à ce moment là. Lors de la lecture du verdict, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de tapoter sa chaise du doigt pour marquer son impatience tandis qu'il attendait que les détails soient enfin expédiés pour en venir à l'essentiel.

La deuxième chose avait été le visage de celle qui aurait du être plus concernée par ce verdict que lui. Elle avait accueillie l'annonce de sa culpabilité avec résignation. Jusqu'au bout elle avait fait la sourde oreille à toute forme d'espérance. Par contre, cela lui fût beaucoup plus dur de rester indifférente lorsqu'on lui annonça le sort qui lui avait réservé pour les dix prochaines années de sa vie. A cet instant, on aurait cru qu'elle avait perdu pied avec la réalité au point de ne plus pouvoir conserver son équilibre. Shinichi était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'elle se serait probablement écroulée sur sa chaise si son avocate ne l'avait pas soutenu discrètement pour l'aider à rester debout.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait du ressentir à ce moment là pour ne plus être en état de dissimuler son trouble derrière une expression oscillant entre la froideur et l'apathie ?

De l'incrédulité en voyant la peine de mort la frôler sans pour autant l'atteindre ? Du soulagement à l'idée que, si la justice lui avait arraché dix ans de sa vie, elle n'était pas parvenue pour autant à refermer ses griffes sur la totalité de son existence ?

Ou bien avait-elle été anéantie en constatant qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec sa culpabilité au lieu de mourir pour ses crimes ?

Des questions qui étaient demeurées sans réponse. Le détective ignorait toujours si l'attitude de la scientifique au cours du procès avait été un signe qu'elle avait enfin cessé de fuir sa destinée…ou une énième tentative de fuite. Après tout, se faire condamner à mort aurait été la manière la plus simple de se suicider, tout en continuant de respecter la promesse qu'elle avait faite tacitement à un certain détective.

« Tu as raison, Shinichi, je ne peux pas comprendre. Qu'est ce qui pouvait t'empêcher de l'arrêter si tu en étais capable ? S'il n'y avait aucune preuve de son innocence à rechercher ? Qu'est ce qui lui permettait de recevoir un traitement de faveur de ta part, dis-moi ? »

Sortant de sa rêverie, le lycéen se retourna doucement vers celle dont le regard était, en cet instant, aussi énigmatique que celui de la criminelle dont il essayait de détacher ses pensées.

« Si je te pose la question, c'est précisément parce que je voudrais comprendre, ou plutôt que tu essayes de me faire comprendre au lieu de faire comme si j'en étais totalement incapable. Un jour, c'était un jour de pluie à New York, tu avais dit qu'aucune raison ne pourrait jamais justifier un meurtre à tes yeux. Tu as peut-être oublié, moi-même je l'avais longtemps oublié ce jour là, mais j'ai fini par m'en rappeler, et c'est à mon tour de te le rappeler. S'il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa culpabilité, et que rien ne pouvait justifier son crime, d'après tes propres paroles, alors pourquoi aurait-elle du échapper à la justice ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison ? Ou bien est ce qu'elle représentait plus pour toi que la justice ? Suffisamment plus pour que tu puisses fermer les yeux sur un meurtre, ce dont je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable. »

Même s'il demeura décontenancé quelques instants, autant par le souvenir évoqué par son amie que par le regard avec lequel elle continuait de le fixer, le détective finit néanmoins par se reprendre.

« Si tu te rappelle de ce jour là, alors tu te rappelle de ce que tu as fait lorsqu'une rambarde rouillée a cédé sous le poids d'un vieillard, non ? »

L'expression glaciale des yeux de la jeune femme sembla se radoucir légèrement face à la question qui venait de lui être renvoyé.

« J'avais agrippé sa main de toutes mes forces pour l'empêcher de basculer dans le vide. »

« Et pourtant tu savais qui était ce vieillard, non ? Même si tu ne connaissais pas son nom, tu savais que c'était un meurtrier et qu'il y avait le sang de plusieurs personnes sur la main que tu as agrippé. Tu pourrais difficilement le nier, je te l'ai hurlé pour te faire comprendre que tu devais t'enfuir le plus vite possible. Et pourtant, tu as fait tout ton possible pour qu'il continue à vivre, non ? »

Un semblant de sourire commença à naître sur le visage de Ran tandis qu'elle avait légèrement baissé les yeux.

« Ce n'était que le second meurtrier dont j'avais sauvé la vie ce jour là, et cette fois, je n'avais pas l'excuse de ne pas le savoir, c'est vrai. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Ran. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Est-ce que tu avais une raison de le faire ? »

« Une raison ? Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais lui sauver la vie. Ce n'est pas seulement que je pouvais le faire, c'était surtout que j'étais la seule personne à pouvoir le faire. Alors, je ne me suis pas posé de question, je l'ai fait quand j'en avais encore l'occasion au lieu de me trouver une raison de le faire. »

« Et si tu avais le temps de réfléchir, est ce que tu aurais trouvé une raison ? »

Le sourire de l'amie d'enfance du détective s'élargit imperceptiblement. Etait-il en train de la prendre à son propre piège en lui demandant si elle se rappelait aussi de la deuxième partie de la phrase qu'il avait murmurée à ce meurtrier ? La question ne demeura pas plus de quelques instants dans la conscience de la jeune femme. C'était le genre de question futile dont on connaissait la réponse au moment même où on se la posait.

« Non, je n'aurais pas trouvé de raison, et oui, je l'aurais quand même fait. Parce qu'on a pas besoin de raison pour sauver une vie humaine, c'est le genre de chose qu'on doit faire lorsqu'on peut le faire. Le genre de chose qu'on doit faire parce qu'on peut la faire. On peut s'amuser à rajouter une raison par-dessus ou par derrière, mais au fond, ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est jamais pour cette raison qu'on devait le faire. »

« Si tu peux comprendre ça, alors pourquoi est ce que tu as du mal à me comprendre maintenant? »

Se levant du banc sans laisser le temps de réagir à son ancienne camarade, le lycéen fit quelque pas en résistant de son mieux à la tentation de se retourner.

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, non ? Personne d'autre que moi ne peux le faire. Oh oui, je peux me trouver toutes les raisons du monde pour me convaincre que rien ne m'oblige à le faire. Je peux être moins radical, me contenter d'un petit quota de visites, de lettres et de coups de téléphone, et me convaincre que c'est déjà beaucoup. Mais tu l'as reconnu toi-même, c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut pas quantifier, parce qu'aucune quantité ne suffira jamais. »

« Shinichi, ce n'est pas que je veux te décourager mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais tu ne peux pas porter toutes la misère du monde à toi tout seul. »

« Est ce que ça ira si je me contente de la misère d'une seule personne alors ? »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Ran fût de nouveau en mesure de contempler quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'insupportable petit sourire moqueur et vaniteux auquel son ami d'enfance l'avait habitué. Quelque chose qui y ressemblait seulement, puisque l'expression du détective lorsqu'il se retourna ne pouvait plus vraiment être comparée à celle de l'égocentrique qui, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, faisait la une de tout les journaux du pays.

« Il y a une différence entre aider les autres et gâcher ta propre vie. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un se retrouve seul derrière les barreaux que tu dois te sentir obligé de t'y enfermer toi aussi.»

« Je ne comptes pas commettre un crime pour partager la même prison qu'elle si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Et de toutes manières, elle ne purge pas sa peine dans une prison mixte. »

« Ne joue pas les idiots, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Oh oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux me dire, tu me demandes d'être un peu plus égoïste, c'est bien ça ? »

Durant la minute qui suivit, les rôles avaient été définitivement inversés entre les deux adolescents, de même que la culpabilité et la rancœur avaient échangés leurs places sur leur visage respectif.

Que pouvait-elle bien lui répliquer ? De penser aussi à lui alors qu'en réalité c'était à elle qu'elle voulait qu'il pense ? Lui dire qu'il avait le droit d'être égoïste alors qu'en fait, c'était à elle-même et non à lui qu'elle essayait de donner le droit d'être égoïste ? Lui dire de penser aux autres alors qu'au fond de son esprit, les autres se réduisaient à elle-même et n'incluaient pas une inconnue emprisonnée de l'autre côté de l'océan pacifique ?

« Excuses-moi, Ran, ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi que je suis en colère, plutôt contre moi-même en fait… Et je comprends pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu n'as pas besoin. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que toute ma vie se réduise d'un seul coup à cette responsabilité. Je voudrais juste me donner les moyens de consacrer une partie de ma vie à cette responsabilité, pas les trois quarts ni la totalité, juste une partie. »

Levant les yeux vers le lycéen, la jeune femme put amplement constater que, s'il y avait encore de la rancœur pour briller dans ses yeux, cette rancœur là ne cherchait pas à se déverser à l'extérieur.

« Si je laisse des difficultés subsister entre elle et moi, je sais que tôt ou tard, elles me serviront d'excuses pour fuir mes responsabilités. Oh bien sûr, cela n'arriverait pas d'un seul coup mais petit à petit. Une visite que je remet au mois suivant parce que mon budget sera trop juste pour payer le voyage cette fois-ci, une lettre que je renonce à écrire en me disant que je pourrais le faire la semaine prochaine, un coup de téléphone que j'oublie parce que j'étais trop occupé avec une enquête ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. A chaque fois ce sera des petits rien que je pourrais toujours rattraper plus tard, à chaque fois j'éviterais de culpabiliser en me disant que l'essentiel c'est de continuer à penser à elle, pas de penser à elle chaque jour de ma vie. Mais ces petits riens s'accumuleront au point que je commencerai à m'y habituer, et moins je me sentirai coupable pour chacun d'eux, plus ce sera facile pour moi de faire l'impasse sur le tout dernier d'entre eux. Le tout dernier avant que j'oublie complètement que, de l'autre côté de la terre, il y avait une personne dont la vie était suspendue à ces petites choses tellement insignifiantes pour quelqu'un qui ne se réveille pas chaque matin dans une prison… »

La dernière phrase du détective se noya dans un soupir tandis qu'il semblait être arrivé à court d'arguments pour expliquer sa décision. Détournant les yeux pour ne pas faire face au verdict qu'il lirait sur le visage de celle qui avait écouté sa plaidoirie, Shinichi s'efforça de se concentrer sur les oiseaux qui voltigeaient autour des arbres du parc.

« Comment feras-tu pour te loger ? »

« Au début, je pourrais toujours compter sur mes parents. »

« Tes études ? »

« Pour les études dont j'aurais besoin, il y a d'excellentes universités aux Etats-Unis, et je parle anglais couramment, tu l'as oublié ? »

Combien de temps ce petit jeu idiot allait-il durer ? Combien de temps allait-elle se focaliser sur des détails insignifiants que son ami balaierait d'un revers de la main ?

« Il n'y a vraiment plus rien pour te retenir ici ? »

Se désintéressant du vol de ces oiseaux qui pouvaient se payer le luxe de s'arracher d'un seul coup d'aile aux entraves qui les maintenaient à terre, Shinichi se tourna vers la dernière entrave qui aurait pu le maintenir sur le sol de son pays natal.

« Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te répondais que non ? »

Le simple fait que son ancienne camarade hésitait à répondre à sa question, ne serait-ce qu'en hochant ou en secouant la tête, arracha un nouveau pincement au cœur du détective.

« Ran, s'il n'y avait vraiment rien ni personne pour me retenir ici, est ce que tu crois que je serait là en train de te parler ? »

« Et s'il y a quelque chose qui peut te retenir ici, alors pourquoi est ce que tu es en train de me faire tes adieux ? »

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme ne fit rien pour pousser son ami à sortir du silence où sa question l'avait piégé, incapable de savoir si elle voulait que ces adieux s'éternisent, au sens propre du terme, ou bien les voir s'achever au plus vite pour ne pas sentir ce couteau s'enfoncer un peu plus dans une plaie déjà suffisamment douloureuse.

Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où les mains de son ancien camarade se posèrent sur ses épaules qu'elle se décida à le regarder de nouveau.

« S'il s'agissait juste de choisir entre Sherlock Holmes…et toi, crois-le ou non, mais ce serait toi qui l'emporterait. Mais là, ce n'est pas entre toi et un rêve que je dois choisir. Ce n'est pas un héros de roman qui me pousse à m'éloigner de toi, tu comprends ? Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord, juste d'essayer de comprendre. C'est bien toi qui m'avais dit que tu en étais capable, non ? »

Elle avait attendu des mois le moment où Shinichi se déciderait à reconnaître clairement ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, elle avait rêvé de ce moment des dizaines de fois, et lorsqu'il survenait enfin, il était loin de susciter l'émerveillement qu'elle avait anticipé. Non, après tout ces mois, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être surprise, et vu les circonstances, elle n'avait guère de raison d'être soulagée. Les choses auraient été au contraire beaucoup plus faciles si ce moment était resté dans son imagination, lui laissant la possibilité de se consoler en se convaincant qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre réalité en dehors des rêves d'une idiote. Une idiote qui était resté prisonnière de ses illusions et de ses rêveries beaucoup trop longtemps avant de se réveiller enfin, mais trop tard.

« On dirait bien que ça ne sert à rien que je reste plus longtemps, hein ? Pardon, Ran et…prends soin de toi. »

Des adieux brutal, mais s'il avait attendu d'avoir trouvé le meilleur moment et la meilleure manière de les formuler, ils se seraient prolongés inutilement avec les souffrances de celle qui les écoutait. De toutes façons, pouvait-il y avoir une manière adéquate de faire ce genre d'adieux ?

Se retournant tant qu'il avait encore le courage, ou la lâcheté, de ne pas contempler plus longtemps celle dont il se séparait sans doute pour toujours, le détective n'eût pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas avant qu'une main n'agrippe fermement son bras.

« Tu sais, Shinichi, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu viens de dire. »

Serrant le poing, le détective se blinda mentalement tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à faire face aux conséquences de sa décision.

« Et ? »

« Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Si on veut vraiment rester auprès d'une personne que l'on n'a pas le droit d'oublier, il faut avoir le courage de s'en donner les moyens, même si ça signifie faire des sacrifices et renoncer à voir des êtres chers. C'est pour ça que… »

« Que… »

Ran prit son inspiration avant de relâcher une bonne fois pour toute les mots qui allaient décider du tournant qu'allait prendre sa vie.

« Que si tu compte vraiment partir aux Etats-unis, alors je suis prête à faire le voyage avec toi, et à ne plus jamais revenir ici si ce n'est pas avec toi.»

La réaction de Shiho Miyano face au verdict de son procès n'avait pas grand chose à envier à celle de Shinichi Kudo face au verdict rendu par la fille de la reine du barreau.

« Ran, tu ne peux pas… »

« Crois-en moi capable ou non, mais je suis bien décidé à te le prouver de toutes manières. »

« Où est ce que tu pourrais loger ? »

« Si tes parents sont prêt à t'héberger, ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de problème à me laisser vivre chez eux avec toi, non ? »

« Tes études ? »

« Mes études de droits ? Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, ma mère a fait les siennes à Harvard, rien ne m'empêche de suivre ses traces sur ce point. »

« Tu penses avoir les moyens de te payer des études à l'étranger ? »

« Que je les fasses ici ou aux Etats-Unis, ce seront mes parents qui me les payeront. S'il le faut, je choisirais une université moins prestigieuse mais moins chère. Si ça ne suffit pas, je travaillerais. Si ça ne suffit toujours pas…j'emprunterais de l'argent à Sonoko. »

Ce dernier argument fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et poussa le lycéen à cesser de tourner le dos à ses nouveaux problèmes.

« Ran, lorsque Sonoko voulait t'offrir une semaine à faire du ski avec elle, tu as refusé. Tu as fait ça parce que tu ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression d'être son amie pour profiter de la fortune de ses parents, et maintenant, tu voudrais… »

Même s'il était clair aux yeux du détective que son objection avait eu un impact certain sur son amie, cela n'empêcha pas cette dernière de la balayer d'un revers de la main.

« J'ai bien dit que je lui emprunterais de l'argent, pas que je lui en réclamerais. Même si elle me proposait de me le donner, cet argent dont j'ai besoin, je refuserais et j'insisterais pour la rembourser, et elle saurait que ce n'est pas pour la forme et que je tiendrais mes engagements. Non pas parce qu'elle se priverait pour me donner cet argent ou me le donnerait comme si elle faisait un investissement, mais parce que ce serait bien la preuve que j'ai demandé de l'aide à une amie, pas que je me suis servie d'elle comme un parasite. »

Shinichi frissonna face à la lueur de détermination qui scintillait dans un regard qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir.

« Tes parents ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils te laisseront faire ? »

« Je suis capable de les convaincre de me laisser prendre mes propres décisions. Et même s'ils refusaient, je suis capable de me débrouiller sans eux.»

Une minute s'écoula avant que Shinichi ne finisse par capituler. Il connaissait suffisamment Ran pour savoir qu'elle était bien la digne fille de sa mère. Et au cours de ces derniers mois, il avait eu largement l'occasion de constater que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais faire plier la volonté de fer de celle qui méritait amplement son titre de reine du barreau.

« Rien ne t'oblige à t'imposer les mêmes restrictions que moi… »

« Et rien ne t'obligeait non plus à t'imposer ces restrictions et ces sacrifices. Personne ne t'y force à part toi-même. »

La bataille était perdue d'avance pour l'un des deux adolescents, et chacun d'eux en avait parfaitement conscience. Pourtant, l'un d'eux ne se décidait pas à capituler pour de bon sans avoir tout fait pour remporter la victoire. Même si le manque croissant de conviction qu'il mettait dans ses dernières objections ne passait aucunement inaperçu à celle à qui elles étaient adressées.

« Pour quel raison est ce que tu… »

« Une raison ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis prête à aller jusque là, tout comme tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas une raison qui me pousse à le faire. Je sais ce que je veux, et je suis prête à me donner les moyens de l'avoir, c'est tout. »

Avec un soupir, le détective finit par s'agenouiller devant Ran, à la fois pour se mettre à la même hauteur qu'elle et pour lui donner un signe visible de sa reddition. De toutes manières, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, il aurait du arracher son poignet à l'étreinte de la jeune femme, et il n'en avait plus la force. Pas plus qu'il n'avait la force de formuler une énième objection qui se serait brisé aussi facilement face à la volonté de son amie que le pot de terre percutant le pot de fer.

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne mérite pas que tu fasses ça pour moi… »

« Ce n'est pas seulement pour toi que je fais ça, Shinichi, c'est aussi pour moi. »

Soupirant face à la déconfiture de son ancien camarade, Ran relâcha son poignet avant de refermer ses bras autour de son dos pour le serrer doucement contre elle, de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait avec le petit Conan.

« Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, Shinichi. Ne me cache plus rien. Je ne peux pas te demander de restreindre la partie la plus importante de ta vie pour me laisser une place dans ce qui reste, mais je peux me glisser dans cette partie de ta vie pour t'éviter de te forcer à la réduire. Mais je ne pourrais le faire que si tu m'en donnes les moyens. Je ne pourrais le faire…que si tu en as réellement envie. »

Succombant à la fois à la force de l'étreinte de son amie d'enfance et à la douceur de la main qui lui caressait les cheveux, le détective ferma les yeux qu'il avait écarquillés l'instant d'avant. Et s'il garda le silence durant les minutes qui suivirent, pour celle qui se destinait à être une avocate aussi redoutable que sa mère, ce silence était la réponse la plus claire à sa question.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Eri Kisaki plissa en un sourire amusé les lèvres qu'elle s'était efforcée de maintenir closes pour éviter qu'un soupir ne s'en échappe. Il était souvent arrivé à l'avocate de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le regard qui avait fait trembler tous les témoins qui avaient eu le malheur de se montrer récalcitrants face à la reine du barreau. A présent, elle connaissait la réponse, et pour cela elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de se contempler dans un miroir ou de visionner un enregistrement d'un des procès qu'elle avait remporté.

Et maintenant qu'elle était transpercée par ce regard impitoyable dont sa fille avait hérité dignement, la reine du barreau se surprenait à éprouver une once de compassion pour les deux infortunés détectives qui avaient du y faire face.

Oui, malgré le peu de sympathie qu'elle nourrissait vis-à-vis de son ancien mari et de celui qui serait peut-être son futur gendre, l'avocate ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'être broyé par une détermination et une colère de cet acabit était une sentence un peu trop cruelle…même si elle restait justifié quand on prenait la peine de songer aux fautes des deux accusés.

« Ran, c'est une bonne habitude à prendre que de ne pas s'estimer gagnante dès le départ, et faire comprendre dès le début à celui qui est en face de toi à qui il a réellement affaire est une des clés de la victoire dans notre profession, mais laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose. C'est une très mauvaise habitude que de s'acharner sur un témoin que tu as déjà à ta merci, ou d'insister encore et encore auprès d'un jury que tu as définitivement gagné à ta cause. Cela s'applique aussi quand tu demandes quelque chose à un de tes parents. »

L'expression de l'adolescente se radoucit instantanément face à la capitulation en bonne et due forme de sa mère.

« De toutes manières, maintenant que ce procès est définitivement terminé, tu n'as plus aucune raison d'éviter de m'en parler. »

« Certes, mais toutes les réponses à tes questions, tu aurait pu les obtenir par toi-même, en lisant les journaux et les comptes-rendus officiels. Si tu veux vraiment t'engager dans la même voie que moi, alors c'est par toi-même que tu devras trouver des preuves de l'innocence ou de la culpabilité de celui que tu dois condamner ou défendre. Personne ne te donneras toutes les réponses ou ne t'indiqueras du doigt les failles dans la déposition d'un témoin. »

Se levant de son bureau, l'avocate ouvrit son placard avant d'en extirper l'un des dossiers les plus volumineux. Une fois qu'elle se fut de nouveau installée face à sa fille, elle posa doucement les mains à plat sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Si je suis prête à te donner accès à ce que tu cherche, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je vais nécessairement te le donner sans discussion. Surtout si cela te donnait de mauvaises habitudes pour ton futur métier. »

Laissant retomber sur ses genoux le bras qu'elle avait commencé à lever vers le dossier que sa mère avait mis à portée de sa main, la jeune étudiante en droit soupira avant de s'efforcer de redonner à son regard la même détermination.

« Si je voulais juste connaître les détails, je ne serait même pas venu te voir. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je suis venu chercher, ou en tout cas pas seulement. Non, ce que je voudrais voir c'est ce qu'il y a derrière ces détails. Ce n'est pas seulement un dossier que je suis venu consulter, c'est aussi pour parler à celle qui l'a constitué que je suis venue. »

Si l'avocate leva les mains du dossier, ce fût pour y poser les coudes avant d'appuyer légèrement son menton sur ses doigts.

« Certes, il y a certaines choses que tu ne trouveras jamais en te contentant de lire les journaux ou les comptes-rendus. Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu disposais déjà d'un témoin à interroger. Un témoin qui a lui aussi assisté à ce procès, et qui non content de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé sur le devant de la scène, connaît bien mieux que moi tout ce qui s'est passé dans les coulisses. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas l'interroger directement ? A moins que cette entrevue ne soit qu'un moyen pour toi d'éviter une confrontation que tu ne te sens pas capable de remporter ? »

« C'est bien toi qui m'a appris qu'on ne devait pas laisser le témoin mener l'interrogatoire, mais qu'on devait savoir à l'avance dans quel direction on devait l'entraîner, non ? Et c'est aussi toi qui m'as dit de ne jamais me fier à une seule personne mais de toujours recouper les témoignages. »

Pour la seconde fois, l'avocate illustra sa capitulation par un sourire où la fierté se mêlait à l'amusement tandis qu'elle s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de poser les bras à plat sur ses accoudoirs.

Effleurant doucement de ses doigts la couverture de plastique qui dissimilaient une partie des mystères qu'elle allait dissiper, Ran leva les yeux vers sa mère. L'absence de réaction de l'avocate confirmant qu'elle n'outrepassait pas les droits qu'elle avait obtenus, la jeune femme rétracta doucement son bras vers elle, non sans avoir refermé sa main sur le dossier qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir une fois qu'il fût sur ses genoux.

Fermant les yeux, Ran inspira doucement avant de relâcher petit à petit dans un souffle toute la tension qui s'était accumulé au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du moment où plus aucune des questions qui l'avaient hanté tout ces mois demeureraient plus longtemps sans réponse.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune fille ne se décide à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon, bien déterminé cette fois à ne plus ignorer le moindre détail qui lui paraîtrait suspect.

La première page qui ouvrait le dossier était une coupure de journaux, et si Ran ne s'était pas préparé mentalement, elle n'aurait pas manqué de tressaillir face à la photographie qui l'illustrait. Une partie des soupçons qu'elle avait volontairement mis de côté pour leur absurdité venaient de trouver une confirmation matérielle irréfutable de la réalité qui les avait suscité. Si la petite Haibara était restée auprès d'elle et qu'on l'avait placé devant le miroir du temps pour qu'il reflète ce qu'elle deviendrait dix ans plus tard, l'image obtenue n'aurait été aucunement différente de la scène qui était restée figée sur le papier que Ran froissait entre ses doigts. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le reflet de Shinichi lorsqu'il était dix ans plus jeune soit si ressemblant à celui du petit Conan Edogawa lorsqu'il se reflétait dans un miroir ordinaire.

Sur cette photographie, l'attitude de la métisse semblait plus proche de celle d'une reine installée sur son trône que d'une personne accusée de meurtre et appelée à la barre pour témoigner.

Tant de choses obscures qui s'éclaircissaient enfin, mais qui, dans le même temps, faisaient retomber leur obscurité sur ce qui paraissait limpide auparavant. Elle pouvait bien comprendre à présent ce qui avait poussé Shinichi à s'intéresser de prêt à cette criminelle. Mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ou plutôt à admettre, c'était que cette fillette qu'elle avait serrée dans ses bras pour la protéger, cette fillette qui lui avait tendu la main en lui offrant son amitié, cette fillette qui avait semblé si attentionnée vis-à-vis d'Ayumi, avait été également responsable de la mort d'une personne.

« Maman, de quoi avait-elle été accusée au cours de ce procès ? »

L'avocate avait attendu stoïquement que commence un interrogatoire où elle serait du côté de la barrière qui lui était le moins familier, et lorsque la première question dudit interrogatoire fusa, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

« Ran, tu voulais m'interroger sur ce procès alors que tu ignorait totalement, et pas seulement en partie, ce sur quoi il portait ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle était accusé de complicité de meurtre, mais cela peut vouloir dire tellement de choses… »

Eri soupira avant de faire tournoyer sa chaise sur son axe pour faire face à la grisaille de la ville qui s'étendait à travers la fenêtre de son bureau.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si tu as entendu parler de cette organisation dont la chute a fait, et continue de faire la une des actualités, non ? C'était l'un de ses membres que ton ami d'enfance m'a demandé de défendre. Elle était une de leurs scientifiques, et c'est sous leurs ordres qu'elle a conçu, en toute connaissance de cause, un poison supposé tuer un être humain sans laisser la moindre trace dans son cadavre. Un poison supposé rendre perplexe le meilleur médecin légiste en lui mettant sous les yeux une mort qui ne semblait en rien naturelle mais dont il ne pouvait pas pour autant déterminer la cause exacte. Ce procès portait avant tout sur sa responsabilité indirecte dans la mort de toutes les victimes de ce poison. »

« Et combien de victimes y a-t-il eu, en tout ? »

« Cinquante-trois. »

Ran demeura tétanisée tandis que le chiffre énoncé froidement par sa mère continuait de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Et lorsqu'elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la coupure de presse qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante, un frisson parcourût son échine face à l'expression moqueuse qui brillait dans les yeux de celle qui la fixait à travers la mince couche de papier glacé.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle prêta attention pour la première fois aux mots qui figuraient en dessous de la photographie, et plus particulièrement à deux d'entre eux.

« Hell angel ? »

Son anglais avait beau être loin de la perfection, l'étudiante connaissait fort bien la terrible signification de ces deux mots.

« Au cours du procès, lorsque ses recherches ont été exposées plus en détail, on a appris qu'elle s'était basée sur les travaux de sa mère pour concevoir ce poison. Et quand les journalistes ont entendu pour la première fois le sobriquet que l'organisation avait donné à la mère, ils n'ont pas hésité longtemps à en faire hériter la fille. »

C'était un sourire cynique qu'Eri pouvait contempler en posant les yeux sur son reflet.

« Ah, les journalistes… Ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie, crois-moi, et on pouvait les comprendre. Après tout, ils avaient tous les éléments pour monter un feuilleton qui allait tenir leur audience en haleine durant des mois. L'organisation tentaculaire qui avait infiltré toutes les branches de la société et qui s'étendait au monde entier, des êtres humains rabaissés au rang de cobayes, un poison qui ne laissait pas la moindre trace… Et pour couronner le tout, une anti-héroïne parfaite, elle était non seulement photogénique mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à assumer totalement le rôle qu'on lui avait donné. Il n'y avait même pas besoin d'avoir recours à son imagination ou de noircir les faits outre mesure, il suffisait de les relater avec la plus grande exactitude possible pour fournir au public l'horreur dont il raffolera toujours, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. »

« Et cela n'a pas été trop difficile pour toi d'assurer sa défense ? »

Faisant pivoter de nouveau sa chaise, l'avocate fixa sa fille avec un regard dont l'amusement s'était dissipé pour faire place à la lassitude.

« Si tu veux obtenir d'un témoin la réponse que tu souhaite entendre, alors tu dois lui poser des questions aussi précise que possible. De quel manière est ce que je dois interpréter ta question, Ran ? Est-ce que ce procès a été difficile pour moi à cause de la complexité de l'affaire et du manque de preuve ? Est-ce qu'il a été difficile pour moi parce que je devais convaincre un jury de ne pas condamner trop durement une meurtrière cynique qui ne donnait pas le moins du monde l'impression de manquer de sommeil parce que cinquante personnes avaient perdu la vie grâce à elle ? Ou bien a-t-il été difficile pour moi parce que je devais d'abord me convaincre que cette meurtrière méritait d'être défendue?»

Soupirant devant l'incertitude exprimée par le regard de son interlocutrice, la reine du barreau décida de faire passer les désirs de sa fille avant l'instruction de son élève.

« Bon, tu pourrais toujours me répliquer qu'on ne peut pas réellement traiter ces trois dimensions du problème de manière indépendante, comme si elles étaient totalement isolées les unes des autres. Et tu aurais raison, je vais donc les traiter ensemble, cela te convient ? »

Acquiescant silencieusement à sa mère, la jeune fille conserva la tête baissée, de manière à pouvoir contempler le portrait de celle dont son avocate allait assurer la défense une dernière fois.

« Lorsque le procureur lui a demandé d'expliquer précisément le degré de souffrance que devait endurer une victime de son poison, elle ne s'est pas contentée d'un compte-rendu sobre et glacial. Au contraire, elle a déployé beaucoup d'efforts pour que son audience puisse s'imaginer le mieux possible la torture interminable qu'a représenté pour ses cobayes les derniers instants de leurs vies. Ses descriptions étaient si vivantes qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait avalé son poison elle-même. Et pour être certaine de ne pas donner l'air d'en rajouter, elle a complété chaque étape de son exposé par une explication précise du fonctionnement de son poison et de la manière dont il était censé affecter le corps humain. Le juge a du réclamé le silence plusieurs fois devant les murmures horrifiés du public, et certaines personnes ont préféré quitter la salle avant la fin de l'audience tellement c'était insupportable à entendre. »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus glacial avant que l'avocate ne rouvre les yeux. Si une certaine tension avait régné sur son visage l'instant précèdent, elle semblait s'être dissipée en partie à présent. Au point que la mère de Ran donnait maintenant l'impression de s'apprêter à raconter à sa fille une anecdote amusante pour détendre une atmosphère lourdement chargée.

« Le procureur lui-même a essayé de l'interrompre, est ce que tu imagines ça ? Grand mal lui en a pris. En entendant ça, ma cliente a haussé les sourcils avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait guère à s'inquiéter si ses accusateurs étaient trop sensibles pour étudier en détail ses crimes. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle a gentiment rassuré le pauvre homme en lui affirmant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne faisait que son travail, que cela n'avait rien de personnel et qu'elle n'éprouverait aucune rancœur à son égard s'il ne la ménageait pas. Ensuite, elle a ajouté qu'elle lui était malgré tout reconnaissante de faire preuve de tant de gentillesse, au risque de donner à tort l'impression qu'il était un incompétent qui s'était trompé de vocation. Tu peux t'en douter, mon malheureux adversaire a très mal digéré cette sollicitude. Et lorsqu'il a tenté de remettre en place celle qui le ridiculisait, elle s'est contenté de bailler avant de se tourner vers le juge d'un air blasé pour lui réclamer poliment un autre procureur. Celui là l'ennuyait déjà, et j'utilise ses propres mots. »

Constatant que l'humour de sa cliente était loin d'être au goût de sa fille, la reine du barreau soupira sans pour autant perdre totalement son sourire.

« Ma cliente ne se contentait pas de faire preuve d'une indifférence monumentale vis-à-vis de ses victimes, elle prenait un malin plaisir à te la faire sentir. Certains criminels te donne parfois l'impression d'avoir honte de ne pas combler les atteintes du public, elle semblait plutôt fière de dépasser toutes ses espérances. Lorsque le jury accumulait les raisons de ne faire preuve d'aucune mansuétude à son égard, elle ne donnait pas l'impression de sentir le nœud coulant se resserrer un peu plus autour de sa carotide. Non, au contraire, elle faisait de son mieux pour faire pencher encore plus la balance en sa défaveur. Et elle faisait cela avec l'amusement d'une gamine qui expose à ses parents une nouvelle bêtise qu'ils ont oublié de prendre en compte avant de la punir pour celles qu'ils connaissaient déjà, et qui ensuite se retient d'éclater de rire devant leur air horrifié. Mon adversaire, ce n'était pas tellement le procureur, on voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui menait le jeu dans ce procès. Non, la véritable ennemie dont je devais triompher, c'était celle dont tu regarde la photographie en ce moment même. Et c'était cela qui rendait ce procès si difficile. »

« Parce que tu était face à une cliente indéfendable…ou parce que tu ne voulais pas la défendre ? »

Le sourire de l'avocate s'élargit, se colorant d'une nuance de fierté.

« Tu sais, Ran, lorsque mes collègues me félicitent pour mon talent, ils décrivent toujours les procès au cours desquels je me suis presque ennuyé. Ils n'évoquent jamais les procès où j'ai été à deux doigts de subir la première défaite de ma carrière. Ce sont pourtant ceux-là qui m'ont apporté le plus de fierté, ceux-là qui m'ont prouvé que j'étais digne de mon surnom. Il n'y a aucune gloire à être resté invaincue parce que tes adversaires n'avaient aucune chance de gagner, c'est uniquement quand tu as du défendre ta place face à des ennemis qui était capable de te l'arracher que tu es vraiment fière d'y demeurer. Oui, je suis très fière de mes ennemis quand cela vaut la peine de se battre contre eux. Et c'est sans doute elle qui a été la plus proche de me faire perdre. Non pas en me plaçant devant des difficultés impossibles à surmonter, mais en m'ôtant toute envie d'essayer de surmonter la moindre difficulté pour elle. Tu te rends compte qu'elle me demandait même si ça ne me rendait pas trop mal à l'aise de devoir rester assise à côté d'elle durant les audiences ? Déstabiliser son accusateur, ce n'était pas tellement ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était avant tout son défenseur qu'elle voulait briser. Oui, elle aurait pu gagner à ce petit jeu. Je crois même, qu'en un sens, elle a gagné puisque seule, je n'aurais pas réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout et que je l'aurais abandonné à son sort. »

Sa mère, reconnaître un instant de faiblesse, et allant même jusqu'à concéder une défaite cuisante ? Ran ne manqua pas d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux face à ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible

« Mais alors…qu'est ce qui…qui est ce qui t'as permis de gagner ? Qui est ce qui t'a donné envie de la défendre ? »

« Tu ne devines pas ? Ton insupportable ami d'enfance, l'imbécile de détective avec qui tu sembles bien déterminé à commettre la même erreur que moi avec ton père.»

Cette fois, Ran alla jusqu'à tressaillir devant la remarque légèrement moqueuse de sa mère. Durant un instant, elle fût écartelée entre le désir d'apprendre enfin le fin mot d'une histoire qui durait depuis trop longtemps et la peur d'apprendre une vérité qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Mais une fois encore, sa détermination l'emporta sur ses doutes.

« Shinichi ? »

« Lui-même. Tu sais, c'est frustrant de le reconnaître, mais j'ai l'impression que dans ce procès, j'ai surtout servi d'intermédiaire entre ces deux là. Je te disais tout à l'heure que le véritable adversaire de ma cliente c'était moi et non le procureur. En vérité, je crois qu'il serait plus juste de dire que c'était ton ami d'enfance et pas moi qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. C'était à lui qu'elle voulait ôter toute envie de la défendre et tout regret s'il succombait à la tentation de l'abandonner, et c'est lui qui a su tenir bon et me convaincre de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'affrontement. Il a même fait d'une pierre deux coups du reste, non seulement il m'a donné une raison de gagner mais il m'en a en plus fourni le moyen. Et cela s'est avéré payant puisque cela m'a permis de remporter ma première bataille dans cette guerre. »

----:----

Eri résista à la tentation d'évacuer la tension qui l'agitait de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle ne laissa échapper aucun soupir, ne serra pas le poing, ne leva pas le doigt vers ses lunettes pour les réajuster, et ne donna pas l'impression de faire le moindre effort pour conserver à sa respiration un rythme normal. Si sa cliente cherchait à déceler le moindre signe d'un trouble quelconque chez elle, elle n'y récolterait que de la frustration.

L'avocate se leva calmement de sa chaise avant de se rapprocher de sa cliente. Elle fit ses quelques pas de manière décontracté, ne donnant aucune occasion aux spectateurs de la scène de comparer sa démarche à celle d'un lutteur se rapprochant de son adversaire et refusant de baisser sa garde de peur de recevoir un mauvais coup.

« Lorsque le procureur vous a interrogé, vous lui avez affirmé que le seul aspect sous lequel les victimes de votre poison vous intéressait, c'était sous celui des donnés vous permettant de déterminer son efficacité, et dans l'éventualité d'un échec, la direction dans laquelle orienter vos recherches en vue d'une amélioration de ce poison.»

« Oui. »

« Les souffrances que pouvaient endurer ces victimes n'ayant aucune incidence sur le bon fonctionnement de vos poison, vous ne vous êtes jamais penché dessus, estimant que cela sortait du domaine de vos recherches et donc de votre intérêt. Je ne fais que répéter, à peu de choses prêts, vos propres mots. »

« Ce dont je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt. Je ne souffre d'aucun problème de mémoire, mais peut-être est ce votre cas, maître ? Autrement, je ne vois guère pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous confirmer que vous répétiez bien mes propres paroles. »

Ignorant les quelques rires qui avaient fusés dans son dos, Eri ne détourna pas un instant les yeux du visage vaguement ennuyé de celle qu'elle interrogeait.

« En toute logique, j'imagine que vous ne vous intéressiez guère à la vie de vos victimes, pas plus qu'à celle de leur famille éventuelle après leur mort? »

« Le seul moment où mes rats de laboratoire présentaient un quelconque intérêt pour moi était celui où je leur injectais une toxine expérimentale. Et si leur âge et leur état de santé étaient des paramètres que je devais prendre en compte, j'avoue que ce n'était pas le cas de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans leurs cages pour occuper leurs journées. Quant à savoir si leurs parents étaient encore de ce monde ou si d'autres membres de leur dernière portée étaient encore en vie, cela avait encore moins d'importance pour l'objet de mes recherches. Pourquoi aurait-je du agir différemment quand mes expériences ne se limitaient plus à des rats de laboratoire ? »

Si Eri tourna le dos à sa cliente et se rapprocha de sa chaise, ce ne fût pas pour réprimer la nausée qu'on avait essayé de susciter chez elle mais pour s'emparer d'une liasse de feuilles avant de revenir à la charge.

« Pourtant, le FBI a eu la gentillesse de me remettre des rapports portants clairement votre signature, des rapports qui concernaient les victimes de votre poison mais où ne figure pourtant aucune données relatives à vos recherches. Ces rapports on été découvert dans l'un des laboratoires de l'organisation, et j'aimerais attirer l'attention de la cour sur le fait que ma cliente n'y a pas eu accès depuis qu'elle a cessé de travailler pour eux, il y a de cela quelques mois. L'huissier pourra le confirmer. »

Un simple échange de coups d'œils entre le juge et l'huissier fût suffisant pour confirmer les paroles de l'avocate, et le magistrat s'empressa de faire signe au greffier de noter le fait nouveau. Assuré qu'elle avait un terrain stable à partir duquel lancer son attaque, la reine du barreau rapporta son attention sur sa cliente.

« Pourriez vous nous expliquer ce fait qui semble contredire vos précédentes affirmations ? »

Même si elle avait semblé légèrement décontenancée en voyant cette trace matérielle de son ancienne vie ressurgir de l'oubli, la chimiste finit par regagner son apathie coutumière.

« Ce poison n'en étant qu'au stade expérimentale, l'organisation devait s'assurer qu'aucune de ses victimes n'avait survécu. Voilà pourquoi le domicile, les proches et les comptes bancaires des victimes étaient discrètement surveillés durant les mois suivant le décès éventuel. On me demandait de participer à ces enquêtes et de signer les rapports qui les achevaient, mais c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. J'accompagnais parfois mes collègues lorsqu'ils fouillaient le domicile du survivant éventuel pour y trouver des traces de sa présence, mais ce n'est jamais allé plus loin. »

« Je vois. Mais ces rapports qu'on vous demandait de signer décrivaient succinctement la vie de vos victimes et expliquaient en détail les raisons qui avaient justifiés leur assassinat. Preniez-vous la peine de les lire ou vous contentiez-vous de les signer ? »

« Tout ce qu'on réclamait de moi c'était une signature dessus à côté de la mention décédé, alors pourquoi perdre mon temps à les lire ? Mon rôle se limitait à fournir un poison à mes collègues et à s'assurer de son efficacité pour éventuellement le perfectionner. Ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec, sur quels critères ils choisiraient de s'en servir et sur qui, cela ne me concernait pas. »

« Vous affirmez donc n'avoir jamais lu aucun de ses rapports en détails ? »

« Je prenais à peine le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Comme je vous l'ai dit, leur contenu m'était totalement indifférent. »

« Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais qu'entendez-vous exactement par le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? Ces rapports restaient entre vos mains juste le temps qu'il vous fallait pour y apposer votre signature, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc combien de temps précisément ces documents restaient-ils entre vos mains ? »

« Amusez-vous à vous chronométrer lorsque vous signez un papier sans prêter attention à son contenu et vous le saurez. »

« Mais sans vous livrer à ce type d'expérience, à combien de secondes estimeriez-vous ce laps de temps ? »

« Trois ou quatre seconde. »

« Vous affirmez donc que chacun de ces documents n'est pas resté plus de trois ou quatre secondes entre vos mains ? »

« Oui. »

Malgré l'air ennuyé qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher, l'irritation de la criminelle était visible à la manière dont elle tapotait la barre des doigts.

« Et vous confirmez que ces rapports étaient la seule chose à travers laquelle vous pouviez percevoir autre chose de vos victimes que leur physiologie et la manière ont elle avait été affecté par ce poison ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'en dehors de ces rapports, vos victimes ne pouvaient vous apparaître que comme une masse de données anonyme ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous m'aviez affirmé vous rendre parfois sur le domicile de vos victimes pour aider vos collègues à les fouiller, combien de fois est-ce arrivé en fait ? »

« Deux fois en tout et pour tout. Un seul des décès occasionné par mon poison justifiait réellement une inspection du domicile de la victime, puisque son corps n'avait pas été officiellement retrouvé. C'est dans le domicile de cette unique personne que ces deux inspections ont eu lieu, à un mois d'affilée. »

« Et ces deux inspections représentent votre participation la plus active aux enquêtes menées sur vos victimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous n'avez jamais posé la moindre question à vos collègues sur les informations qu'ils glanaient au cours de ces enquêtes ? »

« Si je ne prenais même pas le temps de lire ces rapports, vous pensiez que j'allais en perdre à discuter avec ceux qui les avaient rédigés ? »

« Répondez à ma question par oui ou par non. »

« Non. »

Observant la frustration de sa cliente avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, l'avocate rassembla toute sa détermination tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui porter l'estocade.

« Bien, pourriez-vous à présent me réciter chacun des noms figurant sur les rapports que vous avez reconnu avoir signé sans prendre le temps de les lire? »

Eri s'efforça de ne rien laissait paraître de son anxiété tandis qu'elle pouvait voir sa cliente écarquiller les yeux face à cette question inattendue. Toute la suite du procès allait se jouer sur cette question, et la reine du barreau devait reconnaître que, cette fois, elle jouait à quitte ou double en se tenant sur un terrain qui n'était pas totalement stable et assuré. Jamais aucun de ces procès ne s'était joué sur si peu.

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment et que vous avez juré de dire toute la vérité sans rien en omettre. Si vous êtes en mesure de me fournir ces noms, vous êtes dans l'obligation de le faire. »

« Si vous désirez connaître ces noms, il vous suffit de lire vous-même ces rapports que vous tenez entre vos mains. »

Il fût difficile à l'avocate de réprimer un sourire de triomphe. Par cette remarque comme par le ton irrité avec lequel elle l'avait murmuré, la criminelle avait pratiquement avoué que l'intuition de son défenseur était juste. A présent tout était une question de sang froid.

« Pouvez-vous me réciter ces noms oui ou non ? Et si la réponse est oui, veuillez le faire maintenant. »

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le silence perdura tandis que la tension grandissait entre la criminelle et l'avocate qui se dévisageaient mutuellement. Ce fût finalement la criminelle qui détourna les yeux la première.

« Haneda Koji, Yamoto Shinji… »

A chacun des noms murmurés par la scientifique dans un silence glacial, Eri sentit son angoisse se réduire pour finalement se dissiper totalement lorsque sa cliente arriva à la fin de la liste sans avoir commis une seule erreur ni une seule ommission. La reine du barreau fût envahie par une émotion semblable à celle d'un funambule qui, n'étant séparé de la mort que par un fil, avait perdu l'équilibre quelques instants puis s'était rétabli avant de se redresser et de parcourir les derniers pas le séparant de son but avec une concentration totale.

« Félicitation, pratiquement un sans faute sur une liste d'une dizaine de noms. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas vous rétracter sur le fait qu'aucun de ses rapports n'est resté entre vos mains plus de trois ou quatre secondes ? »

« Ces noms figuraient en tête de chaque rapport, et déchiffrer un nom et un prénom, cela ne prend guère plus d'une seconde. »

« Certes, mais vous m'avouerez sans problème que cela demande une mémoire hors du commun pour se les remémorer quelques mois, voir un an, après les avoir lu pour la seule et unique fois, et sans avoir un visage ou autre chose à leur associer. Et si connaître la vie de vos victimes vous était inutile dans vos recherches, leurs noms auraient du vous être encore plus inutiles si je ne m'abuse. »

Sa cliente se contenta de détourner la tête sans murmurer la moindre réplique à la remarque de l'avocate, et ce silence, du point de vue de la reine du barreau, était un aveu de plus qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à son adversaire. Délaissant quelques instants sa proie, Eri se rapprocha doucement du greffier avant de lui tendre la liasse de documents qu'elle tenait en main.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vérifier que ma cliente na pas fait la moindre erreur ? »

La totalité des regards de l'assistance comme des membres du jury resta rivé sur le fonctionnaire tandis qu'il se livrait à la requête de l'avocate. Pas un son ne troubla la salle d'audience excepté le bruissement des feuilles qui glissait entre les mains du greffier.

« Je ne constate effectivement aucune discordance entre ces rapports et la liste de noms que votre cliente nous a récité. »

« Bien, j'ose espérer que, tout à l'heure, vous avez soigneusement consigné le fait que ma cliente n'a pas eu accès à ces mêmes rapports ? »

« Evidemment, vous me prenez pour un incapable ou quoi ? »

Joignant les mains dans un geste d'excuse, l'avocate ferma les yeux en adressant le plus radieux des sourires à son interlocuteur.

« Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais ce fait a une importance toute particulière dans ce procès. Oh, et sans vouloir abuser de votre temps, pourriez-vous également confirmer que ma cliente a récité le noms de ses victimes en respectant l'ordre exact dans lequel a eu lieu leur décès ? »

Se retenant difficilement de soupirer, le fonctionnaire examina de nouveau les feuilles avant de les rendre à celle qui continuait de lui adresser un sourire des plus désarmants.

« C'est fait. Aucune autre requête de votre part, maître ? »

« Non, ce sera parfait, merci. »

La mère de Ran ne put s'empêcher de savourer son triomphe tandis qu'elle s'avançait de nouveau vers sa cliente, ne manquant pas de contempler au passage la vague de murmures qui avait parcouru l'assistance comme les jurés.

« Cependant, j'ai en main un rapport sur lequel figure un nom absent de la liste que vous m'avez récité. Peut-être que votre mémoire n'est pas aussi stupéfiante que je ne l'avais espéré… »

« Je pensais que ce tribunal ne s'intéressait qu'aux victimes du poison que j'avais conçu, je n'ai donc pas jugé utile de mentionner ce nom précis. »

Feignant d'ignorer le regard glacial que sa cliente avait adressé à une personne particulière figurant dans l'assistance, l'avocate se plaça de nouveau devant la criminelle de manière à capter toute son attention.

« Dans la mesure où son nom figure sur un de ses rapports, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il s'agit également d'une des victimes de votre poison. Pourriez-vous d'ailleurs prononcer ce nom, à moins bien sûr que vous ne l'ayez oublié ?»

« Shinichi Kudo. »

« Bien, et pourriez-vous me montrer la personne répondant à ce nom ? Ne faites pas semblant de l'ignorer, j'ai bien remarqué le regard que vous lui avez adressé à l'instant. »

Ne cherchant même pas à retenir un soupir de frustration, la scientifique leva doucement le bras et obtempéra à la requête de l'avocate d'un geste las, faisant ainsi pivoter tout les regards de l'assistance dans la direction pointé par son doigt. Eri ne manqua pas d'avoir un sourire amusé en constatant qu'un certain détective prétentieux semblait enfin faire preuve d'humilité tandis qu'il était le point de mire du public.

« Eh bien, ce brave Shinichi Kudo me semble plutôt bien portant. Et pourtant il figure bien sur l'unique rapport que je n'ai pas présenté au greffier, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce mystère ? Se pourrait-il qu'à défaut de votre poison, il ait été victime d'une regrettable erreur administrative au sein de l'entreprise qui vous employait ? »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que ce poison était parfait, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il en était officiellement au stade expérimentale. »

« Bien, j'en déduis donc que ce jeune homme est l'unique personne à avoir eu la chance de démontrer que vos recherches étaient loin d'être abouties. Est-ce exact ? »

« Non. »

Pour la première fois, l'interrogatoire prenait une direction que l'avocate n'avait pas prévu, ce qui était loin de la rassurer même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Pourriez-vous être plus précise ? Ce jeune homme n'a jamais ingéré votre poison, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Non, je me contente de vous contredire lorsque vous m'affirmez qu'il est la seule personne au monde à l'avoir ingéré et à y avoir survécu. »

« Je vois. Combien de personnes ont eu cette chance en dehors de lui ? »

« Une seule autre personne à ma connaissance. »

Fermant les yeux, l'avocate posa une nouvelle question en espérant que la réponse qu'elle recevrait ne se retournerait pas contre elle.

« Et où se trouve cette personne actuellement ? »

« Vous assurez sa défense en ce moment même, maître. »

A cet instant, Eri partagea avec l'assistance le privilège d'être estomaqué par ce coup de théâtre inattendu. Il ne lui fallut néanmoins guère plus de quelques secondes pour se remettre et s'engager dans cette brèche qui venait de s'ouvrir dans son système de défense.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous avez effectué une tentative de suicide en ayant spécifiquement recours à votre poison ? »

Un bref échange de regard eu lieu entre la criminelle et le détective qui se trouvait dans l'assistance, et l'avocate aurait volontiers payé cher pour savoir ce qui avait été exprimé au cours de ce dialogue silencieux aussi bref que discret.

« Je connaissait parfaitement le contenu de la gélule que j'ai ingéré, et j'avais peu de chance d'étudier les résultats de l'expérience pour les incorporer à mes recherches. Ne pouvant mettre mon geste sur le compte de l'inattention ou de la curiosité, je ne vois guère de terme plus approprié pour le qualifier que tentative de suicide. »

« Et serait-ce trop vous demander que d'exiger de savoir pourquoi vous avez eu recours à ce moyen particulier pour mettre fin à vos jours ? »

La chimiste haussa les épaules avec un sourire légèrement désabusé.

« Je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main à ce moment là, et si j'avais attendu plus longtemps, mes ex-employeurs me m'auraient laissé aucune vie que je puisse abréger. »

« Vous connaissiez pourtant les souffrances que vous endureriez en ayant recours à ce poison ? »

« Je pouvais en avoir une vague idée à partir de son effet sur mes rats de laboratoire. »

« Et vous aviez pourtant choisi de mourir ainsi plutôt que de la manière choisie par vos collègues. Dites-moi, j'imagine que le sort qu'ils vous réservaient devait être particulièrement effrayant pour que vous préfériez une alternative pareille. »

« Je ne pense pas, ils n'aimaient guère perdre du temps inutilement. Si j'avais détenu des informations qu'ils ignoraient ou si mon poison n'avait pas été totalement achevé, et de leur point de vue, il l'était, je suppose qu'il n'aurait manqué de me torturer pour obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mais comme à ce moment là, je ne leur étais plus d'aucune utilité pour leurs recherches et que je ne détenais rien d'autre qui aurait pu leur être utile, je suppose qu'ils ne se seraient pas attardés sur mon sort et se seraient contenté d'une mort rapide. »

« Entre deux façon de mourir, vous avez donc choisi volontairement la plus douloureuse ? »

« La plus douloureuse présentait un avantage sur la première. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'était une mort que je pouvais choisir volontairement au lieu de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire à ma place. »

Prenant la peine de rassembler ses pensées, l'avocate fit de son mieux pour décider de la direction dans lequel canaliser cet interrogatoire. Un interrogatoire où elle apprenait les informations en même temps que les jurés au lieu de pousser ces mêmes jurés à apprendre l'information qu'elle voulait leur faire connaître pour orienter leur décision. Une tendance qu'il lui fallait renverser alors qu'elle était forcée d'improviser. Décidément ce procès n'avait pas fini de pousser la reine du barreau à se surpasser.

« Et peut-on savoir pour quel raison vous aviez choisi de mourir de votre propre main ? »

« Une manière de décider de ma vie librement au lieu de suivre docilement le chemin que me traçaient mes ex-collègues ? Quand on a passé son existence à obéir docilement aux autres, ce genre de chose prend une certaine valeur. Surtout quand c'est la dernière chose à faire et que vous n'avez plus rien d'autre à perdre que vos derniers instants de liberté. »

« Et lorsque vous vous êtes rendu compte que votre propre création vous avait fait faux bond, qu'avez vous fait ? »

Un autre échange silencieux eût lieu entre la chimiste et le détective avant que cette dernière ne se décide à répondre, un échange qui, là encore, ne fût remarqué que par l'avocate en raison de sa brièveté.

« A ce moment là, j'avais trouvé un moyen de me débarrasser des menottes avec lesquelles mes collègues m'avaient enchaîné à un mur, une bouche d'aération se trouvait à quelques mètres alors…Eh bien, il ne me restait plus rien d'autre à faire que m'enfuir, donc… »

« Et à ce moment là, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je me suis rendue pour la troisième fois au domicile de la seule autre personne à avoir eu la même chance que moi. »

Eri retint un soupir de soulagement, cet interrogatoire revenait de lui même dans la direction qu'elle avait initialement prévu, autant bondir sur l'occasion.

« Mais à ce moment là, vous aviez déjà signé un rapport certifiant sa mort, non ? Quel était l'intérêt pour vous de se rendre au domicile d'une personne que vous considériez comme morte ? »

« C'est simple, je savais déjà qu'il était toujours de ce monde, et je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner pour réclamer de l'aide. »

Malgré la froideur et l'objectivité qu'elle avait voulu donner à ses paroles, la chimiste n'étais néanmoins pas parvenu à dissimuler la légère trace de mélancolie qu'elles avaient fait naître dans son regard.

« Permettez-moi de vous interrompre. Lorsque vous avez signé ce rapport, vous saviez déjà que Shinichi Kudo avait survécu à votre poison ? »

« Un de mes rats de laboratoire avait survécu au cours de mes expérience, j'avais donc des raisons de penser que la possibilité pouvait exister pour un être humain. »

« Et quel était la probabilité pour que cette possibilité survienne ? Pardon, je vais reformuler ma question, en vous basant uniquement sur la survie de cette souris, quel était le degré de probabilité que vous pouviez estimer ? »

« En admettant qu'un être humain a autant de chance de survie qu'une souris après avoir ingéré ce poison, de l'ordre d'une chance sur cent. »

« Je vois. Mais vous m'avouerez que la probabilité pour que ce cas de figure survienne était bien mince, et que l'absence de cadavre était loin de constituer une preuve suffisante. Pourtant votre première décision lors de votre fuite a été de vous rendre chez Shinichi Kudo. Avez-vous pris cette décision en vous basant sur une probabilité aussi insignifiante et sur l'absence d'autre alternative sur le moment ? Ou bien aviez-vous des raisons de penser que ce cas de figure était survenu à coup sûr? »

« Lors de la seconde inspection dans son domicile, j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui m'inclinait à penser que Shinichi Kudo avait survécu à coup sûr. Un petit détail que mes collègues n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué puisqu'ils m'ont demandé de signer un rapport certifiant sa mort. J'ai estimé sur le moment qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour moi de les détromper et j'ai signé ce rapport. »

L'angoisse avait été reléguée à l'arrière plan dans l'esprit de l'avocate. Pour le moment, elle avançait sur un terrain connu, un terrain qui avait déjà été balisé pour elle par l'imbécile de détective qui l'avait convaincu de se lancer dans une bataille qui était loin d'être gagné d'avance.

« Mais dites-moi, en falsifiant ce rapport, puisqu'il faut bien appeler les choses par leurs noms, vous avez délibérément trahie vos employeurs. Et j'imagine qu'ils ne devaient guère être tolérant vis-à-vis de ce genre de fautes professionnelles, non ? »

« Leur dissimuler la survie d'une personne connaissant leur existence, et par-dessus le marché d'un détective qui avait fait la une des journaux et bénéficiait de la confiance de la police ? Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient fait preuve de beaucoup de mansuétude vis-à-vis de ce genre de faute. Et puis après tout, ils m'avaient condamné à mort pour moins que ça, simplement refuser de collaborer plus longtemps avec eux. »

« Et aviez-vous rencontré Shinichi Kudo avant de signer ce rapport ? »

« Non. »

« En aviez-vous au moins entendu parler au moment de signer ce rapport ? »

« J'ai du voir son nom et sa photographie une ou deux fois à la une des journaux, c'est tout. »

« Et qu'aviez-vous retenu de ce peu d'information sur lui ? »

« Qu'il avait l'air d'un abominable prétentieux à qui une bonne leçon d'humilité ne ferait pas de mal. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. »

« Laissez-moi récapituler, vous avez donc délibérément risqué votre vie pour sauver celle d'un inconnu qui ne représentait rien pour vous ? »

« Je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça. »

En règle général, lorsqu'une criminelle répondait à une de ses questions avec ce genre d'expression sur le visage, c'était pour reconnaître un acte peu recommandable qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir commis, pas pour concéder avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Un paradoxe qui ne manqua pas d'amuser l'avocate.

« Et pour quel raison aviez-vous sauvé la vie de jeune homme ? »

« Il avait survécu à mon poison, cela faisait de lui un cobaye intéressant pour mes recherches. »

Les lèvres de l'avocate prirent soudain un pli sarcastique.

_« Je vois, mademoiselle est aussi peu déterminé à reconnaître ses circonstance atténuantes que le sont la plupart des criminels à reconnaître leur culpabilité. Eh bien, il va falloir qu'elle apprenne qu'aucun criminel ne sortira d'un de mes interrogatoires sans avoir reconnu ses actes devant moi. »_

« S'il vous intéressait en tant que cobaye, cela aurait été plus simple pour vous de signaler sa survie à vos collègues, non ? »

« Mes collègues auraient estimé que les risques qu'il représentait pour l'organisation étaient supérieures aux bénéfices éventuelles qu'elle aurait pu retirer de sa survie. C'était du moins mon opinion, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré mettre à l'abri un sujet d'étude fascinant. L'histoire nous l'a amplement démontré, les scientifiques doivent risquer leur vie pour faire avancer les connaissances humaines, quitte à mettre de côté les conséquences de leurs recherches pour la société où ils résident. »

Qu'est ce qui était le plus irritant ? Le culot de sa cliente ou le petit sourire narquois qu'elle lui adressait ? Eri mis de côté la question pour se concentrer sur la prochaine qu'elle allait poser.

« Tout à l'heure, vous nous affirmiez que vous n'étiez plus d'aucune utilité pour vos collègues puisqu'ils estimaient que votre poison était achevé. Si vous leur aviez révélé qu'une personne y avait survécu, cela aurait pu leur faire considérer que, votre poison ayant besoin d'être amélioré, vous pouviez encore leur être utile, non ? Pourtant, vous n'avez pas eu recours à cette carte.»

« Cela leur aurait sans doute fait considérer que des améliorations au poison étaient nécessaires, oui. Mais cela leur aurait aussi donné des raisons de penser que mon existence leur était plus nuisible qu'utile. Après tout, je n'avais pas hésité à mettre en danger l'organisation pour mes recherches. Leur révéler la survie de Shinichi Kudo ne m'aurait donc été d'aucune utilité. »

« Certes, mais la leur dissimuler ne vous était d'aucune utilité non plus. »

« Effectivement, mais je ne me sentais guère d'humeur à faire preuve de zèle vis-à-vis de mes employeurs à ce moment là. La survie de Shinichi Kudo représentait un intérêt pour moi quand j'ai signé ce rapport, sa mort n'en représentait aucun quand j'ai gardé le silence sur le fait que j'avais falsifié ce rapport. Nul besoin d'aller chercher plus loin, maître. »

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la salle d'audience tandis que la criminelle semblait tranquillement attendre la contre-attaque de son adversaire.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre question pour le moment. »

Il y eût une légère trace de déception dans le regard amusée de la scientifique tandis qu'elle contemplait ce qui lui apparaissait comme une capitulation de son avocate. Mais l'expression glaciale de la mère de Ran lui fit rapidement comprendre que ce n'était que parti remise.

Brisé par la voix lasse du juge annonçant la fin des audience pour la journée et signalant sa décision d'un coup de marteau sec, le silence fût rapidement noyé sous le flots des bavardages de la foule commençant à déserter la salle à présent que le spectacle où on l'avait convié se terminait.

Et si Eri fusilla une dernière fois sa cliente du regard pour ne pas qu'elle envisage de se reposer sur ses lauriers, l'avocate ne chercha pas à retenir un soupir de lassitude lorsque son ennemie eut quitté la salle d'audience à son tour, fermement encadrée par plusieurs policiers.

La partie n'était pas encore perdue, mais elle était loin d'être gagnée.

_« Un point partout, la balle au centre. »_

----:----

Reposant au sein du dossier le compte-rendu d'audience qu'elle venait de lire, n'hésitant pas à s'interrompre de temps à temps pour réclamer des éclaircissements à sa mère, Ran ferma les yeux, assimilant doucement la masse d'informations qu'elle venait de digérer.

A présent, l'essentiel des mystères qui avait entouré la disparition de son ami d'enfance était dissipé. Cela n'avait pas été spécialement difficile pour elle de lire entre les lignes du compte-rendu pour comprendre que ceux qui avait survécu au fameux poison avait du payer cette chance, et Ran avait une idée rien moins que vague de la nature de ce prix.

Oui, plus aucun mystère ne semblait subsister autour de Shinichi, du petit Conan…et de la petite Haibara. Elle pouvait bien clore ce dossier et le rendre à sa mère à présent. Que pouvait-elle y apprendre de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà ?

Elle en savait sans doute déjà plus sur la criminelle que l'avocate qui l'avait défendue. Après tout, quand on connaissait les dessous de l'affaire, on pouvait se poser des questions sur les motivations de celle qui avait goûté à sa propre médecine, et on était en droit de se demander si le terme de tentative de suicide était si approprié que cela pour désigner son acte.

Oui, elle en savait plus qu'assez sur celle qui l'avait séparé de son amie d'enfance, elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais cette personne dont elle ne pouvait pas fixer la photographie sans se sentir mal à l'aise, et elle ne voulait sans doute pas essayer de la comprendre. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute plus juste de dire qu'elle la comprenait parfaitement et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se pencher plus longtemps sur son cas.

Celui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre en revanche, c'était bien sa victime. Pourquoi Shinichi avait-il cherché à la défendre ? Et pourquoi ne l'abandonnait-il pas à son sort à présent qu'elle avait reçu le châtiment qu'elle méritait ? Est-ce qu'une partie de la vérité lui demeurait dissimulée ?

Rouvrant le dossier qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer, Ran baissa de nouveau les yeux vers cette photographie qu'elle contempla avec un mélange de fascination et de répulsion.

Qu'est ce qui se dissimulait derrière ce sourire cynique ? Quelle était cette chose que son ami d'enfance avait vue et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir ?

De la culpabilité ? Une once d'humanité ? Même en faisant des efforts, l'étudiante en droit n'arrivait pas à en sentir la moindre trace dans les paroles ou les actes de la scientifique. Sa tentative de suicide ? Le fait qu'elle s'était volontairement infligée les mêmes souffrances que celles de ses innombrables victimes ? Cela aurait pu être une tentative de fuite désespéré, et la criminelle avait reconnu elle même qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre et n'avait plus rien à perdre à ce moment de sa vie.

Le fait qu'elle avait sauvé Shinichi ? Ran aurait volontiers acquiescé à la criminelle lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle avait eu un intérêt à le garder en vie au début et aucun à le livrer à ses collègues par la suite. Du reste, si elle prévoyait de fuir, c'était logique qu'elle ne livre pas à la mort le seul allié potentiel qu'elle avait à sa disposition, non ?

Rien ne laissait entendre que pour la meurtrière, le monde ne se réduisait pas à sa seule personne. Tout ce qui se situait en dehors semblait la laisser indifférente dans le pire des cas, comme celui des souffrances de ses victimes, ou dans le meilleur, méritait d'être pris en compte uniquement par rapport à ce que cela pouvait lui apporter, comme dans le cas de Shinichi.

Ces noms qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier ? Ce n'était que des noms, pas grand chose en soi. Pas grand-chose certes, mais cela suffisait à faire naître un léger doute, un doute effectivement bien léger par rapport à tout le reste. Mais après tout, un certain détective ne lui avait-il pas souvent répété que c'était parfois les détails les plus insignifiants qui avaient le plus d'importance dans la résolution d'une affaire ?

« Shinichi. Tu me disais qu'il t'avait donné les moyens de la défendre. Et même qu'il t'avait donné l'envie de la défendre. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour ça ? »

Eri demeura silencieuse une bonne minute, se demandant si elle n'était pas de nouveau en train de servir d'intermédiaire entre un certain détective et une jeune femme vis à vis de laquelle il avait encore des responsabilités à assumer.

L'avocate se décida cependant à assumer ce rôle une seconde fois, espérant que cela encouragerait sa fille à résoudre ses problèmes par elle-même plutôt que de l'habituer à compter sur les autres pour le faire. Le genre d'attitude qui serait désastreuse aussi bien pour sa carrière que pour sa vie de famille, la reine du barreau était très bien placée pour le savoir.

« Dans ce cas précis, il m'a révélé l'existence de ce rapport le concernant et qu'elle aurait délibérément signé tout en le sachant erroné. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est même lui qui m'a fourni la totalité de ces rapports que j'ai utilisé dans mon interrogatoire. Ce fût un sacré tour de force d'ailleurs. Est-ce que tu imagines la quantité de documents sur lesquels le FBI a mis la main lors du démantèlement de cette organisation ? A l'heure actuelle, ils sont loin d'en avoir déchiffré seulement la moitié. Si nous avions attendu qu'ils en aient terminé leur inventaire, ce ne serait pas sa libération mais son exécution que ma cliente attendrait en ce moment même dans sa prison. Heureusement pour elle, j'ai eu un assistant qui avait des contacts avec le bureau fédéral, un assistant zélé qui a mis lui-même la main à la pâte en allant s'enterrer dans cette masse de documents pour trouver ceux qui l'intéressaient. »

Ran eu un sourire plus amusé que désabusé en apprenant cet aspect du procès.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, Shinichi accepterait de te servir d'assistant…et que tu accepterais son offre… »

« Je soupçonne que l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait subir s'il revenait en face de moi les mains vides a du être une motivation efficace dans ses recherches. Même si je doute que c'était sa seule ni même sa principale motivation. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit légèrement avant d'être englouti par un sérieux glacial.

« Mais son aide ne s'est pas limité à cela, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a apporté d'autres ? »

« Il est vrai que si son aide s'était limité à cela, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de sauver ma cliente. Certes, j'avais éveillé quelques doutes dans l'esprit du jury, mais à ce stade du procès, pas suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent éprouver des remords à l'idée de conclure leur verdict par la peine capitale. Mais là encore, ton amie d'enfance m'a apporté l'atout dont j'avais besoin pour retourner la situation. »

« Cela n'a pas du être facile pour lui. »

Eri perdit son sourire à son tour, mais c'est la mélancolie qui laissa la place à l'amusement dans son regard.

« Oh oui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Agent Sterling, non contente de fermer les yeux sur un crime commis à moins d'un mètre de vous, vous poussez le vice jusqu'à vous en rendre complice ? Je me demande comment réagiraient vos supérieurs s'il me venait à l'idée de leur signaler un comportement aussi scandaleux. »

Renvoyant son sourire narquois à l'avocate japonaise, l'américaine écarta une chaise pour inviter la trouble fête à venir prendre place à leur côté.

« Mon temps de service a touché à sa fin, et un mineur buvant de l'alcool illégalement n'est pas un crime suffisamment grave ni pour m'inciter à faire du zèle, ni pour troubler ma conscience si j'y ait ma part de responsabilité. »

Une fois installée à la table que se partageaient un agent du FBI et un certain détective lycéen, Eri relâcha dans un long soupir de lassitude toute la tension qui s'était accumulé au cours de sa première véritable confrontation avec sa cliente.

« Poses ce verre. Tu offres déjà suffisamment de points communs avec mon époux comme ça, alors ne vas pas à t'en rajouter. Surtout si tu commences à piocher dans les aspects les moins recommandables de sa personne. »

La comparaison fort peu glorieuse ne fût cependant pas suffisante pour détourner le regard du jeune homme du liquide écarlate qu'il faisait tournoyer dans son verre.

« Allons, maître, laissez-lui un minimum de marge avant d'atteindre le stade de l'alcoolisme et du laisser aller. »

« J'ai eu la faiblesse de laisser une marge de ce genre à un détective dans le passé, je continue de m'en mordre les doigts aujourd'hui. Et même si ma fille semble s'évertuer à ne pas tirer la moindre leçon de la pire erreur de ma vie, je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer de rendre sa propre erreur de jugement moins catastrophique que la mienne. »

Ce bref rappel de l'existence de celle qu'il était en train de délaisser, loin de pousser le lycéen à reposer son verre, acheva au contraire de le convaincre de le rapprocher de ses lèvres pour le vider de son contenu.

Ayant déjà accumulé suffisamment de frustration avec ce procès, Eri préféra éviter de ressasser inutilement le passé et de noircir l'avenir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Ne se sentant plus d'humeur à donner de sages conseils mais plutôt de mauvais exemples, l'avocate détourna son attention du criminel juvénile pour la rapporter sur l'arme du crime.

« Du Sherry, hein ? Etant donné les circonstances, je me demande si c'est un choix approprié… »

« Vous êtes libre de commander autre chose, mais prenez garde, le Gin et le Vermouth ont été définitivement bannis de cette table. »

Malgré son expression joviale, les yeux de l'inspectrice du FBI avaient pris un sérieux glacial rappelant que certaines cicatrices étaient loin de s'être refermées, qu'elles soient récentes ou vieilles de plusieurs années.

« J'ai des sentiments contradictoires vis à vis de cette boisson. Mon premier réflexe quand je la goûte est un violent haut le cœur. Mais même si je n'arrive pas à l'avaler, je n'ai pas pour habitude de recracher le contenu de mon verre sur la table une fois que je l'ai porté à mes lèvres, alors je me force. Et après cela, comme l'arrière goût n'est pas si désagréable quand on prend la peine de le savourer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer d'en boire de nouveau, en espérant que j'arriverais un jour à l'apprécier… »

« Est-ce que vous avez réellement en tête mon alcool préféré ou bien celle qui en partage le nom ? »

L'avocate rendit son sourire complice à Jodie tout en s'emparant du verre qu'elle lui tendait. Estimant que la réponse était contenue dans l'énoncé même de la question, Eri vida le verre d'un trait avant de réprimer une grimace. Il semblait bien qu'elle commençait à incriminer injustement un innocent alcool pour les difficultés que lui posait la criminelle qui en avait été baptisé.

« À ce qu'on raconte, il faut prendre le temps de la savourer pour apprécier un Sherry à sa juste valeur. »

Acquiescant au détective qui venait enfin de briser le silence où il s'était enfermé, l'américaine entreprit de remplir son verre de nouveau avec une expression nostalgique.

« C'est ce que mon père n'arrêtait pas de répéter à ma mère quand il essayait de la convertir à son alcool préféré. »

« Eh bien, je crains fort que le jury ne prenne guère le temps d'apprendre à apprécier la saveur toute particulière de l'alcool que nous essayons de lui faire avaler. »

Shinichi soupira tout en faisant glisser son verre en direction de sa voisine pour qu'elle le remplisse. Il n'avait pas oublié sa première réaction lorsqu'il avait été forcé de tremper lui-même ses lèvres dans cette boisson. C'était des circonstances bien particulières qui lui avaient fait reconsidérer son point de vue, et il voyait difficilement comment les recréer devant ceux qui auraient à juger Sherry sans connaître Shiho et encore moins la petite Haibara…

« Vous me donner l'impression de capituler, maître. »

« Voyons, l'accusation a, de son côté, fermement établie que ma cliente porte une part de responsabilité dans la mort particulièrement douloureuse de cinquante-trois personnes, du mien, j'ai tout juste réussi à établir qu'elle avait contribué directement à la survie d'un détective. Elément qui est malheureusement compensé par le fait que ma criminelle refuse de reconnaître qu'une once d'humanité puisse se dissimuler derrière cet acte isolé, et que le jury est tout disposé à la croire sur parole. C'est le pot de fer contre le pot de terre, et il n'y a guère de doute sur celui qui volera en éclat face à la solidité de l'autre. »

Si la remarque désabusée de l'avocate fit naître de la résignation dans les yeux du lycéen, c'est une expression pensive qu'elle fit naître sur le visage de l'agent du FBI.

« Et si jamais vous étiez en mesure d'établir que votre cliente a délibérément proposé à l'une de ses anciennes collègues d'échanger sa propre vie contre celle du détective en question, et dans des circonstances où elle ne pouvait clairement rien recevoir en retour, est ce que cela pourrait renforcer votre position auprès du jury ? »

« Vous me parlez d'un point de vue théorique ou vous avez une preuve concrète de cette transaction ? »

« Un témoin direct, cela vous suffirait ? »

Une lueur d'intérêt scintilla dans le regard de la reine du barreau comme du Sherlock Holmes japonais tandis qu'une partie de la lassitude qui pesait sur leurs épaules semblait s'être dissipé.

« Agent Sterling, quel type de témoin avez-vous exactement en tête ? S'il s'agit de la personne à qui ma cliente a fait cette proposition, le jury risque fort de prendre ses paroles avec un léger grain de sel. »

« Mais s'il s'agit d'un agent du FBI ayant contribué à la chute de l'organisation, dont les parents ont été froidement exécutés par cette même organisation, et qui a échappée de justesse au même sort lorsqu'elle n'avait même pas dix ans, le plus paranoïaque des jury aura du mal à mettre sa parole en doute, n'est ce pas ? »

Le sourire amusé de Jodie s'élargit légèrement tandis qu'elle avait à présent captée toute l'attention de son maigre public.

« Certes non, mais les conséquences à tirer de vos paroles pourront l'être si elles laissent la moindre place à l'incertitude. Ma cliente as-t-elle fait cette proposition d'elle-même ou lui as-t-elle été proposé par l'organisation? »

« Elle a fait cette proposition de sa propre initiative et les yeux dans les yeux avec ses collègues, sans l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone. »

« Bénéficiait-elle de votre protection directe à ce moment là ? Si elle a faite cette proposition dans un cadre où ses collègues ne pouvaient pas véritablement la prendre au mot, l'accusation pourra toujours répliquer que ma cliente s'est contentée de prendre un risque soigneusement calculé et qu'elle n'a jamais envisagé sérieusement de sacrifier sa propre vie pour celle d'un autre. »

« Elle bénéficiait bien de notre protection, sous la forme bien concrète d'un tireur embusqué, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en avoir conscience. Le seul agent du FBI qui était visible à ses yeux ne semblait guère en état de lui apporter le moindre soutien. Doux euphémisme pour dire que j'étais à terre, gravement blessée et désarmée, face à une meurtrière en pleine possession de ses moyens. »

À en juger par son expression ironique, l'américaine ne semblait guère apprécier de se remémorer ce moment de faiblesse face à sa pire ennemie. Shinichi, de son côté, n'avait guère mis beaucoup de temps à additionner deux à deux.

« Elle aurait…fait ça…cette nuit là...pendant que j'étais inconscient ? »

« Elle a fait ça, cool guy. Et avant que Shuichi ne vienne nous tirer d'affaire in extremis, cela semblait bien être la seule chose qui t'aurait permis de survivre à cette nuit. Quoique, tout porte à croire que notre pomme pourrie t'aurait épargné même sans cela. Après tout c'est ce qu'elle a fini par faire, non ? Mais cela, ni toi, ni sa proie ne pouviez le savoir. »

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux sous le regard légèrement narquois de son interlocutrice, Shinichi se replongea silencieusement dans ses réflexions. Des réflexions qui oscillaient entre deux meurtrières qui prenaient un malin plaisir à demeurer sur la ligne précise du noir et du blanc dans la vision rigide qu'un détective se faisait auparavant de la justice.

« Bien, cette fois, ma cliente auras du mal à prétendre n'agir que dans la stricte limite de ses intérêts. Il se pourrait même que votre témoignage suscite de nouveau quelques doutes supplémentaires vis à vis de ce rapport qu'elle avait délibérément falsifié. Cependant… »

Une partie de la détermination qui avait envahi l'avocate sembla la quitter en suivant le même chemin que le soupir dans lequel se noya la fin de sa phrase.

« Cependant ? »

Eri leva les yeux de son verre pour fixer le lycéen d'un regard las.

« Je ne peux pas me contenter de baser ma plaidoirie sur le fait qu'un semblant d'altruisme fait tâche avec le reste du curriculum vitae criminel de ma cliente. Cela peut éventuellement lui éviter la peine de mort mais cela ne pèsera jamais assez lourd dans la balance pour lui éviter la prison à perpétuité. Pour véritablement gagner la partie, il nous faudrait attaquer le mal à la racine, et trouver des circonstances atténuantes à notre criminelle. »

« Vous pourriez mettre en avant le fait qu'elle est née au sein de l'organisation et n'y est pas rentré de sa propre initiative ? »

L'avocate secoua la tête.

« Et le procureur contre-attaquera en rappelant que c'est de sa propre initiative qu'elle y est resté, et qu'elle s'est coulée dans le moule d'elle-même au lieu d'essayer d'en sortir. Elle avait la possibilité de contacter le FBI pour qu'il mettre fin aux recherches qu'on lui imposait bien avant qu'elles ne se concrétisent par la mort d'innocents. Cette ligne de défense ne pourrait fonctionner que si ma cliente avait été cloîtrée toute sa vie dans son laboratoire, sans jamais rien connaître du monde qui existait en dehors. Et nous savons toi comme moi qu'elle n'a rien d'une autiste naïve dépourvue de toute notion de bien et de mal. En tout cas, ce n'est guère cette image qu'elle a renvoyé aux jurés jusque là. »

« A défaut d'ignorance, vous pourriez mettre en avant son impuissance. Après tout, si elle était constamment sous surveillance, elle n'aurait guère eu le temps de contacter le FBI avant d'être réduite au silence. Si la seule sanction prévue par le code du travail de son entreprise était la mort, elle pouvait difficilement refuser un travail pour des questions d'éthiques. Et si elle avait essayé de faire croire à ses employeurs que les recherches qu'ils lui imposaient n'avaient aucune chance d'aboutir, ils l'auraient puni pour son manque d'efficacité plutôt que son manque de loyauté. »

Posant ses coudes sur le rebord de la table, Eri appuya doucement son menton sur les mains qu'elle venait de joindre tout en fixant ses interlocuteurs d'un air blasé.

« Code pénal, troisième section, septième clause, cas d'extrême urgence. Tout acte accompli pour assurer sa propre survie, même aux dépens de celle des autres, ne peut être sanctionné légalement si aucune autre alternative ne se présentait. Ce cas de figure est effectivement pris en compte par la législation japonaise, mais pour le faire valoir dans ce procès, il faudrait démontrer que ma cliente n'aurait réellement eue aucune chance de survivre si elle avait refusé de collaborer. Et le procureur pourra toujours répliquer que si cela avait été réellement le cas, elle serait au cimetière et pas dans le box des accusés, plusieurs mois après avoir trahie l'organisation et alors que sa fuite a eu lieu bien avant son démantèlement. Du reste, ce procès a lieu aux Etats-Unis. Pour ta culture personnelle mon garçon, puisque je suppose que l'agent sterling sait de quoi je parle, les pays anglo-saxons ont une position bien arrêtée sur ce cas de figure. Une position nettement définie par le verdict du procès de Tom Dudley et Edwin Stephens en 1884. Après le naufrage de leur yacht, ils dérivèrent plusieurs semaines sur l'océan, dans un minuscule canot de sauvetage, avec Edmond Brooks et Richard Parker. Ils survécurent treize jours avec des rations de survie, et lorsque leur stock d'eau et de nourriture toucha à sa fin, ils survécurent huit jours de plus simplement en buvant de l'eau de mer. Ces quatre hommes étaient à l'agonie, aucun bateau n'était en vue, et le plus jeune d'entre eux, le mousse Richard Parker était déjà inconscient et ne survivrait sans doute pas très longtemps… Tu sais ce que fit Tom Dudley à ce moment là ? »

Shinichi secoua la tête d'un air apathique tout en baissant les yeux vers son verre.

« Il proposa de sacrifier le plus faible du groupe pour assurer la survie des trois autres. Qu'est ce qui était le plus moral selon toi ? Mourir en gardant sa conscience immaculée? Ou bien survivre en portant jour après jour la culpabilité d'avoir sacrifié un innocent sans lui demander son avis puisque, dans son état, il ne pouvait ni acquiescer ni refuser ? Pour Brooks, rien ne pouvait justifier un meurtre, pas même sa propre survie et celle des autres, il refusa de se rendre complice d'un crime. Stephens ne fit pas preuve de la même rigidité, il donna son accord. Et puisque la majorité l'emportait, Dudley trancha la gorge du mousse après récité une prière pour lui, devant le regard impuissant de Brooks et celui complice de Stephens. Le meurtrier, son complice et l'unique témoin de leur crime survécurent quatre autres jours en dévorant le cadavre de la victime. C'est au bout de ces quatre jours qu'ils croisèrent la route d'un bateau et furent tous sauvés. Parker aurait-il tenu quatre jours de plus ? Nous ne le saurons jamais, pas plus que ses trois compagnons ne pouvait savoir combien de temps ils devraient encore attendre un bateau qui ne venait pas. Un procès pour meurtre eu lieu lors du retour des trois survivants au pays. »

L'avocate interrompit son récit pour avaler une gorgée de son propre verre.

« Un procès délicat. Personne n'osait juger Stephens et Dudley. La famille de leur victime alla même jusqu'à les défendre et leur trouver des circonstances atténuantes valables, quant au jury, il hésitait à qualifier leur acte comme un homicide. On demanda aux plus hautes autorités de la justice anglaise de trancher, et la réponse de Londres fût sans appel, c'était bien un meurtre, et aucune justification ne pouvait lui être apporté. Les juges ne voulaient pas approuver un verdict qui aurait fait jurisprudence et aurait pu justifier d'autres meurtres à l'avenir. Brooks fut acquitté, Stephens et Dudley furent condamnés à mort. Ils ne survécurent que grâce à une incohérence du système juridique, le fait que la reine d'Angleterre disposait encore du droit de gracier les criminels selon son bon vouloir. La justice avait refusé de retirer son bandeau, Victoria avait vu les êtres humains désespérés qui se cachaient derrière ces deux criminels. »

Abandonnant son rôle de professeur de droit à temps partiel, Eri reprit le visage désabusé de l'avocate qui ne nourrissait guère d'espoirs pour le sort de sa cliente.

« Je suppose que tu vois nettement les similitudes entre ce procès et celui auquel je participe. Aux yeux de la loi, ma cliente sera toujours coupable, la seule manière de la sauver serait d'atteindre le cœur de ceux qui ont le pouvoir de la gracier, c'est-à-dire forcer le jury à la voir sous une autre perspective. Les amener à voir l'être humain qui se cache derrière le masque de la criminelle. »

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, la résignation de la reine du barreau commença à laisser la place à l'irritation.

« Tu sais, monsieur le détective, depuis le début de ce procès, je marche à l'aveuglette tandis que tu me tient gentiment par la main pour m'emmener là où ça t'arrange. Si tu veux vraiment obtenir des résultats de ma part, il serait peut-être temps que tu cesse de me traiter comme si c'était moi qui était ton assistante et pas l'inverse. Temps de me prouver que tu me fait réellement confiance, temps de me laisser voir l'affaire à travers mes propres yeux au lieux de ne me laisser la contempler que par ton intermédiaire. Pour faire simple, cesser de me cacher des choses sur ma cliente. »

Les doigts du détective se crispèrent autour de son verre tandis que la mère prenait le relais de sa fille pour lui asséner les mêmes reproches. Fort heureusement pour Shinichi, quelqu'un s'interposa entre lui et le courroux de l'avocate.

« Navré, maître, mais il est préférable pour tout le monde que certains aspects de l'affaire restent à l'abri du regard du public. C'est pour la même raison qu'une partie des documents relatifs aux recherches de votre cliente a définitivement disparue. N'y voyez rien de personnel. »

« La loi du silence n'est inscrite dans aucun code pénal au monde, agent Sterling. Ce qui m'amène à penser que vous et mon compatriote avaient délibérément violé la loi que vous prétendez défendre. »

Jodie plissa ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur tandis qu'elle renvoyait à son interlocutrice un regard aussi glacial et déterminé que le sien.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Nous dénoncer à Mallory ? Il a lui-même trempé dans cet accord, comme tout les agents du bureau fédéral qui ont eu connaissance de cet aspect de l'affaire. Bien évidemment, le cool guy et moi nierons toujours avoir eu cette conversation avec vous, et n'espérez pas obtenir de l'aide de votre cliente, si vous l'interrogez là-dessus, elle restera muette au lieu de se parjurer. »

L'affrontement silencieux entre la reine du barreau et l'agent du FBI se poursuivit une bonne minute avant que la mère de Ran ne capitule.

« Je vois. Ma cliente, ceux qui désirent sa condamnation et ceux qui désirent son acquittement sont tous unis sur ce point, je suppose donc que je n'ai aucune chance de l'emporter face à cette curieuse majorité disparate. »

Si Eri avait réussi à mette une partie de sa fierté de côté, son irritation demeurait intacte tandis qu'elle fixait de nouveau son compatriote.

« Assume donc tes responsabilités, _cool guy_. Puisque tu es celui qui peut juger de ce que j'ai le droit de connaître sur la vie de ma cliente, trouve tout seul ce qui pourrait la sauver en faisant pencher la balance en sa faveur. Pour ma part, j'abandonne. Le plus expérimenté des archers ne peut pas envoyer de flèche au centre de la cible quand on lui bande les yeux. »

Shinichi sembla s'affaisser un peu plus devant les paroles lourdes de reproches de l'avocate. Inutile de préciser que le sobriquet affectueux que lui avait donné Jodie prenait une sonorité méprisante dans la bouche de la reine du barreau.

« Si je comprends bien, je dois me mettre à la recherche d'un autre avocat ? »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la mère de Ran avant qu'elle ne leur donne de nouveau le pli d'un sourire désabusé.

« Quand j'ai accepté une affaire, je ne quitte pas le tribunal avant la fin du procès. Celui là ne sera pas l'exception qui confirme la règle. Mais si tu veux que je touche le centre de cette cible en gardant les yeux bandés, tâche de me donner les bonnes indications pour ça. La part de responsabilité que tu refuse de donner aux autres, tu dois la garder pour toi. Si tu es forcé d'assister à l'exécution de celle que tu m'as confié, ne vas pas rejeter la faute sur moi. Je l'aurais volontiers portée si tu m'en avais donné les moyens, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Eri plissa les yeux d'un air attristé tandis qu'elle contemplait le détective se courber un peu plus devant le poids de son impuissance.

« Mets-toi à la place de ceux que tu dois convaincre, mon garçon. Qu'est ce qui les pousserait à voir ma cliente autrement ? Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à la voir autrement ? Qu'est ce qui t'a convaincue qu'elle valait la peine d'être défendue ? »

Plongeant dans le labyrinthe de ses souvenirs en suivant le fil d'Ariane que lui avait confié la mère de Ran, le détective finit par trouver une issue. Une issue qu'il préféra combler de peur que le monstre enfermé dans ce dédale ne s'en serve pour s'échapper.

Malheureusement pour lui, la lueur qui avait brillé un instant dans son regard avant d'être noyée par la résignation ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de l'avocate.

« Si tu dispose d'un moyen de la sauver, c'est maintenant qu'il faudra s'en servir, après il sera trop tard, et tout ce qui te restera ce seront des regrets. »

Shinichi pesa longuement le pour et le contre. Il avait le choix entre laisser mourir la scientifique ou lui infliger la pire des trahisons, car il ne doutait pas qu'elle vivrait cela comme une trahison ou même un viol.

Bon, il lui avait fait la promesse de la protéger, pas de protéger cette partie bien particulière de sa vie, alors il pouvait sans doute faire don de cette information à l'avocate. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur les conséquences de cette révélation. Il avait une vague idée de la manière dont la reine du barreau l'utiliserait et une idée tout sauf vague de l'impact que cela aurait sur la métisse.

Oh, il n'y avait aucun doute que cela pouvait faire voler en éclat son masque de criminelle cynique, mais celle qui se réfugiait derrière ce masque n'en sortirait pas indemne. Qu'est ce qui était le plus insupportable ? Le regard résigné et légèrement attristé que lui adresserait celle qui fermerait les yeux lorsqu'elle recevrait l'injection fatale ? Ou bien le regard haineux qui lui serait adressé à travers un voile de larmes ? Un supplice indolore mais définitif ? Ou bien un supplice auquel elle survivrait peut-être mais au prix des plus atroces souffrances ?

Lorsque on était placé devant un carrefour et que chacun des deux chemins qui vous était proposé vous amènerait fatalement à des regrets, c'était on ne peut plus difficile de trancher entre les deux.

Mais le détective resta cohérent avec lui-même, au lieu de rester silencieux pour mieux fuir ses responsabilités, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche, prêt à assumer toutes les conséquences de la révélation qu'il laissa s'échapper.

Lorsque le détective se replongea dans le silence, il y avait deux personnes pour partager son dilemme. Une mère de famille séparée de sa fille et une orpheline séparée de ses parents, personne ne pouvait comprendre mieux qu'elles la redoutable efficacité de l'arme qu'on avait remise entre leurs mains, si ce n'est sans doute la future victime de cet instrument de torture.

Ce fût Eri qui se décida à briser le silence.

« Mon garçon, serait-tu en mesure de me procurer une photographie de…la morte ? »

Shinichi hésita à demander à l'avocate ce qu'elle comptait faire de la photographie qu'elle lui réclamait, mais il se ravisa. Il le savait parfaitement. Tout comme il savait qu'à présent, la mère de Ran était définitivement prête à tout pour sauver sa cliente…Prête à tout dans tout les sens du terme.

« Je…J'ai conservé une coupure de journaux de l'époque. Je peux demander au professeur Agasa de nous la faxer. »

« Je suppose que l'article en question n'est pas illustré par la photographie d'une morte mais celle d'un cadavre, n'est ce pas ? »

Le détective avait très bien compris la nuance contenue dans la question de l'avocate.

« Oui. »

« Bien. Mais cela ne sera peut-être pas suffisant. Il me faudrait aussi une photographie prise de son vivant. De préférence la photographie d'une personne souriante face à l'objectif. »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine du lycéen tandis qu'un arrière goût désagréable commençait à imprégner sa langue, un arrière goût qu'il tenta de dissiper en vidant son verre d'alcool. La nausée suscitée par son geste n'était rien en comparaison de celle qu'elle avait dissipé un court instant, un très court instant…

« Vous pensez que ce sera plus...efficace ? »

« J'en suis certaine, et je base cette conviction sur mon expérience personnelle. »

Prenant son inspiration, le détective se redressa sur sa chaise avant de laisser sa tête s'incliner en direction du plafond du bar.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'en trouver une. Il faudrait que je contacte Hattori et que je lui demande de fouiller dans les dossiers de son université. Cela va prendre du temps, sans doute trop. Sans compter que ses ex-collègues nous ont peut-être devancée en effaçant toute traces de son existence quand ils en avaient encore l'occasion. »

Shinichi fut incapable de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui murmurait que l'organisation avait peut-être rendue service à celles qui les avaient trahie.

« Epargne-toi cette peine, cool guy, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous procurer cette photographie. »

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de seconde au détective pour comprendre la signification des paroles de Jodie. Une signification qui ne manqua pas de le pousser à se redresser subitement au lieu de rester affalé.

« Vous ne voulez quand même pas parler de.. ? »

L'agent du FBI acquiesça silencieusement à son interlocuteur.

« En admettant qu'il dispose de cette photographie, vous pensez vraiment qu'il serait prêt à nous la confier ? »

« Oh, ce ne sera pas facile de le convaincre, mais si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est bien moi. Fait moi confiance, si cette photographie est bien en sa possession, je te la remettrait en main propre dès demain. »

L'américaine eut beau illustrer sa promesse par un clin d'œil complice et un sourire amusé, lorsqu'elle porta la main à sa poche pour en extirper un paquet de cigarette, la tension qui s'était installé sur son visage ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Pas un mot à qui tu sais. Cela fait des mois que j'essaye de le convaincre d'arrêter, ne va pas lui donner les moyens de contre-attaquer au lieu de faire simplement la sourde oreille. »

Inspirant de toutes ses forces sur le bâtonnet cancérigène qu'elle venait d'enflammer, Jodie inclina la tête en arrière pour relâcher ses appréhensions dans un soupir et un nuage de fumée. Ses appréhensions à l'idée de rouvrir une blessure particulièrement douloureuse, d'abord dans le cœur d'un partenaire de travail qui avait franchi avec elle la barrière entre les rapports professionnels et l'amitié, ensuite dans celui d'une fillette avec qui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier.

L'idée d'évacuer cette tension de la même manière que l'aurait fait sa pire ennemie irritait l'agent du FBI mais elle n'avait pas de borne d'arcade à sa disposition, et n'avait pas la force de se rendre tout de suite au quartier général du FBI pour se défouler sur d'innocente silhouettes en carton dans un stand de tir. Les chances pour y rencontrer un certain collègue étaient trop grandes et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'affronter directement.

Préférant éviter le tabagisme et ayant déjà effleuré l'alcoolisme de trop près à son goût ce soir, Eri se contenta de soupirer avant de poser doucement la main sur le bras de son assistant.

« Cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi d'en arriver jusque là. Pas plus que ça ne m'as fait plaisir de conclure mon mariage par une séparation. Mais je continue de penser que c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, et Ran a fini par se remettre des souffrances que cette séparation lui a infligées. Je suis certaine que ton amie se remettra aussi de ce qu'elle va subir. Cela lui prendra sans doute du temps, peut-être beaucoup, mais elle s'en remettra. »

Shinichi se contenta d'acquiescer. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer en arrière maintenant que les dés étaient jetés et que la reine du barreau connaissait le point faible de son adversaire. À présent, ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir encore des doutes ou des hésitations mais celui d'assumer jusqu'au bout ses décisions.

« Je n'ai jamais précisé que c'était une amie… »

Eri hausa légèrement les sourcils face au murmure de son compatriote.

« Tu auras beaucoup de mal à me faire croire que tu es indifférent à son sort. Et si tu la détestes, eh bien je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu serais capable de faire pour tes amis si tu es prêt à aller aussi loin pour tes ennemis. »

« Ce sont les ennemis qui nous poussent à nous dépasser et à donner le meilleur de nous même, autant si ce n'est plus que les amis. »

Le détective et l'avocate partagèrent le même sourire complice.

« Enfin bon, de toutes façons, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne lui aie jamais vraiment précisé que je la considérait comme une amie. »

Eri renforça la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur le bras de son assistant.

« Elle n'a pas besoin que tu lui dises, va. Et si ça te tient tant à cœur, tu pourras le lui dire après le procès. »

Shinichi garda son sourire, mais c'est un regard mélancolique qu'il renvoya à la mère de Ran.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais lui dire ça en face après ce qui se passera la prochaine fois qu'elle sera convoquée à la barre ? »

----:----

Reposant parmi les autres documents du dossier le compte-rendu du témoignage de son ancien professeur d'anglais, Ran ferma les yeux. En combinant ce témoignage avec le récit de sa mère, l'étudiante en droit était de nouveau forcée de contempler sous un nouvel angle une période de sa vie qui n'avait certainement pas fini de la déstabiliser.

Dissimulé au fond du coffre de cette voiture, les paroles échangées par la chimiste et son ex-collègue lui étaient parvenues comme un murmure diffus et incompréhensible. Il avait fallut la détonation lointaine d'un énième coup de feu pour que la jeune femme se décide à bondir hors de sa cachette pour s'interposer entre une petite métisse et une américaine aussi belle que cruelle.

Bien évidemment, l'ex-professeur Jodie avait passée son intervention sous silence dans son témoignage, il était donc probable que sa mère continuait d'ignorer une part essentielle de ce qui s'était déroulé cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune. Une nuit de pleine lune où sa propre fille avait délibérément tourné le dos à la mort qui s'avançait vers sa cliente ? C'était une partie de sa vie que sa mère pouvait continuer d'ignorer.

Un sourire mélancolique naquit sur les lèvres de Ran tandis qu'elle commençait à adopter un point de vue qui ressemblait un peu trop à celui de son ami d'enfance. Ne pas mentir aux autres, mais ne leur révéler qu'une infime partie de la vérité et les laisser ignorer ce qui pourrait les faire souffrir.

Mais le sourire s'effaça dans un soupir tandis que la jeune femme contemplait de nouveau la photographie de cette inconnue qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Qui était-elle ? Cette criminelle cynique prête à sacrifier des innocents pour sauver sa vie ou bien cette fillette prête à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver des innocents ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu faire pencher la balance en faveur du second aspect de sa personnalité ?

« Qu'est ce que Shinichi a eu tant de mal à te révéler ce soir là ? »

« Le point faible de ma meilleure ennemie, Ran. Ni plus, ni moins. »

« Et c'était.. ? »

La lassitude se mêla à la tristesse sur le visage de la reine du barreau.

« À ton avis, quel serait mon point faible ? »

« Papa ? »

C'était une réponse qui avait surgie naturellement dans la conscience de Ran, suscitant le sourire amusé d'une fille et la moue sceptique d'une mère.

« Et en dehors de la pire erreur de ma vie ? »

Il fallût plus de temps à la jeune femme pour donner une réponse appropriée à l'avocate. Une réponse, qui était pourtant limpide, même si elle ne pouvait l'avoir sous les yeux qu'en contemplant un miroir.

« Moi ? »

Eri eût un sourire attendri face à sa plus grande faiblesse.

« Et si on exclue cette imbécile de détective, je parle de ton ami d'enfance pas de ton père, quel serait ta plus grande faiblesse ? »

Ce fût au tour de Ran de sourire.

« Toi…et papa. »

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le sourire d'Eri.

« Tu connais le point faible de ma cliente dans ce cas. Et tu peux donc comprendre pourquoi ce fût difficile à ton ami d'enfance de me le révéler, et pourquoi cela a été douloureux pour moi de tirer parti de cette connaissance. Si ce procès fût ma plus grande victoire, ce fût aussi la plus amère. S'il existe des limites non définies par la loi à ce qu'on peut faire pour gagner un procès, alors je les aie largement outrepassé dans celui là. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ce fût difficile à l'avocate de réprimer un soupir devant les pièces à conviction qui étaient entre ses mains. Plus particulièrement la coupure de presse que son assistant lui avait fourni.

Ayant déjà eu à plaider pour des meurtriers, ce n'était certes pas la première fois que la reine du barreau faisait face à la photographie d'un cadavre. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de manquer de défaillir la toute première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le cliché. Il y avait un tel air de ressemblance entre la morte et sa propre fille que l'avocate crut, l'espace d'un instant, que le pire de ses cauchemars s'était concrétisé avant d'avoir été figé pour l'éternité sur cette feuille de papier glacé qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante.

Fixant son regard sur la date à laquelle était paru l'article en question, la mère de famille avait fait de son mieux pour se remémorer tout les moments de joie qu'elle avait passé avec son unique enfant bien après le triste jour relaté par les journalistes dans cette coupure.

Ce n'était définitivement pas Ran, le sang qui avait rougi le ciment détrempé par la pluie n'avait rien de commun avec celui qui coulait dans ses veines, la jeune femme qui avait gardé les yeux clos face à l'objectif, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir par la suite, n'avait jamais été la petite fille qu'elle avait bordée du temps où elle habitait encore sous le même toit qu'elle…

La preuve la plus éclatante de cette affirmation figurait de toutes façon sur le cliché, en train de serrer dans ses bras un petit garçon qu'Eri connaissait fort bien.

Sa fille avait été à l'arrière-plan, et pas sur le devant de la scène ce jour là, elle avait joué le rôle de spectatrice découvrant l'horreur après coup et pas celui de victime.

Une fois que cette vérité évidente fût fermement ancrée dans son esprit, l'avocate avait baissé de nouveau les yeux vers la photographie. Bon, ce n'était toujours pas facile de contempler cette inconnue qui avait sombré dans le plus profond des sommeils, mais au moins, elle était redevenue une étrangère.

Examinant de plus près le corps étendu sur le brancard, Eri avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Si elle en jugeait au teint rougeâtre du tailleur de la victime, la mort de cette dernière avait été tout sauf instantanée.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait part de son opinion à son assistant, celui-ci avait baissé la tête, pour acquiescer mais aussi pour ne pas croiser le regard de son interlocutrice.

Eri avait remarqué le malaise du détective mais avait gardé le silence, contemplant longuement cette scène surréaliste, sa propre fille devant le cadavre de celle qui aurait pu être sa soeur.

Sa sœur… L'avocate n'avait pas manqué d'être gagnée par la nausée tandis qu'elle se remémorait l'usage qu'elle avait prévu pour cette pièce à conviction.

C'était une chance que Ran et la morte aient gardés leurs paupières closes face au photographe, cela avait mis Eri à l'abri de deux regards lourds de reproches qui n'auraient pas manqué de la transpercer de part en part.

Estimant que cela aurait plus d'impact sur le témoin qu'elle interrogerait, la reine du barreau avait exigé d'obtenir un agrandissement du cliché, un agrandissement où ne figurerait que le visage de la morte et aucune des autres personnes présente sur les lieux de son exécution. Cela lui permettait également d'exclure Ran d'un procès d'où elle voulait la tenir à l'écart. Une barrière close devait être maintenu entre sa carrière et sa vie privée, dans ce procès plus que dans tout les autres.

Son assistant s'était exécuté fidèlement, et lorsqu'il lui avait finalement remis ce qu'elle lui réclamait, Jodie les avait rejoint, brandissant la preuve concrète qu'elle tenait toujours ses promesses comme ses engagements.

L'avocate avait senti son cœur se fendiller de nouveau lorsqu'elle eut l'occasion de contempler la seconde pièce à conviction, celle dont elle attendait le plus de résultat.

Oui, cette jeune femme aurait pu définitivement passer pour la sœur de Ran. Si bien qu'au cours de la nuit précédant sa seconde confrontation avec son ennemie, Eri se réveilla en sursaut, les traits encore marqués par le cauchemar dont elle avait émergé. Un cauchemar où elle avait été au tribunal, assise dans le box des accusés, et faisant face à une accusatrice bien plus impitoyable qu'elle, une accusatrice dont le visage flou prenait tour à tour les traits de sa propre fille et ceux d'une morte qui tentait une toute dernière fois d'arracher sa petite sœur à ses tortionnaires.

Mais le lendemain, dans le tribunal, le visage d'une mère de famille anéantie par l'angoisse et la culpabilité avait laissé définitivement la place au visage glacial et intraitable de la reine du barreau.

« Lorsque le procureur vous as interrogé sur vos recherches, vous avez reconnu devant lui que la conception de ce poison avait reposé en grande partie sur les travaux effectués par vos parents. Comment avez-vous eu accès à ces travaux ? »

Pas la moindre trace de fatigue ou d'appréhension dans le regard d'Eri lorsque sa première question avait fusée, sa cliente n'avait aucune chance de déceler le moindre signe avant-coureur de la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur elle.

« L'organisation me les a fourni en espérant que je parviendrais plus facilement à mon but si je prenais comme point de départ pour mes propres recherches le point où mes parents avaient interrompus les leurs. »

« Si je ne m'abuse, c'est la mort qui as mis un point final à ces recherches avant que vous ne repreniez le flambeau. Que savez-vous des circonstances exactes de cette mort ? »

La scientifique haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Rien. L'organisation m'a toujours affirmé qu'ils étaient décédés au cours d'un accident, ils ne sont jamais rentrés en détail sur la nature de cet accident. Et lorsque j'ai été en âge de me poser des questions sur cet aspect de la vie, ou plutôt de la mort de mes parents, j'ai préféré garder mes doutes pour moi. »

« Vous soupçonniez vos employeurs d'avoir assassiné vos parents ? »

« L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois, mais je n'avais rien pour l'étayer, alors je l'ai vite laissé de côté. De toutes manières, si mes supérieurs hiérarchiques m'avaient affirmé que mes parents étaient tous les deux morts dans un accident, je n'avais aucune raison de mettre leur parole en doute. »

Aucune trace de tristesse dans le regard ennuyé de la criminelle, si la mort de ses parents l'avait affectée un jour, cette blessure semblait bien être définitivement cicatrisée, au point de paraître inexistante à un regard extérieur.

« Vous accordiez tant de crédit que ça à la parole de vos employeurs à cette époque ? Au point de ne jamais la remettre en question ? »

« Si je n'ai jamais mise en doute publiquement la parole de mes employeurs, cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'éprouvais pas le moindre doute à leur égard. »

Bien mieux que ses mots, le sourire narquois de la métisse exprimait à la perfection son absence totale de confiance vis-à-vis de la sincérité de ses ex-collègues.

« Et en dehors de leurs recherches et des circonstances nébuleuses qui avaient entouré leur mort, que saviez-vous de vos parents ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Juste les surnoms peu flatteurs dont les avaient gratifiés leurs collègues. »

« Ce que vous connaissez de vos propres parents se réduit-il vraiment à ce peu de chose ? Si c'est le cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils vous aient laissés une image bien marquante, en tant que parents, s'entend. »

Eri s'était efforcé de ne laisser transparaître aucune trace d'ironie dans ses paroles. Derrière sa façade froidement professionnelle se dissimulaient encore des appréhensions à l'idée de rouvrir brutalement une blessure à peine cicatrisée, juste avant de remuer consciencieusement le couteau dans la plaie.

« L'accident qui nous a séparé a eu lieu quelques semaines seulement après ma naissance, on me pardonnera donc sans peine d'ignorer pratiquement tout de ceux qui m'ont donné le jour. »

Malgré le ton neutre avec lequel elle s'était exprimée, une légère trace de trouble s'était reflétée dans les yeux de la scientifique, un court instant avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur expression apathique. La reine du barreau sentit instinctivement que des non-dits se dissimulaient dans les paroles de sa cliente mais elle préféra mettre de côté cette intuition.

« Vous ignoriez pratiquement tout de vos parents biologiques, soit. Mais avez-vous été dépourvue de parents pour autant ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez des parents. Je n'ai pas été adoptée si c'est le sens de votre question. Mais l'entreprise qui employait mes parents a eu la gentillesse de me prendre en charge jusqu'à ma majorité. Ils ont financé mes études, sans regarder à la dépense, et m'on offert directement la direction de leur département de recherche lorsqu'elles se sont achevés. »

L'ironie des paroles de la chimiste à propos de la sollicitude de ses employeurs n'échappa à personne.

« Dois-je en déduire que vous avez eu l'impression d'avoir une dette vis-à-vis d'eux ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je n'étais pas idiote, j'avais bien compris que cette entreprise ne m'a jamais fait de don, seulement un prêt, et qu'on attendait de moi que je le rembourse en y ajoutant des intérêts conséquents. Des intérêts tellement élevés qu'il m'aurait sans doute fallu toute une vie pour les rembourser intégralement. »

« Je reformule ma question. En étiez-vous venu à considérer l'entreprise qui vous employait comme votre famille ? »

Oscillant un court instant entre le dégoût et l'amusement, les traits de la métisse finirent par se fixer en une expression moqueuse face à la possibilité évoquée devant elle.

« Ils n'ont jamais témoigné de la moindre affection vis-à-vis de moi, pour quel raison aurais-je dus en éprouver pour eux ? Ils m'ont toujours traitée comme un investissement à long terme ou une employée à former, pas comme un enfant à choyer. Comme une ressource humaine plutôt que comme un être humain, si je peux me permettre d'employer le vocabulaire propre aux entreprises. Je ne me suis donc jamais comporté avec eux autrement que comme un débiteur face à son créancier ou un employé face à celui qui tire des bénéfices de son travail, certainement pas comme une fille face à des parents. »

« Mais il faut tout de même une certaine dose de maturité pour envisager les choses sous cet angle. Une maturité que n'avait certainement pas une fillette faisant ses premiers pas dans le monde. Lorsque vous étiez plus jeune, votre point de vue sur vos employeurs devait être radicalement différent de celui que vous avez à présent, non? »

« Non. Sur ce point, ils ne m'ont jamais laissé le temps de me faire des illusions qui se seraient effritées petit à petit à plus ou moins long terme. Même à l'âge où ils ne m'auraient pas laissé tenir une éprouvette entre mes doigts, leur attitude était la même que celle qu'ils ont eu à l'époque où je n'avais plus l'âge de me les imaginer comme une famille attentionnée, même en me forçant à le faire. »

Pas la moindre trace sur son visage d'une nostalgie pour une innocence qui avait fini par se briser face à la triste vérité. Le contraste avec le visage de sa propre fille lorsqu'elle évoquait devant elle les années précédant sa séparation avec Kogoro ne manqua pas de serrer le cœur de l'avocate, même si elle ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble.

« Mais à défaut d'affection, n'avez-vous pas éprouvé de la gratitude pour eux ? »

« Vous connaissez beaucoup de débiteurs qui éprouveraient de la gratitude pour le créancier qui leur as prêté de l'argent pour mieux les tenir à la gorge par la suite ? Et à votre avis, un esclave éprouverait-il de la gratitude pour la main qui le nourrit ? »

Estimant que cette question constituait la meilleure des réponses, l'avocate entrouvrit le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains avant d'en extirper une photographie qu'elle tendit à sa cliente.

« Connaissez-vous cette personne ? »

Ecarquillant brusquement les yeux, la métisse demeura silencieuse, contemplant avec une expression à mi-chemin de l'angoisse et de l'incrédulité le visage qui lui souriait à travers la couche de papier glacée. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se reprendre, et adresser un regard haineux à l'un des spectateurs dissimulé dans le public. Un regard haineux qui manqua de peu de faire frissonner Eri alors même qu'il ne lui était pas adressé.

« je réitère ma question. Connaissiez-vous cette personne, oui ou non ? »

« Oui. »

Le ton glacial avec laquelle elle avait répondu témoignait amplement du fait qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à développer sa réponse outre mesure, ce qui fût pourtant exigé d'elle l'instant d'après.

« Quel était son nom ? »

« Akemi Miyano. »

Elle avait beau s'efforcer de conserver une expression indifférente, on pouvait voir, à son simple regard, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais demeurer indifférente vis-à-vis de la personne qui avait jadis porté le nom qu'elle venait de murmurer.

« Miyano. Cette personne partage donc le même nom de famille que vous si je ne m'abuse. S'agit-il d'une simple coïncidence ? »

« Évidemment que non puisque nous partageons également les mêmes parents. »

Si la chimiste avait détourné légèrement les yeux, elle ne l'avait pas fait de manière suffisamment rapide pour éviter à son avocate d'entrevoir la honte qui les avait illuminé. Non pas la honte d'une fillette reniant ses origines peu recommandables mais celle d'une fille indigne qui estimait que sa famille était en droit de la renier.

« Puisque leur décès a survenu quelques semaines après votre naissance et qu'Akemi ne semble être en aucune manière votre sœur jumelle, je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander s'il s'agissait ou non de votre aînée. Ce que je voudrais savoir par contre, c'est l'étendue de votre différence d'âge. »

« Elle était de sept ans mon aînée.

« L'avez-vous fréquenté de près ou bien représentait-elle à peine plus pour vous que ces parents que vous n'avez jamais vraiment connu ? »

Eri plissa les yeux en constatant que sa cliente avait commencé à refermer l'une de ses mains sur les doigts de l'autre pour maîtriser le léger tremblement qui les avait gagné.

« Nous avons passées les premières années de ma vie ensemble, dans le même orphelinat. Lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge de sept ans, nos tuteurs nous ont séparées en m'envoyant aux Etats-unis pendant que ma sœur restait au Japon. »

La mère de famille ferma un court instant les yeux. Sept ans, l'âge de Ran au moment de sa séparation avec son mari. Serrant le poing, l'avocate s'efforça de mettre de nouveau à distance sa vie privée.

« Comment ont-ils justifiés cette décision ? »

« Rien ne devait me distraire de mes études à l'avenir, surtout pas une grande sœur qui aurait réclamé que je dispose de plus de temps libre en dehors de l'apprentissage qui m'était imposé. Une grande sœur qui aurait également pu avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. Par exemple en m'encourageant à remettre en question les décisions de mes tuteurs plutôt que de les laisser penser à ma place. Le genre d'attitude qui n'était pas encouragé par l'entreprise. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas formulés les choses de cette façon à l'époque. Ils disaient juste qu'ils pensaient avant tout à mon avenir, qu'Akemi était trop jeune pour m'éduquer, que je devais m'habituer à ne plus dépendre d'elle, qu'à long terme ce serait mieux pour chacune d'entre nous, même si nous ne pouvions pas nous en rendre compte tout de suite, que c'était une séparation temporaire et pas définitive…Ce genre d'arguments. »

Des arguments un peu trop similaires à ceux qu'une mère de famille avait exposé à sa fille unique pour justifier sa séparation avec son mari et son départ du foyer. S'efforçant de ne pas pousser trop loin le parallèle qui lui était spontanément venu à l'esprit, l'avocate fit de son mieux pour rester concentrée sur sa cliente.

« Lorsque deux de leurs pensionnaires partagent les mêmes parents, la plupart des orphelinats rechignent à les séparer. Celui où vous avez passé votre enfance avec votre sœur était-il l'exception qui confirmait la règle ? »

« La quasi-totalité de leurs revenus provenait des caisses de l'organisation, les employés ont donc toujours été très coopérant avec eux lorsqu'ils s'intéressaient à un de leur pensionnaires. De toutes manières, si un directeur avait eu la faiblesse de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, comme le sort de ceux qui quittaient son orphelinat pour être emmené Dieu sait où, il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps à son poste…ou bien il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps tout court. »

À présent que l'interrogatoire s'éloignait de sa sœur pour se recentrer sur l'organisation, le malaise de la scientifique semblait s'être dissipé. Ce répit fût cependant de courte durée.

« Qu'est devenu votre sœur après votre séparation ? As-t-elle été adoptée ou bien as-t-elle continué d'être prise en charge par l'organisation ? »

« Elle est restée à l'orphelinat jusqu'au moment d'être en âge de le quitter, après cela, l'organisation a financée ses études tout comme elle a financée les miennes. Lorsqu'elles se sont achevées, ma sœur est rentrée tout de suite dans le monde du travail, de manière à subvenir à ses propres moyens sans dépendre de l'organisation plus longtemps. »

« Dois-t-on comprendre que, tout comme vous, elle s'est mise à travailler pour l'organisation pour rembourser sa dette à leur égard ? »

« Non. Akemi as pu choisir librement ses études. Contrairement à moi, on ne lui a rien imposée et elle a été autorisée à mener une vie normale. Enfin, aussi normale que peut être la vie d'une orpheline séparée de sa seule famille. »

Même si elle semblait indifférente au contenu de ses propres paroles, la chimiste s'était de nouveau mise à exercer une étreinte sur ses propres doigts pour maîtriser par avance tout tremblement qui aurait pu les gagner.

« Elle n'as donc subie aucune forme de contrainte de la part de l'organisation ? »

« Une seule. C'était toujours à l'organisation de décider du moment et du lieu où Akemi serait autorisée à me rencontrer, ainsi que de la durée de ces retrouvailles avec moi. Une situation qui a demeurée même lorsqu'elle a quitté l'orphelinat. Et il lui était vivement découragé d'entamer la moindre démarche pour essayer d'obtenir ma garde ou de se rapprocher de moi. »

« Que était la fréquence de ces retrouvailles entre vous et votre sœur ? Et combien de temps duraient-elles en moyenne ? »

Les traits de la métisse se pliaient imperceptiblement en une expression mélancolique au fur et à mesure que l'interrogatoire mettait en lumière cet aspect de son ancienne vie.

« Elles avaient lieu de manière extrêmement irrégulière, et aucune durée fixe ne leur a jamais été assigné. Nous restions entièrement dépendantes du caprice de nos tuteurs sur ce point. »

« Êtes-vous réellement incapable de nous donner un ordre d'idée de la fréquence et de la durée moyenne de ces retrouvailles ? »

« Non. Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir de toutes façons ? »

Pour une mère de famille séparée de sa fille unique, ce n'était guère difficile de déchiffrer les non-dits contenus dans cette réponse marmonnée d'un ton irritée.

_« Quelle importance puisqu'elles étaient de toutes façons beaucoup trop rares et beaucoup trop courtes… »_

Le même genre de message qu'Eri avait souvent déchiffré dans les yeux de Ran lorsqu'elle évoquait les moments qu'elle passait avec sa mère…

« Au risque de simplement reformuler une question que je vous ai déjà posée, votre sœur n'a-t-elle réellement jamais travaillé pour l'organisation qui l'a élevée?»

« Au risque de me répéter, non. Ils l'ont autorisé à mener une vie normale et ne lui ont jamais imposé la moindre activité, légale ou illégale. »

Eri sentait bien que la réponse de sa cliente était incomplète, mais son assistant avait déjà éclairé cette zone d'ombre, aussi l'avocate fit mine de la négliger pour mieux la mettre en lumière plus tard.

« L'organisation aurait donc pris en charge une orpheline jusqu'à sa majorité et aurait continué de le faire après cela, et ce sans rien espérer d'elle en retour ? Voilà qui est étonnant et semble contredire vos précédentes affirmations. »

« Ils estimaient qu'Akemi leur était redevable de l'argent qu'ils avaient investi pour elle, oui, mais ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre que c'était à moi de rembourser sa dette, en plus de déjà rembourser la mienne. »

« Vos employeurs vous l'ont-ils affirmé explicitement ou bien est-ce simplement la manière dont vous perceviez les choses ? »

« Au cours de mes études, ils m'ont rappelé plusieurs fois qu'ils ne nous devaient rien et que moi et ma sœur leur devions tout. Et ils m'ont également rappelé qu'Akemi avait peu de chance de survivre bien longtemps si elle était mise à la porte de l'orphelinat, que même si elle y arrivait, ce ne serait qu'en fouillant les poubelles pour se nourrir et en s'abritant sous les ponts, et que, dans la rue, un accident ou une agression pouvait très vite s'abattre sur une orpheline qui n'avait personne pour la protéger. »

« Et lorsque votre sœur a quitté l'orphelinat ? »

« La forme était différente, mais le fond demeurait identique. Cela coûtait cher de se loger au Japon, les études n'étaient jamais gratuites, et si ma sœur n'avait pas reçue régulièrement de l'argent tout les mois, elle se serait retrouvé à la rue bien avant d'être en mesure de trouver du travail. Et bien évidemment, les jeunes filles célibataires dénuées de parents n'étaient pas non plus à l'abri des accidents et des agressions… »

« Et lorsque votre sœur a achevée ses études et trouvé un travail ? »

« À ce moment là, j'étais largement en âge de savoir que les accidents n'arrivaient pas toujours par hasard, et que la probabilité que ma sœur soit victime d'une agression était directement proportionnelle à mon degré de fidélité à mes employeurs, de même que le degré de violence de l'agression potentielle. »

« Et ils ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait s'agir de paroles en l'air ou que vos employeurs cherchait juste à susciter votre gratitude et non pas votre peur ? »

Ne se contentant plus de comprimer sa main entre ses propres doigts, la métisse commença à enfoncer ses propres ongles dans sa peau pour maîtriser sa colère.

« Lorsqu'une entreprise vous demande de concevoir un poison supposé ne laisser aucune traces dans le corps humain qu'une autopsie aurait pu révéler, il faudrait être réellement aveugle pour croire que l'entreprise en question reculerait devant un meurtre. Et lorsque vous entendez certains de vos collègues de travail discuter ouvertement de la meilleure manière de faire disparaître un cadavre, à moins d'être stupide, vous vous doutez bien qu'une branche entière de cette même entreprise est destinée à effectuer une sale besogne de ce genre. »

Sa cliente essayant de se justifier pour ses crimes, voilà qui était un agréable changement pour l'avocate, même si elle se doutait par avance que l'arrière-goût que ce retournement de situation laisserait derrière lui serait tout sauf agréable à savourer.

« L'organisation avait exigé que vous remboursiez la dette de votre sœur à sa place, c'est bien ce que vous affirmiez tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. »

« Et cela ne vous a pas fait éprouver de rancoeur vis-à-vis d'Akemi ? »

Quelques instants après avoir écarquillé les yeux d'un air hébétée face à la question inattendue, la scientifique, dont le teint était devenu progressivement aussi blanc que celui d'un linceul, demeura silencieuse face à l'avocate qui la fixait d'un air glacial.

Se sentant elle-même mal à l'aise et estimant qu'elle commençait à aller trop loin, Eri décida de se rétracter avant qu'un mot ne franchisse les lèvres tremblotantes de sa cliente. Une cliente qui semblait moins effrayée par la question que par la réponse qu'elle hésitait à lui donner.

« Je retire ma question. Votre sœur était-elle au courant des activités criminelles qui étaient à l'origine des profits de l'entreprise qui vous avait pris en charge depuis votre naissance ? »

Regagnant un semblant de maîtrise sur elle-même, la métisse s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de son siège pour ne plus donner l'impression de vaciller.

« Non. Le seul crime de l'organisation aux yeux de ma sœur était de l'avoir séparée de la seule famille qui lui restait. »

« Êtes-vous certaine qu'Akemi ignorait tout de la nature de ses ex-tuteurs ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Elle les a toujours soupçonnée d'être capables de tout du moment que cela leur rapportait un quelconque profit, et elle m'a confié les avoir parfois soupçonné d'avoir déjà franchi les barrières de la loi à cause de cela, mais c'est toujours resté au stade de doutes. »

« Et vous vous êtes toujours efforcée de maintenir ces soupçons au stade de doutes j'imagine, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous protégiez donc votre sœur de la vérité ? »

« Oui. »

La scientifique se mordilla les lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de répondre, mais elle garda néanmoins le silence sans donner l'impression de vouloir se rétracter.

« Cette protection s'étendait-elle jusqu'à l'objet de vos recherches ? »

« Oui. »

Il y avait plus de lassitude que d'irritation dans la voix de la criminelle.

« Lorsqu'elle vous posait des questions sur votre travail, que lui répondiez-vous ? »

« Que je travaillais à la conception de médicaments. »

« Elle n'a jamais remise en question votre version des faits ? »

« Non…je ne crois pas…je veux dire… »

« Vous voulez dire ? »

Sa cliente commençait à chercher ses propres mots, une première pour Eri.

« Elle se doutait bien que je lui cachais des choses sur mon travail, mais elle n'a jamais insisté pour que je lui en dise plus, et elle n'a jamais donné l'impression de se douter, même en partie, de la nature de mes recherches. »

« Aviez-vous envisagé la possibilité que l'organisation puisse exiger de votre sœur qu'elle rembourse elle-même sa dette ? Par exemple, en lui imposant un travail qu'elle ne serait pas en état de refuser, quand bien même cela irait à l'encontre de la loi ou de la morale. Et en ayant recours au même type de menaces qu'ils avaient utilisés pour s'assurer de votre fidélité. »

« J'ai insisté plusieurs fois auprès de l'organisation pour m'assurer que c'était bien à moi, et à moi seule, de prendre en charge la dette de ma sœur. »

« J'en déduis donc que vous aviez envisagé la possibilité, et qu'elle vous effrayait. Est-ce exact ? »

« Oui. »

« Akemi avait-elle conscience que l'organisation exerçait des pressions sur vous et qu'un manque de zèle ou d'obéissance de votre part se répercuterait directement sur elle ? »

« Elle s'en doutait, oui, mais elle était loin de se douter jusqu'où les choses auraient pu aller. »

« Vous l'as-t-elle rappelé ? En vous faisant comprendre, plus ou moins directement, qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup que vos employeurs continuent de n'avoir aucune raison de se plaindre de vous ? »

Durant un court instant, le visage de la scientifique demeura écartelé entre la haine et l'horreur face à la possibilité évoquée par l'avocate. Et son regard demeura plus glacial que jamais lorsqu'elle réussit à refouler les émotions suscitées par la question.

« Non. Au contraire, elle a essayé plusieurs fois de me convaincre d'arrêter mes recherches. »

« Pour quelle raison si elle en ignorait la véritable nature ? »

La métisse baissa timidement les yeux.

« Elle estimait que j'en souffrais, et qu'il valait mieux pour moi donner ma démission et me mettre à la recherche d'un nouvel employeur. »

« Même si vos retrouvailles étaient rares, et que vous lui cachiez délibérément la partie la plus importante de votre vie, j'imagine que vous et votre sœur avaient toujours été très proches. Après tout, c'était votre seule famille, et durant les premières années de votre vie, elle a tenu le rôle de vos parents à leur place. D'ailleurs, au risque de m'écarter du sujet, aviez-vous beaucoup d'amis parmi vos collègues de travail ? »

« Aucun. »

« Et aviez-vous beaucoup d'amis en dehors de l'organisation ? »

« Aucun. »

« Pas de petit ami, non plus ? »

Un sourire légèrement désabusé plissa les lèvres de la criminelle avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper sa réponse.

« Aucun non plus. »

« Je vois. Cela ne devait que renforcer les liens entre vous et votre sœur, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous étiez donc extrêmement proches. Il devait être difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de vos émotions. Si vous lui dissimuliez quelque chose, elle devait s'en rendre compte assez vite. »

« Oui, mais elle a toujours estimée qu'elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans ma vie privée si je ne l'y autorisais pas. »

« Puisque votre sœur pouvait pratiquement lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, j'imagine que son opinion selon laquelle vous souffriez en raison des recherches qu'on vous imposait était on ne peut plus fondée. C'est une remarque, pas une question.»

Eri préférait éviter de donner l'occasion au procureur de s'immiscer dans son interrogatoire au moyen d'une quelconque objection. Du reste, si cela avait été une question, la réponse pouvait se déchiffrer sur le visage de sa cliente sans problème.

« La possibilité que l'arrêt de vos recherches puissent avoir des répercussions on ne peut plus désagréable pour sa vie ne l'effrayait pas ? »

Si la scientifique n'avait pas réussi à retenir un soupir, au moins était-elle parvenue à le maintenir dans des bornes suffisantes pour qu'il ne soit entendue que par son avocate.

« En aucune façon. Elle a insisté souvent pour que je pense un plus à moi et un peu moins à elle, et elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller face à eux, et que leurs menaces ne lui feraient jamais peur. »

Eri eût un sourire désabusé devant la situation à laquelle elle avait acculé sa cliente. Choisir entre calomnier sa sœur ou se reconnaître publiquement des circonstances atténuantes. Un petit jeu cruel où elle était certaine que son adversaire la laisserait toujours gagner, mais un petit jeu où la saveur de la victoire laissait inévitablement un arrière-goût désagréable dans la bouche de la gagnante.

« Votre sœur privilégiait donc largement votre bien être par rapport au sien ? »

« Oui. »

« Un hold-up a eu lieu dans une des banques de Tokyo, un peu moins d'un an auparavant. Un milliard de yens avait été dérobé, ils furent récupérés par la police, mais les trois braqueurs moururent avant d'avoir été incarcérés. Le chauffeur fût étranglé par l'un de ses complices, le complice en question fût retrouvé mort empoisonné dans sa chambre d'hôtel, quant à l'instigatrice du hold-up, on retrouva son cadavre sur l'un des quais de la ville. On ne retrouva pas d'autres empreintes que les siennes sur le revolver d'où avait jailli la balle qui lui fût fatale, la police conclut donc à un suicide. »

Entrouvrant de nouveau son dossier, l'avocate en extirpa une seconde photographie qu'elle plaça sous les yeux de sa cliente.

« L'instigatrice de ce hold-up s'appelait Masami Hirota, la police n'as eu aucun mal à établir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son véritable nom mais l'identité de la morte ne fût jamais établie. Voici un cliché de cette criminelle dont on ne connaît qu'un pseudonyme, seriez-vous en mesure de lever le mystère en nous révélant son véritable nom ? »

Serrant les poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses articulations, la métisse s'efforça de demeurer impassible face au visage qui lui faisait face, un visage à l'expression sereine certes, mais le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres souriantes donnait à cette sérénité une allure macabre.

« Oui. »

Plus qu'une réponse claire, c'était un murmure presque inaudible qui s'était échappée des lèvres de la scientifique, au point que l'avocate du lui réclamer de répéter sa réponse.

« Bien. Quel est donc le véritable nom dissimulé par le pseudonyme de Masami Hirota ? »

« Akemi Miyano. L'un de ses professeurs à l'université s'appelait Hirota. »

Certains membres du jury durent se pencher pour entendre le murmure de la métisse, il n'en résonna pas moins comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Voilà qui semblent contredire une partie de vos affirmations selon lesquelles votre sœur n'avait jamais travaillé pour l'organisation. »

« Ils n'ont jamais reconnu lui avoir confié ce hold-up… »

« Vous pensez donc qu'elle a commis ce crime de sa propre initiative ? »

La métisse porta la main à son front pour empêcher sa tête de s'incliner.

« Si vous aviez pris la peine d'enquêter sur sa vie, vous auriez constaté que c'est le seul crime qui aurait pu figurer sur son casier judiciaire… »

Eri le savait parfaitement, et elle avait même un témoin dissimulé dans sa manche pour le prouver, un agent du FBI qui avait passé plusieurs mois infiltré dans l'organisation et s'était rapproché de la morte, au point d'avoir conservé sur lui une photographie d'elle plusieurs mois après son décès. Mais cet atout était pour plus tard…

« Admettons que ce soit le cas, et nous nous pencherons sur la question en temps et en heure, dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui aurait pu amener votre sœur à enfreindre la loi ? Vous étiez sa seule famille, vous êtes donc normalement en mesure de nous répondre mieux que personne. »

La pâleur cadavérique de sa cliente ne manqua pas d'inquiéter l'avocate, mais elle s'efforça de refouler ses scrupules.

« Elle aurait été prête à tout pour me libérer de l'organisation… À tout… »

« Si vos employeurs lui avaient promis qu'ils effaceraient votre dette, et vous laisseraient toutes les deux libres, en échange de l'argent récolté au cours de ce hold-up, j'imagine donc qu'elle aurait été jusqu'à accepter cette proposition. C'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais ce ne sont finalement que des spéculations de votre part. Après tout, il est possible que votre sœur ait réellement commis ce crime de sa propre initiative, et que l'organisation n'en soit aucunement responsable. Et quand bien même l'organisation lui aurait bien confié cette besogne, rien ne prouve que votre sœur n'ait pas eu d'autre motivation que de vous sauver. »

« Cela n'a rien de spéculations sans fondement ! »

Si la scientifique avait voulu dissimuler la rage contenue dans ses mots, elle avait lamentablement échouée, et son regard n'avait définitivement plus rien d'apathique.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, quels sont ces fondements ? »

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de seconde à la scientifique pour réprimer en partie sa colère et redonner à sa respiration un rythme normal.

« Je me moques bien des conclusions de la police, je sais que ma sœur ne se serait jamais suicidé, elle était bien trop forte pour cela... »

La rage fût instantanément noyée par la mélancolie dans les yeux d'une métisse qui avait totalement recouvré son calme.

_« Elle était n'était pas assez faible pour fuir ses problèmes en se réfugiant dans la mort, contrairement à sa sœur indigne… »_

Eri n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer cette réponse dans le regard de sa cliente, ce qui ne manqua pas de radoucir légèrement le sien.

« J'avais de bonnes raisons de penser que la vérité sur sa mort n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qu'affirmait les journaux. J'ai donc mené mon enquête, et j'ai découvert qu'elle avait loué un deuxième appartement peu de temps avant ce hold-up. Un appartement suffisamment spacieux pour que deux personnes y vivent, alors que ma sœur n'avait aucun petit ami et que l'organisation ne nous aurait jamais autorisé à vivre sous le même toit. Il ne m'a fallût guère de temps pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. J'ai alors exigé à mes employeurs des éclaircissements, allant jusqu'à les accuser d'avoir poussé ma sœur à commettre ce hold-up en lui faisant miroiter ma libération, puis de la tuer quand elle ne leur a été plus d'aucune utilité. Ils n'ont jamais reconnu la possibilité, mais ils n'ont rien fait pour la nier, et ils m'ont même encouragé à ne plus me poser de questions sur les circonstances de la mort de ma sœur. »

« Et avez-vous suivi leur suggestions ? »

« Oui. Je ne leur ai plus posé de question, j'ai simplement interrompu mes recherches en leur faisant comprendre que je ne les reprendrais pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses claires. »

« Quel a été leur réaction face à cet accès de révolte ? »

« Ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas s'embarrasser longtemps d'un fardeau inutile, et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique manière de quitter l'organisation. »

« Cela as-t-il eu l'effet escompté ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas repris mes recherches. »

« Quel a été leur réaction ? »

« Cette fois, ils m'ont clairement affirmé que si leur réprimandes n'avaient pas plus d'effet sur moi que s'ils les avaient adressés à un cadavre, ce serait réellement un cadavre qui allait les entendre dans les prochains jours. »

« Cela vous as-t-il fait changer d 'avis ? »

« Non. »

« La vérité sur la mort de votre sœur comptait donc plus pour vous que vos recherches, et même plus pour vous que votre propre vie ? »

« S'ils étaient réellement responsables de la mort de ma sœur, il était hors de question que je poursuive leurs recherches plus longtemps. Et de toutes manières…»

Se mordillant les lèvres pour éviter qu'elles ne laissent échapper la fin de sa phrase, la scientifique enfonça fermement ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se faire expier son emportement.

« De toutes manières ? »

Un silence aussi glacial qu'obstiné fût la seule réponse que reçût l'avocate.

« De toutes manières, je n'avais plus aucune raisons de poursuivre ces recherches puisque ma sœur était morte, c'est cela que vous vouliez dire ? »

« C'est ce que vous vouliez me faire dire. »

« Eh bien abordons donc les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez effectué ces recherches pour commencer. Vous n'avez jamais considérée l'organisation comme une famille, et vous avez reconnue vous-même n'éprouver aucune gratitude à l'égard de vos tuteurs, on ne peut donc guère vous attribuer cela comme motivation. L'appât du gain ? La curiosité scientifique ? La peur pour votre vie ? Cela n'as pas pesé bien lourd face à la mort de votre sœur… D'ailleurs, vous les avez interrompues comme par hasard après la mort de votre sœur, on peut se demander s'il n'y a pas un lien de cause à effet, et vos propres paroles renforcent cette possibilité et ne la contredisent aucunement. Je vais donc vous poser clairement la question. Pour quelles raisons avez-vous effectuée ces recherches ? »

Si le silence demeura, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de fierté, de moquerie ou de détermination dans les yeux de celle qui se refusait à le briser. Elle avait même été jusqu'à baisser ces mêmes yeux pour ne plus croiser le regard dénué de pitié de sa tortionnaire. Quant au tremblement de ses mains, comprimer l'une d'elles de toutes ses forces avec les doigts de l'autre n'était plus suffisant pour le réprimer.

« Je répète ma question. Pour quelles raisons avez-vous accepté de mener ces recherches ? »

Si la métisse continuait de mordiller ses lèvres de cette façon, elle éviterait qu'elles ne soient franchies par la moindre réponse, mais elle ne pourrait pas éviter bien longtemps qu'elles le soient par un filet de sang.

« Pour qui avez-vous accepté de mener ces recherches ? »

« L'organisation… »

« Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas le sens de ma question. Je la répète. Pour qui avez-vous accepté de mener ces recherches ? Et veuillez lever les yeux avant de me répondre. »

Même si elle n'avait pas élevé la voix outre mesure, l'intensité de la colère glaciale qui l'avait fait vibrer fût telle que la scientifique ne put s'empêcher d'obtempérer immédiatement à la requête de l'avocate, faisant ainsi face à un regard qu'elle n'aurait voulu croiser pour rien au monde dans les circonstances actuelles. Non pas le regard impitoyable de la reine du barreau mais celui de sa sœur.

Une sœur dont les paupières n'avaient pas encore été closes par la main glaciale de la mort, il n'y avait donc rien pour dissimuler la tendresse et le bonheur qui rayonnaient de ses yeux, un bonheur et une tendresse qui se reflétait également dans son sourire. Le sourire qu'elle avait adressé à un agent du FBI dans un passé qui n'était pas si lointain, sans savoir qu'elle l'adresserait un jour à sa petite sœur.

Si l'avocate avait brandi un crucifix devant les yeux d'un vampire aculé à un mur, la réaction du monstre n'aurait pas eu grand-chose à envier à celle de la métisse qui faisait doucement glisser sa chaise en arrière, pour renforcer la distance entre elle et le spectre qui avait surgi de son passé par le biais d'une photographie.

N'ayant pas la force de détourner les yeux de l'apparition, la criminelle la contempla d'un air hébété tandis qu'elle commençait à suffoquer, la terreur ayant totalement emprisonné dans ses poumons l'air qui se débattait pour en sortir.

« Pour qui avez-vous mené ces recherches ? »

La question était parvenue à la conscience de la métisse comme un lointain écho, un écho qui, à force de ricocher contre les parois de son esprit, avait fini par se déformer. Si bien que la scientifique eût l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que sa propre sœur lui avait murmurée la même question à l'oreille.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de fermer les yeux, il n'y avait donc qu'un seul moyen de faire cesser cette torture, une seule conjuration susceptible de dissiper totalement ce fantôme.

« Pour ma sœur ! »

La réponse avait jaillie brutalement de la gorge de la métisse en même temps que l'air quelle pouvait enfin expirer. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes d'accalmie à reprendre péniblement son souffle que la criminelle prit réellement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de hurler. Et cette réalisation se concrétisa sous la forme d'une nausée irrépressible. La même nausée qui aurait gagné un prisonnier à bout de force, ayant interposé entre lui et son tortionnaire le seul corps qui était à sa disposition pour lui servir de bouclier humain, le seul corps qui aurait pu le libérer de son calvaire en subissant ses tourments à sa place, et se rendant compte, après coup, que ce corps était aussi celui d'un ami, d'une fiancée…ou d'une sœur.

« N…non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Et pourtant, cette réponse qu'elle essayait vainement de nier, c'était celle-là et pas une autre qui était jaillie spontanément de son inconscient.

« V...vous m'avez forcé à dire ce que je… »

Elle essaya de rationaliser après coup son geste, s'imaginant un court instant qu'elle avait inconsciemment appelé sa grande sœur à l'aide pour qu'elle puisse la sauver, la vague excuse fût déchiquetée instantanément par les dents acérés du remord. Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide qui avait jailli de ses propres lèvres mais bel et bien une dénonciation. Ecraser sa grande sœur sous le poids des crimes qu'elle n'avait plus la force de porter, se réfugier derrière son dos pour se mettre à l'abri des regards lourds de reproches des autres, comment qualifier cela autrement que comme une trahison ?

Et à quoi bon nier ? Cela faisait des mois, non, des années qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa grande sœur chaque fois que sa conscience venait lui présenter le lourd bilan de ses crimes. Des années qu'elle s'était mise à l'abri de la culpabilité en se blottissant derrière Akemi. Elle n'avait simplement pas eue le courage de le formuler à voix haute plus tôt.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de conviction dans les mots murmurés péniblement par la métisse.

« A…Akemi n'aurait jamais voulu que je fasse cela pour elle… Si elle avait su, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé faire… C'est pour moi et pas pour elle que je…que j'ai… »

La scientifique ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait fondue en larme qu'au moment où elle leva instinctivement le bras vers ses yeux, pour les essuyer du revers de sa manche. Des larmes qu'elle regarda s'écouler sur ses genoux d'un air incrédule tandis qu'elle avait baissé la tête pour ne plus faire face au regard de la grande sœur qu'elle avait trahie.

« Je n'ai plus d'autre question. »

Ni les mots de l'avocate, ni le soupir qui les avait précédé, et encore moins le coup de marteau du juge mettant fin à l'audience ne parvinrent à la conscience de la métisse. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où une main se posa doucement sur son bras qu'elle se rendit compte que l'audience venait de prendre fin. Et si son corps se leva mécaniquement de la chaise pour se laisser entraîner par la main qui la guidait vers sa cellule, le poids des remords qui écrasaient sa conscience fût tel que la scientifique tomba à genoux au bout de quelques pas, incapable de soutenir son propre poids.

La souffrance à laquelle se réduisait sa conscience s'intensifia d'instants en instants avant de prendre la forme bien concrète d'une émotion particulière, la haine. Une haine qu'elle s'efforça de déverser à l'extérieur tant qu'elle avait une autre personne qu'elle-même à lui jeter en pâture. Et il y avait une personne qui convenait parfaitement à ce rôle, le responsable de ses tourments.

Se tournant vers le public de la salle d'audience, la métisse fixa son regard sur le détective qui n'avait fait aucun effort pour se dissimuler et était demeuré à sa place, au premier rang, au lieu de s'éclipser quand il en avait encore l'occasion.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas baisser la tête, Shinichi affronta un regard haineux d'autant plus insoutenable que celle qui le lui adressait n'avait même plus la force de lui donner un semblant de tranchant.

La confrontation ne dura que quelques instants, mais elle demeurerait probablement gravée dans la mémoire du lycéen bien des années après le moment où la chimiste s'était relevé péniblement pour regagner sa cellule d'une démarche chancelante.

----:----

Ran laissa doucement son doigt glisser sur la photographie, dans une vaine tentative d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient été figées pour l'éternité sur une couche de papier glacée. Si le regard de la scientifique avait été destiné à mettre les fruits de sa trahison sous les yeux d'un détective, sa signification changea totalement lorsqu'il croisa celui de la fille de son avocate.

_« Qu'est ce qui te permet de me juger, hein ? »_

C'était ce message silencieux que la jeune femme avait déchiffré à travers les larmes de la métisse agenouillée face à un objectif invisible. Un message qui exprimait la lassitude et le désespoir bien plus que la rancœur.

« La technologie a fait des pas de géant, n'est ce pas ? Au point qu'un appareil photo peut tenir dans une montre et une caméra dans une paire de lunette. Les journalistes profitent de ça autant et sans doute bien plus que les détectives et les espions industriels. »

Levant les yeux du dossier, la jeune femme les posa doucement sur le visage désabusé de l'avocate qui l'avait constitué.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, cet interrogatoire marqua un tournant dans le procès de ma cliente. J'avais non seulement planté une épine de taille conséquente dans le pied du jury, mais je l'avais aussi enfoncée si profondément qu'il était impossible de l'extirper. Dix ans de prison ? C'était encore possible pour eux d'aller jusque là. Mais la peine de mort ou la perpétuité ? La douleur aurait été trop insupportable pour qu'ils puissent aller aussi loin.»

Un soupir franchit les lèvres d'Eri tandis qu'une ombre de regret passa sur son sourire.

« Je me doutais bien que je n'avais aucune chance d'obtenir l'acquittement, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer jusqu'au bout que le jury me détromperait…Enfin…Est-ce que tu as encore d'autres questions, Ran ? »

Si elle parvint à ne pas demeurer dans le silence plus de quelques instants, la jeune femme fût incapable de sortir de son incertitude.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce fût le moment le plus marquant du procès, dans tout les sens du terme. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à rajouter après ça ? »

« Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Le témoignage de ton professeur d'anglais, que tu as déjà lu, celui d'un autre agent du FBI qui avait fréquenté de près la sœur de ma cliente, ce fût à peu près tout. »

Feuilletant le dossier, Ran ne mit guère plus d'une minute à trouver le nom de l'agent du FBI en question, un nom qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, même si celui qui y était associé demeurerait toujours une ombre et un point d'interrogation inquiétant pour elle.

« Shuichi Akai ? »

« C'était visible qu'il n'appréciait guère d'être le point de mire du public, même si ce ne fût que le temps d'un témoignage. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché d'accéder à ma requête sans le moindre problème et de se présenter à la barre. »

« Le professeur Jodie ne t'as pas aidé à le convaincre ? »

« D'après elle, la seule personne à qui je dois la collaboration de son collègue fut celle dont il n'a jamais réclamé la photographie après nous l'avoir confié. »

L'étudiante en droit poussa un soupir tandis qu'elle tournait les pages du dossier pour contempler une photographie qu'elle connaissait fort bien puisqu'elle y figurait elle-même.

« Et pourquoi l'avais-tu convoqué à la barre ? »

« Pour qu'il lève quelques doutes vis-à-vis de la sœur de l'accusée. Non content d'avoir infiltré l'organisation en se faisant passer pour un des leurs, il avait eu une liaison avec elle. C'était donc la seule personne sur terre en mesure de confirmer ou d'infirmer le témoignage de ma cliente. »

« Une liaison ? »

Ran écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle songeait à cet homme aux traits émaciés et au regard glacial, cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois dans les rues de New York, cet homme qui l'avait comparé à une femme qu'il avait jadis connu, une femme qui gardait ses larmes pour elle pour paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité… Maintenant elle comprenait le sens de ces paroles énigmatiques.

« Que ce soit devant le tribunal ou en privé, il ne s'est jamais étendu sur la nature de cette liaison. Il a tout juste consenti à reconnaître qu'elle avait débuté pour des raisons purement professionnelles… Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est achevée lorsque la sœur de ma cliente à découvert la vérité sur son soupirant. Cela s'est produit deux ans avant la parution de cet article que tu tiens entre tes mains. »

L'innocente feuille de papier se froissa entre les doigts tremblants de la jeune fille.

« Et…est ce que son témoignage a éclairé les choses sous un autre angle ? Ou bien… »

« Oui et non. Il nous a confirmé qu'à sa connaissance ce hold-up fût le tout premier et le tout dernier travail que l'organisation confia à Akemi Miyano et que le plus médisant des observateurs n'aurait pas réussi à trouver d'autre tâche d'ombre dans la vie sans histoire de cette jeune femme. Une vie sans histoire… Je ne sais pas si l'expression convient vraiment, mais je suppose que tu vois où je veux en venir. Quant à l'étendue de ses connaissances vis-à-vis de l'organisation… Il était clair que ses soupçons étaient définitivement devenus des certitudes, mais l'étendue exacte de ces soupçons restera un mystère… Si on en croit Akai, lorsqu'ils se sont séparés, Akemi savait que l'organisation qui l'avait recueillie était impliquée dans des activités criminelles, sans savoir pour autant jusqu'à quel point. Les recherches de sa sœur ? Akai ne lui en a jamais parlé. Peut-être as-t-elle mené sa propre enquête par la suite ? Elle était assez douée pour démasquer un agent du FBI par ses propres moyens après tout, alors elle aurait été en mesure de réduire considérablement son ignorance. Mais puisque les deux années qui se sont écoulées entre sa séparation avec Akai et sa mort restent en grande partie une zone d'ombre, nous ne pourrons jamais que spéculer sur ce que savait ou non Akemi. »

« Sa petite sœur restera donc toujours dans l'incertitude chaque fois qu'elle se demandera ce qu'Akemi a pu penser ou aurait pu penser des crimes qu'elle a commis pour elle. »

Eri acquiesça tristement à la conclusion de sa fille.

« Finalement mon plus terrible adversaire se réduisait à peu de choses. Une petite fille qui n'a jamais connue ses parents, a été séparée de sa seule famille et forcée d'assumer des responsabilités d'adulte après être tout juste sortie d'une enfance trop courte. Oh, elle a fait de son mieux pour assurer ce rôle d'adulte, que ce soit vis-à-vis de sa sœur, de ses employeurs, ou de ceux qui assistaient à son procès et étaient venu la juger. Mais au final, cela n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un rôle. Elle était bien chétive ma meilleure ennemie, c'est sans doute pour cela que ce fût si difficile pour moi de triompher d'elle. »

Retirant ses lunettes en soupirant, l'avocate les essuya consciencieusement à l'aide d'un mouchoir avant de les replacer sur ses yeux las.

« Je suppose que toutes les questions que tu te posait sur ma cliente ont trouvé leurs réponses à présent, non ? »

Après avoir refermé définitivement le dossier, Ran adressa à sa mère un sourire dont la gratitude n'éclipsait pas totalement la tristesse.

« J'imagine que oui. Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses m'apprendre sur elle, non ? »

Eri garda le silence quelques instants avant de renvoyer un sourire mélancolique à sa fille.

« Si. Mais il y a des choses qu'elle a confiées à une avocate…et d'autres qu'elle a confiées à une mère. Et si les premières sont protégées par le secret professionnel, les secondes le sont par la confiance. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine de l'avocate lorsque la porte de la cellule se referma. Eri avait la désagréable sensation de se trouver à la place d'une fillette ayant pénétré dans un caveau. Une fillette qui, après s'être introduite dans les profondeurs de la terre et respiré les effluves aussi glaciales que pestilentielles qui y avaient été emprisonnés depuis des lustres, commençait à regretter d'avoir répliqué par un sourire bravache aux avertissements de ses camarades de jeu demeurés timidement derrière la grille du cimetière.

Peut-être aurait-elle du les écouter lorsqu'ils lui conseillaient de ne pas aller troubler l'éternel sommeil du spectre qui était supposé reposer en ces lieux. D'autant plus que c'était elle qui avait contribué en partie à exiler du monde des vivants la malheureuse défunte, et qu'il y avait donc de fortes chances pour que l'entité ne se montre guère charitable avec l'intruse venue la hanter.

La reine du barreau s'efforça de se reprendre en main, elle n'allait quand même pas commencer à se laisser aller aux mêmes craintes superstitieuses que sa fille. Elle avait largement passé l'âge de croire aux histoires de fantômes…mais elle avait aussi atteint l'âge où on savait que les véritables spectres étaient bien plus terrifiants que ceux que s'imaginaient les enfants en se réfugiant sous leurs couvertures.

Mais cette connaissance ne l'avait nullement empêché de livrer sa cliente en pâture au spectre de sa sœur. Ce n'était sans doute que justice qu'elle expie sa faute en allant faire face elle-même au fantôme de sa victime.

Eri secoua la tête avant que l'angoisse ne laisse la place à la détermination sur son visage. Ce n'était pas une question de justice ou de sentimentalité mais de responsabilité.

Réajustant ses lunettes, l'avocate posa les yeux sur l'occupante de la pièce avant de retenir un soupir de lassitude.

Celle qui était recroquevillée sur ce lit méritait véritablement d'être comparée à un fantôme. Mais plus que la pâleur de sa peau, c'était son regard qui fit frissonner l'avocate. Non pas un regard haineux dans lequel se serait reflété la trahison dont elle s'estimait victime, mais un regard vide où ne se reflétait aucune émotion, un regard qui aurait mieux convenu à un cadavre qu'à un être humain.

Les paupières de la morte s'animèrent un court instant, lui redonnant un semblant de vie tandis que la scientifique semblait enfin reconnaître un semblant d'existence à celle qui avait troublée sa solitude.

Mais quand bien même elle n'était plus transparente aux yeux de la métisse, Eri aurait eu du mal à trouver d'autres mots que mépris ou apathie pour cataloguer le semblant d'émotion qu'elle suscitait chez sa cliente.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici ? Qu'est ce que vous ne m'avez pas déjà arraché au cours de votre dernier interrogatoire ? »

« La seule chose que je t'ai arraché au cours de cette interrogatoire, c'est la vérité. Et le processus aurait été infiniment moins douloureux si tu n'avais pas tout fait pour l'emporter jusque dans la tombe que tu t'évertuais à creuser chaque jour un peu plus. »

La criminelle renifla face à la réplique de son avocate.

« Mais cela aurait eu moins d'impact sur le jury, non ? Alors n'allez pas trop vous plaindre de votre cliente récalcitrante. »

Eri adressa un sourire sans joie à son interlocutrice.

« Tu sais, de tout les procès qui ont émaillés ma carrière, ce fût bien le premier où c'est à ma cliente que j'ai du arracher des aveux. Et ce sera sans doute le seul où ma cliente aura éprouvé de la rancœur pour l'avocate qui a donné au jury plus de difficultés à l'envoyer à l'échafaud. »

« Vous avez remportée votre petite victoire personnelle sur moi et le jury, alors est ce que vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait fair play de votre part de ne pas vous acharner plus longtemps sur un adversaire à terre ? Si vous êtes venue ici me faire avouer ma défaite, c'est fait, si vous vouliez que je vous tire mon chapeau pour votre victoire, vous m'en demandez trop. Et après la manière dont vous avez disséqué ma vie en public, il ne reste plus rien à mettre sous la lame de votre scalpel. Une avocate compétente ne perdrait pas son temps inutilement, et elle n'aurait pas besoin d'entendre son adversaire énumérer ses mérites, elle les connaîtrait très bien toute seule. »

Si le but de la chimiste avait été d'effacer le sourire de son ennemie, elle y était pleinement parvenue, si cela avait été de forcer l'avocate à se replier vers la porte de la cellule, ce fût un échec complet.

« Tu sais, si je suis venue ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour te réclamer quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, certainement pas de la manière dont tu te l'imagine. »

« Même pas le pardon de la petite orpheline que vous avez réduite en miette pour vous assurer la victoire, ou les remerciements de la criminelle repentie que vous avez sauvé ? D'un autre côté, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous, parce que si vous êtes venu me réclamer de quoi vous racheter une bonne conscience, je ne suis pas disposé à vous en faire l'aumône. Et une cliente qui n'est pas satisfaite de son avocate rechignera toujours à régler les honoraires qu'on lui réclame. »

La métisse avait bien regagné un sourire narquois, mais il reflétait plus de rancœur que d'amusement.

« Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité. Si je suis venue ici, c'est bien pour te réclamer mes honoraires, en te rappelant au passage tout ce que j'ai investi pour toi dans ce procès. »

Loin de faire perdre son pli moqueur aux lèvres de la métisse, le regard glacial de la reine du barreau ne fit que l'élargir.

« Oh, je vois, vous êtes venue me rappeler ma dette à votre égard, me rappeler que ma vie vous appartient toujours tant que je ne vous ait pas remboursé, et que je ne suis donc pas encore libre d'en disposer comme bon me semble. Cela fait longtemps que je me suis habituée à ce genre de transaction…Mais vous devez vous en douter, maintenant. »

Serrant le poing devant le parallèle peu flatteur dont l'avait gratifié indirectement sa cliente, l'avocate s'agenouilla, non pas pour se mettre en position d'infériorité mais pour fixer son adversaire les yeux dans les yeux.

« C'est une formulation on ne peux plus adéquate de mes pensées. Mais pour mieux clarifier les choses, je pense que c'est à mon tour de passer aux aveux. Est-ce que tu as une idée du montant que j'ai du verser pour conserver ma place de reine ? »

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir sans aucun problème. Des efforts, de la détermination à ne pas vous avouer vaincue tant qu'il vous reste une étincelle de vie et une chance, même infime, de l'emporter face à l'adversité au lieu de plier devant elle, quelque chose de ce genre là ? »

« Cela représente tout juste de quoi te payer une place d'avocate compétente, pour s'offrir un trône, c'est loin d'être suffisant. Pour être digne de cette place, il faut être prête à renoncer à ton nom de famille pour ne plus être désigné que par le titre que tu convoites. Avoir le courage de s'appeler Kisaki et non plus Mouri, avoir le courage de fermer la porte du domicile conjugale derrière soi en y laissant sa fille unique. Est-ce que tu vois vraiment où je veux en venir ? »

Le corps de la chimiste remua légèrement, effectuant le geste le plus proche d'un haussement d'épaule que sa position sur le lit lui autorisait.

« Et ? Vous voulez que je compatisse pour les sacrifices que vous avez déposés sur l'autel de votre réussite ? Que je plaigne la pauvre mère de famille séparée de sa fille parce qu'elle lui a préféré sa carrière ? Que j'ai pitié de la pauvre épouse délaissée par le mari dont elle s'est séparée ? Si c'est le cas, vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, je n'éprouverais jamais la moindre compassion pour ceux qui piétinent leur propre bonheur et exigent en plus qu'on pleure pour leur malheur ensuite.»

Cette fois, Eri ne se contenta plus de serrer le poing mais alla jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Si sa cliente cherchait à rééquilibrer les comptes avec sa tortionnaire, elle prenait le chemin le plus court, et ce en toute connaissance de cause.

« Pardonne-moi de te le dire, mais tu es très mal placée pour regarder de haut ceux que tu méprise. »

« Mais je ne l'ai jamais niée, vous savez. »

C'était de la mélancolie qui brillait dans les yeux de la métisse, pas la satisfaction d'avoir réfuté en un instant la contre-attaque de son adversaire.

« Et à ton avis, qu'est ce qui peut valoir qu'on lui sacrifie son mariage et sa fille unique ? »

« À mon avis ? Rien. Ah pardon, vous vouliez que j'essaye de deviner quel était votre avis sur la question ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'argent, alors je vais miser sur l'orgueil, ou la satisfaction de n'avoir jamais goûté l'amertume de la défaite, y compris et surtout dans des affaires où cela semblait être pourtant la seule issue possible. »

L'avocate répliqua à l'expression apathique de la criminelle par un sourire désabusé.

« Je peux te concéder que la victoire est une drogue capable de briser un mariage et de séparer un parent de son enfant. Mais je peux te garantir qu'une addiction de ce genre n'aurait pas suffit à me maintenir en dehors de mon foyer pendant dix longues années. Si j'ai accepté ce titre de reine, c'est pour une simple et bonne raison, parce qu'il existe des personne qui ne pourront jamais être sauvées par un avocat simplement compétent, des personnes qui ont besoin de moi. Et je sais mieux que personne que les mères de famille dignes de ce nom ne pourront jamais briguer bien longtemps d'autres places que celles d'avocates compétentes. »

Délaissant son sourire, la mère de famille rapprocha son visage impitoyable de celui de sa cliente récalcitrante

« C'est pour mes clients que j'ai sacrifié la plus grande partie de mon bonheur, alors la moindre des choses que je suis en droit d'exiger d'eux, c'est d'être digne de ce sacrifice. Si tu t'imaginais qu'on pouvait se payer les services de la reine du barreau gratuitement, il est temps de te réveiller pour faire face à la dure réalité. Aucun de mes clients n'a pu se dispenser de me verser les honoraires que je lui réclamais, et il n'y aura pas d'exceptions à cette règle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Que tu le veuille ou non, il va falloir que tu deviennes digne de remplacer une fille, et si tu connaissais la mienne, tu saurais que tu es très loin du compte pour l'instant. »

Ce fût la dernière phrase de l'avocate qui alluma une flamme dans les yeux indifférents de la criminelle.

« Eh bien, vous voulez que je vous dise ? À l'avenir, prenez la peine d'étudier plus consciencieusement le dossier de vos clientes avant de leur reprocher de ne pas avoir les moyens de vous régler à la fin du procès. Navré de ne pas figurer à la même hauteur que votre fille si on nous plaçait sur la même balance, mais vous m'avez largement surévaluée. Et si cela peut vous consoler vous êtes loin d'être la première. Alors pour les réclamations, prenez votre place dans la file d'attente, derrière une mère, une sœur et un détective d'opérette. »

Estimant visiblement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter, la scientifique se retourna sur son lit pour tourner le dos à l'avocate qu'elle avait réduit au silence.

Une minute de silence s'écoula avant que la mère de famille ne se décide à se relever. Mais lorsqu'elle consentit à entrouvrir ses lèvres, ce ne fût pas pour laisser échapper le soupir de lassitude ou le sermon méprisant que la métisse espérait récolter en échange de son murmure méprisant.

« Il me semblait que tu ne connaissait rien de ta mère, alors qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu n'as pas été en mesure de combler ses attentes ? Dois-je rajouter le parjure à la longue liste de tes crimes? »

« _Que saviez-vous de vos parents_ ? Votre question a été formulée ainsi, au passé. Si vous vouliez que j'y réponde autrement, il fallait me demander ce que je savais de mes parents. Et de toutes manières, je ne vous aie pas menti en vous répondant _pratiquement rien_. »

Croisant les bras, l'avocate résista à la tentation de se pencher vers la criminelle pour contempler son visage.

« Et en quoi consiste ce que tu sais de tes parents ? »

« Que ma mère aimait ses enfants. Pas grand-chose vraiment, mais je l'ai appris très tard dans ma vie. »

« C'est le cas de la plupart des mères. »

« La mienne aimait ses filles au point de risquer sa vie pour leur offrir un meilleur avenir que celui tracé par l'organisation. Et ayant prévu l'éventualité que sa tentative serait vaine, et que la mort serait le seul prix pour son échec, elle a fait de son mieux pour que cette mort ne soit pas en mesure de séparer totalement une mère de ses enfants. Quelques cassettes destinées à la plus jeune de ses filles, quelques cassettes pour remplacer les souvenirs de bonheur qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de recevoir de sa mère, quelques messages pour transmettre quelque chose à une orpheline dépourvue de parents. Un pour chacun de ses futurs anniversaires, y compris le tout premier. Pas grand-chose, vraiment, et pourtant c'est déjà beaucoup, même si cela ne comblera jamais l'absence d'une mère. Une mère dont la plus jeune des filles ne connaîtra jamais que la voix, et qui n'as eue que bien trop tard l'occasion de l'entendre… »

Si la scientifique se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même pour dissimuler un faible sourire de bonheur à l'avocate, au bout de quelques instants seulement, elle n'avait plus rien à mettre hors de portée de la reine du barreau. Si ce n'était…

« Dites à cette imbécile de Kudo que si je peux encore lui pardonner de vous avoir livré ma sœur, et ce uniquement s'il garde ces pièces à convictions hors de portée de votre convoitise, il n'obtiendra jamais le moindre pardon de ma part s'il laisse ces cassettes tomber entre vos griffes. »

L'avocate laissa échapper un soupir en s'installant sur le lit de la prisonnière après en avoir écarté l'oreiller que sa propriétaire avait négligé.

« Un enfant n'apprendra jamais trop tard que ses parents se sont réjouis du jour de sa naissance, et ont tout fait pour lui offrir le meilleur avenir possible compte tenu de leur moyens. »

« Lorsqu'on vous apprend que vous avez une nouvelle dette à rembourser, au moment où vous n'en avez définitivement plus les moyens, je ne vois pas en quoi l'expression trop tard serait inappropriée. De toutes manières, ces messages, ils n'ont jamais été pour moi, seulement pour la fille que ma mère aurait voulu avoir. Je n'ai qu'un seul point commun avec la destinataire de ces messages, un prénom, et ce n'est pas grand chose. En tout cas, certainement pas assez pour justifier la mort d'une mère…ou d'une grande soeur. »

« Tu ne dois qu'une seule chose à ta mère, la vie, et tu ne dois qu'une seule chose à ta sœur, le bonheur. Quoique tu puisses en dire, tu as les moyens de rembourser ta dette. Tu devrais cesser de voir cela comme une dette du reste, c'est un don qu'elles t'ont fait, en tant que tel, il est purement gratuit. Tout ce qu'elles demandent de toi, c'est que tu l'acceptes. Rien de plus et surtout rien de moins »

La première chose qui troubla la digestion du silence qui avait avalé le doux murmure de l'avocate fût un reniflement.

« Ces cadeaux, ils étaient destinés à une autre personne que moi, je suis donc libre de les refuser. Tout ce que je peux offrir en retour c'est de m'excuser d'avoir consciemment assassiné celle qui devait les recevoir à ma place, alors que j'étais justement supposée la protéger. »

Se mordillant les lèvres pour ravaler la colère engendré par la frustration, la reine du barreau laissa la mère de famille en elle lui rappeler la plus simple des vérité, que l'amour d'un enfant ne s'exigeait pas, il se gagnait, et certainement pas par la dureté.

« Et si ta sœur et ta mère te détrompaient en affirmant qu'il n'y a jamais eu de malentendu et que c'était bien à toi qu'elles voulaient offrir leurs cadeaux? »

« Elles ne sont plus en mesure de me détromper, et vous n'êtes pas en mesure de parler en leur noms. »

« Pour quelles raisons te les auraient-elles refusé ? »

Un léger mouvement parcouru le corps de la métisse, et Eri fût incapable de décider si c'était un rire ou un sanglot que sa cliente retenait au fond d'elle.

« J'en vois à peu près cinquante-trois. »

« Je ne connaît pas grand-chose d'Akemi, c'est vrai, seulement le peu que toi et mon assistant avait consenti à me révéler. Mais tu veux connaître la conclusion que j'ai tiré de ce peu de chose ? Elle ne t'aurait jamais haie sous prétexte que tu aimais ta grande sœur, au point de donner ta vie pour et ton bonheur pour elle, au point de devenir indigne de recevoir la tendresse de cette grande sœur qu tu voulais protéger. »

« Une grande sœur digne de ce nom aurait refusé un amour acheté au prix de tant d'infamies. Et Akemi méritait d'être ma grande sœur...ou plutôt non, elle ne méritait justement pas une petite sœur pareille. »

L'avocate leva légèrement son bras avant de le laisser retomber sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais, je suis loin de me payer le luxe de prendre entièrement sur moi l'échec de mon mariage. Mon imbécile de mari y a une part de responsabilité égale à la mienne. Je n'aime pas rejeter mes erreurs sur les autres mais j'aime encore moins jouer les martyres. Et en dehors du tribunal, je ne suis pas non plus la plus équitable des personnes au monde, il m'arrive de déverser ma rancœur sur mon imbécile de mari de temps à autres, quitte à oublier ce que je lui dois. Parfois, et même souvent, il m'arrive de me livrer à des mesquineries indignes du titre de reine pour remettre cet imbécile en place. Mais il y a un coup bas auquel je ne m'abaisserait jamais, quand bien même toutes la rancœur et la frustration récolté au cours de dix années de séparation me tomberait dessus d'un seul coup, et que j'en avais le responsable à portée de main ou plutôt de voix. »

Retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer consciencieusement, Eri plissa ses yeux en une expression mélancolique.

« _Comment peux-tu me faire des reproches après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi._ Voilà le type de mesquinerie auquel je ne m'abaisserais jamais. L'affection ne se monnaie pas, tout comme les sacrifices et les concessions qu'elle nous pousse à faire, ce n'est pas un prêté pour un rendu dans ce jeu là. C'est quelque chose qui se donne, cela ne s'achète ni ne se prête, et cela se rembourse encore moins. As-tu envisagé de présenter à ta grande sœur la longue liste de ce que tu as sacrifié pour elle le jour où elle se serait décidée à te renier? Tous ces crimes sur lesquels tu as fermé les yeux, est ce que c'était le prix à payer pour garder ta grande sœur…ou bien le prix à payer pour te l'attacher à tout jamais ? Réponds oui à une seule de ces deux questions, et tu seras en droit de t'estimer indigne d'elle, on n'achète que ce que l'on est indigne de posséder. Celui qui réduit l'amour à une marchandise et estime avoir les moyens de se la payer n'est pas digne qu'on lui en donne. Et non, l'amour ne s'achète pas avec du mérite ou de la morale. C'est une chose non négociable, tu la donnes ou tu la refuses, tu ne la mérites pas. »

La scientifique ne manqua pas de tressaillir lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son interlocutrice se poser délicatement sur sa chevelure.

« Mais entre toi et Akemi, ce n'est pas à ta grande sœur que tu as assigné le rôle de débiteur. Et tu es à des années lumière de considérer son affection pour un dût, cela tu peux difficilement le nier. Tout ce que tu as réussi à prouver à ta sœur, c'est que tu l'aimais, et elle ne réclamera jamais et n'a jamais réclamé autre chose de toi. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ta mère, mais à ton avis, que désirait-elle ? Une petite fille modèle qui aurait si bien retenu ses leçons de morale qu'elle en aurait oublié d'aimer sa sœur ? Ou bien une fille qui a aimé sa sœur au point d'en oublier ses leçons de morale ? »

Shiho eut beau demeurer silencieuse, elle ne fit rien pour écarter les doigts qui glissait doucement le long de la chevelure qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère.

« Je ne sais pas si elle aurait été fière de toi ou non, mais je sais qu'elle aurait sans doute eu honte d'une fille qui aurait oublié la grande sœur qui s'est sacrifié pour elle pour mieux apporter satisfaction à ses assassins. En tout cas, je sais que j'aurais eu honte d'avoir donné le jour à une fille pareille… »

Eri se mordilla les lèvres un court instant avant de laisser finalement s'échapper les mots qui lui étaient venus spontanément à l'esprit.

« …mais que je n'aurais jamais éprouvé de honte à l'idée d'avoir donné à Ran une sœur comme toi. »

Cette phrase fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et poussa la métisse à se redresser, s'écartant ainsi de la main que l'avocate avait commençait à faire glisser le long de sa joue. Agenouillée sur le lit face à la mère de famille qui y demeurait assise, la criminelle s'appuya sur ses deux mains pour ne pas s'écrouler, et lever la tête vers son interlocutrice afin de lui adresser un sourire aussi narquois qu'énigmatique.

« Vous savez que je pourrais m'amuser à vous prendre au mot ? Après tout, si vous avez sacrifié votre unique enfant pour moi, la moindre des choses serait que je vous offre une seconde fille en échange. Oh c'est sûr que cela ne remplacera jamais les dix années dont vous avez dépossédée Ran, mais c'est mieux que rien, non? Quand bien même vous y perdriez au change et quand bien même votre fille voulait que vous lui offriez une mère et pas une sœur..»

Même si elle n'avait disposée que la moitié des compétences que sa réputation lui attribuait, la reine du barreau n'aurait eue aucun mal à percevoir la supplication dissimulée derrière la provocation. Il n'y avait guère besoin d'être une avocate compétente pour cela, être mère aurait largement suffit. Si bien qu'Eri demeura assise sur le lit lorsque son occupante entreprit de ramper vers elle, tout comme elle ne fit rien pour repousser le fardeau qui lu comprima brusquement la poitrine.

De toutes manières, l'avocate doutait fortement que la meurtrière se soit mise à glisser ses bras derrière son dos pour y planter le poignard qu'elle venait d'extirper à l'instant de sa blessure la plus douloureuse.

Une minute s'écoula dans le silence le plus complet avant qu'un murmure ne s'y glisse, le murmure d'une voix à laquelle sa propriétaire essaya péniblement de redonner son arrogance et son mépris habituel…

« Vous êtes trop fière pour vous rétracter ? Ou avouer que vous n'avez fait que réciter une plaidoirie d'avocate ? Une plaidoirie plutôt bien formulée certes, mais qui n'en reste pas moins un mensonge un peu plus convaincant que la moyenne, rien de plus… »

Si la mère de Ran se décida à lever les bras, ce ne fût pas pour repousser celle qui s'était blottie contre elle mais au contraire pour la priver de toute possibilité de s'écarter.

« Si c'est le cas, il a l'air d'avoir été suffisamment convainquant pour que tu fasse semblant d'y croire, et je n'avais pas d'autre but. »

« Il ne restera pas convainquant bien longtemps, sauf si vous faites appel à la complicité de votre fille. »

Eri soupira en glissant de nouveau ses doigts dans la chevelure auburn de la métisse avant de les mouvoir le plus délicatement possible.

« Tu as parfaitement raison sur un point, ce n'est pas une sœur que Ran m'a réclamé toutes ces années, mais est ce que cela veux dire qu'elle en refuserait une pour autant ? »

Au cours des minutes suivantes, les bras de la scientifique glissèrent doucement le long du dos de l'avocate tandis que l'étreinte exercée par cette dernière se renforça, comme si les forces qui désertaient le corps de l'une étaient directement absorbées par la conscience de l'autre.

« Vous réalisez ce mensonge vous coûtera? Surtout si vous vous mettez à y croire vous-même ? »

« J'ai eu dix ans pour le réaliser, tu sais. »

« Et vous allez être assez stupide pour refaire exactement la même erreur, mais en toute connaissance de cause cette fois ? »

« Je n'ai jamais regretté cette erreur là, et je ne la regretterais jamais. »

Les minutes continuèrent de s'écouler imperturbablement, mais elles le firent à une telle vitesse qu'elles semblèrent s'allonger pour devenir des heures dans la conscience de celles qui les vécurent.

« Et combien de temps pourriez-vous faire semblant d'avoir refait la même erreur ? »

« Je continuerais tant que tu auras besoin d'y croire. Que ce soit quelques minutes, quelques jours, quelques mois…ou même quelques années. »

Lorsque la scientifique commença à faire mine de s'écarter d'elle, Eri écarta docilement les bras, dissimulant de son mieux la déception de ne pas avoir rendu suffisamment convaincante sa plaidoirie. Déception qui se dissipa dans l'incrédulité dès que l'avocate se rendit compte que sa cliente se contentait juste de changer de position.

Incrédulité qui ne demeura guère plus d'un instant avant que l'avocate entoure son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescente qui avait adoptée une posture plus adaptée à une fillette venue se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

Une mère qui soupira tandis qu'elle se sentait gagnée par une émotion face à laquelle le sentiment de victoire qui avait si souvent grisé la reine du barreau ressemblait à une ombre, une émotion suffisamment forte pour dissiper en un instant un regret qui s'était étendue sur dix longues années.

« Soyons honnête, même si vous m'épargner la peine capitale, vous ne pourrez pas faire de même avec la prison. »

La fierté d'une avocate ne pèserait jamais bien lourd dans la balance face à l'honnêteté qu'une fille était en droit d'exiger d'une mère.

« Non. »

« Et est ce que vous vous imaginez sérieusement que celle qui sortira de cette prison aura encore besoin d'une mère ? »

« C'est peu probable, mais celle qui y rentrera, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse se passer de ce luxe. Alors cela ne te fera guère de mal de croire au mensonge de ton avocate, va. Enfin, si tu estimes que je ne suis pas assez convaincante pour assurer le rôle de ta mère, ne va pas te forcer… »

Eri crut attendre une éternité un verdict qui tomba avec la vitesse et le tranchant du couperet d'une guillotine.

« Vous ne méritez pas une fille comme moi…alors je suppose que cela vous donne de la crédibilité pour assurer le rôle de ma mère. »

Fermant les yeux, l'avocate se permit un sourire tandis qu'elle se laissait gagner par un sentiment on ne peux plus familier, ce mélange de douceur et d'amertume que lui avait fait si souvent savourer un imbécile de détective et une fillette tout aussi bornée que ses parents.

« Est-ce que tu sait quelle est la pire erreur que puisse se permettre une avocate ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que la pire erreur d'une scientifique est de s'attacher à ses cobayes, cela ne doit pas être très différent, non ? »

Le sourire de la mère de famille prit un pli amusé.

« Non, en effet. La pire erreur d'une avocate, c'est de traiter l'affaire qu'on lui confie comme si c'était une affaire personnelle. Une erreur indigne de la reine du barreau. »

Un soupir se permis de franchir les lèvres de l'avocate, sans parvenir à emporter son sourire avec lui pour autant.

« Enfin, la reine du barreau ne pourrait pas jouer bien longtemps le rôle d'une mère, c'est vrai.»

----:----

Il fallut une bonne minute à la révélation de la mère de Ran pour prendre une forme nettement définie dans l'esprit de sa fille.

« Tu…m'as…offert une sœur ? »

L'avocate ne put retenir un sourire moqueur face à l'incrédulité de son enfant.

« Vous partagez officieusement la même mère, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela fasse de vous des sœurs pour autant. Enfin, rien ne t'empêche de tenter ta chance avec elle, c'est vrai. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent un peu plus face à la remarque de sa mère.

« Tenter ma chance ? »

« Si cette sœur partageait le même père et la même mère que toi, tu ne serait pas en mesure de la refuser, mais dans ce cas précis, tu peux te payer le luxe du choix. Mais rappelle-toi que ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens, si tu acceptes vraiment cette sœur, il te faudra gagner sa confiance et son affection. »

Si le sourire de l'avocate demeura, il s'était alourdi d'une ombre de tristesse.

« Enfin, cela n'a évidemment rien d'officiel. Ce n'est, après tout, que la promesse d'une avocate prête à emporter la victoire par tous les moyens, le genre de chose qu'il faut prendre avec un léger grain de sel. Un pieux mensonge qu'il faudra tout de même que j'entretienne de temps à autre, en allant rendre visite à une de mes clientes pour constater comment se déroule l'évolution de l'affaire. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce dossier était clos, en tout cas, il est loin de l'être pour moi. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ran finit par décocher à son interlocutrice la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'en pas parlé dès le début ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as attendue que je vienne te poser des questions sur ce procès pour m'en parler ? »

Eri affronta la vague de questions sans ciller ni se départir de son expression amusé.

« J'ai offert une mère à ma cliente, pas une sœur, cette promesse ne te concernait donc pas. Du reste, j'estime qu'il est grand temps que tu cesses de porter sur tes épaules le poids des décisions que je prends. Sans compter que…»

« Que ? »

« Que j'étais en droit de m'assurer d'abord que tu méritais cette sœur, non ? Et la moindre des choses pour cela était de la connaître avant d'avoir à prendre cette décision. »

S'enfonçant de nouveau dans le silence comme dans ses propres pensées, Ran baissa timidement les yeux vers la photographie de celle qui, après s'être interposé entre elle et Shinichi, menaçait à présent d 'en faire de même avec sa mère. Celle qu'elle avait tout d'abord rejeté avant d'être rongée par les doutes au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec elle sans le savoir.

Le même genre de blessure qui ne s'était jamais cicatrisée et mettrais du temps à le faire, le même mélange d'attachement et de rancœur vis-à-vis d'un certains détective, et à présent, la même mère…

« Et ce mensonge, est ce qu'à force de faire semblant d'y croire…tu finiras par oublier que ce n'est qu'un mensonge ? »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, comme si elle avait encore un peu de mal à porter sur ses épaules le poids de ses propres décisions, la mère de famille pesa soigneusement la réponse qu'on réclamait d'elle.

« Peut-être, qui sait ? C'est beaucoup plus difficile de renier ses paroles une fois qu'elles ont prises la forme d'un engagement officiel. Oh c'est toujours possible certes, mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus douloureux, et pas seulement pour toi… Crois moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi on ne devrait prendre ce genre d'engagement que lorsqu'on est véritablement certain de le tenir. C'est aussi pour cela que maintenant, j'y réfléchis à deux fois avant de prendre des responsabilités qui ne sont peut-être pas à ma portée. »

« C'est aussi pour cela que tu n'a jamais réussi à divorcer ? »

Si le sourire espiègle de la jeune femme suscita la joie de la mère, sa provocation ne suscita que le silence renfrogné de l'épouse d'un certain détective.

« Mais tu sais, maman… Tu n'arriveras jamais à me persuader que tu es incapable d'être mère. Alors, tu devrais arrêter d'hésiter, et prendre tes décisions. »

Après avoir écarquillé les yeux un court instant devant le verdict inattendu rendu par sa fille, Eri dissimula sa gêne derrière ses paupières et un sourire désabusé.

« Je suis capable de faire face à mes erreurs, Ran. Mais je ne supporte pas quand ce sont les autres qui en font les frais. Alors laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, encore un peu de temps, que ce soit avec ton père…ou avec ma fille. »

« Fais comme tu veux, maman. Mais moi, je crois bien que j'en ai assez d'attendre, surtout quand je sais dès le départ que je ne regretterais jamais ma décision, mais que je regretterais toujours d'avoir perdu quelque chose parce que j'ai attendu trop longtemps. »

Il n'y avait aucune trace de rancune ou de moquerie dans les paroles de celle qui avait définitivement refermé le dossier qu'on lui avait confié. Et on aurait également eu du mal à déceler des doutes sur le visage radieux de la fille de l'avocate tandis qu'elle se levait de sa chaise pour aller enlacer sa mère.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu t'es définitivement mis en tête de suivre cette imbécile de détective, et de suivre ta mère jusque dans ces erreurs ? »

« Si je veux suivre le même chemin que toi, c'est parce que je sais que tu n'as pas fait d'erreurs. Même si tu as du mal à le croire. D'un autre côté, tu es ma mère, alors cela ne devrait pas m'étonner tant que ça… »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Secouer la tête d'un air affligé, froncer les sourcils ou bien retenir un soupir de soulagement ? Quelle était la réaction la plus appropriée à la situation ?

C'était la même question qui taraudait la conscience d'un détective comme d'une avocate, et chacun d'eux s'évertuait à ne pas y donner de réponse, préférant attendre stoïquement celle que l'autre se déciderait enfin à leur donner.

Finalement, les deux trentenaires se décidèrent à marquer simultanément leur capitulation mutuelle par un soupir de lassitude.

Kogoro tourna le dos à son épouse sans un mot, mais sans avoir non plus le courage, ou la lâcheté, de lui fermer sa porte au nez.

S'affalant sur son canapé, le pitoyable ivrogne ferma les yeux, laissant une migraine carabinée laminer les rares lambeaux de conscience qu'il avait réussi à arracher aux bras de Morphée.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, sa pire ennemie était bien trop fière pour refermer cette porte qu'il avait laissée grande ouverte, elle s'était sûrement éclipsée, comptant sur un courant d'air pour effectuer cette besogne à sa place. Et contrairement à son épouse, le vent n'éprouverait aucun remords à claquer violement cette porte, déclenchant ainsi un vacarme qui anéantirait la conscience du détective dans une explosion de douleur.

Une possibilité qui ne manquait pas de susciter la peur dans un esprit encore embrumée par l'alcool, mais qui n'était pas suffisante non plus pour donner à Kogoro le courage de quitter la surface voluptueuse du canapé une seconde fois.

Au bout d'un laps de temps dont un ivrogne aurait estimé qu'il se situait approximativement entre quelques instants et quelques heures, une main finit par se poser sur la poignée de métal.

À travers les yeux d'un ivrogne, le mouvement de cette planche de bois était aussi déterminant que l'aurait été celui de la lame d'une guillotine pour un condamné à mort.

On pouvait donc comprendre sans peine pourquoi le détective n'avait pas manqué de relever les paupières dès que la poignée avait grincée : pour mieux fixer d'un air hagard l'avocate qui avait posée les doigts sur le levier au bout duquel était suspendu ledit mouvement.

Malheureusement pour lui, son regard suppliant ne fut pas suffisant pour émouvoir la reine du barreau, qui s'empressa de claquer la porte après avoir savourée la terreur suscitée par son sourire narquois.

Sursautant comme un enfant entendant le tonnerre pour la première fois, le détective prit sa tête entre ses mains, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée que la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne cesse de vibrer.

Une cruauté de cette espèce ne devait pas l'étonner de la part de son épouse. Contrairement au fait troublant qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de son domicile avant d'en claquer la porte.

« Qu'est ce que…tu es venue…faire…ici…Eri ? »

L'avocate demeura silencieuse face à la question de son époux. Oh certes, elle avait une vague idée de la réponse, mais elle préférait la maintenir à la lisière de sa conscience pour l'instant.

Les cannettes éparpillées sur le sol du domicile, le cendrier enterré sous une montagne de mégots, les vêtements froissés entassés sur une chaise, l'atmosphère irrespirable de ce cloaque dont les fenêtres demeuraient closes, autant de preuves accablantes que la cerveau de l'avocate ne manqua pas d'utiliser dans le réquisitoire qu'il adressait à son coeur.

Eri préféra cependant suspendre le verdict du procès en s'installant sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait prudemment épousseté du revers de la main.

« je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de tes finances si tu accueille tes clients potentiels dans une porcherie pareille… »

« Tu viens évaluer le magot avant de me jeter la demande de divorce à la figure ? Il fallait le faire plus tôt, quand il y avait encore quelque chose à grappiller. »

Il y avait plus de pitié que de moquerie dans le sourire que la mère de Ran avait renvoyé à son époux.

« Depuis le départ de notre fille, il n'y a plus rien ici dont je pourrais vouloir te déposséder. »

Troquant son rictus narquois pour une expression renfrognée, le détective résista de son mieux à la tentation de laisser sa tête s'incliner sous son propre poids.

« Ca a toujours été ta fille plus que la mienne, et son absence en est la meilleure preuve. »

S'il y avait de la rancœur pour briller dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, l'avocate doutait que son époux ait la force de l'étendre jusqu'à celle qui avait suivi le même chemin que sa mère plusieurs années auparavant.

« je peux difficilement le nier puisqu'elle s'évertue à répéter mes erreurs et non les tiennes. Enfin, mieux vaut ça que le contraire, non ? »

Un silence pesant retomba sur la pièce et les épaules de ses occupants tandis qu'un détective fixait ses chaussures sans avoir le courage de ramasser la fierté qu'il avait laissé tombé.

« Bah, je n'ai jamais fait grand-chose pour retenir celles qui ne supportaient plus de vivre sous mon toit. »

« Qui pourrait supporter ta compagnie bien longtemps ? Je me demande moi-même comment tu y arrive… »

Le père de Ran n'avait même pas besoin de répondre à cette question, un bref coup d'œil à une bouteille de saké vidé de son contenu le dispensait largement de cette formalité.

« je me suis posé la même question à ton sujet quelques années plus tôt, tu sais. Mais moi, je n'ai pas poussé le vice jusqu'à le faire à voix haute devant toi. »

Eri n'eût aucune difficulté à comprendre le véritable sens des paroles marmonnées par son époux.

« Certes, mais si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais eu la courtoisie de te répondre. Lorsqu'on consacre à son travail le temps et les efforts qu'il requiert, on n'a guère le temps de se rendre compte qu'on est seule. Qu'on se sent seule, sans sa fille et son conjoint. »

Relevant la tête, Kogoro fixa d'un regard incrédule le visage mélancolique de son épouse. Sa meilleure ennemie, reconnaître sa propre faiblesse devant lui ? Voilà qui le changeait. Mais dans son état, il pouvait difficilement savourer cette maigre victoire… Surtout que son adversaire n'avait consenti à mutiler un peu son amour propre que pour avoir l'occasion de remuer le couteau dans la plaie de son ennemi.

« Ouais, sauf que le problème, c'est que je suis loin de crouler sous le travail. Quand ma réputation arrive encore à attirer un client ici, il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour s'imaginer qu'elle est surfaite. Bande de demeurés… Enfin, d'ici quelques mois, plus personne ne viendra me déranger pendant ma sieste et je pourrais tranquillement mettre la clé sous la porte. »

« Ca devrait t'étonner ? Sans une épouse ou une fille pour t'aider à tenir debout, tu es incapable de faire quelque pas sans t'écrouler par terre pour cuver ton vin. »

Un reniflement accueillit la remarque désabusée de l'avocate.

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisses pas cuver mon vin en paix ? »

Après s'être efforcé de maintenir ses lèvres closes dans une moue de mépris, Eri se décida finalement à les desserrer pour laisser s'échapper un soupir. Un soupir qui ouvrit le chemin à des mots.

« Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai eu une discussion avec ma fille. Une discussion qui m'a fait réfléchir… »

----:----

Fermant les yeux, l'avocate écarta de sa conscience toutes pensées rationnelles sur le procès en cours, tout souvenirs dont la douce saveur laissait inévitablement un arrière goût amer et toutes anticipation d'un avenir qui ne s'annonçait guère radieux. Elle avait fait table rase dans son esprit pour y accueillir les sensations que lui abandonnait le moment présent. Que ce soit la respiration du corps blottie contre le sien ou la douceur des cheveux dans lesquels elle faisait glisser négligemment ses doigts.

« Vous savez… Une partie de moi aimerait en finir avec ce procès…Non, en finir tout court. Elle espère que tout s'achèvera avec la condamnation à mort d'une criminelle. »

Le murmure de la scientifique figea un court instant la main de l'avocate, un court instant seulement.

« Si tu voulais vraiment en finir, une aide extérieure est inutile. Si c'est trop difficile pour toi de te trouver des circonstances atténuantes, tu trouveras en revanche très facilement les moyens d'exécuter ta propre sentence, aussi bien dans une prison qu'en dehors. »

« Le problème, c'est que j'ai eue la faiblesse de promettre à un imbécile de détective que je ne me suiciderais pas… Alors pour en finir, il faudrait que je trouve le moyen de contourner cette promesse. »

Est-ce que les provocations de sa cliente avaient pris une forme plus subtile ? Essayait-elle toujours de pousser son avocate à abandonner ce procès ? Ou bien est ce que la reine du barreau avait fait passer sa cliente aux aveux pour la seconde fois ?

« Les obstacles les plus difficile à surmonter sont ceux que nous plaçons nous même sur notre route. Et il n'y a pas d'obstacles plus imposants qu'un engagement. Mais tu sais, s'il faut de la force pour rompre un engagement, c'est aussi la faiblesse qui nous empêche de le tenir. Je connais de près quelqu'un qui n'a eu, ni la force de tenir un engagement, ni la force de le rompre, une personne pitoyable… Ne deviens pas comme elle et aie le courage de tes propres décisions. »

Dans la mesure où le couteau qu'elle remuait dans la plaie de la métisse était à double tranchant, l'avocate n'avait eu aucun remords à empoigner l'arme.

« Une autre partie de moi estime que je n'ai pas le droit de mourir. Elle estime au contraire que je mérite de vivre, de vivre et de souffrir pour expier mes crimes jour après jour. Cette partie là n'espère pas de condamnation à mort, elle n'espère pas l'acquittement non plus. »

La criminelle sentit un souffle caresser doucement sa chevelure, un soupir.

« Cette seconde partie de toi est-elle vraiment différente de la première ? Elles ont l'air de partager la même lâcheté, la même lâcheté face à la vie. »

La dureté des paroles de la mère de Ran contrastait avec la douceur avec laquelle ses doigts continuaient de se mouvoir.

« Et il y a une autre partie de moi…qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser…que ce n'est pas juste… Elle aimerait qu'on la laisse enfin tranquille au lieu de lui arracher le peu de chose qui lui reste. Cette partie de moi est assez idiote pour vouloir un acquittement. Une vraie gamine, hein ? Une sale gamine immature qui plus est… »

Ouvrant les yeux, l'avocate contempla silencieusement l'expression pitoyable de sa cliente. Elle aurait volontiers acquiescé à ses paroles. À cet instant, la métisse n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à une fillette qui aurait grandie beaucoup trop vite pour véritablement devenir adulte. L'était-elle jamais devenue du reste? Probablement pas. Elle avait tout juste appris à en avoir l'air. Mais l'illusion avait définitivement volée en éclat à présent, révélant celle qui se dissimulait derrière…

« Non, ce n'est pas juste. On dit que le crime ne paie pas, et tu m'as l'air d'en avoir fait l'amère expérience. Non, il ne paye pas, mais on te le fera toujours payer. Et que tu n'aie déjà que trop payé ne change rien à l'affaire. Ce n'est pas juste, ce monde n'a jamais été spécialement juste, la vie n'est pas spécialement quelque chose de juste, mais il faut faire avec. »

Relevant timidement la tête vers celle qui avait fait glisser sa main le long de sa joue, la criminelle la fixa avec une expression identique à celle d'une fillette qui s'était préparée à recevoir un énième sermon et avait fait face à un murmure compréhensif.

« Il faut faire avec. Parce que la vie peut être merveilleuse quand elle cesse d'être hideuse. »

Après quelques instants de flottement, l'adolescente plissa ses lèvres en un sourire désabusé qui aurait dépareillé sur le visage d'une fillette.

« Qui as dit que le crime ne payait pas ? Pendant un temps, on m'a versé le salaire que je réclamais, et je l'ai avidement dépensé sitôt gagné. De toutes manières les minutes comme les heures ne peuvent pas se mettre de côté. Le temps vous file toujours entre les doigts et il n'y a pas moyen de le récupérer lorsqu'il s'est écoulé. Y compris et surtout le temps qu'on passe avec une grande sœur. Et le peu de choses qui me reste à perdre, je l'ai aussi acheté grâce à mes crimes. Oui, le crime peut payer, même s'il ne le fait jamais très longtemps. »

« Tu t'imagine que tu es un cas unique ? J'ai connue une gamine qui était exactement comme toi, même si c'est pour passer plus de temps avec sa mère qu'elle aurait tout donnée. Toutes les gamines se ressemblent… »

Le sourire désabusé de la métisse prît un pli légèrement sarcastique.

« De sales petites égoïstes… »

« Oui, sauf qu'elles ne cherchent même pas à le cacher, contrairement aux adultes, enfin…Certains adultes… »

Eri ferma les yeux pour ne plus se confronter au regard de sa cliente. Le problème avec les enfants, c'est qu'en regardant leur sincérité, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant leur naïveté, mais de perdre ce même sourire en sentant le contraste avec sa propre hypocrisie. Combien de temps sa criminelle mettrait-elle à se reprendre suffisamment pour essayer de passer pour une adulte avec un peu plus de conviction ?

« Pendant des mois, j'ai vécue dans la peur que mes ex-collègues me retrouvent… Maintenant, je vis dans le regret qu'ils ne m'aient pas retrouvé. C'est stupide. Dites-moi que c'est stupide. Je n'ai personne d'autre que vous sous la main pour ça. »

« La prison te fait si peur que ça ? »

« À vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous essayez de calmer les angoisses d'une gamine devant son premier jour dans une nouvelle école. Je sais bien que j'ai l'air d'une gamine… »

Pour une raison ou une autre, la métisse trouva sa dernière phrase terriblement drôle. Au point de trembloter légèrement tandis qu'elle retenait un petit rire au fond de sa gorge.

« …mais quand même… Est-ce qu'en gagnant systématiquement vos procès, vous vous êtes ôté l'occasion d'apprendre à aider vos clients à faire face à la pire chose qu'ils pouvaient récolter après la lecture du verdict ? Si on excepte la peine capitale bien sûr, même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre ce postulat en doute… »

« Tu as reconnue toi-même que tu avais quelque chose à perdre, non ? La prison ne t'en séparera que temporairement, la peine de mort t'en aurait séparé de manière définitive. »

Prenant quelques minutes pour réfléchir à l'évidence murmurée par l'avocate, la chimiste finit par relever ses paupières, révélant ainsi des yeux où ne brillaient pas la moindre trace d'espoir.

« J'ai encore des doutes à ce sujet. Soyez honnête, si on me fait bénéficier d'un séjour à l'ombre aux frais du contribuable, il ne se chiffrera certainement pas en mois, non ? »

« Non. »

« Quelques mois, ce n'est pas suffisant pour oublier quelqu'un…mais quelques années… Et lorsqu'ils me reverront enfin, ceux qui m'ont oublié, dans le meilleur des cas, ils se sentiront coupable de ne pas avoir gardé le moindre souvenir de moi, dans le pire, ils me reprocheront de les forcer à se souvenir de moi. »

Un soupir presque inaudible mit un point final à la conclusion de la chimiste.

« C'est donc ça qui te fait le plus peur ? »

« Depuis l'âge de sept ans, ça a toujours été ma plus grande peur, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi… »

Eri soupira à son tour tandis qu'elle enfouissait son nez dans la chevelure de celle qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.

« Non, tu n'as pas besoin. »

« Le peu de personnes qui pourraient garder un souvenir à peu près positif de moi… D'un côté, j'ai envie qu'elles reprennent tranquillement leur vie sans être encombrées par un fardeau inutile qu'elles ne méritent pas de traîner… Je me dis que c'est la meilleure chose pour elles, qu'elles m'ont déjà apporté beaucoup, bien plus que ce qu'elles peuvent imaginer, bien plus que ce que je pouvais imaginer à une époque pas si lointaine, et que je leur en serais toujours reconnaissante. D'un autre côté, ça ne me suffit pas, et au lieu de les laisser vivre sans moi, je veux m'accrocher à elles comme un parasite. »

Un discours familier aux oreilles de l'avocate, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait marmonné par une autre personne qu'elle-même.

« C'est désolant d'être aussi faible, et de faire subir sa faiblesse aux autres. Et c'est encore plus désolant de devoir se retenir de hurler qu'on a le droit d'être faible.»

La scientifique s'interrompit lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt effleurer doucement ses lèvres.

« Allez, arrête-toi là. Tout ce que ça t'apporte c'est de te faire du mal…et de prêcher une convaincue. En tout cas sur ce point précis. »

Mettant sa fierté de côté, la reine du barreau décida de faire appel à son assistant, dans l'espoir qu'il apporte un peu plus à sa cliente que l'oreille complaisante de celle qui n'osait guère adresser de reproches à son propre reflet.

« C'est un détective qui t'as fait promettre de ne pas mettre fin à tes jours, hein ? Je n'ai pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour deviner de qui il s'agit. Et d'après l'idée que je me fais de mon assistant dévoué, je ne pense pas qu'il t'abandonnera après être allé aussi loin pour toi. Allez, j'irais même jusqu'à lui confier ma propre fille, c'est tout dire. »

Une légère trace d'envie se déposa sur le sourire nostalgique d'une mère de famille avant d'être effacé par l'amusement.

« Dis-toi que si je suis prête à le reconnaître, c'est bien parce que cet imbécile a fini par faire ses preuves. Et ce devant quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun a priori positif à son égard et n'a jamais fermé les yeux sur la moindre de ses fautes. »

Au lieu de dissiper la mélancolie des yeux de son interlocutrice, la remarque de l'avocate réussit tout juste à lui arracher un sourire où la lassitude se mêlait au regret.

« Oh ça, vous pouvez confier votre fille, votre véritable fille, à cet imbécile, il l'a bien mérité et elle l'a bien mérité. Surtout après ces mois de séparation que je leur ait imposés et continue de leur imposer… D'ailleurs, si vous avez encore des doutes sur votre futur gendre, vous avez un témoin sous la main pour les dissiper. Un témoin qui peut vous jurer que Shinichi Kudo, détective égocentrique de son état, n'a jamais cessé de penser au bonheur de votre fille, et ne cessera jamais d'y penser… »

L'ombre d'un doute s'immisça dans la conscience de la mère de Ran, un doute qu'elle s'empressa de mettre en lumière pour le dissiper.

« J'ai la légère impression que cela ne te réjouit guère. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Une fois que Ran s'y sera définitivement installé, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de place pour moi dans la vie de cet idiot. »

« Cela dépend de la place que tu voudrais y prendre. Si c'est celle d'une amie, il t'en aménagera une sans problème, quoi que tu puisses croire, mais...»

Si le silence avala la fin de la phrase de l'avocate, les mots qu'elle avait retenus parvinrent néanmoins à sortir, même si c'est en franchissant d'autres lèvres, des lèvres dont le sourire attristé s'était accentué.

« …mais si ce n'est pas celle d'une amie… »

Les tout derniers mots de la phrase furent jetés en pâture au silence sans aucun remords, aucune raison de les sauver puisqu'ils étaient définitivement inutiles.

« Mais bon, ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, les rêveries d'une adolescente ne méritent pas qu'on s'y attarde de trop. À vrai dire, étant donné ma situation, un petit chagrin d'amour est le cadet de mes soucis. Laissé à lui-même, celui là se serait bien vite dissipé. Il finira par le faire de toutes manière, et ce ne sera pas plus mal… J'en viens même à m'étonner qu'il ait pu perdurer aussi longtemps. Au début, je trouvais ça amusant… Mais… Enfin… »

Devant l'absence de réaction suscité par son aveu, la chimiste se sentit obligé de meubler elle-même le silence.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas trop que je vous ennuie avec ça ? Bien sûr, le plus simple serait de tout avouer au principal intéressé pour qu'il m'aide à prendre du recul avec cette idiotie. Je pourrais rire un peu en regardant son expression ahurie, le laisser détruire le petit embryon de doute qui fait gonfler cette baudruche au point que j'ai du mal à la mettre de coté, et ensuite passer à autre chose en le remerciant avec un petit sourire compréhensif et des banalités du genre _« Restons amis… »._D'un autre côté, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il me voit comme une amie, mais bon, j'aurais trouvé un équivalent plus adapté à notre situation. »

Les doigts de l'avocate avaient repris leur lent mouvement le long des boucles écarlates de la scientifique, mais ce n'était pas le genre de réactions que cette dernière avait espéré susciter.

« Etant donné la situation actuelle, je ne peux pas faire appel à Kudo pour crever cette baudruche et remettre les choses dans la bonne perspective. Cet idiot s'est déjà chargé de suffisamment de mes problèmes sans que j'ai besoin de rajouter cette bagatelle à un fardeau déjà trop lourd. Alors je suis forcé de faire appel à vous. Désolé, je n'ai personne d'autre. Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment forcée non plus, je peux vivre avec ça. C'est juste que… Quand on n'a plus vraiment envie de rire, on a tendance à prendre trop au sérieux certaines plaisanteries futiles. »

« Oui, l'amour est une plaisanterie qui n'a rien de drôle quand elle est faites à nos dépens. Une plaisanterie stupide, on ne peut qu'avoir honte de s'y être laissé prendre. »

C'est le même amusement sans joie que chacune des deux femmes pouvait voir se refléter dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Si ce genre de rêveries futiles avaient un semblant de réalisme, on aurait au moins une bonne excuse. Mais non, il faut toujours qu'on s'entiche des imbéciles qui ne nous apporteront jamais le bonheur qu'on désire. Et le pire, c'est qu'on se prend soi même au piège. Après tout, on ne tombe jamais amoureuse que de celui qu'on s'imagine. On s'obstine à ne voir que les qualités, et on reste aveugle aux défauts comme à toutes les autres choses qui empêcheraient à cette rêverie d'avoir un semblant de réalité. L'amour est vraiment aveugle… »

Un constat qui était d'autant plus ironique quand il était formulé en japonais, même si la métisse était la seule à pouvoir goûter cette ironie.

« On a beau murmurer le mot amour, c'est le mot tristesse qu'on finit par lire sur le papier avec le recul. »

Ce dernier jeu de mot étant issu d'un humour sans joie, il ne rendit pas plus drôle la plaisanterie, si bien que les dernières traces d'amusement qui avaient brillées dans les yeux de la criminelle s'éclipsèrent, suivant le même chemin que l'amusement de son avocate.

« Tu pourrais vraiment être sa sœur, tu sais. Sans doute parce que tu pourrais très bien être ma fille… »

Si le soupir de l'avocate n'avait pas évacué la mélancolie de l'épouse, il n'en fût pas moins suivi par un sourire de la mère.

« Allez, si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi qu'à défaut d'un amant qui t'aurait apporté plus de tristesse que de joie, tu as gagné un ami qui ne te décevras pas. Il n'a pas intérêt du reste, si cette imbécile trahit la confiance que ma fille a placée en lui, il ne survivra pas à la colère de sa belle-mère. »

----:----

Lorsque Kogoro trouva enfin la force de lever les yeux, ce fût pour avoir la désagréable surprise de constater que la distance entre lui et son épouse ne se chiffrait plus en mètre mais en centimètres.

« Navré pour toi, mais je me suis finalement décidé à suivre l'exemple de Ran…juste pour prouver à ma fille que je suis malheureusement sa digne mère. »

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de l'ivrogne lorsqu'il sentit l'avocate poser fermement ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Si tu pensait pouvoir t'enfoncer tranquillement dans l'alcool et le laisser-aller lorsque tu n'aurais plus de femme vivant sous ton toit pour te restreindre, dis-toi que quelqu'un est venue prendre la relève de ta fille. Un juste retour des choses après tout. »

S'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur que son époux, Eri planta fermement ses yeux dans les siens pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se plaçait en position d'infériorité par rapport à lui.

« Ne crois pas que je vais te faire le moindre cadeau. Je t'ai déjà offert Ran et c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour toi, alors je compte bien lui offrir au moins un père digne de ce nom quand elle rentrera au pays. »

Glissant ses mains derrière le cou du détective, l'avocate n'eut pas à déployer beaucoup d'effort pour le faire basculer de son canapé, et dans son état, elle n'eût pas besoin d'exercer une étreinte trop vigoureuse pour le garder prisonnier entre ses bras.

« Tâche de faire un effort pour donner raison à ta fille en lui prouvant qu'elle n'est pas la seule chose pour laquelle je ne regretterais jamais cette erreur que fût notre mariage. Fais-le pour elle, pour toi…et aussi pour moi. »

Si ce dernier aveu avait beaucoup coûté à la mère de Ran en terme de fierté, il l'avait également soulagé d'un grand poids. Un soulagement suffisant pour qu'elle s'imagine un instant que la distance entre elle et son époux cesserait peut-être un jour de se mesurer en année.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables aux deux conjoints, Eri se décida à libérer son époux.

« Je reviendrais d'ici quelques heures, avec mes valises. Alors tâche de mettre ce temps à profit pour rendre cet endroit plus présentable, et surtout te rendre plus présentable. »

Cet ultimatum fût suffisant pour faire sortir le détective de ses gonds.

« Attends, tu débarques comme ça, pour t'installer ici sans me demander mon avis, et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?! »

« Ces derniers mois, j'ai plusieurs fois laissé passer ma chance quand tu me donnais l'impression que je t'avais peut-être mal jugé, alors je vais tenter de rattraper mes erreurs en t'accordant une toute dernière chance à mon tour. Si tu veux en profiter, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, sinon, il te suffira d'avoir le courage de me fermer ta porte au nez lorsque je reviendrais. »

Laissant son époux planté au beau milieu de ses doutes comme de son bureau, la reine du barreau succomba à la tentation de faire une ultime mise en garde à son nouvel adversaire avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

« Certaines personnes n'ont même pas eu le droit à une première chance, penses-y avant de gâcher ta toute dernière. »

Décontenancé par la mélancolie qui avait brillé dans les yeux de son épouse, Kogoro demeura muet de stupéfaction devant la porte de son domicile. Une porte qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de refermer…ou de laisser ouverte.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'incertitude, le détective s'éloigna du seuil de son domicile pour se diriger vers sa cuisine d'un pas chancelant. Il avait besoin d'un café pour se dégriser, le plus noir possible. Ensuite, il ferait de son mieux pour envisager la possibilité infime qu'il ne venait pas de sortir d'une crise de delirium tremens. Une possibilité infime, mais à tout prendre, il préférait perdre quelques heures à remettre de l'ordre dans son appartement, prendre une douche et se raser, que se rendre compte au dernier moment qu'il aurait du le faire plus tôt…Beaucoup plus tôt…

Oui, si Eri revenait, elle n'aurait pas affaire à une pitoyable loque incapable de se défendre mais à quelqu'un en mesure de la remettre à sa place.

Le sourire narquois du détective laissa la place à une expression sérieuse lorsqu'il eut fini de s'asperger le visage d'eau du robinet pour fixer son miroir.

Oui, la remettre à sa place…et essayer de la convaincre de ne pas en bouger, cette fois. Après le départ d'un insupportable gamin qu'il n'aurait jamais reconnu avoir regretté et celui d'une fille qu'il regretterait longtemps, il n'y avait plus personne pour troubler le silence de son appartement…et le distraire de ces moments où il s'imaginait qu'Eri serait prête à y habiter de nouveau. Des moments rares certes, mais qui laissaient toujours des traces…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

La chimiste baissa doucement la tête tandis qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa lassitude était bien trop pesante pour être emportée par un souffle si léger.

Fermant les yeux, la prisonnière appuya doucement son front sur ses genoux. Elle demeura dans cette position plusieurs minutes, hésitant à desserrer légèrement le pouce et l'index entre lesquels s'interposait une feuille de papier. Avec un peu de chance, ou de malchance, le vent se déciderait enfin à lui arracher cette lettre des mains pour de bon au lieu de se contenter d'en effleurer la surface avec délicatesse.

Cette feuille de papier sur laquelle un adulte avait écrit les mots d'une petite fille, cette lettre envoyée par Ayumi et réécrite par Kudo…

On ne pouvait pas blâmer une fillette japonaise parce qu'elle ne parlait pas anglais à l'âge de sept ans. Tout comme on ne pouvait pas blâmer l'administration pénitentiaire lorsqu'elle refusait de laisser ses détenues envoyer ou recevoir des lettres dont elle ne pouvait comprendre le contenu. Et on ne pouvait pas non plus blâmer le contribuable lorsqu'il refusait de fournir un traducteur compétent à chaque prison du pays. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, vu la faible proportion d'asiatique dans la population carcérale, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce modeste fonctionnaire parle un mot de japonais de toutes façons.

Les familles et les amies des prisonnières devaient se résoudre à écrire en anglais ou à envoyer des lettres qui ne seraient jamais lues par leurs destinataires.

Mais la chimiste n'allait pas trop se plaindre de cette défaillance du système, elle avait réussi à y pallier grâce à l'aide de Kudo, détective à temps complet, traducteur à temps partiel.

Cela avait permis à Shiho Miyano de garder contact avec Ayumi et à Ayumi de recevoir des nouvelles de la petite Haibara. Mais cette petite douceur avait eu un prix, ajouter un intermédiaire de plus entre elle et celle qui était resté une fillette.

Savoir que les lettres qu'elle échangeait avec Ayumi passeraient d'abord entre les mains sales d'un fonctionnaire blasé, c'était déjà une pensée désagréable, mais imaginer en plus Kudo s'introduire dans cette partie de son intimité… Si le lycéen avait abandonné la profession de détective pour celle de gardien de prison, et qu'elle avait du faire l'objet d'une fouille corporelle effectuée par ses soins, la détenue aurait sans doute été submergée par la même honte.

Que ce soit se déshabiller pour exhiber un corps qui n'était plus celui d'une fillette ou une âme recelant des sentiments plus adaptées à une fillette qu'à une criminelle cynique, quelle différence cela faisait-il ? Pour elle, il n'y en avait aucune. Et le fait que le visage d'un certain détective exprimait sûrement de la gêne chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur l'intimité d'une criminelle ? Cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

Oui, la pensée que Kudo s'immisce dans son jardin secret était insupportable, et la métisse avait la désagréable impression de s'imposer une autocensure supplémentaire à cause de cela.

De toutes manières, chacune des phrases que lirait Ayumi passerait toujours au crible de multiple forme de censure, la censure que lui imposait l'univers carcéral, peu disposé à laisser un regard extérieur s'aventurer trop loin dans ses profondeurs, la censure que lui imposait involontairement un détective devant lequel elle n'aimait pas se dévoiler, et enfin la censure qu'Ai Haibara imposait à Shiho Miyano.

Ai Haibara qui, dans ses lettres, avait transformé sa prison en une nouvelle école, ses co-détenues en camarades de classe et ses gardiens en nouveaux professeurs.

Une version édulcorée du même monde oppressant et de la même solitude, la solitude d'une étrangère perdue au beau milieu d'un monde qui lui était hostile.

Plongeant la main dans une des poches de son uniforme écarlate, la criminelle en extirpa le présent qu'Ayumi avait joint à la dernière de ses missives.

Le doigt que la meurtrière avait levé vers ses yeux était glissé dans un minuscule cercle de métal, un cercle auquel était fixé une chaîne, une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une minuscule poupée.

Un porte-clé sortant tout droit des cours d'art plastique de l'école maternelle de Beika, une babiole à l'effigie du petit artisan qui l'avait fabriqué.

Shiho demeura une bonne minute à fixer le jouet, hypnotisée par les oscillations que le vent faisait effectuer à la poupée.

La moindre des choses serait sûrement d'envoyer un cadeau dans sa prochaine lettre au lieu de se contenter de remerciements. Toutes les prisons imposaient un travail à leurs détenues, la sienne ne faisait pas exception, autant qu'elle en profite. D'ici quelques jours, un article personnalisé ferait tâche dans la production habituelle de la manufacture qui l'employait, un article conçu tout spécialement pour s'adapter à la personnalité d'un consommateur tout particulier, Ayumi Yoshida.

Un nouveau soupir se mêla au souffle du vent tandis que la criminelle rangeait la babiole au fond de sa poche. Mais ce soupir là avait franchi des lèvres plissées en un sourire désabusé.

Sa propre situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler un slogan tristement célèbre, un slogan qui avait orné le fronton d'une prison bien particulière.

_Arbeit macht frei._

Le travail rend libre.

Une phrase qui, dans l'esprit d'une lectrice de Paretsky, s'accompagnait immédiatement du complément que lui avait donné Lotty Herschel.

_Arbeit macht betÄub._

Ce que la meilleure amie de V.I Warshawski avait reformulé par _« le travail ne rend pas libre mais il peut anesthésier. »_

Oui, le travail n'aiderait jamais une détenue à se sentir libre, mais il pouvait l'aider à oublier qu'elle était prisonnière, l'aider à oublier qu'elle était seule la plupart du temps.

La prison était effectivement un espace restreint où plusieurs centaines de personnes vivaient ensemble…dans la plus parfaite solitude.

Une solitude qui amenait l'ennui, un ennui qu'il fallait bien combler.

Mais avec quoi ?

Les comptes-rendus qu'une petite fille lui faisait fidèlement de ses journées ? Une douceur merveilleusement sucrée qui lui arrachait un sourire, mais dont l'arrière goût était atrocement amer.

Ai Haibara avait eue une durée de vie de quelques mois à peine, mais ces quelques mois avait sans doute était la seule période de sa vie que Shiho Miyano aurait rangée dans la minuscule section de sa mémoire consacré au bonheur, la seule période de sa vie avec son enfance dans un orphelinat.

Pourquoi le bonheur était-il une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais été autorisée à savourer que lorsque son âge ne dépassait pas encore le chiffre magique de sept ans? Pourquoi était-elle toujours forcée de grandir trop vite alors qu'elle avait eue tout juste le temps de savourer les douceurs de l'enfance ? On lui avait déjà arraché une grande sœur, n'était-ce pas de la cruauté gratuite de la séparer également d'une petite sœur ?

Dix longues années, c'était le même laps de temps qui séparait Shiho et Sherry de la petite Ayumi. Et ces dix années là, aucun antidote ne permettrait de sauter par-dessus, la seule solution était d'attendre. Attendre que cette petite fille grandisse et devienne une adolescente qui aurait tout oublié de sa meilleure amie. Lorsque la petite Yoshida rencontrerait enfin la dernière Miyano, chacune d'entre elles ferait face à une étrangère qui n'aurait plus rien de commun avec la fillette rencontrée dans un lointain passé.

À présent, Haibara comprenait les angoisses qui avaient dévoré Shinichi Kudo durant ces mois qu'il avait passé dissimulé derrière les lunettes du petit Conan Edogawa.

Mais à quoi bon verser des larmes de nostalgie sur le passé ? La petite Shiho et la petite Haibara avaient toutes les deux laissé la place à Sherry.

Cette criminelle cynique dont le quotidien était si morne qu'elle ne trouvait le bonheur qu'en s'immergeant dans celui d'une autre personne. Quand ce n'était pas Ayumi, Agasa prenait le relais, là encore en passant par l'intermédiaire de Kudo.

Si elle se fiait au post-scriptum que le détective avait rajouté à la première lettre du scientifique, ce professeur Nimbus avait essayé de se passer de traducteur au début, avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à lui faire prendre conscience du fait que son anglais était bien trop limité pour lui permettre d'exprimer les pensées qu'il voulait transmettre à son ex-colocataire. Cette colocataire qui était encore présente à la table du savant pour surveiller de près son alimentation, du moins si elle se fiait aux lettres de celui qui jurait ne pas avoir abandonné son régime.

Agasa avait aussi confié qu'il avait un peu de mal à s'endormir le soir à présent qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Une confession maladroite qui ressemblait tellement à celle d'un amant qu'elle avait arraché un sourire amusée à la scientifique. Enfin, le terme d'amant n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié, et c'était de toutes façons le genre de mot qu'il valait mieux éviter de placer aux côtés du nom Agasa dans la même phrase si on tenait à conserver un tant soit peu de santé mentale.

D'un autre côté, sa vie commune avec le professeur avait si souvent ressemblée à celle d'un vieux couple ayant délaissé le désir et la passion pour une amitié douce et attentionnée. Quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'Agasa lui envoie des lettres dignes d'un mari séparé de son épouse après trente ans de mariage heureux ?

La chimiste soupira en songeant au vieil inventeur qui n'avait plus personne. Plus personne pour débarbouiller en soupirant son visage candide noirci par la fumée d'une explosion chaque fois qu'une de ses expériences tournait mal, plus personne pour lui ordonner d'une voix glaciale de regagner son lit quand elle le surprenait dans son laboratoire en plein milieu de la nuit, plus personne pour le congédier hors d'une cuisine où elle estimait qu'une scientifique célibataire était plus à sa place qu'un vieux garçon maladroit…

Mais bon, peut-être que cela le déciderait enfin à contacter une certaine créatrice de mode pour inviter une autre métisse à s'installer chez lui.

Qui est ce qu'il restait à la criminelle si elle délaissait son équivalent masculin de Lotty Herschel ?

Son avocate à qui elle pardonnait bien volontiers son manque de professionnalisme vis-à-vis d'elle ? Etant donné le cadre restreint que lui imposait l'administration pénitentiaire au cours de ses rares visites, elle était forcée de laisser la mère de famille à l'entrée de la prison pour ne laisser y pénétrer que l'avocate…

La fille de son avocate ? Elle avait bien accepté l'amitié d'Haibara mais voudrait-elle de celle de Shiho Miyano ? Préférant ignorer la réponse à cette question, la métisse avait préféré laisser la jeune femme ignorer l'existence de Sherry.

Ran et Haibara s'étaient certes rapprochées, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela donne lieu à un échange de lettres après que la fillette taciturne ait disparue de l'autre côté de l'océan pacifique… Sans doute parce que Shiho n'était pas prête à prendre le risque que Ran Mouri prenne inconsciemment le rôle de grande sœur que ne pouvait plus assurer Akemi.

L'imbécile de détective qu'elle continuait de séparer de son amie d'enfance ? Même si elle trouvait de plus en plus long le temps qui s'écoulait entre deux de ses visites, il suscitait encore trop de regret et de culpabilité dans son esprit, aussi s'efforçait-elle de le maintenir le plus possible à la lisière de sa conscience.

En dehors de ce cercle restreint de personnes, il n'y avait pas grand chose pour combler le vide qui se creusait un peu plus chaque jour dans son âme.

La nature a horreur du vide… Un postulat d'une autre époque qui avait quitté le monde de la science depuis des lustres pour se cantonner à celui des phrases toutes faites. Mais un postulat qui continuait d'être valide dans le cas de la nature humaine, et quoiqu'elle puisse en penser, la criminelle restait humaine. Elle en faisait la désagréable expérience à chaque instant qui s'écoulait…

Et l'esprit, ce petit enfant capricieux, s'efforçait toujours de combler ce vide avec des choses que le temps avait placé hors de son atteinte, que ce soit des éléments tirés de la vie de la petite Haibara , de la vie de Shiho Miyano…ou de celle de Sherry.

Chaque fois que sa solitude lui pesait, sa conscience prenait un malin plaisir à lui en rappeler les causes, les cinquante-trois causes, cinquante-trois crimes qu'elle ne pouvait réparer, cinquante-trois silhouettes anonymes qui venaient hanter ses nuits, la condamnant à l'insomnie.

Elle en venait presque à être heureuse quand Gin prenait le relais en quittant le royaume des morts pour se glisser dans celui de ses cauchemars.

Lorsqu'elle s'extirpait en sueur du monde atroce de ses visions nocturnes, la chimiste avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de serrer entre ses doigts le jouet que lui avait offert Ayumi, s'accrochant comme une naufragée à ce vestige de son monde réduit en miette, ce vestige qui flottait à la surface d'un océan glaciale qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Avant de disposer du jouet, la métisse s'emparait du lecteur mp3 que lui avait offert Kudo, un lecteur sur lequel Agasa avait transféré une partie bien particulière des données stockées sur l'ordinateur que lui avait laissé sa colocataire. Tous ces messages auxquels elle avait donné un équivalent en donnés numériques avant que l'usure ne détruise totalement les cassettes que la petite Haibara avait prises l'habitude d'écouter en boucle.

Glissant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, la prisonnière mettait en route l'appareil et se laissait rassurer par la douce voix d'une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Un doux murmure qui dissipait petit à petit ses angoisses.

Shiho faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler l'existence de l'appareil électronique à ses camarades de cellules. C'était peut-être un trésor irremplaçable pour elle, mais pour les autres détenues, sa valeur marchande surpassait largement sa valeur sentimentale. Aussi résistait-elle à la tentation de se laisser bercer par le fantôme de sa mère en replaçant dans sa cachette le medium artificiel chaque fois qu'elle sentait le sommeil la regagner de nouveau.

En fait, cauchemars ou non, il n'y avait que la nuit qu'elle pouvait rencontrer sa mère, de jour, elle restait sous la surveillance constante de cinq regards avides.

Pour combler le vide, elle s'était donc rabattue sur le travail. En un sens, le travail était effectivement libérateur, il vous libérait des fantômes de votre passé, que ce soit les spectres haineux de vos victimes ou ceux d'une mère et d'une sœur dont l'absence était de plus en plus insupportable.

Et le travail était également un anesthésiant efficace qui vous protégeait de la douleur suscité par vos souvenirs, ces terrifiants instruments de torture.

Une conscience fixée sur une machine à coudre dans un atelier, un récipient de plusieurs dizaines de kilos à déplacer dans une cuisine, un balai et une serpillière dans un couloir, une éponge dans la douche commune d'une cellule, c'était une conscience comblée. Bon, en un sens, elle demeurait vide, mais c'était le vide d'une mécanique dénué d'âme, et les outils de travail n'avaient ni souvenirs ni émotions.

De même qu'un corps épuisé ne craignait ni l'insomnie ni les cauchemars

La majeure partie des détenues considérait le travail comme une corvée ou un gagne-pain sous-payé mais nécessaire pour se procurer l'essentiel et un peu de superflu, il était devenu la drogue de la chimiste…

Au point qu'elle se portait volontaire pour les tâches ingrates qui sortaient du domaine de l'obligatoire pour rentrer dans celui de l'optionnel. Le personnel pénitentiaire n'avait pas manqué de déceler son addiction. Tout comme il n'avait pas manqué d'en profiter pour réduire un peu plus le coût ridicule de cette main d'œuvre zélée qui en serait presque venue à travailler gratuitement, puisque le travail était non pas un moyen mais une fin en soi pour elle, non pas une force extérieure qui l'aliénait mais une activité librement consentie.

Ce comportement inhabituel n'avait pas été sans susciter des regards en coins et des remarques douteuses sur ses origines asiatiques, aussi bien de la part de certains gardiens que des détenues.

Dans la bouche des premiers, ces remarques avaient uniquement le relent de plaisanteries racistes, dans celles des secondes, la rancœur se mêlait aux préjugés. Une rancœur qui n'avait rien à envier à celles des ouvriers licenciés mettant la perte de leur travail sur le dos des populations asiatiques. Cette horde de fourmis qui travaillaient jour et nuit dans des conditions infernales et pour un salaire de misère, et ce uniquement pour plonger dans la déchéance le malheureux prolétariat occidental par leur concurrence déloyale.

La pensée que les fourmis en question avaient aussi un estomac à remplir, un toit à payer, des enfants à nourrir ou des angoisses à oublier? Elle ne traversait pas plus l'esprit de certains chômeurs que celui des détenues exprimant haut et fort ce qu'elles pensaient de leur _chinoise_.

Shiho avait préféré s'abstenir de combler les lacunes en géographie dont souffraient ses compagnes d'infortune, tout comme elle s'était abstenue de commenter les expressions fleuries qui étaient appliquées aux ressortissants du pays qu'on lui avait attribué.

Faisant de son mieux pour que les mots agressifs ne se traduisent pas en actes, la métisse dépensait immédiatement la maigre paye récoltée au cours de ses heures supplémentaires, se procurant ainsi savon, shampoing et détergent, des objets qu'elle mettait ouvertement en commun avec ses compagnes de cellules.

Etant ainsi passé du statut de voleuse de salaire à celui de main d'œuvre gratuite de ses colocataires, la chimiste avait bannie l'hostilité hors de sa cellule et acquit cinq personnes déterminées à la défendre bec et ongles quand elle n'y demeurait pas.

Au yeux de ses compagnes d'infortune les plus proches, elle restait une sale chinoise, mais elle était devenue _leur_ chinoise, et le sens de la propriété était extrêmement aigu dans le milieu carcéral.

Mais même si elle pouvait travailler plus que les autres, elle ne pouvait pas non plus travailler en permanence. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait s'ouvrir à celles qui l'entouraient, et ne plus apparaître uniquement comme la _chinoise_ ou la bonne à tout faire.

Dans une prison, la solitude ne se réduisait pas un simple vide affectif, c'était aussi une absence totale de défense face à des détenues avides de souffres douleurs ou des gardiens disposant d'un pouvoir absolue sur celles qu'ils surveillaient.

Chaque fois qu'un gardien libidineux la dépouillait de son uniforme du regard, chaque fois qu'une détenue désespérée la regardait comme un conduit d'évacuation possible pour sa haine continuelle, chaque fois qu'une meurtrière la contemplait avec une expression amusée identique à celle d'un chat reluquant une souris passant à portée de ses griffes, la scientifique sentait son malaise s'accroître un peu plus.

Oh certes, cette angoisse permanente n'avait pas encore atteint le degré d'intensité de celle suscitée jadis par l'organisation, mais elle s'accroissait de jour en jour, ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant que l'écart ne soit comblé.

Repliant consciencieusement la missive d'Ayumi, la criminelle se leva doucement avant d'épousseter son uniforme.

Tandis qu'elle déambulait doucement dans la cour de la prison, la métisse se répétait mentalement le conseil qu'Ayumi avait donné à Haibara dans sa dernière lettre.

_« Si les autres filles ne vont pas te parler, va leur parler en première, Ai. »_

Mais le conseil d'Ayumi s'adressait à une fillette envoyée dans un pensionnat pour filles et ignorée par ses camarades, pas à une criminelle dans une prison, isolée face à des inconnues qui n'étaient fréquentables que si on les comparait à ses ex-collègues dans l'organisation.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa enfin, à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur destination, il fallût une bonne minute à la passagère pour sortir de sa torpeur. Une torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était laissée glisser petit à petit, au cours du trajet monotone qu'elle avait effectué aux côtés de la baronne de la nuit. Monotone… Quelque mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à appliquer cet adjectif à la mère de son ami d'enfance.

Mais l'exubérance naturelle de Yukiko Kudo aurait été difficilement à sa place dans les circonstances actuelles, de même qu'un éclat de rire ne pouvait avoir qu'une sonorité sinistre au beau milieu d'un enterrement… Si la mère de Shinichi avait eue un sourire aux lèvres tout le long du trajet, il fallait en attribuer l'origine à ses talents d'actrice plutôt qu'a une joie de vivre qui demeurait inébranlable face aux pires aléas de l'existence. Et le bavardage intarissable de l'actrice avait très vite été absorbé par le silence de son interlocutrice. Ce n'était pas les réponses évasives et ennuyées de Ran qui auraient pu attiser le feu de questions auquel la soumettait Yukiko pour la distraire de son humeur morose.

Le trajet s'était donc effectué dans le calme, d'une manière conforme au code la route comme aux lois de la pesanteur, fait exceptionnel pour quiconque était déjà monté dans la même voiture que Yukiko Kudo lorsqu'elle était à la place du conducteur et non du passager.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le foyer des Kudo en y abandonnant un romancier et son fils ? Ran aurait été incapable de le dire. Dans son état d'esprit, les minutes pouvaient s'étirer jusqu'à devenir des heures et les heures se rétracter jusqu'à s'écouler aussi vite que des instants. Lorsque son chauffeur lui avait gentiment tapoté le bras pour lui signaler qu'elles étaient enfin arrivées, la jeune femme avait eue l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve, alors qu'elle avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts durant tout le trajet.

Se retournant instinctivement vers le siège arrière, l'amie d'enfance du détective le fixa quelques instants d'un air incrédule avant de se rappeler finalement qu'elle avait insisté pour venir seule.

Une manière de prouver à Shinichi qu'elle était capable d'endurer les mêmes souffrances que lui sans qu'il la soutienne. Lui prouver qu'elle était bel et bien un soutien pour lui et non pas un poids morts venu alourdir son fardeau.

Après avoir remercié la mère du détective et s'être excusé des longues heures d'ennui qu'elle lui imposait, récoltant en retour un sourire compréhensif démontrant l'inutilité de ses paroles, Ran se décida à ouvrir la portière du véhicule pour s'en extirper doucement.

Une triple enceinte de grilles marquait la séparation entre la prison et le monde extérieur, chacune d'elles était surmontée de barbelés, et la toute première d'entre elles, ou la toute dernière selon le point de vue, était électrifiée. La vision de ces ronces métalliques ne manqua pas d'intensifier le malaise de la jeune femme.

Quant aux portes de l'établissement… Ran les aurait plutôt qualifié de barrières tant elle correspondait peu à son idée de ce que devait être une porte.

Chaque fois qu'un de ces imposants volets d'acier glissait le long de ses rails avant de se refermer derrière elle dans un bruit sourd, l'étudiante se retenait pour ne pas sursauter. Et, bien évidemment, aucune de ces portes ne pouvait s'ouvrir tant que les deux autres n'étaient pas verrouillées.

Si les alentours du pénitencier étaient parsemés d'arbre et de fleurs des champs s'épanouissant librement, toute vie semblait avoir déserté la zone délimitée par les grilles. Les rares parcelles de terres qui n'avaient pas été recouvertes de béton avaient été foulé par tellement de pieds et si mal entretenue qu'elles en étaient devenues dures et sèches comme du granit.

Ce contraste brutal renforçait l'impression d'avoir franchi un sas pour pénétrer dans un autre monde. Une impression irréelle qui avait gagnée la jeune femme dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le morne paysage que lui dissimulait le dernier volet métallique qui s'était écarté sur son passage.

Quels monstres pouvaient bien errer dans cette contrée hostile pour qu'on s'efforce à ce point de les confiner à l'intérieur ?

Mais au fur et à mesure que son regard se promenait le long des miradors et des sentinelles armées qui l'entouraient, le point de vue de Ran se modifia.

Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir franchie une frontière, plutôt celle d'avoir pénétré dans une forteresse. Une forteresse dont toutes les lignes défensives avaient été érigées contre un ennemi qui ne situerait pas à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur. Non pas une forteresse impénétrable, il était au contraire assez facile d'y rentrer. En revanche, il était beaucoup plus difficile d'en sortir, et tout aussi difficile d'en sortir sans que votre séjour dans cette enceinte n'ait laissé des traces indélébiles sur votre âme, quand bien même ce séjour ne se chiffrerait qu'en heures.

Les bâtiments blancs qui la surplombaient n'étaient pas sans évoquer le campus de son université. Une architecture sans âme, purement fonctionnelle. Il y avait cependant une différence de taille entre ce lieu et celui où elle passerait ses futures journées, les fenêtres. Celles de la prison semblaient minuscules quand on les regardait de l'extérieur.

Dans les yeux de la petite fille qu'elle avait été, les façades des maisons étaient souvent apparues comme des visages. Les portes leur servaient de bouches, les fenêtres d'yeux, et la toiture de cheveux. Des visages accueillants quand c'était des maisons bien entretenues qui servaient de foyer à une famille, des visages un peu timides et renfrognés lorsqu'il s'agissait de maison neuves ou de bâtiments administratifs, des visages mélancoliques que les années avait recouvert de rides dans le cas des maisons anciennes qui servaient de refuge aux solitaires ou aux personnes âgées.

Mais les fenêtres de cette prison… Une multitude de petits yeux hostiles plissés dans une expression méfiante et avide. Les sillons qui effritaient la peinture blanche écaillée ? Non pas des rides mais plutôt une maladie incurable qui rongeait la peau décrépite de la demeure. Les dernières portes à franchir avant de quitter l'air _libre_? Non pas un sourire de bienvenue mais une gueule avide qui ne demandait qu'à dévorer ceux qu'on lui jetait en pâture.

La petite fille s'efforça de redevenir une adulte pour que le monstre laisse la place à un bâtiment déprimant et que la frayeur se transforme en mélancolie.

Tandis qu'elle emboîtait le pas à la gardienne, dont le visage blasé ne semblait guère refléter la terreur suscitée par une imagination enfantine, Ran se laissa gagner par un nouveau malaise.

Elle n'avait plus l'impression de faire face à un lieu cauchemardesque, elle avait maintenant l'impression que l'univers cauchemardesque en question s'infiltrait petit à petit dans son âme, en s'insinuant à travers chacun des pores de son corps gagné par la chair de poule. Une sensation irrationnelle qui la poussa à faire glisser les manches de sa veste le long de ses bras dénudés, de manière à ce que le tissu s'interpose entre le milieu ambiant et sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée.

Son père était policier, sa mère avocate et son ami d'enfance détective, et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais intéressé de près à l'univers oppressant autour duquel gravitaient trois de ses êtres les plus chers.

À présent qu'elle était forcée de rattraper son ignorance, l'envers sombre du décor absorbait la réalité de ses rêves d'enfants à une vitesse stupéfiante pour se solidifier sous la forme de cet enfer administratif au sein duquel elle s'enfonçait.

C'était donc ça le vrai visage de la justice ? Pas étonnant que les statues qui ornaient certains tribunaux représentaient leur divinité comme ayant les yeux bandés tandis qu'elle tenait en main sa balance et son épée. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pu rester de marbre si son miroir lui avait renvoyé un reflet pareil.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au bout d'un couloir qui lui avait parût interminable, et qu'on lui désigna une chaise en plastique, Ran résista à la tentation de s'y écrouler pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle préférait rester debout face à l'adversité, même dans une salle d'attente, et même s'il n'y avait pas de détective aux alentours pour surprendre le moindre signe de faiblesse dont elle aurait pu témoigner.

Le temps s'écoula avec une lenteur désespérante. Au point que la jeune femme en vint à s'impatienter et à considérer sa visite comme une corvée qu'elle souhaitait expédier le plus vite possible de manière à pouvoir respirer à l'air libre de nouveau. Une pensée dont l'égoïsme lui arracha un rougissement de honte qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler en baissant timidement les yeux.

Demeurant prostrée dans cette position de longues minutes, Ran ne consentit à en sortir que lorsqu'une voix irritée résonna pour la troisième fois pour lui signaler que son attente avait pris fin. Ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter chez l'étudiante une réaction analogue à celle de la lycéenne qu'elle était encore il y a un an, chaque fois que le professeur la surprenait en train de rêvasser en classe.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne rechigna pas à s'installer sur la chaise qui lui fût désignée dans la salle suivante. Et même si elle avait l'excuse de ne pas avoir le choix, elle s'efforça néanmoins de dissimuler le soulagement qui l'avait gagné. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était sortie de la voiture où l'attendait Yukiko mais elle avait l'impression d'être restée debout durant des heures. Impression que semblait partager son corps gagné par les crampes et l'épuisement.

Au cours des tout premiers instants de son entrevue, Ran contempla d'un regard éberlué le combiné téléphonique qui était à portée de sa main, fixé à l'une des parois s'interposant entre elle et les autres visiteurs.

À quoi bon ce parcours éreintant et toutes ces barrières à franchir si c'était juste pour passer un coup de téléphone ? L'absurdité de la situation fût à peine dissipée par les avertissements que lui avaient donné sa mère et son ami d'enfance, des avertissements qui lui revenaient petit à petit en mémoire.

Chaque prison avait ses particularités sur ce point, même si elles partageaient toutes le même but, ou la même paranoïa aurait dit certains. Dans certaines d'entre elles, il n'y avait pas de vitres pour s'interposer entre les détenues et leur visiteurs, et donc pas besoin de téléphone pour les relier.  
Mais ce petit privilège pouvait se payer par des fouilles corporelles plus approfondies que celles qu'elle avait du subir ici, une pensée qui fit frémir la fille de l'avocate. Et malgré ces précautions aussi humiliantes que justifiées, une distance d'un bras continuait de s'interposer en travers des deux interlocuteurs. Aucun contact physique n'était autorisé entre les habitants de ces deux mondes opposés, de peur qu'un sachet de drogue ou des instructions pour une évasion future passe de mains en mains.

Lorsqu'il y eut enfin un être humain de l'autre coté de cette vitre, Ran ne manqua pas de tressaillir, une réaction que partagea celle qui lui faisait face.

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne dissimulait sa stupeur devant cette inconnue qui lui était pourtant familière d'une certaine façon.

Ces quelques photographies prises au cours du procès n'avaient pas été une préparation suffisante pour ce spectacle surréaliste, une fillette qui avait gagné dix ans en l'espace de quelques mois. De même que plusieurs mois de fréquentation n'avaient pas été une préparation suffisante pour permettre à une métisse de dissocier totalement sa grande sœur de cette visiteuse inattendue.

Le fantôme d'Akemi finit par laisser la place à personne bien vivante, mais le malaise suscité par l'apparition était encore présent dans les yeux de la scientifique lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à s'asseoir.

Si Ran trouva le courage de décrocher ce téléphone, ce n'est qu'après quelques instants d'incertitude que Shiho se décida à l'imiter.

« Je suppose que...tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir… »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Cette voix, pratiquement la même que celle de la petite Haibara, ni les années qui avaient rattrapés brusquement leur cours, ni le procès ne l'avait modifié. Toujours ce même murmure distant dont la tonalité ne se modifiait que légèrement pour adopter la forme en pointe du sarcasme, la température glaciale de la colère, la lenteur traînante de la mélancolie ou le rythme irrégulier et troublé de l'angoisse… Parfois la douceur d'une caresse, mais cela ne survenait que rarement, et Ran doutait fortement qu'elle en bénéficierait aujourd'hui.

« J'ai insisté pour que Shinichi ne te prévienne pas…Je préférais… »

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait préféré ? Faire face à ses problèmes toute seule ? Prendre la criminelle par surprise sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer ? Quel que soit la réponse, elle ne franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme que sous la forme d'un soupir.

« Si tu es là, j'imagine que cet idiot s'est décidé à tout t'avouer. Absolument tout. De toutes manières, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurait deviné sans problème ce qu'il t'avait caché. »

La douceur se mêla à l'amertume dans le sourire de Ran. L'aurait-elle vraiment deviné seule ? Après tout, elle avait bien passé des mois à nier l'évidence et à mettre de côté la ressemblance troublante entre Shinichi et un certain Conan. Qui sait si elle n'aurait pas été capable de faire de même avec Ai Haibara et cette inconnue qui avait pris sa place ?

« Non. Il ne m'a pas vraiment avoué la vérité…Enfin si, mais c'est plutôt moi qui la lui aie arrachée de force. »

Ce fût au tour des lèvres de la scientifique de se plisser en un en sourire mélancolique.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Et j'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi. »

« Non, ça n'a pas été facile…Pas du tout. »

Après quelques instants d'un silence pesant, l'une des jeunes femmes relança la conversation moribonde, en murmurant la question que l'autre n'avait pas osé se poser.

« Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici, Ran ? »

Si le cœur de la jeune femme ne manqua pas de se resserrer face à l'angoisse suscitée par l'absence de réponses évidente, il reprit tout naturellement son rythme au fur et à mesure que des mots trouvèrent leur chemin vers l'oreille de son interlocutrice.

« Un jour…tu m'avais tendue la main…en me demandant de devenir ton amie. Je n'ai pas oublié… »

Un soupir de lassitude précéda la réponse que la chimiste murmura d'un ton désabusé.

« C'est une fillette qui t'as faite cette proposition. J'ai grandie entre-temps. »

« Mais tu es restée la même, non ? »

L'incertitude et les doutes noyèrent le sentiment indéfinissable exprimé par les yeux de la métisse.

« J'imagine que oui…Même si parfois, je me pose des questions à ce sujet. Tant de choses se sont passés, et j'ai rencontré tellement de personnes… »

Ran s'empressa de combattre le silence qui commençait à reprendre ses droits.

« Même si plusieurs années sont passées depuis notre dernière rencontre… Elles sont passées tellement vite que j'ai l'impression que ça a eu lieu il y a tout juste quelques mois, ce n'est pas un écart trop difficile à rattraper. »

Shiho avait compris sans le moindre problème la double signification des paroles de la jeune femme, et elle y répondit par un regard sceptique qui ne semblait exprimer qu'un seul mot.

_« Vraiment ? »_

Une question silencieuse qui ne manqua pas de troubler celle qui la déchiffra instantanément.

« C'est…c'est vrai qu'il y a des choses qu'on peut difficilement exprimer au téléphone… »

« Oui. Mais c'est malheureusement le seul moyen de communication qui nous est autorisé. Enfin, j'imagine que tu t'es habituée après tout ces mois. »

Si le sourire de la chimiste s'était légèrement élargi en une expression moqueuse, il demeurait dénué de joie malgré cela.

« On…on ne peut jamais vraiment s'habituer à ça… »

Avait-elle réussi à ne pas tomber dans la provocation que lui avait tendue la criminelle ? Ran l'ignorait, tout comme elle ignorait le nom de ce sentiment désagréable qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'une de ses plaies avait été rouvertes.

« Non, je commence effectivement à m'en rendre compte, tu sais. Enfin, ne te plains pas non plus. Avec ce téléphone qu'il t'avait confié, tu pouvais murmurer à Kudo des choses qu'il était le seul à entendre. Toi au moins, tu pouvais rester seule avec celui qui était séparé de toi. Même si cela ne durait qu'un court moment, qu'il y avait toujours dix années pour s'interposer entre vous, et que vous ne pouviez vous permettre de passer par-dessus que par le biais d'un cordon téléphonique. »

Même si elle avait légèrement baissé les yeux, la métisse n'avait pas pu dissimuler à Ran la rancœur et l'envie qui les avaient illuminé. Une rancœur et une envie que la jeune femme aurait pu percevoir au simple son de sa voix de toutes manières.

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'envie… »

« Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux. »

Deux évidences qui n'avaient pas manqué d'égratigner deux cœurs lorsqu'elles s'étaient entrechoquées.

« C'est vrai que tu as toutes les raisons de m'envier. Avec le recul, c'est bizarre de penser que quelqu'un puisse m'envier tout ces mois que j'ai passé au téléphone avec Shinichi. C'est bizarre mais...quand on y réfléchis…c'est logique… »

Si, au début de leur entretien, Ran avait réussi à renvoyer à la lisière de sa conscience la sensation qu'une oreille invisible buvait chaque parole de leur conversation, les mots acérés de la scientifique l'avaient forcé à regarder la vérité en face. Ce sentiment humiliant aussi bien qu'oppressant, comme si elle était forcée de se déshabiller devant un inconnu qui reluquait sans vergogne chaque recoin de son intimité… Oui, si elle l'avait sentie durant chacun des coups de fil qui lui permettait de garder contact avec Shinichi, elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu la force de rester suspendue bien longtemps à ce téléphone. De ce point de vue là, son ancienne situation avec le détective lui paraissait effectivement bien enviable par rapport à celle de la métisse.

« Tout comme ce serait logique que tu m'en veuilles. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous avait séparé…et qui, en un sens, continue de le faire. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Au début, je t'en aie voulu. Je crois même…que je t'ai détesté…parce que c'est à cause de toi…en partie à cause de toi que Shinichi m'a menti tout ces mois. Tout ces mois de mensonge que je n'ai pas réussi à avaler, et qui m'ont parfois donné envie de recracher un ami d'enfance en même temps qu'eux tellement ils me rendaient malade. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à admettre que je détestais Shinichi parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à me faire confiance, et que je me détestais moi-même parce que je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'avait fait. C'est tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres, tellement plus facile de trouver des excuses à celui qui ne devrait pas en avoir besoin…en désignant quelqu'un d'autre comme coupable à sa place. Oui, c'est plus facile…mais c'est aussi trop facile… »

Ran soupira pour évacuer la culpabilité et la rancœur qui étaient remontés à la surface de sa conscience au fur et à mesure qu'elle en extirpait cette confession.

« Et c'est aussi tellement plus facile de détester quelqu'un quand on ne sait rien de cette personne, et qu'on peut se l'imaginer comme quelqu'un de détestable…quelqu'un qu'on peut avoir le droit de détester sans se sentir coupable. Mais quand on a appris à connaître cette personne, là c'est plus dur de ne pas se sentir coupable, plus dur de la détester. Et dès qu'on finit par essayer de comprendre en partie ce que peut ressentir…ce qu'a pu ressentir cette personne, là c'est trop dur… Beaucoup trop dur parce que ce n'est plus cette personne qu'on déteste quand on arrive à la comprendre…même un tout petit peu. »

Trouvant le courage de lever de nouveau les yeux vers son interlocutrice muette, la jeune femme trouva aussi celui de déplier son autre bras pour appuyer sa main sur la vitre.

« J'ai finie par te connaître suffisamment pour ne plus te détester…mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi alors…alors je suis venue ici. »

Si elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres dans une expression déstabilisée, la chimiste s'efforça de les maintenir closes de nouveau, tout en continuant d'éviter le regard de sa visiteuse.

Renforçant la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur le combiné téléphonique pour se retenir d'envoyer son poing sur cette vitre, dans une vaine tentative de la briser, Ran se mordilla les lèvres pour éviter de laisser la colère et la frustration prendre la parole.

Certains mots pouvaient blesser, elle le savait mieux que personne tant elle avait été terrifié d'entendre des mots de ce genre parcourir un cordon téléphonique quand c'était Shinichi qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.

Et c'était pour se protéger de mots aussi acérés que les gens se repliaient sur eux même et se réfugiaient dans le silence. Un silence où elle s'était réfugié bien souvent en espérant qu'un détective le brise par une réponse rassurante.

Elle le savait aussi, tout comme elle savait que ce n'était pas la brutalité qui brisait ces silences mais uniquement la douceur…la douceur et la franchise.

« Tu...tu sais, moi aussi, je...je crois que je t'envie. Tu dois trouver ça bizarre mais… mais… Mais quand je suis près de Shinichi, je sens bien que lui, il est loin de moi…Très loin de moi…Et que dans ces moments là, c'est auprès de toi qu'il se trouve, auprès de toi qu'il aimerait se trouver. Oh, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne souriait jamais ou qu'il n'était pas heureux de me voir, loin de là, mais…mais je sens bien qu'il y a des moments où il se sent coupable de t'avoir oublié ou d'essayer de ne plus penser à toi. Que dans ces moments là, il a l'impression de t'avoir abandonné, et d'avoir rompue la promesse qu'il t'a faite. »

Ran sentit que la honte avait colorée ses joues d'un rose pâle, et elle savait que de la tristesse et des regrets se dissimulaient derrière les paupières qu'elle venait de baisser.

« Alors…n'aie pas peur… n'aie pas peur qu'il t'oublie. On dit _« loin des yeux, loin du cœur » _mais en fait, c'est quand tu es hors de portée du regard d'une personne que tu es la plus proche de son cœur. Crois-moi, je le sais…et je sais que c'est aussi ce que ressent Shinichi. »

Lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, ce fût pour essuyer les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir, des larmes qui ne contrastaient absolument pas avec le sourire attristé qu'elle adressait à la métisse.

Une métisse qui leva légèrement la tête pour contempler d'un air égaré celle qui lui tendait la main.

« Alors…nous aurions échangé nos places auprès du même détective ? C'est…ironique quand on y pense. »

Plissant en un sourire désabusé les lèvres qu'elle avait enfin entrouvertes pour laisser le passage à un humour sans joie, Shiho déplia son bras à son tour pour poser la main contre la vitre.

« Et c'est d'autant plus ironique que j'en aie longtemps rêvé...même si ce n'était pas de cette façon que je voulais que ça se fasse…Vraiment pas de cette façon… »

Contrairement à la criminelle, Ran avait du mal à savourer l'ironie mordante d'un destin bien sarcastique, tout comme elle avait du mal à rester stoïque face à la révélation indirecte qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Toi aussi, tu… »

Si la fin de la phrase ne parvint jamais jusqu'aux oreilles de la chimiste, la question qui y était contenue n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

« C'est censé t'étonner ? »

Avec le recul, la jeune femme fût forcée de reconnaître que non, ce n'était pas une vérité inattendue qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet, plutôt une confirmation de ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de soupçonner.

Ecartant ses doigts de la vitre, et de cette main qu'elle ne pouvait pas serrer dans la sienne, Shiho inclina doucement la tête de manière à l'appuyer sur le bras qu'elle venait de replier vers elle.

« C'est plutôt amusant, non ? Allez, Ran ne fais pas cette tête. Bien sûr que c'est drôle. »

Il y avait plus de tristesse que de moquerie dans le sourire cynique de la criminelle.

« N…non, ce n'est pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. »

Le sourire de la métisse s'effaça instantanément.

« Effectivement, cela n'a rien de drôle, pour aucune d'entre nous. Mais il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, hein ? D'autant que cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût finira par passer de mode au bout de quelques mois. C'est tout le mal que je te souhaite. Enfin…je dis ça, mais je ne peux pas non plus te dire en toute franchise que je souhaiterais que cet idiot m'oublie et oublie sa promesse. Ce n'est pas très sympathique de ma part, mais je pense que tu me comprends, hein ? Désolé mais, même si je sais que c'est égoïste et mesquin, j'ai envie de me payer le luxe d'être sincère. »

« Oh ça, je te comprends. Sûrement mieux que tu ne l'imagines… »

Si les deux femmes échangeaient le même sourire complice, il n'y avait aucune joie pour s'y glisser, uniquement la même tristesse pour s'y refléter.

« Tu ne trouveras sûrement pas ça amusant non plus mais… Pendant des mois, je n'ai pas besoin de préciser lesquels, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise en contemplant mon reflet dans le miroir. Oh bien sûr, je savais que c'était moi que je regardais mais, en même temps, j'avais l'impression de voir une autre personne. Une personne que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre. Aujourd'hui, c'est la même chose…Enfin, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Je sais bien que je suis en face d'une autre personne que je ne suis pas supposée comprendre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cette personne, c'est moi. »

Hésitant à acquiescer aux propos de la chimiste, l'étudiante s'efforça de se rappeler qu'il y aurait toujours une vitre pour s'interposer entre soi et son reflet. Une vitre qui vous empêcherait toujours de le gifler, de l'étreindre…ou de prendre sa place.

« Tu ne voudras peut-être pas me croire mais moi, c'est l'inverse… »

« Normal pour un reflet. »

Ran préféra ne pas relever.

« Moi, je préférerais que Shinichi n'oublie pas sa promesse…qu'il ne t'oublie pas…parce que je sais que...même si je ne pourrais aimer que celui qui t'oublierait et romprait cette promesse…je ne pourrais jamais aimer que celui qui ne t'oublierait jamais et tiendrait sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Ca doit te paraître confus mais… »

« Oh non, rassure-toi, c'est parfaitement clair pour moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir jusqu'à quel point. »

Cette fois, les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent à partager un semblant de rire face à une plaisanterie qu'elles seules pouvaient vraiment comprendre. Un rire qui s'effaça bien vite pour laisser la place à la même mélancolie sur chacun des deux visages qui se faisaient face. Une légère différence parvint néanmoins à se glisser dans le miroir lorsque la criminelle se décida à remuer les lèvres, aussi bien pour parler que pour illustrer ses mots par une expression sarcastique appropriée.

« Il nous faudra sûrement du temps, hein ? Beaucoup de temps pour ne plus nous voir comme des reflets de nous-même, et le genre de reflet qu'on déteste voir en face de soi pour couronner le tout… »

Shiho se retint d'ajouter que la vision de son propre reflet était rendue plus douloureuse par le fait que ce reflet était aussi le reflet d'une personne qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur.

« Oui, mais je sais qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus cette vitre entre nous…et j'espère qu'avant ce jour, cette vitre ne ressemblera plus à celle d'un miroir… »

Le regret de ne pouvoir effleurer son propre reflet ne fût jamais aussi fort qu'à l'instant où chacune des âmes en peine sentit de nouveau le contact d'une vitre. Une vitre dont elles sentaient le contact glacial contre la paume de leur main respective, à défaut de pouvoir sentir la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de l'autre et qui essayait vainement de franchir la barrière qui s'interposait entre elles.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Toute sa vie, Isabel Klapton était demeurée dans l'ombre, la nature ne l'ayant jamais dotée de la moindre particularité qui lui aurait permis de briller auprès des autres.

Se tenant à une égale distance de la beauté comme de la laideur, elle avait réussi à éviter de tomber dans la médiocrité sans pour autant parvenir à se hisser au sommet où demeuraient les génies.

Un physique quelconque, une intelligence du même calibre et une personnalité qui s'accordait avec le reste. La vie lui avait inculqué une solide dose de bon sens et lui avait appris à ne compter que sur elle-même. Pour autant son existence n'avait pas été suffisamment ingrate pour lui interdire de rêvasser de temps à autre.

Ni cynique, ni idéaliste, Isabel était simplement quelqu'un de réaliste qui avait suivi son chemin dans le monde, sans s'interdire ou se permettre le moindre écart de conduite, se maintenant dans une juste moyenne.

Sa famille avait été suffisamment riche pour lui procurer le nécessaire, pas suffisamment pour lui offrir le superflu. Elle n'avait donc pas pu s'offrir le luxe d'être superficielle et de se distinguer par ses goûts à défaut de se distinguer par le reste.

On ne lui avait pas offert d'ascenseur vers le succès, seulement un escalier à gravir, et n'étant ni d'un naturel paresseux ni dotée d'un amour excessif du travail, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée à la rue, sans pour autant atteindre ne serait-ce que le premier étage.

Ne ressemblant ni à une tragédie, ni à une comédie, sa vie se réduisait à une histoire bien trop terne et ennuyeuse pour retenir l'attention de qui que ce soit. Il y eut pourtant une exception pour se présenter lorsque l'adolescente était devenue une jeune femme.

Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un prince charmant, mais Isabel n'avait rien d'une princesse de contes de fées submergée par les prétendants, et celui qui lui avait fait la cour ne buvait pas et n'avait rien d'un coureur de jupon.

Les quelques romances que lui avait fait découvrir le cinéma du quartier lui avait donné envie de donner sa chance à l'amour, sans pour autant la persuader qu'elle croiserait un jour la route d'un quelconque milliardaire qui serait assez généreux pour faire de la chenille un papillon.

Elle mit donc en scène sa propre histoire à l'eau de rose avec l'unique postulant qui s'était présenté pour le rôle.

Cela n'avait rien d'une histoire passionnante mais pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas trop difficile, cela pouvait passer pour du bonheur sans trop de problème.

Et puis un beau jour, après plusieurs mois d'une cohabitation qui n'était ni orageuse, ni harmonieuse, une dose d'imprévu s'était glissée dans la vie du couple, sous la forme d'une lettre de licenciement.

Quelqu'un de vraiment réaliste aurait tranquillement réévalué son budget, un budget déjà bien trop juste pour un couple quand il y avait deux maigres salaires pour l'alimenter, et elle en aurait tranquillement conclu qu'il était temps de soustraire l'amour de sa vie si elle voulait au moins survivre.

Mais, pour la première fois de son existence, Isabel décida de ne pas adapter son parcours aux irrégularités de la vie, mais de dévier du chemin qui était tout tracé pour elle.

Puisque son propre salaire était trop maigre pour lui permettre de s'offrir un semblant de bonheur, elle se mettrait en quête d'un autre travail, en se montrant un tout petit peu moins difficile dans son choix.

C'est ainsi qu'elle parvint à adapter ses rentrées d'argent à des dépenses qu'elle avait refusé de réduire.

Nounou, dans les yeux d'une fille unique qui ne pourrait probablement pas s'offrir le luxe d'être mère de sitôt, c'était un travail pas trop difficile qui lui permettrait de goûter un peu des joies qui étaient au dessus de ses moyens.

En théorie, elle avait trouvé une solution à ses problèmes tout en joignant l'utile à l'agréable. En pratique, cela se concrétisait par deux heures de transports en commun à l'aller comme au retour, et des employeurs exigeant qu'elle se présente chez eux assez tôt et en reparte le plus tard possible.

Inutile de réclamer l'augmentation qui lui aurait permis de loger plus près de son lieu de travail, et si elle se montrait trop exigeante, il y avait des dizaines de milliers de candidates potentiels pour son poste qui se montreraient moins difficile qu'elle.

Isabel décida donc d'opter pour la patience. Tôt ou tard, celui qui était un peu plus qu'un co-locataire retrouverait un emploi, et à ce moment là, elle pourrait revenir à un travail moins bien payé mais lui autorisant plus de temps libre pour savourer son semblant de bonheur.

Mais plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent sans le moindre changement. Plusieurs mois à travailler dans une demeure plus spacieuse que l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement qui avait rétrogradé du stade de foyer à celui de simple dortoir. Une demeure située au milieu d'un jardin d'une taille équivalente à celui du quartier où se situait l'immeuble en question.

L'inertie rend toujours le changement plus désirable, et un écart trop élevé entraîne toujours le besoin de rééquilibrer la balance, même légèrement.

Oh bien sûr, Isabel avait suffisamment de bon sens pour éviter de succomber à la tentation de devenir voleuse. Elle n'y gagnerait pas grand-chose et risquait de perdre le peu qu'elle avait.

Mais ce bon sens avait été émoussé par plusieurs mois de lassitude et de rancœur accumulée jour après jour, il n'avait plus le tranchant nécessaire pour couper court aux suggestions que lui murmurait régulièrement celui qui partageait son lit.

Des suggestions qui, à défaut de les jeter à la rue, les conduisirent tout deux en prison après un parcours fort bref passant par le commissariat et le tribunal.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Isabel réussit à acquérir un semblant de particularité aux yeux des autres, même si c'était pour susciter la moquerie au lieu de l'indifférence.

Il y avait de bons et de mauvais enlèvements d'après l'instigateur de son crime.

Les mauvais enlèvement brisaient les familles en s'achevant par la mort de l'enfant.

Les bons enlèvements contribuaient au contraire à rapprocher les familles, les parents négligents se rendaient compte qu'il y avait des choses que l'argent ne pourrait jamais remplacer, les enfants négligés se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient une valeur inestimable aux yeux de ceux qui les avaient délaissés jusque là, les braves fonctionnaires de police n'étaient pas dérangés par des citoyens plus désireux de retrouver leur enfants que leur argent, les criminels sortaient de la misère tout en ayant aidé d'autres personnes à prendre conscience de leur propre bonheur.

Oh certes, on ne parlait jamais des bons enlèvements, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il fallait mettre leur existence en doute. S'ils n'étaient jamais évoqués, c'était justement parce qu'ils s'agissaient d'enlèvements réussis. Une famille qui n'avait pas fait appel à la police allait tout naturellement garder le silence devant les journalistes, et des parents qui avaient appris à faire attention à leurs enfants n'allaient pas les jeter en pâture aux médias après les avoir sortis des griffes des kidnappeurs.

Une casuistique qui avait été suffisante pour entraîner Isabel dans le monde du crime, mais qui n'avait pas été suffisante pour se justifier auprès de ses compagnes d'infortunes qui l'avaient accueilli avec des ricanements sarcastiques.

Si on se plaçait du point de vue des parents, le crime d'Isabel rentrait peut-être dans la catégorie des bons enlèvements, mais dans la perspective des criminelles, c'était définitivement le plus mauvais enlèvement qui pouvait s'imaginer.

Garder sa victime en vie ? C'était s'encombrer d'un fardeau non seulement inutile mais surtout dangereux. Tout ce dont les parents avaient besoin pour débourser leur argent, c'était d'entendre les appels à l'aide de leur enfant par le biais d'un téléphone, peu importait si la voix suppliante qui leur arrachait des larmes provenait ou non d'un magnétophone.

Tant qu'on pouvait le faire passer pour un être vivant auprès de sa famille jusqu'à la remise de la rançon, un cadavre gardait sa valeur marchande. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'encombrer d'un cadavre ?

Autant l'enterrer discrètement le jour même de l'assassinat.

Cela ne rendait pas l'opération moins rentable pour le criminel mais en revanche cela réduisait considérablement les risques de l'entreprise.

Les détenues qui avaient un peu plus de bon cœur que de bon sens avaient un avis moins tranché, mais pas moins sévère pour autant.

On pouvait avoir suffisamment d'éthique pour restituer ce qu'on avait volé, il ne fallait quand même pas non plus pousser le vice jusqu'à héberger sa victime chez soi.

Et quand bien même on ferait une concession sur ce point, ne pas dissimuler à l'enfant le visage de celui qui l'avait séparé de sa famille, cela restait une faute professionnelle impardonnable. A fortiori quand vous aviez fait partie de l'entourage de l'enfant et de ses parents.

L'enfant avait certainement été plus heureux chez ses kidnappeurs que dans sa propre famille ? Ce paradoxe était un détail secondaire pour les juges aussi bien que pour les criminelles.

S'imaginer que l'enfant ne dénoncerait pas ses kidnappeurs sous prétexte qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais véritablement enfermé et lui avaient accordé le moindre de ses caprices dans la mesure de leurs faibles moyens ? Cela passait le cap de la naïveté pour atteindre celui de la bêtise, et la bêtise n'avait rien d'une circonstance atténuante, que ce soit en tribunal ou en prison.

Isabel n'avait définitivement pas sa place en prison, mais c'était uniquement du point de vue de ses co-détenues, et cela suscitait leur amusement plus que leur pitié.

Mais elle avait su rester stoïque face à sa situation. Tôt ou tard, elle sortirait d'ici, et bien avant cela, les plaisanteries à son sujet passeraient de mode. Il suffisait d'attendre, et elle perdrait toute particularité aux yeux de ses camarades pour replonger dans l'ombre où elle demeurerait discrètement jusqu'à sa sortie de prison.

Oui, elle attendrait, le désespoir et les regrets étaient un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se payer.

De toutes manières, elle ne regrettait pas totalement sa bêtise. Après tout, l'expérience avait persuadé son complice qu'elle pouvait être une mère de famille acceptable, et que cela ne lui déplairait pas de la renouveler à leur sortie de prison, de préférence avec un enfant qu'ils n'auraient pas à restituer à ses vrais parents. Oh certes, cela prendrait du temps, mais après tout, ils auraient largement appris à être patients lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau à l'air libre, non ?

Son histoire d'amour commençait enfin à prendre des allures de conte de fées et son co-locataire semblait plus apte au rôle de prince charmant qu'on n'aurait pu le croire au premier coup d'œil. Dans ses lettres, il allait même jusqu'à lui demander s'il pourrait être un mari passable d'ici quelques années.

Peut-être que son crime rentrait dans la catégorie des bons enlèvements après tout. À défaut d'avoir ressoudé une famille, il avait rapproché les kidnappeurs au point de leur donner envie d'en fonder une.

Oh bien sûr, cela restait des promesses et des paroles en l'air, seul une idiote pourrait véritablement les prendre au sérieux. Mais cela ne faisait pas de mal d'y croire. Dans le meilleur des cas, cela lui donnerait un point de départ pour une nouvelle vie à sa sortie de prison, dans le pire, cela lui aurait donné une raison de tenir bon jusqu'à sa libération.

Les mois avaient passés, les lettres d'amour s'étaient succédées, apportant leur cortéges d'espoirs et de mélancolie à l'idée de devoir attendre encore quelques années avant de palper le bonheur qu'on lui promettait, un mélange doux-amer qui avait semblé accroître la fatigue dont la détenue était affligé.

Une fatigue qui l'avait suivie jusqu'en prison.

Jadis, elle la mettait sur le compte de ses soucis quotidiens.

Puis elle l'avait mise sur le compte de ses journées de travail interminables. Ensuite elle avait incriminé les inquiétudes légitimes d'une criminelle hébergeant sous son propre toit l'enfant qu'elle avait kidnappé.

Après cela elle avait accusé le milieu oppressant dans lequel elle avait basculé, et finalement elle l'avait expliqué par le fait d'être séparé de celui qui lui promettait un mariage qui, à défaut d'être luxueux, serait peut-être heureux.

Le manque d'appétit et les nausées qui passaient parfois le cap des vomissements ? Elle avait expliqué cela par la qualité déplorable de la nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait, après tout l'ordinaire de la prison était à peine pire que les repas que son salaire lui permettait.

Les démangeaisons ? Comme si les moustiques allaient se mettre à éviter les quartiers défavorisés ou les prisons.

Pourquoi allait chercher d'autres causes aux petits désagréments du quotidien quand on avait des explications raisonnables qui vous tendaient la main ?

Mais lorsque le médecin de la prison se pencha finalement sur son cas pour prendre la peine de l'examiner en détail, ses conclusions différèrent radicalement de celles du simple bon sens.

Si les surveillants qui l'accusaient de lambiner au travail avaient qualifié son apathie de feignantise et attribuaient l'origine de cette maladie à la mauvaise éducation et au mode de vie déplorable qui l'avait entraîné en prison, le docteur Herschel trouva les noms asthénie et anémie plus appropriés et estima que les prises de sang effectuées sur sa patiente désignaient plutôt une insuffisance rénale.

Au début, ce n'était que deux mots juxtaposés pour Isabel. En apprenant le diagnostic, elle avait simplement haussé les épaules et avait demandé qu'on lui prescrive des médicaments qui ne creuseraient pas un trou trop important dans la maigre paye qu'elle arrachait à l'administration pénitentiaire.

Lorsqu'on prit la peine de lui expliquer qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie chronique qui, en l'absence de traitement approprié, se conclurait par un avis de décès, la détenue ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son scepticisme.

Quand la vérité fût finalement parvenue à s'infiltrer à travers une solide couche d'incrédulité, elle se mua doucement mais inexorablement en désespoir tandis que le scepticisme se changeait petit à petit en fatalisme.

Oh certes, on pouvait vivre sans rein, mais il fallait avoir une volonté de vivre suffisante pour accepter de subir une hémodialyse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En termes compréhensibles pour la jeune femme, passer quatre heures branché à une machine trois fois par semaine. Isabel n'était pas certaine d'avoir cette volonté, en revanche, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir les moyens de s'offrir ce traitement, et elle doutait fortement que l'Etat ou un bon samaritain allait le lui payer.

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il n'y avait que deux issue possible, trouver un nouveau rein ou bien continuer d'attendre sa sortie de prison. Une sortie de prison qui survenait plus tôt que prévu, mais Isabel se serait bien passée de cette remise de peine.

Le désespoir avait poussé la détenue à demander à son ancien complice et futur mari s'il était prêt à partager un rein avec sa bien aimée. Elle pensait voir ses espoirs voler complètement en éclat, ils ne le firent qu'en partie. Ce n'était pas un problème de volonté de la part de son amant mais uniquement de compatibilité.

C'était difficile de voir le côté positif des choses. Après tout, la mort aurait été un peu plus facile à accepter si la vie lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Oh oui, elle avait bien un idiot prêt à rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, mais la mort allait justement les séparer bien avant qu'ils soient réunis de nouveau, alors à quoi bon ?

Enfin, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, il suffirait peut-être d'être patiente pour que tout s'arrange. Après tout, le médecin l'avait placé sur la liste d'attente, alors il lui suffisait d'attendre et d'espérer.

Attendre que quelqu'un meurt pour qu'elle reçoive le rein qui lui manquait, espérer qu'elle aurait la priorité sur les nombreuses personnes qui étaient dans la même situation qu'elle.

Elle était peut-être naïve, mais pas au point de croire qu'un inconnu allait lui offrir un de ses organes par pure générosité. Sans compter que, dans sa situation, elle aurait plutôt suscité le mépris que la pitié. Qui se serait sacrifié pour une détenue, et a fortiori une kidnappeuse ?

Devait-elle prier ? À quoi bon ? Elle n'était pas spécialement athée, mais demander au ciel de tuer quelqu'un pour lui permettre de vivre, de son point de vue de mécréante, c'était le genre de prière que le bon Dieu devait cracher par terre d'un air ulcéré quand il les recevait.

À défaut de prier, elle avait donc espéré et continué d'attendre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toutes manières.

Le temps avait suivi tranquillement son cours, laissant ses espoirs se décomposer chaque jour un peu plus, sans les achever complètement.

Chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec l'espoir de recevoir ce qui lui manquait, et à chaque fois, le médecin secouait la tête d'un air désabusée sans lui laisser le temps de poser sa question.

Tout aurait été plus simple si elle s'était résignée à son sort, mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'y parvenait pas et continuait d'attendre en vain.

Pleurer ne servait à rien, cette leçon là, la vie n'avait eue aucun problème à lui inculquer, mais après plusieurs semaines à naviguer de déceptions en déceptions, Isabel se décida finalement à accomplir quelque chose de totalement inutile.

Bien évidemment, cela ne manqua pas de susciter l'irritation de ses camarades de cellules plus que leur compassion.

Mais malgré leurs menaces, malgré leurs encouragements marmonnés d'un ton dénué de convictions, malgré leurs faibles tentatives de consoler leur compagne d'infortune, la prisonnière ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Isabel en avait plus qu'assez de rester discrète, bien au contraire, elle avait envie de faire un peu de tapage pour changer. Envie de hurler au monde entier qu'elle existait et avait envie de continuer à exister, envie de susciter la culpabilité chez les autres plutôt que le mépris, envie de se plaindre de son sort avec la satisfaction mesquine d'avoir de bonnes raisons de se plaindre.

Aucune des personnes qui l'entouraient ne la regretterait de toutes manières, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre le luxe de leur donner des raisons de se réjouir de sa disparition.

Mais les larmes et les plaintes finirent par se tarir au bout de quelques jours, au grand soulagement de celles qui les subissaient continuellement.

Lorsque le désespoir atteignait un certain degré, il vous ôtait jusqu'à la force de vous révolter contre l'injustice dont vous étiez victime.

Pour autant, Isabel n'avait pas perdue l'habitude de rendre visite au médecin une fois par jour, même si ce n'était plus qu'une habitude et rien de plus, la détenue n'avait plus d'espoir qui aurait pu être amèrement déçu.

Si bien que lorsque le médecin avait prononcé les mots qu'elle avait tant désiré entendre, sa toute première réaction fût de se retourner en soupirant d'un air résigné.

Dans les heures et les jours qui suivirent, elle eût amplement l'occasion de surcompenser ce manque d'étonnement dont elle avait fait preuve face à ce don du ciel.

Est-ce que Dieu existait et, à défaut d'entendre des prières qu'elle n'avait jamais formulé à voix haute, avait-il prêté l'oreille à ses protestations rageuses ?

Bien sûr, son bon sens ne cessait de lui répéter que Dieu ne lui avait pas envoyé un ange pour lui apporter l'organe qu'elle réclamait sur un plateau d'argent, mais ce bon sens ne parvenait pas pour autant à expliquer ce qui lui apparaissait effectivement comme un miracle.

Après tout, elle n'avait absolument rien à offrir en échange de cette vie qu'on lui sauvait, et absolument rien n'indiquait qu'elle puisse devenir un investissement retable à long terme étant donné la vie qu'elle avait mené jusque là.

Rien n'était gratuit dans ce bas monde, elle avait fini par l'apprendre, alors pourquoi ? Et qui pour commencer ? Qui puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de l'imbécile qui promettait de lui passer la bague au doigt à sa sortie de prison ?

Les questions sans réponses s'étaient succédés dans un cycle sans fin, accaparant ses pensées jour et nuit, jusqu'aux dernières minutes fatidiques précédant l'opération. Les minutes qu'elle avait passée allongée, à moins d'un mètre du lit de son sauveur.

Son sauveur qui s'était dépouillée de son uniforme écarlate pour enfiler une blouse blanche plus adaptée aux hôpitaux, son sauveur dont les cheveux auburn étaient dissimulés par le bonnet de plastique que les normes d'hygiènes leur imposaient, son sauveur qui prenait un malin plaisir à cacher les intentions de son geste par un regard ennuyé qu'elle dardait vers le plafond de la chambre.

Loin de faire disparaître les questions d'Isabel, ce visage énigmatique les démultiplia. Bon la question _qui ?_ était plus ou moins résolue, mais la question _pourquoi ?_ apparaissait plus insoluble que jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais échangé la moindre parole avec cette asiatique perpétuellement silencieuse, elle ignorait même jusqu'à son nom, s'étant largement contenté jusque là du sobriquet qui lui avait été attribué par les autres détenues. De toutes ses camarades de cellule, c'était la seule à avoir fait preuve d'une indifférence presque totale à ses larmes et ses protestations, exprimant son irritation uniquement par un soupir de lassitude tandis qu'elle tournait l'une des pages du livre dont elle n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux.

Une apathie qui lui avait value d'être inondée d'injures par la mourante, des injures qui avaient glissé le long du masque dénué d'émotions qu'elle affichait en guise de visage sans y laisser la moindre trace.

« Pourquoi tu.. ? »

À force de tourner dans son esprit comme un lion en cage, la question avait fini par s'élancer dans le silence de la chambre d'hôpital, en franchissant les lèvres tremblotantes de celle qui demeurait aussi incrédule qu'un condamné à mort fixant le messager venu lui annoncer sa grâce.

« C'était la manière la plus efficace d'être certaine de ne plus t'entendre pleurer, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais mais on dirait que cela a plutôt eu le résultat inverse… »

N'ayant pas la force de lever le bras pour essuyer ses joues humides, la détenue se contenta de renifler face au sarcasme de la criminelle.

« C'est...c'est quand même pas comme si c'était un bonbon que tu sortait de ta poche… »

Consentant enfin à incliner légèrement la tête pour la tourner vers sa compagne d'infortune, l'inconnue la contempla quelques instants avec une expression plus énigmatique que jamais avant de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

« Lorsque tu sortiras enfin de cette prison, je te demanderais de commettre un meurtre pour moi. Une vie pour une vie, la tienne contre celle de la personne que je te désignerais, l'échange est équitable, non ? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme tandis que le miracle inexplicable commençait à prendre des allures de pacte avec le diable. Ce n'est qu'après avoir savouré le désarroi de son interlocutrice pendant quelques secondes que l'asiatique se décida enfin à fermer ses yeux malicieux avant de s'efforcer de retenir un gloussement.

« Je plaisantais. Tu te sens mieux ? »

S'il demeurait moqueur, le sourire de la criminelle avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant tandis qu'elle relevait doucement les paupières pour révéler la lueur d'amusement qui brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Reprenant péniblement le souffle que m'effroi avait coupé, Isabel se sentit plus égarée que jamais face à cet être incompréhensible qui avait fait voler en éclat tout ses points de repères. Cet être qui semblait définitivement venir d'un autre monde, même si la mécréante n'arrivait toujours pas à décider si le monde en question était le paradis ou l'enfer.

Devait-elle prendre la plaisanterie de cet ange peu orthodoxe au premier ou au second degré ? Après tout, c'était d'un uniforme écarlate que cette camarade de cellule était revêtue.

Et après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans l'univers carcéral, on pouvait difficilement ignorer cette subtilité vestimentaire du milieu ambiant, ce n'était jamais de la teinture mais du sang qui donnait sa couleur spécifique aux uniformes de certaines détenues.

« Tu…tu ne nous a jamais dit…pourquoi on t'avais envoyé ici. »

« À défaut d'être marqué sur mon visage, ça l'est sur mes vêtements, non ? »

Pas d'hostilité dans le murmure de la criminelle, elle aurait sûrement utilisé le même ton face à quelqu'un qui lui aurait demandé si elle avait oui ou non des origines asiatiques.

« Ben oui…mais…enfin… »

Se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas formuler à voix haute la question qui la rongeait, l'américaine s'efforça de laisser l'angoisse réfréner sa curiosité. À tout prendre, elle préférait passer quelques mois voir quelques années dans l'incertitude plutôt que d'acquérir tout de suite la certitude qu'elle avait vendue son âme au diable.

D'un autre côté, au cours des mois qui précéderaient sa libération, la prisonnière voulait être baignée par une sensation analogue à celle qui l'aurait gagné si une corde enroulée autour de son cou se desserrait petit à petit, lui permettant enfin de respirer librement sans se sentir étouffée plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas que cette sensation apaisante soit remplacée par celle, oppressante, d'être prise entre les mâchoires métalliques d'un étau la comprimant chaque jour un peu plus.

Lorsque cette prison se déciderait enfin à entrouvrir de nouveau la gueule pour la recracher, Isabel comptait bien mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et le monstre qui la gardait encore dans ses entrailles.

Pour rien au monde, la détenue ne voulait être tenaillé jusqu'à la fin de sa nouvelle vie par la peur de voir une meurtrière cynique se présenter un beau jour à sa porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et un couteau à la main, pour lui murmurer doucement qu'elle venait lui réclamer le prix qu'elle avait exigé, et qu'elle ne repartirait pas sans avoir obtenue satisfaction, ou tout du moins récupéré ce qu'elle lui avait prêté.

Le simple fait d'imaginer cette scène morbide suscita la nausée de la prisonnière tandis qu'elle glissait doucement la main sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur dérisoire.

Inclinant la tête en direction de sa voisine de chambre, Isabel contempla d'un air angoissée celle qui fixait de nouveau le plafond avec une expression vaguement ennuyé.

Est-ce qu'une sorcière aussi diabolique que froidement calculatrice s'était dissimulée derrière l'attitude soumise de cette asiatique discrète ? Ce visage d'ange que beaucoup de co-détenues lui enviaient, n'était-ce qu'un masque ?

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus sa camarade de chambre lui apparaissait comme une gigantesque araignée en train de confectionner tranquillement sa toile.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la jeune femme avait été terrifiée par les araignées. Cela avait commencé le jour où une fillette avait contemplé l'un de ces monstres en train de tisser patiemment un cocon autour d'un des insectes englués dans sa toile.

Sur le coup l'émerveillement de la petite fille avait submergé sa peur et son dégoût. C'était peut-être un monstre hideux au premier regard, mais on pouvait difficilement trouver de maison à l'architecture aussi délicate que la sienne. Et pour un enfant qui grelottait sans avoir de manteau, c'était touchant de voir cet insecte attentionné qui tissait des vêtements chaux et des couvertures pour ses petits camarades.

Des petits camarades que l'araignée invitait à se poser sur sa toile pour reposer leurs ailes fatiguées avant de les emmailloter doucement dans les couvertures qu'elle confectionnait pour qu'ils puissent dormir bien au chaud.

Plus tard la fillette avait appris la terrifiante vérité, une vérité qui s'était concrétisée sous la forme de cauchemars qui la hantèrent durant des semaines. Des cauchemars où un monstre doté de huit pattes grimpait sur son lit, avant de ligoter sa victime paralysée par la peur avant même de l'avoir été par son venin, une victime qu'il enroulait ensuite affectueusement dans le plus doux des cocons.

Un cocon où son petit corps impuissant demeurerait bien au chaud, tandis que ses yeux écarquillés par la peur fixeraient en permanence le monstre qui la contemplerait de temps en temps avec un regard gourmand, jusqu'au jour où il la dévorerait vivante, en prenant tout son temps pour savourer son repas.

Cette petite fille avait fini par être incapable de dormir dans son propre lit, tant la douceur de ses draps lui évoquait celle de la soie secrété par le monstre et tant la chaleur de ses couvertures lui rappelait celle d'un cocon.

Et dire que sa mère enroulait doucement le petits corps tremblotant de son enfant dans une couette chaque fois qu'elle venait la consoler, ignorant qu'elle prolongeait les angoisses de la fillette qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

Les cauchemars avaient finis par cesser, mais la peur ne quitta jamais tout à fait la fillette. Une peur qui se changea en haine lorsque la fillette devint une adolescente, avant de se muer en dégoût lorsque l'adolescente devint finalement une adulte.

À présent, l'adulte était forcée de se rendre compte que la peur de cette petite fille ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Cette peur était simplement demeurée endormie au fond de son âme, en attendant le jour où elle serait réveillée par une araignée digne de celles qui avait hanté une imagination enfantine.

Ecartant ses draps d'une main tremblotante, la prisonnière ferma les yeux, terrifié à l'idée que son regard puisse croiser de nouveau celui de la meurtrière.

Mais dans l'imagination tourmentée de la jeune femme, l'asiatique était toujours là. Elle avait toujours son visage d'ange aux traits délicats, mais il surmontait à présent un corps aussi velu que poilus tandis qu'elle se levait de son lit pour se rapprocher du sien, faisant cliqueter ses huit pattes sur le carrelage de l'hôpital.

Lorsque le monstre commença à remontrer doucement le drap le long du corps de sa camarade de cellule, avec une affection presque maternelle, celle qui bénéficiait de sa sollicitude comme de son sourire moqueur eût beaucoup de mal à retenir un hoquet de terreur.

Isabel se rappelait d'un documentaire qu'elle avait écouté un jour d'une oreille distraite en effectuant son repassage. On y expliquait que certaines araignées glissaient leurs œufs dans le corps de leurs victimes paralysées, de manière à ce que les futurs petits monstres disposent d'une réserve de viande fraîche lorsqu'ils s'éveilleraient enfin, une viande d'autant plus fraîche que leur premier repas serait encore vivant quand ils le dégusteraient.

Ce jour là, la jeune femme avait éteint sa télévision d'un geste rageur en regrettant de l'avoir laissé allumé, mais ce petit événement insignifiant avait laissé des traces.

La détenue n'avait jamais été douée pour les métaphores, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de comparer l'organe qui allait lui être greffé à un œuf, un œuf qui finirait par éclore d'ici quelques années, libérant une larve minuscule qui la dévorerait lentement.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, l'américaine s'efforça de retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata que ses draps n'avaient pas été remontés et que sa camarade de cellule était demeurée allongée sur son propre lit.

Mais ce bref instant de soulagement fût très vite submergé par l'angoisse. Une angoisse qui allait s'accroître au fil des ans si elle ne levait pas le doute immédiatement.

« D...dis, tu vas vraiment me demander de.. ? »

Détournant ses yeux du plafond, la métisse se tourna légèrement vers son interlocutrice pour la contempler d'un regard indéchiffrable. Un regard où la mélancolie alternait avec l'amusement.

« Mais non, je ne viendrais même pas te réclamer les desserts qui orneront tes plateaux au réfectoire si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça alors ? »

La question fut avalée par le silence qui la digéra longuement avant de se décider à recracher une réponse sous la forme d'un murmure.

« Un jour, il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, j'ai appris l'existence d'une personne que je pouvais choisir de laisser vivre ou de laisser mourir. Cela ne m'aurait strictement rien apporté de la laisser vivre, à part des angoisses à l'idée de mourir, ou tout du moins, de perdre une partie essentielle de ma vie. Par contre, cela ne m'aurait apporté aucun désagrément de la laisser mourir, ce n'aurait été ni la première ni la dernière mort dont j'aurais été en partie responsable. En toute logique, qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire ? »

« La laisser mourir ? »

Pendant un court instant, la mélancolie submergea la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux bleus de l'asiatique.

« C'était effectivement ce que j'aurais du faire. Mais, à ton avis, est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Isabel mordilla de nouveau ses lèvres, de peur qu'elles ne laissent échapper la mauvaise réponse à la question. De toutes manières, elle n'arrivait pas à décider laquelle des deux réponses possibles était la bonne.

« Je…Je ne sais pas. »

« Cette personne est encore en vie aujourd'hui. On pourrait difficilement trouver la moindre logique dans ce dénouement, mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, cette personne… Lorsque ça a été son tour de choisir entre me laisser vivre ou me laisser mourir, elle a refusé de me laisser mourir…et elle a continué de le faire quand cela ne lui aurait plus rien rapporté que je reste en vie ou non. Une personne bizarre. Je ne l'aie jamais vraiment comprise. Maintenant, je ne cherche plus à la comprendre. »

Estimant que ces paroles énigmatiques répondaient entièrement aux questions de sa voisine, la criminelle ferma doucement les yeux. Si une main n'avait pas timidement effleuré la sienne, elle se serait probablement enfoncée dans le sommeil.

« Au...au fait, on…je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu t'appelais… »

Relevant ses paupières pour fixer sa voisine d'un air interloqué à son tour, la métisse se décida à laisser un mot franchir ses lèvres dans un murmure.

« Shiho. Shiho Miyano. »

« C'est…un drôle de nom. »

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage mélancolique de celle qui ne se réduisait plus à un sobriquet

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi. »

« C'est vrai qu'on ne choisit pas. »

Pour une raison incompréhensible, la réponse de l'américaine arracha un léger tremblement au corps de l'asiatique, le genre de tremblement qui indiquait qu'on retenait un sanglot…ou un rire.

« Non. Si j'avais pu choisir mon nom, ce n'est pas celui là que je porterais. »

« Ah ? Tu te serais appelé comment alors ? »

« Ai Haibara. »

« Pourquoi ce nom là ? »

L'amusement laissa la place à la nostalgie dans le regard de la dernière Miyano.

« Si je traduisait le nom de famille Haibara dans ta langue, cela donnerait rose grise. Je trouve que c'est un nom qui me correspond bien. Les roses sont des fleurs magnifiques, mais elles ont des épines pour tenir à distance ceux qui voudraient arracher ou même seulement caresser leurs pétales. Et le gris… Je déteste le noir, mais le blanc ne me correspond vraiment pas, alors j'ai choisie cette couleur là. »

Après quelques instants de flottement, une énième question s'immisça dans le silence de la chambre.

« Et le prénom? Il signifie quelque chose de spécial aussi ? »

« Lorsque tu l'entends, tu peux lui donner deux significations totalement différentes. Cela peut vouloir dire amour…ou bien tristesse. C'est uniquement la manière dont tu l'écrit qui déterminera sa signification. »

« Et tu voudrais l'écrire de quel manière alors ? »

Prenant la peine de réfléchir à la question qui venait de lui être posée, la criminelle laissa l'expression de son regard osciller entre deux sentiments opposés, si bien que l'on n'aurait été en peine de déchiffrer une émotion précise sur son visage, et même de déterminer au moins si cette émotion indéfinissable était négative ou positive.

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite entre la signification qui me correspondrait le mieux et celle que je voudrais lui donner. »

Un soupir de lassitude balaya l'expression énigmatique du regard de la métisse pour laisser place nette à l'amusement.

« C'est sans doute mieux que je n'en choisisse aucune des deux. De cette manière, ceux qui m'appelleront par ce nom pourront lui donner la signification qu'ils jugeront la plus approprié. »


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

_La fidélité conjugale est toujours plus assurée, en proportion du nombre et de la liberté des mariages : si les préjugés héréditaires les assortissent, si la puissance paternelle les forme ou les empêche à son gré, leurs liens, mal tissus, seront bientôt rompus par la galanterie, dont la force secrète trouvera de faibles obstacles dans les préceptes des moralistes vulgaires, sans cesse occupés à déclamer contre les effets en pardonnant aux causes._

_Mais ces réflexions deviennent inutiles à ceux chez qui les motifs sublimes de la vraie religion corrigent par leur action efficace celle de la nature. L'adultère est un délit si instantané, si mystérieux, il est tellement caché sous le voile dont les lois mêmes l'enveloppent ; ce voile nécessaire, mais dont le faible tissu augmente les charmes de l'objet qu'il couvre, est si transparent ; les occasions sont si faciles et les conséquences si équivoques, qu'il est bien plus aisé au législateur de le prévenir que de le réprimer._

_Règle générale : dans tout délit, qui par sa nature, doit presque toujours demeurer impuni, la peine est un aiguillon de plus. Lorsque les difficultés ne sont point insurmontables, lorsqu'elles ne se présentent pas à l'homme sous un aspect décourageant, relativement au degré d'activité de son esprit ; telle est la nature de son imagination, qu'elle en est plus vivement excitée, qu'elle s'attache avec plus d'ardeur sur l'objet de ses désirs. Les obstacles deviennent comme autant de barrières qui l'empêchent de s'écarter de cet objet et la forcent d'en saisir tous les rapports, d'où il résulte qu'elle s'occupe nécessairement de ceux d'agrément et de plaisir, pour éloigner et exclure toutes les relations de crainte et de danger : telle est la marche constante de l'esprit humain._

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'étudiante tandis qu'elle se forçait à détourner les yeux du livre dont elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page.

Ce n'était pas un passage spécialement difficile à comprendre, loin de là. Cela n'avait rien d'une compilation d'abstractions qu'elle ne pouvait pas rattacher à sa vie quotidienne, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Ce texte était loin d'être dénué d'intérêt, au contraire, il suscitait une foule de réflexions dans l'esprit de sa lectrice. Il n'y avait rien d'ennuyeux dans ces quelques lignes, les mots qui les composaient parvenaient à l'émouvoir avec autant de force que s'ils avaient recouvert la surface d'une lettre d'amour et non la page d'un traité de droit.

Et pourtant, cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Ran relisait ces paragraphes encore et encore, comme si les mots glissaient à la surface de son esprit de la même manière que de l'eau s'infiltrant entre les interstices du sable incapable de la retenir.

Pour une bonne partie de ses camarades en faculté, il était plus facile d'aborder le droit lorsqu'il se présentait sous la forme bien concrète de procès particuliers s'étant déroulés dans le passé et dont il fallait étudier le déroulement pour être en mesure de faire face à des cas similaires à l'avenir. La matière qu'on leur enseignait prenait au contraire une forme particulièrement indigeste lorsqu'elle se présentait sous la forme de généralités vagues, censées s'appliquer à tout le monde, et prenant donc un ton monotone à force de ne s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Ran était dans une situation inverse. Elle aurait voulu que le contenu de son enseignement ait la sonorité la plus creuse possible, au lieu de lui renvoyer un écho de sa propre vie.

Se levant du canapé, l'étudiante se rapprocha de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour contempler la grisaille qui avait recouvert le bleu du ciel. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à croire que le monde tournait autour d'elle et de ses angoisses ?

Le ciel ne s'était pas dépouillé de ses couleurs pour refléter sa mélancolie, la pluie ne s'était pas mise à tomber sur la ville pour la dispenser d'avoir à verser des larmes. Ce climat n'avait aucune signification en lui-même, c'était uniquement son incapacité à faire abstraction de ses problèmes qui lui faisait apparaître le monde plus terne qu'il n'était.

Et, bien sûr, l'ouvrage de Beccaria n'était pas supposé s'adresser à elle, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un juriste italien du XVIIIme siècle ait pu avoir en tête une jeune fille japonaise du XXme lorsqu'il avait rédigé ce traité. Le fait qu'elle se focalise tant sur ce passage spécifique du livre, la signification bien particulière qu'elle lui donnait, ce n'était qu'un signe de sa faiblesse, pas un signe que le destin s'acharnait sur elle en glissant une multitude de provocations et de moqueries dans son quotidien.

De toutes manières, elle n'était pas l'épouse de Shinichi, contrairement à ce que lui avait jadis répété ses camarades au lycée, alors pourquoi aurait-elle du se sentir concerné par un texte sur l'adultère ?

Oui, vraiment, il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ces quelques lignes et sa situation avec le détective. Absolument aucun…ou si peu.

C'était au moment où Shinichi semblait si loin d'elle que ses sentiments pour lui avaient atteint un degré suffisant pour qu'il soit impossible de nier qu'il s'agisse d'amour.

Lorsque le comportement de son ami d'enfance semblait indiquer qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur pour y accueillir autre chose qu'une amie, le désir de s'y immiscer devenait plus fort que jamais.

Quand cet idiot de détective faisait tout pour lui prouver qu'il ne la rendrait jamais heureuse, elle s'efforçait de se l'imaginer comme la seule personne susceptible de lui apporter le bonheur.

Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de difficulté à admettre qu'une séparation définitive avec lui puisse être possible qu'au moment où ce même idiot avait décidé de renoncer à la rendre heureuse.

Ran soupira en contemplant le visage mélancolique que lui renvoyait la vitre de la fenêtre.

Oui, lorsque l'objet de votre désir était suffisamment proche de vous pour que vous puissiez le contempler, sans pour autant être suffisamment proche pour que vous puissiez refermer vos doigts dessus, l'attraction qui vous attachait à cet objet, loin de décroître ne faisait au contraire que s'intensifier.

Un rougissement colora les joues pâles de la jeune femme. Ces quelques nuits qu'elle avait passé dans le même lit qu'un certain Conan Edogawa lui apparaissaient à présent sous un jour nouveau. Dissimulé derrière les lunettes de ce petit garçon, Shinichi avait bénéficié des gestes de tendresse qu'un petit frère était en droit de réclamer à une grande sœur. Infiniment plus que ce qu'un camarade de classe aurait pu obtenir, fût-il un ami d'enfance, infiniment moins que ce qu'un adolescent voulait obtenir de la femme qu'il aimait.

Serrant son livre contre sa poitrine, l'étudiante frissonna en songeant à ce petit garçon qui se blottissait contre son corps pour bénéficier d'une chaleur plus douce que celle que lui prodiguait la couette…et appuyer sa tête sur une surface bien plus voluptueuse que celle d'un oreiller. Lorsqu'elle s'endormait, un sourire attendrie aux lèvres, en profitait-il pour glisser les doigts sous la veste de son pyjama, avec une expression qui était tout sauf innocente ?

Même si Ran pouvait se payer le luxe d'accorder le bénéfice du doute au détective pour ce forfait, elle était loin de lui faire bénéficier de la même clémence pour tous les bains qu'ils avaient pris ensemble.

Cependant, une émotion bien particulière se dissimulait derrière le dégoût, l'humiliation et le sentiment d'avoir été trahie. Une émotion qui n'était pas plus innocente que les pensées qui avaient du traverser l'esprit d'un certain Conan Edogawa lorsqu'il partageait l'intimité de sa grande sœur.

La jouissance d'avoir suscité le désir de celui qui la négligeait, la satisfaction mesquine de lui avoir rendu au centuple le supplice qu'il lui infligeait, le plaisir de s'imaginer qu'elle avait pu susciter chez cet idiot des sentiments et des besoins qu'il ne pouvait pas plus contrôler qu'exprimer, la joie de savoir qu'à certains instant de sa vie elle aie pu emplir sa conscience au point d'en avoir éclipsé tout le reste, de manière à ce que l'univers de son camarade se réduise à sa seule personne.

Une émotion aux multiples facettes, mais elles reflétaient toutes une image identique, une image bien différente de celle que l'adolescente voulait contempler dans son miroir.

Comment avait-elle pu dissimuler si longtemps un tel monstre d'égoïsme, aussi bien au regard des autres qu'à son propre regard ? Avait-elle tant changé au cours des derniers mois ?

Peut-être pas tant que cela. Elle avait toujours voulu retenir auprès d'elle ceux qui la rendaient heureuse, et elle avait toujours eu peur de disparaître de la mémoire de certaines personnes, au point d'être prête à tout pour garder une place dans leurs souvenirs. Le cœur de cette petite fille assoiffée d'affection s'exprimait maintenant avec les sentiments d'une adulte, la forme s'était modifiée avec les ans, le fond était demeuré identique.

Ouvrant de nouveau le livre, elle baissa les yeux sur ses pages pour en relire une énième fois les mêmes lignes. Ces lignes censées dépeindre un époux volage ou une femme adultère, mais qui pouvaient fort bien s'appliquer à elle-même, Shinichi…ou la personne qui était venue s'interposer entre eux.

Enfin, il fallait nuancer tout de même. Jusqu'à quel point ce texte pouvait-il s'appliquer à chacun d'eux ?

Il pouvait correspondre sans aucun problème aux sentiments que Shinichi avait dus éprouver vis-à-vis d'elle…au moment où il s'appelait encore Conan Edogawa. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il pouvait s'exprimer face à elle sans utiliser de téléphone, maintenant qu'il pouvait la contempler avec les yeux d'un adolescent et non plus ceux d'un enfant, maintenant qu'il était en mesure de lui réclamer la tendresse d'une amante et plus celle d'une grande sœur, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de secret pour les séparer, maintenant qu'il pouvait la demander en mariage au lieu de faire seulement la sourde oreille aux moqueries de ceux qui les surnommaient « _les jeunes mariés_ »… Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'obstacles pour exciter son imagination comme son désir, son attirance était-elle aussi forte qu'auparavant ? Y avait-il encore une tentation à laquelle il hésitait à succomber malgré les difficultés et les souffrances qu'il subirait en échange ?

Et sa rivale ? Les barrières qui s'interposaient entre elle et Shinichi étaient-elles suffisantes pour éviter qu'ils ne finissent par se rapprocher de trop près ? Etaient-elles insurmontables ? Oui et non, il y avait un moyen de sauter par-dessus. Pour cela, il suffisait qu'une criminelle s'évade de sa prison avec la complicité d'un détective. Aider une criminelle à fuir la justice, est ce que cela ne revenait pas à devenir son complice ? Existait-il réellement une personne susceptible de pousser Shinichi à passer de l'autre coté de la barrière de la loi ?

Et pour la métisse, le prix à payer était tout aussi élevé…Sinon plus…

Pour ce que Ran en savait, la petite Haibara avait passé toute sa courte existence dans la terreur que d'éternels poursuivants viennent mettre un terme définitif à sa fuite sans fin. Shiho Miyano serait-elle prête à revivre le même calvaire et à le prolonger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Vivre de nouveau sous un nom qui n'était pas le sien, regarder avec méfiance chaque personne qui se rapprochait d'un peu trop près, refuser le confort d'un foyer pour demeurer en perpétuelle migration, ne communiquer avec ses rares amis qu'au prix de milles précautions… Ses sentiments pour le détective pouvaient-ils être suffisamment précieux pour qu'elle accepte de payer ce prix ? L'amour était-il plus désirable que la délivrance ?

Et pourrait-elle supporter l'idée que celui qui avait voulu partager sa vie, partagerait aussi son statut de criminelle en fuite et les souffrances qui y étaient associées ?

Dans une romance de ce genre, l'amertume étoufferait définitivement la douceur. Oh bien sûr, ils pouvaient aussi attendre…Attendre que s'écoulent les dix longues années et sentir leurs sentiments agoniser, mourir et se décomposer longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une ombre au moment où ils pourraient enfin se concrétiser.

Oui, des barrières de ce genre étaient suffisamment décourageantes pour tuer le désir au lieu de l'exciter. Un constat rassurant pour Ran, mais le soulagement qu'il suscitait était largement compensé par la culpabilité qui plantait les dents acérées du remords dans son cœur.

Le fait que des sentiments similaires aient du se nicher dans le cœur de sa rivale lorsqu'elle s'appelait encore Ai Haibara ? Ce n'était guère une excuse valable pour l'amie d'enfance du détective. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune excuse valable qui pouvait justifier qu'on se réjouisse des souffrances et du désespoir des autres.

Posant le livre sur une commode, la jeune femme sortit discrètement de sa chambre avant de s'avancer en direction de celle du détective dont elle partageait la demeure.

Ce genre de sentiments était stérile.

Et pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'imaginer des barrières entre le détective et la métisse, de toute manière ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme lui était devenu inaccessible que Shinichi allait se mettre à ressentir une attirance pour elle. Les obstacles pouvaient intensifier un désir, ils ne le créaient pas ex nihilo. Après tout, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Shinichi lorsqu'une organisation criminelle et un poison expérimental les avaient séparés. Elle avait ressenti de l'affection, du respect, et même une infime part de désir pour lui bien avant cela, et c'était réciproque de la part de son camarade.

Mais bien sûr, elle pouvait difficilement affirmer que le détective n'avait éprouvé aucune forme d'affection pour celle qui se cachait derrière le nom Haibara, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas nier que Conan et Ai avaient partagé des choses qu'elle ne partagerait jamais avec Shinichi.

Oui, il y avait bien une possibilité pour que les sentiments de la métisse vis-à-vis de son sauveur finissent par devenir réciproques, mais ce n'était qu'une possibilité, certainement pas une nécessité.

Effleurant de ses doigts la poignée de la porte qui s'interposait entre elle et son ami, Ran prit son inspiration avant de la relâcher brusquement en abaissant la tige de métal qu'elle avait fermement agrippé.

Shinichi était bien là, assis à son bureau, tellement perdue dans ses pensées ou absorbé dans sa concentration qu'il ne s'était même pas retourné en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Etait-il en train d'étudier les indices qu'il avait récoltés au cours d'une de ses enquêtes ? Etait-il en train d'étudier tout court ? Les crayons de couleurs éparpillés sur la surface du bureau semblaient contredire ces deux hypothèses. Le détective trompait-il son ennui en se mettant à dessiner ? Ran en doutait fortement. Même du temps où il faisait dix ans de moins que son âge réel, elle n'avait jamais vu son ami d'enfance se rabaisser à un comportement aussi enfantin.

Il lui fallut toussoter à trois reprises pour tirer son ancien camarade de classe hors de son petit monde.

La manière dont il avait écarquillé les yeux. Une expression identique à celle qu'il aurait eu si elle l'avait surprise en train de s'adonner à un plaisir solitaire en contemplant un magazine réservé à un public masculin, une photographie d'une amie d'enfance, ou pire, celle d'une criminelle métisse.

Se mordillant les lèvres pour détourner ses pensées du cours qu'elle commençait à suivre, la jeune femme relégua sa curiosité à l'arrière plan avec sa rancœur et ses soupçons.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Oh…Non, pas du tout. »

Même s'il s'était suffisamment repris en main pour adresser un sourire de politesse à son amie, il y avait encore des traces d'inquiétudes et de honte qui subsistaient dans le regard du détective. Au point que Ran décida de mettre la politesse et le respect de la vie privé de côté en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur…et des papiers sur lesquels il était penché.

De toutes manières, le détective s'était immiscé sans vergogne dans son intimité durant des mois, en plus de l'avoir jugée indigne de recevoir toute sa confiance, elle était en droit de lui rendre la pareille.

Sa maîtrise de l'anglais ayant fait des progrès notables depuis son départ du Japon, l'étudiante n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer le contenu de la feuille de papier noircie par la plume de son ami.

Une lettre, une lettre adressée à une métisse certes, mais Shinichi n'en était pas l'auteur, seulement le traducteur. Et si on prenait en compte l'âge de l'auteur de la lettre en question, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi le traducteur s'était mis en tête de recouvrer son ouvrage d'une multitude de dessins enfantins.

Bon, cette petite fantaisie restait étonnante de la part de Shinichi Kudo, mais Ayumi Yoshida était le genre de personne capable de rédiger ses missives sur un papier à lettre de sa création.

Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire aussi amusé qu'attendri, Ran contempla la succession d'étoiles, de soleils et de lunes qui s'étendaient sur le pourtour de chaque feuille de papier rassemblé sur le bureau.

Et dire que c'était juste de ça que son ami d'enfance avait eu honte, se plier aux caprices d'une petite fille naïve.

Shinichi fit de son mieux pour retenir un soupir de soulagement tandis que son ancienne camarade de classe lui tournait le dos pour s'asseoir sur le lit de la pièce. Durant un court instant, le sourire de la jeune femme fût balayé par une expression pensive, mais il regagna bien vite sa place. Bon, c'était étrange de voir Ayumi dessiner ses étoiles en délaissant la silhouette classique à cinq branches pour adopter à la place une forme géométrique à six branches quasi-identique à une étoile de David, mais la fillette pouvait avoir aperçu le symbole dans la rue ou à la télévision avant de s'émerveiller de cette curieuse manière de dessiner les étoiles.

L'ombre d'un soupçon s'instilla cependant dans les yeux de la jeune femme une seconde fois.

En fait, Ayumi n'avait pas exactement recopié la forme d'une étoile de David en traçant ce motif inhabituel pour égayer sa lettre, elle en supprimait une des six branches de manière aléatoire. D'ailleurs, certains des petits soleils s'intercalant entre la lune et les étoiles étaient également amputés d'un de leurs rayons, là encore de manière aléatoire au premier coup d'œil. Etait-ce simplement une manière d'introduire de la variété au sein de la répétition des symboles ? Ou bien.. ?

Non, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Ayumi avait voulu rester dans la simplicité en se limitant à trois symboles, sans pour autant tomber dans la monotonie. Et puis, il fallait avouer que c'était amusant de voir l'astre nocturne croître et décroître en suivant différentes étapes au lieu d'osciller simplement entre la forme en croissant et la pleine lune.

Elle avait des raisons d'accorder sa confiance au détective avec une certaine retenue mais il ne fallait pas pousser le vice jusqu'à franchir les limites de la paranoïa.

De son côté, Shinichi hésitait beaucoup à écarter le bras qui recouvrait l'une des feuilles de papier éparpillées devant lui, la dissimulant au regard de celle qui s'était introduite dans sa chambre. Non pas une lettre, mais une page arrachée à un carnet, celui du petit Conan Edogawa. Une feuille recouverte des mêmes symboles enfantins qui parsemaient les missives de la petite Ayumi…mais en les accompagnant des syllabes qui leur correspondaient.

Sur le coup, cela avait étonné le détective lycéen qu'Haibara connaisse l'existence de ce code dont il avait percé le mystère plusieurs semaines avant leur toute première rencontre, mais l'étonnement n'avait guère subsisté. Si ce n'était pas Ayumi qui l'avait évoqué devant sa meilleure amie, il fallait mettre l'indiscrétion sur le compte du professeur soleil.

Cela avait eu lieu au cours d'une conversation au parloir. La criminelle avait relativisé sa situation en la comparant à la triste histoire de cet artiste habile de ses mains qui avait eu la faiblesse d'accepter de façonner une planche à billet pour un faux monnayeur. Pris de remords à l'idée d'avoir utilisé ses talents pour les mettre au service du crime, il s'était réfugié dans le grenier de la demeure d'une ancienne cliente. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il n'était jamais sorti de ce refuge qui avait fini par devenir son tombeau, et n'avait pu exprimer ses remerciements à celle qui le protégeait qu'à travers des lettres.

Shiho avait trouvé ironique la ressemblance entre sa propre existence et celle de ce criminel qui avait gâché sa vie à cause d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas assumé, tout comme elle avait trouvé ironique que ce même criminel trouve refuge dans la demeure de la tante du professeur Agasa. Elle avait secoué la tête avec un sourire amusé devant la tendance inexplicable de la famille Hiroshi à fournir des refuges aux criminels en fuite.

Après cela, son sourire avait pris un pli mélancolique tandis qu'elle s'attristait pour ce pauvre homme qui avait du se contenter d'envoyer des lettres à la femme qu'il aimait, au lieu de la serrer dans ses bras, quitte à la pousser à se rendre coupable d'un adultère.

La métisse avait gardé le silence sur le fait que ces missives étaient rédigées comme les lettres d'un enfant à sa maîtresse d'école, tout comme elle avait gardé le silence sur les étranges gribouillages enfantins qui illustraient ces lettres. Mais l'expression de son regard avait été amplement suffisante pour signaler à son interlocuteur qu'elle connaissait également les petits détails de l'histoire.

Même si l'administration pénitentiaire recueillait chacun des mots qui étaient échangés entre les détenues et leurs visiteurs, certaines paroles ne prenaient leur signification réelle que sur l'arrière fond des souvenirs qu'elles évoquaient.

Si bien que le détective et la chimiste n'eurent aucun mal à organiser le petit jeu qui allait les occuper durant les semaines à venir, au nez et à la barbe de ceux qui les espionnaient en permanence.

La scientifique savait que chaque dessin correspondait à un caractère de l'un des deux alphabets syllabaires japonais, mais cette information isolée n'était pas suffisante pour déchiffrer le code sans un minimum d'effort et d'aide extérieur.

Shinichi avait donc joint un indice pour résoudre cette énigme à chacune des lettres d'Ayumi qu'il traduisait. Un indice qui se réduisait à un mot unique, un mot répété à l'infini, dans l'alphabet sibyllin créé par ce vieil homme qui se dissimulait derrière une écriture et des dessins d'enfant. Pour faciliter les choses, le détective avait exigé d'Ayumi qu'elle joigne un dessin à chacune de ses lettres, un dessin qui devait respecter une consigne bien particulière, il devait s'agir d'une illustration d'un mot choisi par le petit Conan Edogawa.

Ce n'était pas excessivement difficile pour la destinataire de ces lettres de déchiffrer ces mots, ce qui l'était un peu plus, c'était de reconstituer l'alphabet complet uniquement à partir de ces simples mots.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait un risque. Si le fonctionnaire contrôlant ces lettres faisait preuve d'un minimum d'observation, il finirait par repérer une curieuse régularité dans la succession de dessins décorant chacune d'elle. Avec un tant soit peu de réflexion, ce même fonctionnaire pouvait émettre l'hypothèse qu'il s'agisse d'un code, et à partir de là, tenter de le décrypter.

Certes, aucun membre du personnel pénitentiaire ne parlant japonais, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'un d'eux connaisse l'existence des hiragana. Mais avec un peu de jugeote, l'un d'eux pouvait tenir compte du fait que les personnes qui échangeaient ces lettres étaient toutes d'eux d'origine japonaise, et s'adresser à une personne plus compétente en la matière.

Shinichi avait tenté de dissimuler le pot aux roses en ne limitant pas les dessins au rôle de frise décorative pour la bordure de la lettre mais en les parsemant également à l'intérieur, comme un nuage de confetti dénué d'ordre et de logique. Une ruse enfantine qui augmentait à peine leurs chances de ne pas être découvert…

Oui, ce petit jeu enfantin était définitivement risqué, et ses conséquences pouvaient devenir catastrophiques si jamais les adultes finissaient par les surprendre.

S'ils affirmaient que ces messages codés n'avaient d'autre but que leur amusement, les croirait-on ? Et ils ne pourraient jamais nier la possibilité que ces messages innocents puissent un jour devenir des instructions pour une évasion ou un crime devant se commettre à l'extérieur du pénitencier. Une possibilité amplement suffisante pour couper définitivement la métisse des rares contacts qui subsistaient entre elle et le monde extérieur, qu'ils se fassent par le biais de visite ou de lettres.

Cela ne les avait pas empêché de prendre ce risque. Rien d'étonnant après tout. Shinichi avait pris un risque bien plus grand en se mettant au défi de détruire l'organisation au lieu de s'habituer à être appelé Conan Edogawa, tout comme il avait fait courir un risque indéniable à Ran et son père en s'installant sous leur toit. Shiho Miyano avait pris le risque de suivre un certain détective dans un hôtel où les attendaient ses anciens collègues, tout comme elle avait pris un risque en allant se précipiter auprès de Vermouth pour lui proposer d'échanger sa vie contre celle de l'idiot venu la défier.

Il y avait certaines choses qui pouvaient pousser les détectives les plus intelligents et les criminelles les plus paranoïaques à prendre des risques inconsidérés, le désir de se sentir libre, celui de ne pas se soumettre aux organisations broyant les individus, quand bien même elles avaient la puissance d'un Etat, et enfin, l'affection vis-à-vis d'un proche, que ce soit une amie d'enfance, une sœur ou un adolescent borné.

Dès l'instant où Ran détourna les yeux en soupirant, Shinichi s'empressa de glisser la page du carnet entre deux des lettres qu'il avait traduites. Pourquoi cherchait-il à exclure Ran de ce petit jeu ? Parce qu'il avait promis à une métisse qu'elle serait bientôt en mesure de lui adresser des mots qu'il serait le seul à entendre ? Ou bien parce qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité qu'un beau jour, il écrirait dans ses lettres des mots qui ne devaient surtout pas être déchiffrés par une amie d'enfance ?

Une partie de lui-même se sentait coupable de ne pas laisser Ran s'immiscer dans un recoin particulier de son univers, une autre partie de lui-même voulait s'aménager un jardin secret qu'il ne partagerait qu'avec une certaine scientifique, quand bien même ce jardin serait uniquement façonné à l'aide de gribouillis enfantins.

_« La relation entre un homme et une femme devient plus profonde dès l'instant où ils partagent un secret. Et aucune relation ne peut être plus profonde que celle entre un homme et la femme avec qui il est allé jusqu'à partager un crime. »_

Shinichi plissa les yeux tandis que ces mots murmurés par un criminel lui revenaient en mémoire. Des mots qui éclairaient sous un jour bien particulier sa relation avec Ai…tout comme sa relation avec Ran.

Les dents du détective se plantèrent dans ses lèvres pour laisser la douleur dissiper les idées fantasques qui commençaient à remonter à la surface de sa conscience. C'était stupide. Que ce soit sa relation avec Ai ou celle avec Ran, aucune des deux n'était plus profonde que l'autre. Elles étaient aussi profonde l'une que l'autre, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes, même s'il s'agissait de deux relations complètement différentes. Ce qui renforçait le développement de l'une d'elles n'était pas un obstacle au développement de l'autre.

Faisant taire la petite voix qui mettait ce postulat en doute, Shinichi contempla son amie d'enfance avec une expression légèrement plus mélancolique.

Pendant des mois, il avait rêvé des moments qu'il pourrait passer seul avec elle. Un rêve que Ran partageait avec lui. Un rêve qui s'était finalement concrétisé. Ils vivaient tout les deux ensemble…dans la plus parfaite solitude.

Oui, leur rêve s'était bel et bien concrétisé. Mais certainement pas de la manière dont ils l'avaient espéré.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Lorsqu'on lui présenta ce papier pour la première fois en lui demandant d'y apposer sa signature, pas un seul trait de son visage n'avait remué.

D'un simple geste de la main, il ratifia le document officiel, dénuant ainsi à son existence la moindre valeur au cas où il serait pris en otage par les détenus.

Si cet entretien se retournait contre lui, il n'y aurait aucune négociation pour le sauver, et il venait de s'engager, en son propre nom comme en celui de ses héritiers éventuels, à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune poursuite judiciaire attentée contre l'Etat ou l'administration pénitentiaire pour sa mort ou sa mutilation, si jamais elles survenaient entre ses murs.

Etre un membre haut placé du FBI et connaître l'emplacement exact des cadavres que certains politiciens dissimulaient dans leurs placards vous donnaient accès à quelques privilèges, mais cela n'ôtait pas pour autant le droit de se ménager un filet de sécurité aux personnes qui payeraient les conséquences de vos actions.

De toutes manières, cela convenait parfaitement à Howard Mallory. La négociation avec les criminelles était un concept qui resterait à tout jamais étranger à sa vision du monde, et il n'avait plus aucun héritier qui aurait pu faire payer sa mort à ceux qui en étaient indirectement responsable. Plus aucun…

Non content de lui ôter son arme de service, les gardiens poussèrent le vice jusqu'à lui confisquer temporairement ses clés. Aucune raison pour lui de s'offusquer, son expérience personnelle lui avait amplement appris qu'un objet métallique, aussi anodin soit-il, serait toujours suffisamment tranchant pour devenir une arme s'il tombait entre certaines mains.

Le haut responsable du FBI écarta docilement les bras lorsqu'on le lui demanda. Après avoir procédé à une fouille corporelle consciencieuse, l'un des hommes qui l'entouraient se déclara satisfait. Il n'y avait aucun objet de contrebande pour se dissimuler sous ses vêtements.

Ces procédures standard devenaient parfois énervantes de par leur absurdité. Comme s'il allait se mettre à violer la loi pour faire bénéficier de son aide à une détenue, et cette détenue là par-dessus le marché…

Quoique… Si cette criminelle là avait pu souffrir d'une quelconque addiction à l'héroïne, il aurait peut-être mis son éthique de côté pour lui procurer ce que son corps lui réclamait. Au cours de sa carrière, il avait croisé d'innombrables victimes de ce poison, il avait contemplé le désespoir et les souffrances qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de ces véritables cadavres ambulants. Et ayant déjà traîné les chaussures dans un centre de désintoxication, il savait parfaitement à quel point le sevrage pouvait être un calvaire pour ceux qui l'enduraient.

Mallory avait une éthique stricte mais un certain amour de la justice poétique. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié que l'empoisonneuse de sa fille ait endurée le martyre en avalant son propre poison, mais cette agonie ne s'était étendue que sur quelques minutes, il aurait préféré qu'elle se chiffre en années.

S'était-elle jadis réfugiée dans des paradis artificiels pour fuir un instant son enfer personnel ?

C'était une chimiste, et elle travaillait au sein d'une organisation criminelle de toutes façon, elle aurait eu les moyens de le faire. Les moyens et les raisons…

Mais si ce procès avait eu un mérite, c'était de lui apprendre à connaître sa meilleure ennemie. Le paradis artificiel dans lequel elle se réfugiait parfois n'était pas de nature chimique… Quoique, c'était bien une drogue qui lui avait donné accès à ce paradis, non ? La sienne.

Dommage, une addiction de nature plus classique aurait été un instrument de torture si parfait. Une criminelle qui était suffisamment désespérée pour se réfugier dans la drogue, mais aussi suffisamment fière pour essayer de se délivrer de cet esclavage par la suite, la cible idéale pour ce genre de supplice.

Comme il aurait pu s'amuser à lui apporter son aide de ce point de vue là. L'aider à s'enfoncer jour après jour dans un nouvel enfer, un enfer de nature aussi bien physiologique que psychologique.

Aurait-il succombé à la tentation ? Serait-il venu contempler les traces visibles que sa déchéance laisserait sur son corps ? Aurait-il contemplé avec une jouissance esthétique les cernes qui auraient creusé ses yeux, les tremblements qui auraient agité son corps et le mélange de soumission et de haine qui aurait brillé dans son regard ? Serait-il venu lui rendre visite chaque semaine pour ce spectacle…et pour lui apporter discrètement le poison qu'elle lui aurait réclamé ?

Non. Certaines armes étaient à double tranchant…

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la pièce, Mallory sentit que le rythme des battements de son cœur venait d'augmenter sensiblement, et il fût même forcé de serrer un bref instant le poing pour mettre fin au tremblement qui avait agité sa main. Quelle émotion était en train de l'ébranler comme ça ? Le stress ? Ridicule, la poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi était clairement à mettre sur le compte de l'excitation et non de la peur. L'excitation… Oui, en fait, la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une émotion aussi intense, et d'une nature analogue à celle-là…remontait à son tout premier rendez-vous en tête à tête avec celle qui deviendrait son épouse. Cela remontait à un passé si lointain… Même si cette émotion lui paraissait vaguement familière, au point qu'il ne pouvait pas nier l'avoir déjà vécu auparavant, elle lui apparaissait en même temps totalement étrangère…

_Elle_ était là, assise derrière une table poussée contre le mur opposé. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient enserrés par des menottes, une précaution inutile aux yeux de son visiteur, mais cette humiliation supplémentaire qu'on lui faisait subir n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

S'il en jugeait à la manière dont elle avait écarquillé les yeux, elle n'avait visiblement pas anticipé sa visite. Mais l'étonnement laissa bien vite la place à la résignation tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux vers la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé.

« Bonjour, Sherry. »

Même si ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise lorsque ce nom résonna, la scientifique continua de l'ignorer.

Se retournant vers le gardien qui s'était installé près de la porte, un journal à la main, Mallory plissa les yeux dans une expression irritée. Bon, le fonctionnaire était suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre une conversation à voix normale, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas ce degré d'intimité là qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec la meurtrière de son enfant, même s'il n'y avait pas de vitre pour s'interposer entre eux, et même si elle serait la seule à entendre ses mots.

Ecartant ses lèvres l'une de l'autre pour former une fente à peine visible pour quelqu'un qui aurait fixé son visage, il évacua sa frustration dans un soupir presque inaudible avant de s'installer sur la chaise qui avait été prévue pour lui.

Un silence glacial enveloppa les deux occupants de la pièce, les isolant progressivement du monde extérieur. Ce silence était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui pouvait les connecter l'un à l'autre, s'il contemplait son visage avec autant d'attention que s'il s'agissait de celui d'une suspecte dans un crime non élucidé, la détenue, pour sa part, gardait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas encore les traits émaciés qui finissaient par plisser le visage de bien des criminelles après quelques mois passés en prison. Lorsqu'elle retourna doucement sa main pour la fixer de la même manière que si elle s'était limée les ongles, son visiteur ne contempla aucune cicatrice sur son poignet. Sa gorge demeurait voluptueuse et n'était pas défigurée par la moindre marque caractéristique, comme celle qu'aurait pu laisser un lacet ou un chiffon qu'elle se serait enroulée autour du cou avant de sauter d'un tabouret. Aucun tremblement n'agitait ses mains, témoignant du fait qu'elle se serait inoculée ce fameux poison qui avait détruit la santé mentale et physique de bien des adolescentes, ce poison qui circulerait toujours parmi les criminelles, qu'elles soient ou non en prison.

Son séjour au sein de cet enfer n'avait pas encore laissé la moindre trace sur elle, ce qui enragea son visiteur autant que cela le rassura. Au cours de ces derniers mois, cela avait finir par devenir sa plus grande peur, qu'elle échappe à son châtiment en se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs de la mort. Une mort qui se serait présenté à sa porte avec le visage de cette maudite organisation, ou une mort qu'elle serait allée courtiser elle-même après la destruction du syndicat du crime.

Lorsqu'elle avait été enchaînée à la paroi de ce camion, la nuit de son arrestation, il l'avait consciencieusement fouillé lui-même, de peur que ses vêtements ne dissimulent un poison de sa fabrication qu'elle aurait pu avaler discrètement. Il savait qu'elle en aurait été capable, et il ne tenait pas à commettre la même erreur que ses ex-collègues.

Au cours de son procès, il avait fait une multitude de cauchemars, autant de variations sur le même schéma. Il se présentait à sa cellule, un beau matin, pour constater qu'elle avait déchiqueté ses draps au cours de la nuit avant d'en nouer fermement les lambeaux. Non pas pour attacher cette corde artisanale à des barreaux qu'elle aurait consciencieusement limés mais pour l'accrocher au plafond de la pièce avant de passer la tête dans un nœud coulant et de sauter de son lit. À chaque fois, il fixait d'un air incrédule ce visage que la mort avait figé en un rictus narquois, à chaque fois il se précipitait pour caller ses mains sous ses pieds qui flottaient dans le vide, à chaque fois il collait ses lèvres aux siennes après l'avoir décroché, pour insuffler dans ses poumons l'air qu'elle avait définitivement expiré une dernière fois…

Il avait tiré une leçon de ses rêves. Lors de son incarcération, Shiho Miyano dormit sur un matelas dénué du moindre drap, un matelas recouvert d'une couette à défaut de l'être par des couvertures. C'était Mallory qui lui avait offert les chaussures avec lesquelles elle arpenta les couloirs du tribunal, des chaussures dénués de lacet, et c'est au frais du FBI que la criminelle renouvela sa garde-robe. Il avait vérifié avec un soin tout particulier la robustesse du tissu des vêtements qu'il lui offrait, des vêtement qu'une femme n'aurait jamais pu déchiqueter, même en y mettant toute l'énergie du désespoir.

Et lorsqu'elle fût appelée à témoigner à la barre, c'est dans un verre en plastique qu'elle trempa les lèvres pour les humecter avant de reprendre la parole pour répondre au feu de questions qui lui asséchait la gorge. Là encore, une précaution de Mallory. Cela ne prenait qu'un instant pour briser un verre, s'emparer d'un des débris et se trancher la gorge avec. Oui, cela ne demandait qu'un instant et une certaine détermination.

Avant la lecture du verdict, le haut responsable du FBI avait également nourri des sentiments ambigus vis-à-vis de l'avocate de son ennemie, oscillant entre les encouragements non formulés explicitement et la haine. Il voulait qu'elle soit suffisamment compétente pour sauver sa cliente de la peine de mort, mais pas suffisamment pour lui éviter la réclusion à perpétuité.

Mais la peur de voir sa meilleure ennemie lui murmurer au revoir entre deux toussotements, en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice à travers la vitre d'une chambre à gaz… Cette peur fût suffisamment intense pour le pousser à apporter sa collaboration à la reine du barreau. Non content d'ouvrir les archives du FBI à ce maudit lycéen pour qu'il y retrouve les rapports qu'il y recherchait, il poussa le vice jusqu'à participer lui-même aux recherches avec lui.

La dernière fois qu'il avait fait preuve d'autant de détermination pour maintenir une criminelle en vie remontait à… Non, il ne fallait plus y penser.

« Vous demeurez muette. J'imaginais pourtant qu'une visite vous réjouirait. Après tout, vous n'en recevez certainement pas assez à votre goût. »

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Les informations dont j'aurais pu disposer, elles n'avaient pas suffisamment d'intérêt pour que vous fermiez les yeux sur mes crimes. Auriez-vous changé d'avis ? »

Elle continuait de l'ignorer en fixant son regard sur cette fenêtre, poussant ainsi son interlocuteur à crisper les doigts sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. La dernière personne qui s'était autorisé ce luxe…ne pouvait plus se le payer aujourd'hui.

Redonnant un rythme normal à sa respiration, le haut responsable du FBI plongea la main dans la poche de son ample manteau noir. Stupides fonctionnaires, ils avaient consciencieusement palpé ses vêtements sans remarquer l'instrument de torture qu'il y dissimulait.

« Je suis simplement venu vous apporter un cadeau. »

La curiosité poussa la criminelle à tourner légèrement la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur, avant de baisser les yeux vers la photographie qu'il avait fait glisser sur la table.

« Vous savez, au cours de votre procès, j'ai consciencieusement écouté votre témoignage, et cela m'a amené à mieux vous comprendre. Au début, je trouvais plutôt irritante votre absence totale de culpabilité, mais vous m'avez permis de remettre les choses en perspective. Après tout, si vos victimes se réduisaient réellement à des noms sans visage, c'est on ne peux plus normal qu'elle ne représente rien pour vous. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part de vous reprocher d'être indifférente face à quelque chose de totalement vide… »

Si la métisse avait plissé les yeux dans une expression méfiante au cours du monologue de son visiteur, elle les détourna brusquement de la photographie dès l'instant où ils furent illuminés par une lueur de compréhension.

« …et donc, dans votre infini gentillesse, vous vous empressez de combler ce vide. »

Une fierté digne de celle d'un père pour son enfant illumina le regard de Mallory.

« C'est agréable de constater que vous appréciez mon cadeau à sa juste valeur. »

Le rire sans joie de la scientifique fût étouffé par un soupir de lassitude avant même d'avoir franchi ses lèvres.

« Franchement, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire pour occuper vos journées ? Allons, je suis sûre qu'il y a encore un certain nombre de nos amis communs qui sont passé entre les mailles de votre filet. »

« Voyons, vous savez sans doute mieux que personne à quel point la vie d'un être humain peut s'avérer désespérante quand elle se réduit à son seul travail. »

« J'en sais effectivement quelque chose…puisque vous avez réduit ma vie à mon seul travail. »

Mallory ne releva pas la pique que son interlocutrice lui avait décochée.

« Personnellement, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte. Il y a quelques années, lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je m'enfermais tout de suite dans mon bureau pour consulter mes dossiers ou étudier des indices récoltés sur les lieux d'un crime. Mon épouse me le reprochait souvent, elle disait que je donnais un mauvais exemple à notre enfant. Et puis, un beau jour, en franchissant la porte de mon domicile, je l'ai trouvé devant moi, sa valise à ses pieds, et la main de notre fille dans la sienne. Elle m'a tranquillement annoncé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, ne s'est pas étonné quand elle a vu que je n'étais pas au courant, et s'est encore moins étonné devant mon absence total de réaction face à cette révélation. Lorsqu'elle a refermé la porte derrière elle… Vous savez ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là ? »

Levant instinctivement le bras pour appuyer son coude sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et laisser reposer sa tête dans la paume de sa main d'un air ennuyé, la métisse plissa ses traits en une moue légèrement irritée lorsqu'elle se rappela que des chaînes reliaient les menottes passées à ses poignets à celles enserrant ses chevilles.

« Non, mais vous allez me le dire, je suppose. »

« Le téléphone a sonné, et je l'ai décroché, pour apprendre que mes assistants avaient mis la main sur une piste sérieuse qui nous permettrait de remonter la trace d'un fugitif qui nous échappait depuis des mois. À ce moment là, j'ai simplement enfilé le manteau que j'avais retiré, je me suis emparé du trousseau de clé que j'avais laissé sur ma commode, suis monté dans ma voiture, et me suis rendu directement sur les lieux qu'on m'avait indiqués. On pourrait croire que si je me replongeais aussi vite dans mon travail, c'était pour ne pas avoir le temps de souffrir de la perte que je venais tout juste de subir. Mais à la vérité… La seule chose que j'avais en tête quand je conduisais, ce n'était pas le visage de mon épouse ou de ma fille, mais celui de ce fugitif… Sur le coup, je m'en suis étonné moi-même mais j'ai haussé les épaules. Après tout, j'aurais tout le temps qu'il me faudrait pour m'attrister de mon échec en tant qu'époux et réfléchir au meilleur moyen de récupérer la garde de mon unique enfant. C'est ce que je croyais, mais en fait, je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps le faire, et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, je m'étais déjà habitué à ma situation… »

Un léger sourire désabusé égaya le visage blasé de la criminelle.

« C'est bien dommage que vous n'ayez pas connu mon avocate à l'époque. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été très intéressée par votre divorce. »

Mallory préféra ignorer la remarque de son interlocutrice.

« Quelques années après cela, mon téléphone a sonné alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter mon bureau pour me rendre sur les lieux d'un crime. J'ai hésité un court instant à le laisser sonner, mais quelque chose m'a poussé à le décrocher. Vous savez qui se trouvait au bout du fil ? Non, évidemment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Il s'agissait de ma fille. Elle m'appelait simplement pour m'annoncer que sa mère et son beau-père l'avaient laissé seule et ne rentreraient pas à leur domicile avant demain matin. Après cela, elle a ajouté qu'elle s'était fait couler un bain, mais qu'avant de le prendre, elle allait consciencieusement s'ouvrir les veines avec le canif que je lui avait offert quand nous vivions encore sous le même toit. Vous savez ce que je lui ai répondu ? »

Prenant la peine de se retourner vers son visiteur, la métisse lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Je suis occupé, est ce que tu ne pourrais pas rappeler plus tard ? Au revoir. »

Même s'il garda le silence face à son interlocutrice, le corps de l'américain tremblota légèrement tandis qu'il se penchait pour retenir un rire.

« Félicitation, la formulation était légèrement différente, mais vous avez bien deviné. J'ai raccroché sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et j'ai quitté mon bureau. Les choses auraient pu en rester là, mais voilà, je n'arrivais pas à mettre ce coup de fil de côté pour me concentrer sur l'affaire. Cela m'a beaucoup énervé, et j'ai donc demandé à mon subordonné, ce n'était pas moi qui conduisais, de faire un léger détour avant de se rendre sur les lieux du crime. Je pensais que de cette façon, je m'ôterais ce doute de la tête et serait de nouveau en état d'effectuer mon travail correctement. Mon entêtée de fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, lorsque j'ai sonné, elle n'a même pas daigné répondre à l'interphone. C'est uniquement à ce moment là que je me suis rappelé d'un léger détail, je ne disposais pas des clés du domicile de mon ex-épouse. J'ai envisagé de quitter l'immeuble pour rejoindre mon subordonné qui m'attendait dehors. Mais j'ai préféré me dire que je retiendrais les frais de réparation de cette porte sur l'argent que je mettais de côté pour les études de cette idiote. Cela s'est avéré être une bonne idée, puisque cette crétine avait décidé de pousser sa provocation jusqu'au bout. Elle était inconsciente quand je l'ai trouvé, en train de baigner dans son propre sang. »

S'interrompant un court instant, le haut responsable du FBI porta la main à sa poche avant de refermer brusquement le poing, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçue à la métisse.

« Lorsque le médecin m'a assuré que la vie de mon unique enfant n'était plus en danger, ma première réaction a été de quitter l'hôpital pour m'occuper enfin de cette affaire. Après tout, j'avais déjà fait le nécessaire pour que sa mère soit prévenue et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Mais l'une des infirmières m'a signalé que je pouvais rester au chevet de ma fille toute la nuit si j'en avais envie. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, et mon subordonné m'a gentiment signalé qu'il allait contacter ses collègues et qu'ils comprendraient. Alors je suis rentré dans cette chambre et je me suis assis à côté de son lit. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée et qu'elle m'a aperçu, elle a écarquillé les yeux, et ensuite elle a tourné la tête en marmonnant qu'elle était étonnée de me voir. C'est à ce moment là que sa mère a débarqué brusquement dans la chambre… Ou bien est ce que c'était quelques minutes après ? Ah, j'avoue que je ne sais plus… De toutes manière, je ne lui ai rien répondu. Et après cela, j'ai quitté la chambre sans un mot, on n'avait plus besoin de moi, et cela faisait des heures que je n'avais pas fumé une cigarette. Mon ex-épouse a bien ouvert la bouche, je suppose qu'elle voulait me remercier, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et elle l'a tout de suite compris, elle l'a donc refermé. Cela s'est passé quand ma fille avait… Ah, maudite mémoire. Enfin, je dois avouer qu'à l'époque, je ne connaissais même pas son âge à force de ne plus la voir. Je vais tout de même le situer entre douze et quatorze ans. »

La métisse avait beau s'efforcer de garder une expression ennuyée, son regard n'était pas suffisamment vague pour faire illusion. A moins qu'il ne confonde avec l'expression qu'avait eu sa propre fille lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, au moment où il quittait sa chambre ? Peu importe.

« Ensuite… Je me suis bien demandé qu'est ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à faire cela, mais ça a été pour me rendre compte que je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître la réponse, je ne connaissais rien de sa vie. Oh, j'avoue que j'ai envisagé de rattraper le temps perdu avec elle, mais j'ai finalement estimé que c'était futile. Cela ne changerait rien à ce qui s'était passé, et de toute manière, trop d'années s'étaient écoulés pour que nous puissions véritablement reconstruire un semblant de relation là-dessus. J'ai donc repris ma routine quotidienne comme si rien ne s'était passé, et nous avons continué à vivre, chacun de notre côté, sans jamais nous croiser jusqu'à… Cela a encore commencé par un coup de téléphone. Non ce n'était pas ma fille cette fois. Simplement un inspecteur de police, me signalant qu'il avait appréhendé une adolescente prétendant m'avoir comme père. Une adolescente appréhendée pour détention de stupéfiants. Même pas quelques grammes de marijuana pour couronner le marché, non, elle avait préféré se fixer sur l'héroïne. J'ai envisagé de raccrocher au nez de cette imbécile, mais je me suis rappelé de ce coup de téléphone que j'avais reçu quelques années plus tôt. Alors je lui ai demandé de me laisser entendre la prévenue, il s'est avéré qu'elle ne mentait pas, j'ai donc pris le premier avion disponible pour me rendre sur les lieux, puisque j'enquêtais à l'autre bout du pays à ce moment là… »

Inclinant la tête en arrière, le père de famille laissa son regard se fixer sur un point imaginaire, situé bien au delà du plafond de la pièce.

« J'ignore comment un père digne de ce nom aurait du réagir. Pour ma part, je me suis arrangé pour que son casier judiciaire ne porte aucune mention de cet épisode regrettable de sa vie, et j'ai convaincu cet inspecteur d'effacer le nom de ma fille de son rapport. »

« Eh bien dites-moi, quel manque de professionnalisme, et quelle sollicitude inattendue de votre part vis-à-vis d'une criminelle répandant un poison détruisant à petit feu la vie d'innombrables personnes. Et tout cela pour attirer l'attention de ce papa qui la négligeait. Franchement, vous auriez du laisser cette sale gamine faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait… »

Mallory baissa brusquement la tête en plissant les yeux dans une expression haineuse, qui n'eût pas d'autre effet que d'élargir légèrement le sourire amusé de son interlocutrice.

« La quantité d'héroïne indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était réservé à sa consommation personnelle…Ce qu'ont confirmé les résultats des analyse d'urine. »

« Oh, vous êtes bien trop dur avec votre progéniture. Peut-être qu'elle écoulait sa marchandise avec suffisamment de talent pour avoir épuisé tout son stock juste avant d'être appréhendé. Et de par mon expérience personnelle, je sais que les empoisonneuses n'hésitent pas toujours à goûter à leur propre médecine, lorsqu'elles sont suffisamment désespérées. Du reste, être une victime ne doit pas vous absoudre des crimes dont vous vous êtes rendus coupable, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Pourquoi est ce que je vous pose la question ? Ma simple présence ici est la meilleure des réponses. »

Elle s'était emparée de la photographie tout en parlant. Glissant doucement le doigt le long de sa surface, comme pour caresser le visage de la morte qui la contemplait, elle replia ensuite son index pour le caller contre la base de son pouce, avant de frapper le cliché par une pichenette dédaigneuse.

Levant de nouveaux les yeux vers son interlocuteur, elle inclina légèrement la tête vers son épaule droite, tout en contemplant avec une expression amusée la fureur qui le poussait à agripper les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

« Navré, je serais bien tenté de poser doucement ma main sur la vôtre pour vous faire sentir à quel point je compatis, mais vous comprendrez parfaitement que cela m'est impossible dans ces conditions. »

Le silence de sa proie, loin de décourager la chimiste, la poussa au contraire à plisser ses yeux dans une expression identique à celle d'un chat ayant sorti ses griffes après avoir posé la patte sur le dos d'une souris. Un certain détective s'était vu adresser un sourire identique assez souvent, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y déceler une trace de tendresse se mêlant à la cruauté, contrairement à Mallory, qui décelait sans aucun problème la joie malsaine de la cruauté, malgré sa tentative de se donner le visage de la tendresse.

Prenant son inspiration, le père de famille attendit d'avoir totalement ravalé sa rage avant de la relâcher dans un souffle qui n'avait rien d'un soupir.

« Après cela, je l'ai traîné dans un centre de désintoxication. Là encore, j'ai usé de mon influence pour que sa présence dans cet établissement ne laisse aucune trace. »

« Quelle délicate attention. D'un autre côté, si vous aviez assumé vos responsabilités plus tôt, vous n'auriez pas eu à faire cela. J'imagine d'ailleurs que vous avez abandonné à ces braves médecins la corvée de guérir votre fille, et à votre ex-épouse, la corvée de la soutenir au cours de son calvaire. Est ce que je me trompe ? »

Un sourire de satisfaction plissa les lèvres de Mallory. Il avait définitivement capté m'attention de la criminelle.

« Oui et non. Au cours des deux premières semaines de sa cure, je me suis effectivement tenu aussi éloigné de possible de cet établissement. La mère de mon enfant n'eût pas cette lâcheté, puisqu'il faut bien appeler les choses par leurs noms, mais elle n'a pas eu non plus le courage de rester aux côtés de sa fille jusqu'à la fin de cette épreuve… Il y a certaine situation auxquelles un parent ne devrait jamais faire face. La mort de son enfant figure en tête de la liste… mais le martyre enduré par mon épouse pourrait bien figurer en deuxième position. Contempler une droguée réclamer le poison dont elle ne peut plus se passer, pouvez-vous imaginer à quel point ce spectacle est pitoyable ? »

« Non. Mais par contre, je crois que je peux comprendre ce que vous avez du ressentir à l'époque. Tout comme je peux comprendre les raisons qui vous ont poussé à laisser votre fille seule dans la tourmente. Après tout, c'est tellement plus facile de faire face à vos victimes quand elles ne peuvent pas vous transpercer du regard, ni vous casser les oreilles avec leurs gémissements, ni vous remuer le couteau dans la plaie en vous rappelant que vous êtes en partie responsable de leurs souffrances. Oui, c'est tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux, tellement plus facile de fuir… »

Si le sourire de la scientifique était faussement compatissant, son regard compréhensif était on ne peux plus sincère. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'accroître la rancœur de son visiteur. Il ne supportait pas de voir des criminels prendre la place qui aurait du revenir aux amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu, à l'épouse qu'il avait poussé hors de son foyer…ou à la fille dont il avait gâché la vie. En tout cas, pas de cette manière là…

« Mais on ne peut pas fuir éternellement. Les dernières semaines de sa cure, c'est moi qui lui rendais visite, chaque jour, et les mois qui ont suivi sa sortie de l'établissement, c'est sous mon toit qu'elle les a passé.

« Le père et la fille rattrapant enfin le temps perdu, et recollant les morceaux de leur vie brisé, comme c'est touchant. »

La métisse n'aurait pas employé un ton différent pour commenter une histoire à l'eau de rose que Sonoko lui aurait forcé à lire.

« Oh mais détrompez-vous, cela n'avait rien d'une histoire larmoyante digne d'un mauvais téléfilm. C'était tout simplement ma digne fille, elle avait besoin d'un ennemi digne de ce nom pour la pousser à aller de l'avant. Elle n'a plus jamais succombé à la tentation de la drogue, ni à celle du suicide, et elle n'a plus cherché à gâcher sa vie par la suite, bien au contraire. Me donner raison de ne pas lui avoir accordé l'attention qu'un enfant serait en droit de recevoir de son père ? Rester un pitoyable déchet dont aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait voulu être le père ? Elle a reconstruit sa vie en l'orientant dans la direction opposée. »

Une lueur de pitié brilla un bref instant dans les yeux d'une meurtrière lorsqu'elle les baissa sur une photographie. Mallory fût écartelé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, cela avait été exactement son but. De l'autre, il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse ressentir de la pitié vis-à-vis de sa fille. Ce n'était certainement pas ce sentiment qu'elle avait voulu susciter chez les autres, bien au contraire. Non, personne n'avait le droit d'avoir pitié de sa fille, encore moins celle qui la lui avait arraché.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous êtes réellement pathétique. On vous a donné une seconde chance plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, vous lui avez tourné le dos pour vous enfoncer un peu plus dans vos vieilles erreurs. Tout cela parce que vous n'aviez pas le courage de tout recommencer à zéro. C'était plus facile de vous imaginer que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être père, hein ? Plus facile que d'essayer de le devenir pour de bon au lieu de ne le faire que lorsque vous étiez contraint et forcé. »

Cette expression dans son regard… La même que celle qu'elle avait eue en contemplant cette photographie un instant auparavant. Non, il se trompait. C'était de la compassion qu'elle avait ressenti pour sa fille, la pitié était réservée au père. Elle le trouvait pitoyable

« Et maintenant qu'on vous a ôté pour de bon toute chance de rattraper vos erreurs, au moins en partie, vous vous acharnez sur celle qui vous a coupé définitivement de votre fille. C'est plus facile de me rendre responsable de votre échec au lieu de l'assumez, hein ? Si je n'avais pas conçu ce poison, ce n'est pas en face de moi que vous seriez mais de votre fille, c'est cela que vous pensez ? »

Mallory résista à la tentation de baisser les yeux face à un regard qui ne lui était que trop familier.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le nier ? Quoique vous puissiez faire ou dire, c'est votre invention qui a causé sa mort. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui la lui ait fait ingérer… »

Elle avait détourné les yeux en marmonnant ces mots, dans une expression identique à celle que Conan avait contemplé lorsqu'il avait hurlé à une certaine Haibara qu'il ne la comprendrait jamais. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fût pour transpercer son visiteur d'un regard digne de celui qu'elle avait adressé à Gin, sur le toit enneigé d'un hôtel.

« Qui est vraiment responsable de la mort de votre fille ? »

La chimiste posa son index sur sa propre poitrine.

« Moi, dont les recherches ont donné naissance à ce poison ? »

Levant la main, elle l'agita dans un geste vague.

« L'obscur sous-fifre qui a mis en application le résultat de ces mêmes recherches ? Chacun des hommes d'affaire soi-disant respectable qui as apporté sa petite contribution au financement de ces recherches ? D'un autre côté, chacun des actionnaires de mon entreprise peut toujours rejeter la faute sur ses semblables. Comment savoir si c'est son argent ou celui d'un autre qui a été utilisé pour la création de ce poison ? Quand on puise de l'eau dans l'océan, comment savoir de quel fleuve elle provient après tout, hein ? »

Après avoir haussé les épaules en plissant ses lèvres dans un sourire désabusé, la métisse leva de nouveau son index, en direction du plafond de la pièce.

« De toute manière, chaque maillon de l'interminable chaîne du crime peut rejeter la responsabilité sur celui qui est au dessus de lui, et en dernière instance, sur celui qui se trouvait au sommet avant sa mort. Mais après avoir réduit cette chaîne en miette, vous ne pouviez ramasser qu'un seul maillon pour le tordre entre vos doigts. Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que ce soit moi ? Moi, et pas un autre ? »

Shiho inclina doucement la main sans replier son index pour autant, de manière à ce qu'il pointe droit dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

« Et surtout, pourquoi moi et pas celui qui a convaincu sa fille de rentrer dans le FBI pour mourir sur le terrain ensuite ? Ne le niez pas, c'est pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ennemi qu'elle est rentré dans vos rangs, n'est ce pas ? »

S'il avait écouté la plaidoirie de la criminelle d'un air indifférent, le dernier argument poussa le haut responsable du FBI à redresser brusquement la tête qu'il avait laissé reposer dans sa main.

« Vous avez le culot de rejeter votre crime sur le père de votre victime ? »

Le sourire narquois de la métisse s'élargit légèrement lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait envoyé sa flèche en plein cœur de sa cible.

« Non, Howard. Vous me permettez de vous appeler Howard ? Je me contente d'appliquer le même genre de raisonnement stupide que vous. Il y avait une infinité de causes à la mort de votre fille, vous vous êtes fixé arbitrairement sur une seule d'entre elles. D'ailleurs, connaissez-vous la racine latine du mot cause ? Il me semble que causae signifiait procès à l'origine. Si je ne me trompe pas, avouez que ce serait ironique, non ? Enfin bref, pour ma part, j'estime que s'il devait y avoir un seul et unique responsable à la mort de votre fille, vous êtes plus approprié que moi pour ce rôle. Et je suis sûr que vous partagez mon avis, au moins en partie. »

Même s'il serra brusquement le poing, la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses doigts se relâcha au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres adoptaient un pli moqueur, qui aurait été tout à fait à sa place sur le visage qui lui faisait face.

« Qui croyez-vous convaincre avec ce genre de raisonnements stupides et dénués de logique ? Qui à part vous-même ? Et encore… »

À en juger par la manière dont elle avait tressailli, il avait fait mouche, mais le sourire de la métisse ne s'effaça pas pour autant.

« Dénué de logique ? Non, je suis on ne peux plus logique. »

« Votre logique n'est pas la mienne dans ce cas. »

Levant de nouveau son index, la scientifique le secoua en adoptant la même expression qu'un enseignant face à un cancre.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule logique, Howard. C'est parfaitement logique de préférer la destruction d'un pays dans lequel on ne mettra jamais les pieds à une égratignure sur son petit doigt. Tout comme c'est parfaitement logique de privilégier la vie d'une grande sœur à celle d'une infinité d'inconnu. Si vous déposez une charge de quelques tonnes sur le plateau d'une balance, elle fera valser dans les airs les pauvres petits poids de quelques grammes qui se trouvaient sur l'autre plateau. Il n'y a ni justice, ni injustice là-dedans, c'est tout simplement…logique. Mais curieusement, la plupart des gens trouvent que c'est plus logique d'accuser la balance, cette infâme balance qui a penché du mauvais côté. Et pour se donner bonne conscience, il attribue à cette balance la mystérieuse capacité de se pencher du côté qu'elle désire. Appelez ça justice si ça vous amuse, je préfère le terme de myopie… »

Estimant visiblement qu'elle déversait ses paroles dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Sherry détourna les yeux du visage ennuyé de son interlocuteur pour les reporter sur la fenêtre de la pièce.

« C'est une analogie assez intéressante. Non, vraiment… Mais vous ne me donnez guère l'impression d'y croire vous-même. Autrement, cela ne vous aurez posé aucun problème de reconnaître que l'un des poids était plus lourd que les autres, non ? Pourtant votre propre avocate a du vous arracher ce constat… et vous l'avez fait résonner comme un aveu…ou plutôt une accusation vis-à-vis de ce pauvre poids, que vous placiez dans la balance de la justice à votre place. »

Son visage était demeuré impassible…mais sa main s'était crispé, très légèrement. Un petit détail insignifiant, mais dans la conscience des deux protagonistes, cette minuscule étincelle avait suffit pour ranimer les braises dissimulés par une épaisse couche de cendre.

« Ainsi, je suis myope…parce que j'ai sélectionné de manière arbitraire une cause parmi tant d'autre, pour lui faire porter la lourde responsabilité de la mort de ma progéniture ? J'ose espérez que vous êtes plus objective que moi vis-à-vis de la mort…d'une de vos collègues. »

Ce mouvement imperceptible qui avait fait onduler sa gorge…elle venait d'avaler sa propre salive.

« N'allez pas vous accuser de sa mort, après tout, elle a fait son propre choix… Quoique, peut-on parler de choix ? Vous me disiez vous-même que cette malheureuse balance n'avait pas le moindre embryon de choix. Elle a simplement penché…de votre côté. Est ce que vous allez vous reprocher d'avoir pesé trop lourd ? Ce serait stupide, voyons, aucun fardeau n'est responsable de son propre poids. »

Etait-ce son imagination ? Mallory se pencha inconsciemment vers sa prisonnière pour écouter un murmure presque inaudible, le murmure d'une respiration, une respiration dont le rythme devenait merveilleusement irrégulier. Bien sûr, il pouvait s'agir de sa propre respiration, après tout, il pouvait entendre les battements de son propre cœur résonner dans la pièce. Mais la pâleur de ce visage, qui contrastait de plus en plus avec son uniforme écarlate, était-ce réellement une illusion, né de son désir ? Peut-être bien, mais ce léger cliquetis par contre… Oui, les maillons de ses chaînes s'entrechoquaient bien les uns contre les autres, faisant résonner les douces notes qui composaient cette mélodie plaintive. Elle tremblotait… Tout comme sa propre fille avait tremblotée, recroquevillée sur ce lit où elle tournait le dos à son père indigne.

Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux du prédateur délaissèrent leur proie pour se focaliser sur cette photographie qui avait glissé de ses doigts pour tomber à ses pieds.

Oui, ses mains tremblaient, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Mais ce n'était pas du visage de sa victime qu'elle détournait les yeux pour les fixer sur une fenêtre, en tout cas, ce n'était pas le visage de cette victime là…

« Ma petite Sherry, vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance de prendre soin de mon cadeau. Je sais que cette photographie, ou plutôt celle qui y figure, n'a aucune valeur sentimentale pour vous, mais essayez de le mesurer aux prix qu'elle représente pour moi. »

Allait-elle abattre un pied rageur sur cette photographie ? Non, il lui restait suffisamment de fierté pour épargner cet affront à son pire ennemi ?

« D'un autre côté… On devrait toujours mesurer les cadeaux que l'on fait au plaisir de celui qui les reçoit. Avez-vous conservé un portrait de votre sœur ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je comblerais ce manque lors de ma prochaine visite. Peut-être en choisissant cette photographie bien particulière. Vous vous rappelez ? Celle que votre avocate vous avez présenté lors du procès. Oh, j'oubliais qu'elle vous avez présenté deux photographies distinctes. J'avais en tête la seconde, celle sur laquelle vous avez du postillonné…en lui crachant vos aveux à la figure. Enfin, était-ce un aveu ou une accusation ? Je suppose que vous connaissez la réponse mieux que moi. »

Son sens de la repartie était singulièrement émoussé d'un seul coup… Quant à ses yeux… était-ce vers ses pieds qu'elle les pointait ou bien vers cette photographie qui prenait la poussière sur le sol ? Etait-ce le désespoir qui y brillait ou bien la haine ? Impossible de trancher, en inclinant la tête, elle les avait dissimulé derrière ses mèches de cheveux auburn.

« Mais si ce cadeau vous paraît déplaisant, dites-le moi franchement, et je vous épargnerais une seconde visite. Et si vous désirez cette photographie sans vous payer le luxe de ma présence, je la remettrais à ce détective pour qu'il la glisse dans votre courrier… Mais peut-être que vous pourriez vous adresser directement à votre avocate? Oui, elle doit sûrement en posséder un exemplaire, quelque part au fond de votre dossier. Pensez-y. »

Repoussant sa chaise en arrière, Mallory se releva. Pour le moment, il n'avait plus aucune raison de prolonger cette visite. Quelqu'un allait prendre le relais, quelqu'un avait déjà pris le relais… Le spectre qui allait suivre cette criminelle jusque dans sa cellule après son départ. Ce spectre qui allait la priver de toute possibilité de fuite, que ce soit face à ses propres remords, ou bien…

« Oh, j'imagine que vous devez être habitué à ce genre de platitudes mais… Votre grande sœur, c'est pour votre vie qu'elle donné la sienne, non ? N'allez pas la décevoir en allant la rejoindre un peu trop tôt de l'autre côté. Pour le moment, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle ait envie que vous vous précipitiez dans ses bras. »

Cette dernière provocation ne fût pas suffisante pour faire sortir la métisse de ses gonds. Aucune importance…ou si peu. Cette petite hypocrite lui faisait subir son silence comme son mépris ? Quelle importance ?

Il était habitué, c'était par le même genre de silence que s'était achevé chacune de ses visites dans ce centre de désintoxication. Exactement le même genre de silence… Un silence qui allait au-delà de la simple absence de bruit, un silence qui continuerait de résonner jusqu'à sa mort, même s'il devenait assourdissant quand on se rapprochait des cimetières ou des prisons…le cimetière où il avait conduit sa propre fille, la prison où il avait conduit sa meurtrière. Cette meurtrière qui était définitivement coupable à ses yeux…coupable de ressembler un peu trop à sa victime…


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Il était une fois…une princesse… Conformément à sa condition, elle vivait dans un château… Un château flottant au beau milieu d'un océan de verdure, un océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue, non pas une forêt mais un jardin, un jardin qui faisait partie intégrante du château. La princesse était jadis montée au sommet de la plus haute tour de sa demeure, dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir l'extrémité de son jardin, mais aussi loin que puisse porter son regard, il ne parvenait pas à effleurer la pointe d'une grille, la grille qui entourait ce jardin, marquant la frontière avec le monde extérieur._

_Une grille que la princesse n'avait jamais vu, pas plus que le monde qui s'étendait au-delà…_

_Comment pouvait-elle donc savoir qu'il y avait une grille ? Parce que ses serviteurs lui en avaient parlé, tout simplement._

_Mais les serviteurs, comment pouvaient-il savoir… Est ce qu'ils avaient vu la grille lors de leur arrivée au château ? Non, ils étaient nés dans le château, tout comme la princesse._

_C'était leurs parents qui leur avaient parlé de cette grille alors ? Non, leurs parents étaient nés au château eux aussi, tout comme les parents de leurs parents. Aussi loin qu'on puisse remonter la chaîne des générations, impossible de trouver le premier maillon, celui par qui tout avait commencé. S'il avait existé un jour, ses descendants l'avaient oublié, tout comme ils avaient oublié tout ce qu'il avait bien pu contempler au-delà de cette grille._

_Mais peut-être qu'il y avait… un livre ? Un livre écrit par un étranger qui avait vécu de l'autre côté de la grille ? Peut-être…mais il fallait le trouver, et la bibliothèque du château était vaste, si vaste… En fait, elle n'était pas à l'intérieur du château, elle était en dessous, dans les souterrains._

_Il y avait tellement d'ouvrages dans cette bibliothèque, le bibliothécaire lui-même en ignorait le nombre. Pour une raison toute simple, la bibliothèque souterraine était aussi vaste que le jardin qui s'étendait au dessus, et de même qu'aucun habitants du château n'avait aperçu la grille du jardin, aucun des bibliothécaires qui s'étaient succédés n'avait contemplé les murs de leur domaine, ils n'en avaient jamais contemplé que les rayonnages, les rayonnages qui recouvraient les parois de chaque galerie, du sol jusqu'au plafond._

_Quelques années plus tôt, le roi avait fait condamner certaines galeries de la bibliothèque, la réduisant à l'espace équivalent à la superficie du château qui la surplombait. Trop de curieux s'étaient glissés dans les galeries, pour ne plus jamais revenir._

_Oh, la princesse avait accès à suffisamment de livres pour occuper ses journées, malheureusement, ils avaient tous été écrits par des habitants du château, si un livre en provenance de l'extérieur existait, il se trouvait de l'autre côté des murs construits par le roi pour barrer les galeries._

_Aucun caprice de la princesse ne lui avait jamais été refusé, à l'exception d'un seul, savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur._

_Cette petite princesse avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais comme tout les enfants gâtés, elle demeurait aveugle à ce qu'on lui donnait, pour ne penser qu'à ce qu'on lui refusait._

_Alors un beau jour, ou plutôt, une nuit sans lune, elle se glissa discrètement dans le jardin, et s'enfonça dans les bois, bien décidée à n'en ressortir que par l'autre côté, le côté où se dresserait la grille. Bien sûr, une fois parvenue jusque là, il lui faudrait réfléchir à un moyen de passer par-dessus cette grille, mais elle aviserait sur place, chaque chose en son temps après tout._

_La princesse marcha… Longtemps, très longtemps… Elle marchait encore quand le soleil finit par revenir, elle continuer de marcher lorsque la nuit suivante recouvra le jour de son manteau d'obscurité, elle n'avait toujours pas cessé de mettre un pied devant l'autre lorsqu'une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la nuit de sa fugue…_

_Mais la princesse n'aller pas se décourager pour autant, lorsqu'elle s'arrêterait enfin, ce serait devant cette grille, non pas pour rebrousser chemin._

_Alors elle continua…Elle continua longtemps…jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…_

_Et jusqu'à la fin, elle ignora la vérité. Il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté de cette grille… En fait, il n'y avait même pas de grille. Ce château que sa princesse voyait comme une prison, c'était le monde, et personne ne pouvait s'évader du monde, seulement y vivre…_

Un sourire plissa les lèvres d'une scientifique, les lèvres que cette histoire avait franchie quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'une nuit à la belle étoile, pour se glisser dans les oreilles d'une petite fille et de trois petits garçons.

L'auditoire de la métisse n'avait pas dissimulé le malaise suscité par l'étrange conte de fée, sa créatrice n'en fût pas plus étonnée qu'offusquée. Et lorsqu'on exigea qu'elle révèle la morale de l'histoire, elle ne manqua pas de la faire précéder d'un énième sourire énigmatique, un sourire adressé à un détective, un petit détective en particulier.

_Il faut aimer le monde dans lequel nous vivons…car nous n'en aurons jamais d'autre que celui là._

Bien évidemment, un petit amateur de Conan Doyle avait reniflé, cette conclusion ne lui convenait visiblement pas. La petite Haibara s'était donc empressée de procéder à une opération de la cataracte, au plus grand bénéfice de celui dont le champ de vision était atrocement limité malgré les lunettes dont il s'affublait.

_Edogawa, est ce que tu as réellement pris la peine d'écouter cette histoire ? Il ne faut pas comparer ce monde à une cellule étroite, si nous ne pouvons pas en sortir, ce n'est aucunement parce que les barreau de la cage sont plus solides que notre tête…c'est uniquement parce que ce monde est infini, et ce qui est infini n'a, par définition, pas de frontière. Ceux qui se plaignent que leur monde est trop étroit sont des imbéciles, pour que cette affirmation ait un sens, celui qui la profère devrait se tenir en dehors du monde, et il n'y a rien en dehors d'un univers infini…_

Une morale on ne peut plus satisfaisante aux yeux d'une chimiste qui s'efforçait de contempler le monde à travers les lentilles de Spinoza.

Shinichi Kudo avait découvert sa vocation en lisant Conan Doyle, la nature la plus intime de la personnalité du détective, elle lui avait été infusée par une série de romans policiers.

Shiho Miyano n'avait pas vécu de transformation similaire, lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur l'oeuvre de Spinoza, elle avait simplement trouvé un nom pour désigner une vérité présente à son esprit depuis longtemps…peut-être depuis toujours. Après tout, cette vérité, n'était-elle pas éternelle ? Sa nature, la métisse ne l'avait pas trouvé à l'extérieur, elle avait toujours été là, au fond d'elle-même, pour la contempler, il lui suffisait de trouver un miroir…

Le monde du fils de Yusaku s'était étendu à l'infini lorsqu'il le contempla à travers les lunettes de Watson pour la première fois.

Celui de la chimiste avait toujours eu des dimensions infinies…au point de ne pas laisser le moindre interstice à ce qui prétendait se tenir en dehors du monde pour mieux le juger, que ce soit l'espérance ou la justice.

Conan Edogawa se tenait en dehors du monde, éclairant ce qui était à la lueur de ce qui devait être.

Ai Haibara se tenait dans le monde, enfermant ce qui devait être dans les étroites limites de ce qui avait toujours été.

Lorsque ces deux comètes se percutèrent… Si l'un des deux corps célestes avait disposé d'une solidité supérieure à celle de l'autre, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à faire voler en éclat l'obstacle qui s'interposait sur son parcours indéfini.

Mais les deux antagonistes se tenaient sur un pied d'égalité, ils se contentèrent donc de ricocher l'un contre l'autre.

Tout aurait pu en rester là, et chacun d'eux aurait pu reprendre son parcours, un parcours légèrement modifié certes, mais qui n'en restait pas moins différent de celui de l'autre.

Mais les choses se déroulèrent autrement… Pour une raison inconnue, ces deux corps de nature différente se sentaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, au point d'être détournés de la direction que leur faisait suivre leur propre nature.

Nul moyen de s'ignorer donc, la seule manière de poursuivre leurs courses était de fracasser une bonne fois pour toute celui qui interférait avec les circonvolutions du chemin que chacun d'eux traçait dans l'univers

Pour la seconde fois, ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, un affrontement qui n'était plus accidentel mais n'était que la conséquence logique de leur propre nature. Une seconde fois, ils ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre. La configuration qui soudait chaque parties des deux corps les unes contre les autres, elle avait été ébranlée par le contact brutal avec l'antagoniste, mais elle ne s'était pas désagrégée pour autant.

L'affrontement s'était poursuivi, chaque coup que les deux adversaires se portaient laissait ses traces, mais l'équilibre qui s'était instauré, aussi instable qu'il soit, il ne parvenait pas à se rompre en faveur de l'un des deux belligérants.

Ces deux comètes s'élançant en direction de deux extrémités opposées de l'univers, elles ne parvenaient plus à avancer, chaque fois que l'une repoussait l'autre dans la direction qu'elle désirait emprunter, la perdante rééquilibrait aussitôt les comptes en repoussant la gagnante dans la direction qu'elle voulait lui voir emprunter, la sienne.

L'évolution voulait pousser la conservation à aller de l'avant au lieu de demeurer figée, la conservation voulait barrer la route à une évolution aveugle qui détruisait tout sur son passage, y compris les condition de possibilité de sa propre existence.

L'avenir repoussait le passé en arrière, et le passé faisait reculer l'avenir toujours plus loin, chacun d'eux se réclamant de la nécessité au point de s'identifier avec.

Le maître d'un nouveau monde partait en guerre contre l'esclave de l'ancien, le premier brandissant l'étendard de la liberté et de la justice, la seconde arborant la bannière du dévouement et des responsabilités.

Un monde idéal tentait de consumer le monde réel, un monde réel tentait de plier les espérances à la froide réalité.

Le feu brûlait ce qui se dressait sur sa route, l'eau se contentait de glisser par-dessus ou par-dessous de manière à le recouvrir…et l'étouffer lentement.

Le positif et le négatif se repoussaient mutuellement (Mais cette métaphore là, était-elle vraiment appropriée ? De par leur nature, la seule interaction possible était l'attraction et non la répulsion…)

Un affrontement où la conciliation semblait définitivement impossible…et pourtant…

Pourtant les deux corps avaient fini par se souder l'un à l'autre…pour emprunter une troisième direction.

Mais ce n'était qu'un compromis… Un compromis et une trêve qui ne pouvait pas durer. L'attraction s'épuiserait de la même manière que l'avait fait la répulsion, et chacun d'eux reprendrait sa route, laissant l'autre derrière lui.

Finalement, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

L'évolution pouvait s'accorder un court instant avec un monde éternellement cyclique, après tout un cycle suppose le changement, mais un changement qui ne peut être qu'illusoire, au lieu de se prolonger indéfiniment. On peut lancer une pierre en l'air en y mettant toutes ses forces, elle finira toujours par retomber au lieu de s'envoler…

Ce monde infini, il avait fini par percevoir ses propres limites, au point de se rétracter jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une cellule étroite, modifiant la morale du conte qui lui était associé.

_Le monde est une prison étroite aux murs infranchissables…mais il restera toujours un moyen de s'évader, un moyen de se libérer de ce monde étriqué et d'en nier la monotonie une bonne fois pour toute en y introduisant un changement, un changement aussi radicale qu'éphémère, mais qu'importe ? Tant qu'il pouvait y avoir un avant et un après, au lieu d'un éternel toujours… _

Shiho Miyano se sentait légère, si légère. Oh bien sûr, quelques crochets restaient enfoncés dans son cœur, tentant désespérément de la maintenir à la terre ferme par les souffrances inhumaines qu'ils lui arrachaient, mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant qu'elle ne s'en libère pour de bon… bien sûr, son cœur serait déchiqueté au passage, mais quelle importance ?

N'était-ce pas inscrit noir sur blanc dans la correspondance d'un polisseur de verre de lunette astronomique ?

« _…si quelque homme peut voir qu'il vivrait plus commodément suspendu au gibet qu'assis à sa table, il agirait en insensé s'il n'allait pas se pendre…_ »

Une remarque qui s'était traduite en ordre dans la conscience d'une prisonnière qui se levait doucement de la place qu'elle occupait dans le réfectoire d'une prison.

Si le condamné à mort était autorisé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se libérer du nœud coulant qui lui comprimait la carotide, en quoi les choses auraient-elle du être différentes dans le cas de la condamnée à vivre ?

Et en quoi la vie était-elle différente d'une condamnation lorsqu'on vous séparait de tout ce qui la rendait digne d'être vécue ? Une séparation temporaire ? Allons donc, elle n'était pas idiote, on ne lui rendrait jamais que l'ombre de ce dont on l'avait dépossédé, les années qui s'étendaient au-delà de sa peine seraient vides et dépourvues de valeur, les seules années qui auraient valu la peine d'être vécue, elles avaient été broyés par ce monde impitoyable.

Les années où la petite Ayumi grandirait aux côtés de ses deux compagnons de route, les années aux terme desquelles le petit papillon s'envolerait hors de sa portée, laissant une chrysalide vide et desséchée dans les mains de la chimiste libérée de sa prison.

Les années où Shinichi Kudo oublierait progressivement sa _partenaire _pour ne se rappeler que d'une obligation vide, aussi rigide et douloureuse qu'une contrainte.

Les années où un détective et une avocate se seraient enfin réconciliés, façonnant un domicile conjugal aussi solide qu'étroit, trop étroit pour une troisième personne qui aurait du en briser les murs pour se ménager une place, une troisième personne qui aurait de toute façon passé l'âge de réclamer des parents.

Les années où une lycéenne épouserait enfin son amie d'enfance, oubliant celle qui fût la petite sœur d'Akemi…et ne serait jamais la grande sœur de Ran.

Les années où un professeur Nimbus aurait enfin trouvé une épouse pour congédier la solitude hors de sa demeure…il n'allait certainement pas lui rouvrir sa porte quand elle se présenterait sous la forme d'une métisse de vingt-huit ans.

D'autres amis qu'elle pourrait rencontrer, constituant autant de fondation pour une vie nouvelle ? Ce n'était que des silhouettes vides, rien de plus, et des abstractions de ce genre n'avaient pas pesées bien lourd dans la conscience de la scientifique lorsqu'on lui avait octroyé le pouvoir de tracer la frontière entre ceux qui allaient vivre et ceux qui allaient mourir.

Pour quel raison la situation aurait-elle du changer à présent qu'elle pouvait enfin désigner la personne bien particulière qui franchirait cette ligne, au lieu de se contenter de la tracer les yeux bandés ?

« _Tu ne dois pas fuir… _»

Des paroles qu'on était en droit d'attendre du gardien d'une prison, n'est ce pas ? Et le rôle d'un détective n'était-il pas de maintenir une criminelle à la place qu'on…qu'_il_ lui avait assigné ? N'était-il pas un défenseur de la loi, qu'elle se présente sous la forme d'une obligation morale ou celle d'une barbarie administrative ?

Ces paroles, ne pouvait-on pas les comparer à un écho ? Après tout, elles avaient résonné dans les couloirs de l'organisation bien avant de retentir dans un tribunal…avant même de franchir les lèvres du protecteur de la veuve et de l'orpheline, l'orpheline qu'il avait tiré d'un bus pour mieux la placer sur le box des accusés… Oui, elle n'était pas passée d'un monde à un autre, il n'y avait jamais eu et il n'y aurait jamais qu'un seul monde, de la même manière que Sherry, Haibara et Shiho n'avait jamais formé trois personnes distinctes mais trois facettes d'une seule et même entité.

Ce monde qui vous était donné une fois pour toute, et qu'on ne pouvait ni reprendre ni échanger, pouvait-on l'aimer pour autant ? Pouvait-on réellement se forcer à l'aimer ?

Mais est ce qu'on vous laissait seulement le choix ? Comment parler de choix en l'absence de toute alternative… Non, on avait toujours le choix, le choix d'accepter ou de renoncer, celui de vivre ou de mourir, vivre en esclave ou s'évader de sa prison.

Les responsabilités ? Les promesses ? Des obligations auxquelles on ne pouvait échapper…parce qu'elle s'étendaient jusqu'aux confins d'un monde qui n'avait pas de frontière… mais c'était là que se trouvait la clé, la clé de cette prison. Aussi infini que soit leur étendue, ces obligations avaient une limite, elles cessaient de s'appliquer à celle qui se tenait déjà en dehors du monde parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut. Oui, il n'y avait rien en dehors, mais il fallait souffrir de myopie pour croire que l'évasion en devenait impossible. Souffrir de myopie au point de porter des lunettes, et contrairement au petit Conan Edogawa, Haibara…

_« Je te protégerais… »_

Une promesse pouvait-elle se tenir quand elle se tenait en dehors des limites du possible ? Pouvait-on protéger une personne lorsque ça impliquait de se dresser contre le monde entier ? L'organisation avait été détruite ? L'organisation n'était pas dans le monde comme une puissance parmi d'autres, l'organisation était le monde, on pouvait s'évader d'un laboratoire, mais personne ne pouvait quitter l'organisation autrement qu'en se glissant dans un cercueil.

Haibara pensait connaître cette vérité de la manière la plus intime qui soit…Shiho Miyano la comprenait à présent mieux que personne, y compris celle qu'elle avait été. Sherry était toujours là, elle avait toujours été là, on ne pouvait la détruire en épargnant Haibara. Et dire que pendant tout ces mois, elle avait été poursuivie par une ombre…sans comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la sienne.

Oui, Sherry n'avait jamais choisi de travailler dans cette organisation, elle s'était éveillée dans ce monde, et à présent, elle voulait s'éveiller tout court, s'éveiller de ce cauchemar, s'évader de cette prison, elle voulait être libre, un être humain et non pas le rouage d'une machine, faire ses choix au lieu d'obéir à des directives, des directives qui prenaient toujours la forme de sentences, qu'elles viennent de Kudo ou d'une personne étonnante…mais Kudo n'était-il pas précisément une personne étonnante ? Comment prendrait-il ce compliment ?

L'amusement de la scientifique se traduisit par un sourire. Sans doute très mal, contrairement à Adam, cet idiot saurait qu'un poison se glissait dans la pomme aussi douce que sucrée que lui tendait Eve.

De toutes manière, cet idiot avait déjà croqué dans une pomme, celle de la connaissance du bien et du mal…une pomme que la chimiste était bien décidé à recracher une bonne fois pour toute, elle était aussi nocive que la pomme qui pendait aux branches de l'autre arbre, celui de la vie, Sherry était on ne peut mieux placée pour le savoir. Les fruits du second arbre contenaient les germes de l'organisation, ceux du premier laissaient un arrière goût amer sur la langue, l'amertume de la haine et du remords...qui n'était que la haine de soi.

Qu'il la juge et qu'il la condamne à titre posthume, elle s'en moquait, que les malades haïssent ceux qui avaient trouvé la guérison, c'était dans la nature des choses.

_« Je te protégerais… »_

Bien sûr qu'il la protégerait…de la même manière que l'administration pénitentiaire protégeait les condamnés à mort avec une attention toute particulière, les mettant à l'abri de la tentation du suicide. Le monde était ainsi, hypocrite, aussi hypocrite que ceux qui l'acceptaient. Le monde pouvait vous tuer, personne n'y trouvait rien à redire, mais ceux qui éprouvaient le désir de se tuer, il fallait les juger, les condamner, les emprisonner, les déposséder de cette liberté, cette liberté qu'on vous louait en échange de votre soumission.

Refuser d'être la propriété d'autrui pour se considérer libre ? Mais ce genre d'attitude ne méritait que le mépris… Cette liberté qu'ils osaient revendiquer, il fallait la nier, la nier et prétendre que ceux qui l'exerçaient étaient esclave…esclave d'eux-mêmes… Il n'y avait donc rien d'absurde à les _protéger d'eux-mêmes_, rien d'absurde à _les forcer à être libre_.

Qu'il y avait-il de plus méprisable que la lâcheté pour les héros ? Mais cette frontière séparant le courage de la lâcheté, elle était si ambiguë, chaque côté de la frontière revendiquait le courage pour lui seul…

La véritable lâcheté, n'était-ce pas de s'agenouiller devant ce monde méprisable, et de pousser cette soumission abjecte jusqu'à l'adoration ? On méprisait les lâches qui tiraient leur révérence de la scène parce qu'il jugeait le spectacle de mauvais goût ? Mais les esclaves mépriseraient toujours ceux qui goûtaient à la véritable liberté, de même que les bigots haïraient toujours ceux qui piétinaient leurs superstitions gluantes pour n'écouter que la voix de la raison, de _leur_ raison, une raison que certains jugeait trop froide parce qu'elle n'était pas assez sirupeuse à leur goût, pas assez sirupeuse pour masquer l'amertume qu'ils se forçaient à avaler jour après jour, en s'efforçant de recouvrir de miel les bords de la coupe… Ceux qui n'osaient pas ouvrir la porte de leur prison quand on leur en donnait la possibilité, ils donneraient toujours le beau nom de courage à leur faiblesse, pour continuer de contempler leur propre lâcheté dans leur miroir sans être révulsé…et lorsqu'on les forçaient à contempler autre chose que leur reflet, comment s'attendre à un autre réaction que le dégoût ?

Kudo… Il avait eu raison finalement, elle n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une esclave qui ne pouvait goûter à la liberté que du bout des lèvres, pour de courts, très courts instants. Il avait eu raison, et elle avait eue tort, oui.

Il avait eu raison…de son côté de la frontière, elle avait eue tort de s'agenouiller devant un esclave, un esclave qui avait le culot de lui reprocher sa servitude. Du culot ? C'était simplement de la bêtise… Au fond, Kudo n'était pas plus digne du mépris que de l'admiration, il ne méritait qu'une seule chose, la pitié.

_« Tu ne dois pas fuir… »_

Décidément… Ce monde comme ses défenseurs, ils demeureraient toujours incapables de se renouveler. Tu ne dois pas fuir ? Cela ressemblait un peu trop à un ordre à son goût…et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle désirait être libre. Libre de n'obéir à personne, personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

Personne d'autre qu'elle-même… Des mots qui se glissèrent entre ses lèvres, sous la forme d'un murmure inaudible. Des mots qui avait la saveur voluptueuse du pêché, mais l'amertume ne venait plus recouvrir la langue qui les avait prononcés.

Oui, elle n'appartenait à personne, ce corps, les pensées qui le traversaient, les actions qu'il effectuait et leurs répercutions infinies, tout cela était et demeurerait sa propriété. Et il était temps, grand temps qu'il le comprenne une bonne fois pour toute, qu'_ils_ le comprennent. Que ce soit l'actionnaire principale d'une organisation criminelle, la multitude de gouttelettes qui avaient composées cet océan de noirceur, ceux qui l'avaient jugés, ceux qui l'avaient défendus, ceux qui l'avaient protégés, ceux qui l'avaient aimés, ceux qui l'avaient haie, et par-dessus tout, celui qui l'avait sauvé et continuait de l'agripper fermement pour la maintenir au dessus du gouffre.

Comprendre qu'une âme ne pouvait définitivement pas s'acheter, que ce soit par de l'argent, des menaces ou des sacrifices. Personne ne pouvait respirer à sa place, de même que personne ne pouvait rire, pleurer, espérer, sourire, pardonner ou condamner à sa place.

Personne, non, personne ne pouvait la forcer à vivre une vie qui ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue, et elle demeurerait la seule digne d'estimer si cette vie, _sa_ vie, avait une quelconque valeur.

Une vie qui lui apparaissait si légère à présent qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'une obligation. Si légère qu'elle s'évaporait progressivement, s'immisçant dans les interstices des murs de cette prison pour gagner l'air libre, abandonnant un corps pesant derrière elle.

Glissant sur les ailes de sa propre liberté, l'ange déchu parcouru une distance de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, le temps d'un soupir, il ne suspendit son vol que lorsqu'il eut atteint un point précis du temps et de l'espace, la conscience d'un détective, le dernier lien qui la liait à ce monde.

Troublé dans son sommeil, Shinichi grogna avant d'écarquiller les yeux, les contours de sa chambre, ils s'étaient dissipés, se remodelant pour adopter la forme d'une falaise, et sur la pointe de cette falaise…_Elle_ était là, la couleur de ses cheveux et de son uniforme se fondant et se confondant avec le rouge agonisant du soleil couchant en arrière-plan. L'étincelle de malice qui étincelait habituellement dans son regard, elle avait été noyée dans un océan de sérénité, et son absence ne manqua pas d'arracher un frisson à un détective hébété. Il avait le sentiment dérangeant de se refléter dans les yeux d'une morte, ou tout du moins d'une mourante qui contemplait la mort en face, l'accueillant d'un sourire sarcastique mais où on n'aurait pu difficilement déceler la moindre trace de rancœur. Quelques centimètres, c'était toute l'étendue de la distance qui la séparait du précipice, pour y basculer, il lui aurait suffit de se pencher légèrement en arrière…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le pli ironique de ses lèvres s'accentua, la malice refusait toujours de se glisser à la surface de son regard.

« Est ce que ce n'est pas évident, Kudo ? »

Ca ne l'était que trop… Et le détective ne manqua pas de le signaler par un soupir de lassitude.

« Tu sais, je commence à être fatiguée de ce petit jeu… Fatiguée de courir pour t'agripper par la main et t'éloigner du gouffre, et cette fois, Mitsuhiko et Genta ne pourront pas prendre la relève… »

« Oh mais je le comprends parfaitement, tu sais. Je ne t'en voudrais donc pas si tu te contentais d'assister au spectacle. D'ailleurs, cela doit être fatiguant pour toi de rester debout, non ? Tu devrais t'asseoir, mon petit cobaye. T'asseoir et attendre tranquillement que tout se termine une bonne fois pour toute. Rassure-toi, la petite Haibara ne viendra pas t'agripper la main pour te forcer à te relever…ou pour s'accrocher à sa planche de salut… »

Shinichi serra les doigts pour leur donner la forme d'un poing que la rage et la frustration faisaient trembler. Il n'allait pas…

« Kudo, fais un pas de plus, ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus, et je couperais court à ces adieux. »

Figé au beau milieu de son parcours, le détective se sentit pâlir devant le regard de la scientifique, un regard qui n'était pas glacial, il conservait la tiédeur de la sérénité.

« Tu… Tu n'es plus dans un bus vide, ni dans un débarras, et ce n'est plus ton profil que tu me présentes, comme tu le faisais dans cette tour en flamme. Est ce que tu auras le cran de faire ça devant moi ? Est ce que tu pourras vraiment oublier que tu n'es pas seule sur cette terre ? »

Il avait espéré que son regard et ses remontrances auraient le tranchant d'une lame de rasoir, mais ils traversèrent un corps impalpable, sans l'ébranler le moins du monde.

« Tu marques un point, c'est vrai… »

L'espoir crépita dans le cœur de Shinichi. Elle lui faisait une concession ? Et son sourire, il était toujours là, mais le pli moqueur s'était définitivement effacé.

« …mais est ce que tu pourras réellement me regarder en face continuellement pour me faire sentir tes reproches, Kudo ? Il suffirait d'une seconde, tu sais. Le temps que tu détournes les yeux ou même…le temps que tu clignes des yeux. Combien de temps pourras-tu tenir, mon petit ? Parce que tu sais bien que tôt ou tard… »

Prenant son inspiration et la relâchant progressivement pour évacuer le besoin de hurler, le détective planta ses yeux dans ceux de la scientifique.

« Je peux être patient, s'il y a une seule chose que le petit Conan m'a appris, que _tu_ m'as appris, c'est bien cela, alors tu ferais mieux de capituler dès maintenant. »

« Une seconde, Kudo, une seule…Et ce sont des heures, voir des journées entières de ma vie que la justice met hors de ta portée… tellement de temps libre pour moi… Tellement de temps, et je n'ai qu'à y piocher une seule seconde pour être véritablement libre… »

Une minute s'écoula, suivit d'une autre et ouvrant le chemin à une troisième… Le détective s'efforçait de maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Et cela n'avait rien de facile, c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en apercevait… Cligner des yeux, il suffisait de cligner des yeux, et ce supplice serait définitivement fini…parce qu'il n'aurait plus personne à transpercer du regard pour la maintenir sur place, à quelques centimètres du rebord d'une falaise.

« C'est difficile, Kudo ? Je me doute bien que oui, alors… »

Shinichi coupa la phrase de son interlocutrice d'un geste rageur.

« Oublie cette stupide métaphore, il faudrait bien plus qu'une seconde pour… »

« Certes, ce n'est qu'une métaphore mais le décalage avec la réalité est infinitésimal. Le temps qu'un verre glisse de la main d'une détenue pour qu'il se fracasse sur le sol d'un réfectoire ? Trois secondes à peine. Le temps que la même détenue s'agenouille pour ramasser les débris ? Moins de dix secondes. Le temps qu'elle agrippe un éclat suffisamment tranchant et se sectionne la carotide avec ? Entre cinq et dix secondes. Le temps que le sang cesse d'irriguer son cerveau et que sa conscience se dissipe comme la flamme d'une chandelle que la brise fait déjà trembloter ? Quelques secondes, là encore… En tout, ça me prendrait une minute tout au plus, une minute, Kudo. »

Résister… Résister à la tentation de baisser la tête d'un air las, même une seconde.

« C'est ce que tu as choisi ? »

« J'aurais préféré recourir à l'empoisonnement… Question de justice poétique… Mais je me suis rendu compte que lorsqu'on se préoccupe encore de détails futiles, comme la manière la plus élégante de procéder à l'exécution, c'est que l'on n'est pas encore prête à faire le pas, le tout dernier… »

« Je…Nous t'avions épargné l'exécution. »

« …mais c'était pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, avec des intérêts conséquents. Dix ans, Kudo, trois mille six cent cinquante jours… Un temps suffisant, plus que suffisant, pour que plus personne ne pense à t'attendre aux portes de la prison lorsque ta peine touche à sa fin… On pourrait croire que c'est équitable, mais je considère que la balance est mal réglée. Est ce qu'on peut vraiment comparer une école primaire à un pénitencier ? Je suis mieux placée que toi pour faire la comparaison, et laisse-moi te le dire, elle ne tient pas. Tes proches, ils étaient près de toi, tout près de toi, tu n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour les toucher. Moi, je dois attendre qu'ils daignent m'accorder leur présence, et même dans ces courts instants, je ne peux que les regarder et leur parler...par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone sur écoute. Les sursis que t'accordait un antidote temporaire ou un verre de Baïkal, ils étaient d'une qualité supérieure, je trouve… Et surtout, contrairement à toi, je n'ai même plus le luxe de m'accrocher à une dernière petite étincelle d'espoir… »

Shinichi s'apprêta à s'avancer pour mieux agripper les épaules de la métisse, mais il parvint à se reprendre avant d'avoir fais le premier pas…qui aurait pu être le dernier.

« Contrairement à moi ? Est-ce que tu m'as vu me résigner à mon sort pendant tout ces mois ? Secouer la tête, te concéder mon impuissance face à cette maudite organisation et me terrer dans mon trou au lieu de me confronter à mes problèmes ? Et je n'avais pas une chance sur mille de les… »

« C'est désespérant, j'ai beau me placer devant un miroir, je n'arrive toujours pas à me reconnaître dans le reflet qu'il me renvoie. Même maintenant… Il n'y aurait donc aucune différence entre nos deux situations, et tout ce qu'il me resterait à faire serait de suivre la route que tu as tracée de ton côté ? Mais il y a une différence, Kudo, au moins une, l'organisation qui m'as volé dix ans de ma vie, tu ne l'as pas trahi, contrairement à moi, lorsque j'étais de l'autre côté de la barrière. »

« Tu ne vas pas comparer… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ah mais peut-être qu'il y a une autre différence, c'est vrai. Peut-être que contrairement à moi, tu penses sincèrement que ton organisation agit pour le mieux et qu'il n'y a pas à discuter ses décisions. C'est compréhensible, après tout, tu as choisi d'y adhérer à cette organisation là…Quoique, tu es né à l'intérieur, toi aussi, alors je ne sais pas si ça compte vraiment… »

« Tu… »

Le détective ravala sa frustration, c'était à son tour de se retrouver acculé au bord d'une falaise. Que faire ? Tomber à pieds joints dans la provocation qu'on lui tendait ? Admettre que oui, sa condamnation était justifiée et qu'elle allait devoir l'accepter ? Quelques mois plus tôt, ça n'aurait pas été bien difficile…Mais…Est ce qu'il n'y avait réellement eu aucune différence pour se glisser entre leur première rencontre et ce qui s'annonçait comme la toute dernière ?

« Je…n'ai jamais voulu… »

« Je ne voulais pas te voler dix ans de ta vie, moi non plus, et ces dix années, je te les aie rendues, il me semble… »

Si, il y avait une différence, les rôles s'étaient inversés depuis.

« Je ne les aie pas laissés te tuer, j'ai tout fait pour… »

« J'avais certifiés ton décès sur ce rapport, à moins de les trahir ouvertement et sacrifier pour de bon le peu que j'avais, je ne vois pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus…Et pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas que tu estimais cela suffisant… Tu ne voulais pas te contenter de conserver ta petite vie, tu réclamais aussi les dix années qu'on voulait en retirer… »

On ne pouvait pas comparer…_Elle_ ne pouvait pas…

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? Que je t'aide à t'évader ? »

« Cela rééquilibrerait définitivement la balance, c'est vrai, mais est ce que c'est ce que j'exige de toi ? Tu penses vraiment que je te réclamerais ça ? »

Le même sourire désabusé se refléta d'un visage à l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas oublié cette conversation mais…à ce moment là, tu étais prête à… »

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis. Enfin ma différence d'opinion avec moi-même est somme toute mineure. Si je veux vivre, alors je devrais passer par ces dix années…je le pense toujours, mais tout porte sur ce petit mot pivot, _si_… »

« C'est ce que tu appelles une différence mineure ? Et je croyais t'avoir dit… »

Cette fois, le détective parvint à ranimer une étincelle dans le regard de la scientifique, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait escomptée.

« …si tu tiens à ce que cette conversation se prolonge encore un peu, un tout petit peu, ne prononce _surtout pas_ ces mots. Surtout que tu serais très mal placé pour le faire, tu n'as jamais eu le courage d'enclencher cette touche _reset_. Non, au lieu de cela, tu t'es accroché à ton ancienne existence comme un rat à un cadavre, quitte à risquer ta vie dans un combat qui s'annonçait perdu d'avance, et si on t'avais certifié que tu mourrais en essayant de récupérer ces dix années, est ce que tu aurais reculé ? Sincèrement, Kudo ? »

« Mais je me suis précisément engagé dans ce combat qui s'annonçait perdu d'avance comme tu dis ! »

Secouant la tête d'un air affligée, la scientifique leva les yeux au ciel, provoquant un accès de panique dans la conscience d'un détective, qui interprétait son attitude comme un prélude au dénouement final.

« Kudo, tu… Est ce que c'est si difficile pour toi de te mettre à la place d'autrui ? Est ce qu'il existe _réellement _un tremplin qui me permettra de sauter par-dessus ces dix années? L'organisation qui existe de mon côté de la barrière, est ce que tu penses _sincèrement_ que j'ai une chance de la faire disparaître ? Si je me glissais entre ses griffes, tu crois qu'elle m'oublierait gentiment et que j'aurais la possibilité de reprendre mon ancienne vie comme si de rien n'était ? De sortir dans la rue sans me dissimuler ? De rendre visite à mes proches sans agir comme une meurtrière s'apprêtant à commettre un énième crime ? Est ce que je pourrais apposer une signature conforme à mon véritable nom lorsqu'on me présentera un papier ? Même toi tu aurais du mal à y croire, hein ? Tu me diras, d'une certaine manière, j'y récupérerais mon ancienne vie mais…Enfin… Tu comprends…ou plutôt tu ne comprends pas… »

« Peut-être que si justement… »

Un murmure qui avait la tonalité d'une défaite, il n'apporta néanmoins aucune joie en se glissant dans l'oreille d'une criminelle.

« …mais lorsque ces dix années seront passées, tu pourras… »

« La touche _reset_ ? Toi, tu me proposes ça alors que tu n'as jamais considéré cette option une seule seconde quand tu étais dans une situation qui se rapprochait de la mienne ? Quel adjectif serait le plus approprié pour qualifier ce coup de théâtre, dis-moi ? Ironique ou hypocrite ? »

« Hypocrite ?! Tu oses me dire… Bien, tu veux que je te dise la différence _réelle_ entre nous deux ? Ces dix années, on me les as volés, j'avais donc le droit de tout faire pour les récupérer au lieu de fermer les yeux, les dix années qu'on te retire… »

Il s'était interrompu à temps, juste à temps…ou peut-être pas… Son doigt accusateur tremblait en se rabaissant petit à petit, mais il était toujours pointé dans la direction de la métisse. Une métisse qui avait incliné légèrement la tête, lui dissimulant ses yeux derrière un voile de cheveux auburn.

« …je ne les méritais pas, c'est ce que tu essayais de me dire ? »

« …je…n'ai pas dit… »

« Ce n'est plus la peine de me le dire. Enfin, ne regrette rien, va… je préfère que tu ais eu l'honnêteté de le dire…ou en tout cas d'essayer… »

Trouvant le courage de faire un pas supplémentaire, en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'une criminelle n'exécuterait pas son ultimatum en même temps que son otage, Shinichi se mordilla les lèvres avant de les écarter de nouveau.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu…qu'on te retire ces dix années…si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi… »

« Je comprends, va, et pour une fois, ne va pas y chercher de l'ironie ou une provocation… Il me semble que nous en avions déjà parlé, non ? Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit, je voulais juste…vivre, et garder une sœur le plus longtemps possible…et si cela devait provoquer indirectement la mort d'un nombre indéfinis d'innocents, eh bien…_Tant pis_… Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que justice soit faite, et que chacun puisse faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, non ? Si cela doit détruire indirectement une petite vie comme la mienne, eh bien…_Tant pis_… »

« Et je suis supposé ne pas y voir de moquerie, c'est ça ? »

Elle releva la tête, et au plus grand désarroi de Shinichi, il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle pour briller dans ses yeux, plus aucune…

« Alalah… Oui, je sais, c'est difficile de prendre une casuistique de ce genre au sérieux… Malheureusement, on peut difficilement faire mieux si on tient à rester sincère quand on vous demande de justifier vos actes…. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment la question, tu n'as pas vraiment à te justifier devant moi, tu sais… »

Un ange passa, sans emporter le sourire du détective, un sourire qui exprimait la lassitude bien mieux que la joie.

« Tu ne me demande pas de te sortir de ta prison… Tu ne cherches même pas à me réclamer des comptes, au fond, alors à quoi est ce qu'elle rime cette conversation, hein?»

« Je veux juste m'assurer que je ne laisserais aucun regret derrière moi… »

« C'est ce que tu cherchais à faire chaque fois qu tu te présentais à la barre et tu as bien vu que ça ne te menait nulle part… »

« Non, Kudo, ça n'a rien à voir. Je peux laisser de la tristesse derrière moi, c'est inévitable, et soyons honnête, ça ne me déplait pas que quelqu'un me regrette de cette façons mais… Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu ne te sente pas responsable de ce qui peut m'arriver. Ni responsable, ni coupable. Chacun de nous a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et si cela a abouti à des souffrances de part et d'autres, ça reste accidentel. Tu ne peux pas choisir le monde dans lequel tu vivras, seulement accepter celui qu'on te donne… »

« …ou y renoncer, c'est ça ? »

Shiho détourna les yeux pour contempler le paysage qui s'étendait en contrebas.

« C'est la seule véritable liberté qui me reste, Kudo, la seule. Au fond, rien n'a changé… Rien n'a changé depuis ce moment où je me suis décidé à goûter à ma propre médecine… »

« Rien n'a changé…pour toi, mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose. »

Les lèvres de la scientifique se desserrèrent, mais aucun mot ne se glissa dans l'interstice qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un silence qui continua d'envelopper les deux antagonistes tandis qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement, un silence qui servit d'écrin à un dernier haussement d'épaules avant de se dissiper.

« Oui certes…mais je n'ai plus rien à t'apporter à présent, monsieur le détective. »

« Même si c'était le cas, tu me prendra quelque chose si tu te décide à tirer ta révérence. »

« Eh bien…_Tant pis_. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais aimé que mon absence ne laisse aucune trace dans ce monde, mais on ne choisit pas les conséquences de nos actes, on peut seulement choisir de les accomplir ou non…et encore…»

Shinichi tendit le bras en direction de la métisse. Trop loin, elle était juste un peu trop loin, s'il faisait trois pas supplémentaires, il pourrait abolir la distance…ou l'allonger jusqu'à l'infini.

« Tu as toujours le choix… »

« Non. Je ne peux pas choisir d'être heureuse quand la vie ne m'apporte aucune raison de l'être. Du reste, tu ne fais qu'apporter de l'eau à mon moulin, tu sais. Après tout, si je peux te libérer de ma prison en même temps que moi, cela m'apporte une raison supplémentaire de partir… »

Ramenant le bras vers son visage, le détective posa la main sur son front avec une expression lasse.

« Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? La seule prison que nous avons jamais partagé, elle s'est évaporée quand nous avons détruit cette organisation… »

« Non, Kudo, cela t'as juste libéré de cette prison, moi je suis resté à l'intérieur. Et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu te sens coupable d'être sorti en me laissant derrière toi…peut-être pas coupable, mais en tout cas, honteux. Honteux au point de ne pas profiter pleinement de cette liberté que tu ne cessais de réclamer quand nous partagions la même cellule. Allez, rassure-toi, d'ici quelques secondes, tu n'aurais plus de remords à être heureux à la place d'une autre… »

Le détective renifla.

« Tout ce que ça changera, c'est que je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de combler l'écart entre nous, même un peu… »

« Devoir implique pouvoir, et tu n'es pas plus responsable de ce qui m'arrive que d'un cyclone qui décimerait la population d'une ville situé à l'autre bout de la planète. Allez, il est temps d'en finir, cette dernière conversation commence réellement à ne nous mener nulle part… »

Cette fois le détective trouva la force de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de la scientifique, et une fois encore, il trouva le temps de refermer ses doigts autour de son poignet.

« Justement, je _peux_ faire quelque chose. »

« Si peu, Kudo, à moins de partager réellement ma prison…ce qui t'arrivera si tu te décide à trahir _ton_ organisation…Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu le feras… »

Renforçant la pression exercée par ses doigts, Shinichi posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la métisse.

« Je…Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que… »

« C'est simple, mon petit. Elle représente bien plus pour toi que ce que représentait la mienne pour moi, et surtout…C'est d'ailleurs la différence majeure entre nous, elle ne t'as pas arraché une personne suffisamment chère pour que ça puisse justifier une trahison… »

Une réplique qui transperça la conscience du détective comme un pieu de glace, le prenant de court au point de le pousser à desserrer son étreinte un instant, juste un instant… Mais _elle_ l'avait bien mise en garde, un seul instant suffisait… Des mots qui résonnèrent en un triste écho lorsque les bras de Shinichi se refermèrent sur du vide, l'instant suivant. Et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, la dernière chose qu'il parvint à arracher à la métisse avant son départ fût un sourire…et une dernière étincelle de malice, une étincelle qui clignota une brève seconde avant de se noyer dans la tristesse.

Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait fait que l'imaginer ? Après tout, la dernière rencontre entre leurs regards n'avait réellement duré qu'un seul instant, un seul instant avant que la distance ne se rétablisse entre eux, pour mieux s'étendre à l'infini, jusqu'à en devenir insurmontable…

----:----

Le détective se redressa brusquement sur son lit en expirant la totalité de l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Il lui fallût de longues secondes pour reprendre son souffle…et réaliser qu'il avait franchi la frontière séparant la veille du cauchemar. De la même manière qu'il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour glisser par delà cette ligne sans s'en rendre compte. Quelques secondes au court des longues minutes qu'il avait passé à errer dans l'esprit d'une scientifique. Mais peut-être…qu'il n'avait suffit que d'un instant ? Après tout, la veille et le sommeil constituant deux mondes étanches et de nature opposés, le glissement de l'un à l'autre devait être instantané…

Comme toujours, il suffisait d'un instant d'inattention, un seul instant…

Shinichi soupira en posant les pieds sur sa descente de lit. Il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même. Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais considéré les criminels qu'à travers les indices qu'ils laissaient sur les lieux de leur crime, c'était son héritier qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à remonter des indices à ce qui se trouvait par delà le crime… Une activité aussi stérile que dangereuse, l'affaire avait été résolue, et la criminelle jugée, à quoi bon se pencher encore et encore sur cette histoire de la même manière qu'on grattait un furoncle jusqu'au sang ?

Parce que derrière les dossiers d'une affaire criminelle, on trouvait la même chose que derrière les rapports concernant les victimes d'une toxine expérimentale ? Une personne…

Les rôles avaient bel et bien étaient inversés…mais ils ne le seraient plus s'il se décidait à agir de la même manière que la scientifique quand elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation, en classant ce dossier une fois pour toute. Une action identique en apparence, mais les résultats ne pourraient définitivement pas se comparer…


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Les yeux fatigués d'un détective s'attardèrent sur un réveil matin posé bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les lignes écarlates ne s'impriment dans l'esprit embrumé de Shinichi, établissant une jonction entre sa conscience et le temps qui continuait de s'écouler froidement à l'extérieur, ce flux glacial qu'on ne pouvait pas remonter à contre-courant, pas plus qu'on ne pouvait sauter par-dessus ou le canaliser pour en accélérer la vitesse.

S'il se referait à l'heure actuelle, il avait du s'éveiller de ce rêve aux environs de minuit. Minuit… _Witching hour_, l'heure du crime, qui était également l'heure des sorcières dans la contrée qui avait donné le jour au détective de Beiker Street.

Devait-il sourire devant l'ironie de la situation…ou s'efforcer de suivre les conseils de son illustre prédécesseur, en gardant les deux pieds sur terre plutôt que de se laisser hanter par les fantômes de son passé ?

Basculant en arrière, le détective s'écroula silencieusement sur son matelas, et fixa le plafond de sa chambre d'un air morne, focalisant son attention sur les arabesques incandescentes que le cadran d'une horloge avait imprimé sur sa rétine.

Un spectacle futile qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'obscurité qui formait son arrière-plan. Si Shinichi avait été submergé par l'ennui, ce genre de petites ruses auraient sans doute pu fonctionner, mais ce mal insidieux qui le rongeait, il plongeait ses racines beaucoup plus profondément dans sa conscience. Ce n'était pas une simple monotonie qui aurait recouvert son quotidien tel une house blanchâtre qui aurait enveloppé un meuble, c'était…

Comment définir ce malaise justement ? A quoi bon se poser la question puisqu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse ? Une réponse qui avait la saveur amère et brutale d'un certain alcool, cet alcool qui continuait d'imprégner son palais, alors qu'il avait fait le trajet entre un verre et l'estomac d'un détective depuis bien longtemps.

Faisant pivoter sa tête en direction de sa table de chevet, Shinichi détourna son regard du cadran d'une horloge…pour effleurer une bouteille, une bouteille dont il n'avait plus besoin de déchiffrer l'étiquette pour connaître le contenu, une étiquette qui aurait tout aussi bien pu porter l'injonction _BOIS MOI_, même si l'ironie poétique avait été balayée par l'antidote d'une scientifique.

Un soupir se glissa discrètement dans la pièce, ouvrant le chemin au bruit étouffé des quelques pas qui ponctuèrent un parcours, un parcours reliant l'extrémité d'un lit à un meuble insignifiant…un meuble qui aurait été insignifiant s'il n'avait pas servi de trône à une entité impitoyable et d'écrin à une tentation lancinante.

Le léger frottement d'un bouchon que l'on dévissait, le bref glouglou d'un liquide s'élançant hors d'un goulot pour se déverser dans un verre, l'énième soupir qui caressa la surface ambrée du même liquide, le léger hoquet d'un détective lorsqu'un alcool menaça de rejaillir de son gosier.

Allons bon, il n'en était pourtant pas à son tout premier verre d'alcool, d'une certaine manière, on aurait pu le surprendre en train de vider la moitié d'une bouteille de Baïkal dès l'âge de sept ans, sans s'embarrasser de l'intermédiaire d'un verre…et le Baïkal était infiniment plus violent que le Sherry.

Un sourire ironique plissa les lèvres de Shinichi, ces lèvres sur lequel il promenait doucement sa langue pour recueillir les gouttelettes de poison qui s'étaient attardées dessus au lieu de suivre le même chemin que leurs consoeurs…

Il fallait quand même reconnaître que les circonstances avaient changées, la bouteille de Baïkal qui avait porté l'injonction _BOIS MOIS_, on pouvait décemment la comparer au flacon qui était passé entre les mains de la petite Alice, quand bien même les effets de leurs contenus respectifs auraient été diamétralement opposés. C'était son reflet qu'il avait voulu contempler dans le fond de la bouteille, cet alcool n'était qu'un moyen, à l'époque, pas une fin en soi.

D'un autre côté…était-ce si différent avec ce verre de Sherry ?

Après tout, cet alcool n'était qu'un moyen… Un moyen de ne pas oublier celle qui en avait été baptisée, plusieurs années plus tôt. Bien sûr, on aurait pu lui rétorquer qu'une photographie de Shiho Miyano ou de la petite Haibara aurait pu accomplir le même office…et il aurait répondu qu'il y avait des limites qu'il ne pouvait pas se décider à franchir, quand bien même elles n'avaient jamais été formulées à voix haute, que ce soit de manière explicite ou implicite.

Shinichi pouvait comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé Sherlock Holmes à encadrer le portrait d'une certaine Irène Adler, mais il doutait que Ran le laisserait marcher sur les traces de son idole jusqu'à ce point. Enfin, si, elle pourrait comprendre mais néanmoins…Néanmoins, elle serait toujours en droit d'avoir des soupçons sur les motivations réelles de son ami d'enfance.

Des soupçons qu'elle pourrait très bien formuler à voix haute, des soupçons qui auraient la même tonalité acide que les remarques sarcastiques d'une belle-mère potentielle lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris un verre à la main, quelques mois plus tôt.

Le sourire du détective s'accentua. Dévaler la même pente que Mouri l'endormi, lui ? Il avait de la marge, et il laissait ce genre d'insinuations aux imbéciles qui se limitaient à la surface, au lieu de recueillir consciencieusement les indices révélant ce qui se dissimulait derrière cette même surface.

Indices… Ces derniers temps, il les passait trop souvent à recueillir des indices. Rien de bien répréhensible en soi, au contraire…mais ces indices portaient sur une affaire qui était définitivement résolue, en tout cas, si on s'en tenait au point de vue du détective.

Sans doute, mais ce n'était justement qu'un point de vue, il aurait fallu souffrir de myopie pour s'imaginer qu'il n'y avait rien au-delà. Myopie… La métaphore était sans doute appropriée. Jusque là, aucun détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il, n'avait pu échapper à son attention lorsqu'elle se focalisait sur un mystère à résoudre, mais ce regard perçant, il restait concentré avant tout sur le temps présent, quelquefois, et même souvent, il remontait jusqu'au passé en suivant les racines d'une affaire, mais il s'attardait rarement sur l'avenir…

Au plus grand désarroi de Shinichi, depuis qu'il y avait accès, cette troisième dimension s'étendait devant lui à l'infini…ou pire, se rétractait brutalement, coupée dans son élan par un suicide, et forcée de refluer dans le passé, franchissant définitivement la frontière qui aurait marquée l'impuissance d'un détective à remplir une promesse.

Une promesse… Cette promesse vague à laquelle il s'était engagé, il y a plus d'un an, sans mesurer son étendue. Est ce que la promesse en question continuait de s'appliquer, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus d'organisation pour en justifier l'existence ?

Une bouteille de Sherry se remit en mouvement, déversant son poison dans le gosier d'un détective.

Il fallait s'y résigner, quand bien même on les avait mis hors d'état de nuire, ces corbeaux continuaient de menacer celle qui avait quitté leurs rangs, non pas directement mais insidieusement, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait de leur vivant, en recouvrant son quotidien d'un voile d'obscurité jusqu'à le rendre invivable, jusqu'à l'exposer à la tentation de le fuir une bonne fois pour toute. Un digne héritier de Sherlock Holmes ne se contenterait jamais d'une victoire partielle ou symbolique, ce syndicat du crime, il ne s'était pas juré d'en réduire l'influence, il avait fait le serment de l'éradiquer complètement, que ce soit au Japon ou aux Etats-unis, à l'époque où le petit Conan se dissimulait dans l'ombre de Mouri l'endormi, ou à celle dans laquelle Shinichi Kudo s'était débarrassé des lunettes de son double…

Les échos de leurs crimes continuaient de faire vibrer ce monde, s'il y avait une seule personne pour les entendre résonner, c'était déjà une de trop, et cela signifiait que sa tâche n'était pas achevée, qu'il avait remportée la plus importante des batailles mais pas encore la guerre, que cette guerre se déroule sur plusieurs années au lieu de plusieurs mois, cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

Oui, il n'y avait plus de Moriarty du XXme siècle, ses hommes de mains avaient été neutralisés et son réseau démantelé, mais l'organisation existait encore, de même que la promesse qu'elle avait suscité.

Sans doute, mais l'on ne pouvait promettre que ce qui était à sa portée, non ? Et une petite cynique le lui avait bien murmuré, tandis qu'il errait dans cette zone à mi-chemin du rêve et de l'éveil, il ne pouvait pas choisir de vivre à sa place… Un claquement sec retentit dans l'obscurité de la pièce, tandis que le détective replaçait brutalement sa bouteille sur la table de chevet, espérant écraser cette petite voix entre le récipient et la surface de bois du meuble.

Avec des raisonnements de ce genre, il aurait pu resté les bras croisés à attendre qu'un bus explose…ou refermer le couvercle d'une bouteille Thermos remplie d'essence sans en avoir vidé le contenu, et la liste pouvait s'allonger !

Peut-être… Mais on lui avait donné la possibilité de s'engouffrer dans ce bus pour récupérer la retardataire… Une possibilité qui lui était définitivement interdite, dans le cas présent. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, attendre, espérer…et faire confiance. Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était un juste retour des choses, c'était le même cercle restreint qu'il avait tracé autour d'une amie d'enfance, un an plus tôt.

Une main trembla en raffermissant son étreinte sur le goulot d'une bouteille. Cette petite voix… Elle devenait d'autant plus sournoise qu'elle s'engageait sur son terrain favori, celui où il avait planté un étendard où le mot justice figurait aux côtés du mot vérité.

Que faire ? Noyer sa mauvaise conscience dans l'alcool ? Quoiqu'en dise une avocate, il avait encore de la marge avant de pouvoir se mesurer avec son beau-père potentiel.

Shinichi soupira de nouveau, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de ramener ses mains entre ses genoux.

Il n'avait pas encore franchi la ligne, il ne devait pas, la seule dose de cet alcool qu'il s'autoriserait, était celle qui écartait l'oubli, ni plus, ni moins…

Confiance… Etait-ce réellement le seul choix qui lui était donné ? Il ne lui convenait guère, un détective n'offrait pas sa confiance aux suspects, il fallait la lui acheter avec des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, ou lui présenter un compte en banque suffisamment garni pour garantir qu'on lui faisait cadeau d'un chèque en blanc, et non en bois. Des preuves ou des indices, il ne rabaisserait jamais ses exigences quand il s'agissait de croire… Croire, c'était à l'Eglise que cette attitude était valorisée, et sa vocation n'était pas celle d'un prêtre.

On ne croyait que ce qu'on ne pouvait démontrer, et à défaut de certitude, il lui fallait la probabilité qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Des preuves ? Il n'en recevrait que dans dix ans, si _elle_ était encore là pour franchir la porte de cette prison. Des indices ? Il en avait une quantité phénoménale à sa disposition, et si peu qui pointait dans la direction de ce qu'il aurait voulu croire.

Avoir le désir de croire sans en posséder la force, était-ce admirable ou pitoyable ? Il avait mis de côté la question, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas violer la règle qu'il s'était imposé, il avait fouillé le passé en quête d'indices à rajouter dans la balance, aussi minuscules et insignifiants qu'ils puissent paraître séparément. Une attitude que n'aurait guère adopté Sherlock Holmes, mais son docteur Watson n'était jamais passé du mauvais côté des barreaux d'une prison. Puisque sa situation était différente de celle de son prédécesseur, il fallait bien s'adapter…

Etirant ses muscles, le détective jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadran de son réveil avant de se lever de son lit, pour se rapprocher de son bureau et enclencher sa veilleuse tandis qu'il s'installait sur sa chaise. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il s'endorme de sitôt, alors autant s'occuper de manière constructive, non ?

Ouvrant un tiroir, Shinichi en extirpa un carnet qu'il feuilleta d'un air absent avant de le plaquer sur son bureau en ravalant un grognement de frustration.

Toutes ces phrases sibyllines qu'il avait péniblement extraites de sa mémoire, en fouillant encore et encore dans la section consacrée à une métisse, tous ces événements insignifiants à laquelle il essayait de donner arbitrairement une signification, tout ces faits qu'il s'efforçait de classer dans une catégorie rigide et qui passaient leur temps à osciller comme des pendules, au gré de son humeur… A quoi est ce que cela pouvait bien le mener ? Si c'était à une position stable et confortable, que ce soit celle de la lueur d'espérance ou celle du cloaque de la désillusion, c'était raté.

Ce moment où une scientifique avait goûté à sa propre médecine, celui où elle s'était assise à côté d'une bombe à retardement, dans un gratte-ciel en flamme puis un bus, cette nuit de pleine lune où elle s'était retrouvée face à Vermouth…

Autant de situations auxquelles il avait consacré des pages de ce carnet, des pages divisées en deux colonnes égales portant respectivement les mentions _fuite_ et _confrontation_.

Une balance qui penchait parfois d'un côté, une balance qui oscillait le plus souvent, une balance dont l'aiguille n'avait jamais pointé dans la bonne direction au moins une seule fois, même si elle ne s'était penché clairement dans la mauvaise qu'une ou deux fois.

Et cette greffe d'organe ? Quel sens fallait-il lui donner ? Est ce que cette petite cynique savait pertinemment que le reste de sa propre vie ne se mesurerait plus en années, tout en ayant suffisamment bon cœur pour en faire profiter par avance une co-détenue dans un pure geste de bonté gratuite, dernier chant du cygne avant la tentative de suicide finale ? Une manière de racheter sa dette ou de se prouver qu'elle pouvait encore apporter quelque chose aux autres ? Ou bien…n'y avait-il aucune raison pour se rattacher à cet acte ? Ou une raison aussi vague que celle qui avait poussé une jeune fille à agripper la main d'un tueur en série ?

Rien… Cela ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'on pouvait lui faire dire ce qu'on voulait… Oh, il pouvait toujours lever l'ambiguïté en exigeant des aveux à une criminelle…mais il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de prendre les aveux en question avec un léger grain de sel, quel qu'en soit le contenu.

Non, il ne pouvait rien faire pour dissiper ce doute, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec dans les années à venir…

Un doute insidieux qui commençait à devenir insistant, au point de faire vaciller la raison d'un héritier de Holmes. Ce rêve…est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se rattacher à une réalité concrète ? Aussi concrète que désespérante ?

Stupide… C'était stupide, il n'allait pas se mettre à croire aux rêves prémonitoires. Mais les coïncidences quittaient le domaine de l'impossible pour demeurer dans celui de l'improbable, et lorsqu'on éliminer le premier, il fallait accepter le second comme la vérité, aussi difficile que ça puisse être…

Que ce rêve ne soit rien de plus que l'expression d'une angoisse, cela ne changeait rien au fait que l'angoisse en question tirait sa force d'une possibilité bien réelle.

Une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait pas écarter pour le moment, une possibilité qui tourbillonnait, devenant aussi insistante et irritante qu'une piqûre de moustique qui vous démangeait encore et encore, et encore…

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, il fallait écarter cette incertitude par une réalité bien concrète…mais il se voyait mal passer un coup de téléphone à un pénitencier, au beau milieu de la nuit, pour exiger qu'on s'assure aussitôt qu'il n'y avait pas de détenue à rayer définitivement de leur registre… Quand bien même on aurait pris sa demande au sérieux, il préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de la scientifique…

Bon, mais il faudrait attendre… Encore attendre…Toujours attendre… Attendre jusqu'au lendemain, jusqu'au moment où il pourrait dissimuler une inspection derrière une visite comme une autre… Et entre-temps, rester là à se ronger les ongles, à osciller entre cette petite voix, qui lui rappellerait qu'entre zéro et cent, ou même quatre vingt dix neuf, il y avait de la marge et que la possibilité qui le hantait était plus proche du premier degré de l'échelle que du second, et cette autre petite voix qui lui rappellerait ce qu'une scientifique lui avait appris à l'aide d'un poison expérimental, une possibilité au dessus de zéro pouvait _toujours_ survenir, toujours…

Deux petite voix qui ne rentraient, là encore, dans aucune catégorie précise. La première était-elle celle du bon sens ? Ou bien était-ce son propre égoïsme qui jouait les ventriloques pour mieux l'aider à fuir ses responsabilités ? Quant à la seconde, était-ce sa mauvaise conscience qui le maintenait au dessus de l'apathie…ou bien était-ce un symptôme avancé de pessimisme chronique ? Ce pessimisme qui l'avait tant irrité chez une métisse, et qui l'irritait encore plus à présent qu'il se reflétait dans son propre regard, chaque fois qu'un miroir croisait sa route.

Écartant ces pensées d'un geste, le détective ouvrit son placard et s'empara des premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main.

S'il partait maintenant, il s'économiserait quelques heures d'attentes stériles…et dans le pire des cas, il pouvait toujours les passer dans une voiture ou le premier café venu dans la ville la plus proche de sa destination. A moyen terme, ça n'empirerait pas sa situation actuelle, sur le court terme, se concentrer sur sa route et sa conduite lui permettrait de s'aérer l'esprit une bonne fois pour toute… Bien sûr, ce ne serait que pour quelques heures, mais c'était déjà ça…

Oui, il pourrait s'arrêter en chemin pour passer un coup de téléphone et régler les formalités avec l'administration carcérale. Après tout, tant qu'il respectait les règles et cette maudite limite de quatre heures par mois, on ne pouvait pas lui imposer de donner à ses visites la régularité d'un calendrier.

Après un court passage dans la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre, où il s'empara d'un peigne et d'une brosse qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa veste (il s'en servirait pour se rendre plus présentable avant son entrevue), le détective se déplaça furtivement dans le couloir, en direction du garage de la demeure.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se heurta à un léger écueil au beau milieu de son parcours, un obstacle inattendu sous la forme d'une amie d'enfance…


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Quelques mois plus tôt…_

Si un observateur extérieur s'était glissé dans l'intimité d'un entretien entre une criminelle et son avocate, il n'aurait pas pu déceler le moindre signe de colère ou d'irritation sur le visage de la reine du barreau, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu relever la moindre trace d'effronterie dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

Mais si cet observateur hypothétique avait partagé les compétences et l'expérience d'un certain Shinichi Kudo, il aurait sans doute été capable de lire entre les lignes, capable de déceler les émotions qui se dissimulaient derrière la surface de cette comédie. Une comédie dépourvue de spectateurs, une comédie dont les actrices respectaient le script implicite avec une ironie subtile, témoignant de la distance critique qu'elles prenaient avec leurs rôles, une comédie qui n'avait rien d'amusant, en tout cas pour l'avocate…

Eri serra les dents pour retenir soupirs et remarques acerbes, face à une sale gamine qui menaçait de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Cette sale gamine qui la fixait avec une expression sereine et respectueuse, digne d'une élève studieuse attendant sagement les directives et les leçons de son professeur. Un masque qui avait du mal à tenir en place bien longtemps. De temps à autre un sourire aussi moqueur qu'éphémère faisait fluctuer cette surface, quand une lueur de malice ne se mettait pas à pétiller dans un regard plus adapté à une petite fille modèle qu'à la criminelle cynique qui se tenait dans le box des accusés, quelques heures plus tôt…

« Maître ? J'ai une question à vous poser… Oh, elle va sans doute vous paraître futile, mais puisque vous êtes l'autorité la plus compétente pour y répondre…»

Levant les yeux de son dossier, Eri affronta silencieusement le regard de son interlocutrice. Par son expression glaciale, l'avocate fit clairement comprendre à la criminelle qu'elle n'était pas dupe du voile de politesse et de retenue dont la métisse avait consciencieusement enveloppé sa malice.

« Est ce qu'il serait possible de changer d'avocat au cours du procès ? Et si c'est le cas, quelles seraient les formalités à remplir?»

Eri haussa les sourcils, sans se départir de son calme pour autant.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'une cliente trouve à redire à mes compétences… »

« Oh, mais détrompez-vous. Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune critique particulière à vous adresser… Mais j'ai la légère impression que vous endurez ce procès comme un calvaire… »

Prenant son inspiration, l'avocate ajusta ses traits dans une expression qui avait fait frissonner bien des détectives, en tout cas deux d'entre eux, mais qui n'eut d'autre résultat que d'accentuer l'amusement d'une criminelle.

« Tu sais… Pardon, je ne suis pas en position de vous tutoyer… »

« Oh voyons, maître, en dehors de la salle d'audience, vous pouvez vous payer le luxe de mettre les formalités de côté… »

« Soit. Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te dire que ta sollicitude est plutôt mal placée, jeune fille. C'est à tes victimes et à leurs proches qu'il faut la réserver, pas à ton avocate… »

Une pique acéré qui dissipa un instant le sourire de la métisse, un bref instant seulement…

« En second lieu, je te prierais de faire preuve d'un minimum de respect vis-à-vis de ton défenseur. J'ai passé l'âge de m'imaginer que le travail des avocates se réduisait à défendre des innocents injustement accusés, victimes de policiers irresponsables et de procureur incompétents… »

« Certes, mais pour ce que j'en sais, vous avez aussi atteint un niveau de revenu et de notoriété suffisant pour ne plus vous infliger la corvée de défendre d'authentiques coupables, non ? »

Eri ajusta son sourire à celui de son adversaire du moment.

« Pourrais-tu me développer ton point de vue plus en profondeur ? Je suis juste curieuse… »

Tortillant une mèche de cheveux auburn entre ses doigts d'un air songeur, la scientifique adressa à l'avocate un sourire bien particulier, qui n'avait été réservé qu'à deux privilégiés jusque là, un tueur revêtu de noir et un émule de Sherlock Holmes.

« Puisque vous me le demandez si aimablement… Vous m'avez tout l'air d'avoir une conscience professionnelle proportionnelle à votre fierté, de ce point de vue, vous seriez sans doute mortifiée à l'idée de subir votre première défaite devant le tribunal. A fortiori si cette défaite avait été, au moins en partie, le fruit de votre manque d'acharnement à remporter la victoire. Mais d'un point de vue personnel, si votre place s'était trouvé parmi les spectateurs et non les acteurs, vous n'apprécieriez sans doute pas de me voir passer entre les mailles du filet, en ressortant blanche comme neige de ce procès, au lieu de subir un châtiment approprié. N'allez pas le nier, c'est visible. J'imagine même que vous vous sentiriez mal à la simple idée d'avoir placé une meurtrière comme moi hors de portée du couperet tranchant du karma. Aussi, dans mon infinie bonté, je suis toute disposée à trancher ce nœud gordien à votre place. »

Loin de s'offusquer de la provocation qu'on venait de lui décocher, Eri posa ses coudes sur la table, avant de laisser reposer son menton sur ses mains jointes, sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

« Au risque de me répéter, accorde-moi plus de crédit… Non, accorde un peu plus de crédit aux membres de ma profession. Ceux, et celles, qui ont eu le courage de l'embrasser devraient avoir assez de maturité pour ne pas se soumettre aux clichés que nous déversent les feuilletons de bas étage, à longueur d'épisodes. Je n'ai pas à rougir devant ma glace sous prétexte que j'ai obtenue l'acquittement d'une criminelle, quel que soit les atrocités dont elle a pu se rendre coupable. »

« Voilà qui me paraît des plus cynique, et on ne peux plus approprié à l'image d'Epinal répandue par ces feuilletons que vous décriez tant…sans doute parce que l'image que vous renvoie un miroir est loin d'être aussi reluisante que vous le prétendez… »

Une pique qui ricocha contre un sourire moqueur, qui venait de s'étirer de quelques millimètres significatifs.

« Pourquoi ? Cette attitude n'est pas appropriée à celle d'un défenseur de la justice ? Laisses-moi remettre les choses en perspective, jeune fille. Aucun avocat un tant soit peu honnête n'acceptera cette étiquette. Nous sommes des défenseurs de _la loi_, ni plus, ni moins. Notre rôle n'est pas de châtier les coupables, ni de protéger les innocents, ce rôle là, nous le laissons aux policiers, aux héros de bandes dessinées…ou à mon imbécile d'assistant. »

Non contente d'avoir suscité une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de la cynique, l'avocate se paya également le luxe d'ajouter une nuance d'amusement à son sourire.

« Si jamais le procureur obtient ta condamnation à une peine quelconque, il n'y parviendra que s'il réussit à démontrer ta culpabilité dans les charges qu'il t'a attribué, en respectant les garde-fou que la loi a établie dans sa profession. Mon rôle dans ce procès se limite à cela, veiller à ce que ces conditions soient respectées. Ni plus, ni moins. Et c'est un rôle digne de susciter la fierté, y compris quand ce sont les meurtriers qui en bénéficient.»

« Il vaut mieux libérer un coupable que condamner un innocent, c'est cela ? »

Pendant un court instant, Eri se laissa prendre au jeu, au point de contempler sa cliente avec l'expression d'un professeur jugeant les mérites d'une élève talentueuse.

« Tu m'as pleinement comprise. Un monde où une petite cynique dans ton genre échapperait à ses responsabilités, je le préférerais toujours à un monde où des innocents seraient broyés à tour de bras par l'appareil judiciaire, un monde où certaines coupables demeurent impunies sera toujours meilleure qu'un monde où les citoyens craignent la justice plus que ceux qui la violent. Les petites cyniques seront toujours moins dangereuses qu'une justice qui ne se donne aucune limite. »

Se dépouillant de son sourire, la scientifique laissa son regard errer dans le vague, à la recherche d'un point indéterminé. Et c'est au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion qu'elle se décida à repartir à la charge avec une expression sereine, pour ne pas dire désabusée.

« Une perspective des plus intéressante. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins limitée… Elle se fixe sur l'avenir, au point d'en délaisser le passé. Quelques instants plus tôt, vous me reprochiez mon manque de sollicitude pour la famille de mes victimes… Ce reproche était peut-être adressé à la mauvaise personne, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Prise au dépourvue par la remarque de sa cliente, Eri entrouvrit ses lèvres, pour les refermer dans une expression pensive l'instant suivant.

« Du reste, je ne suis pas si certaine de la conviction que vous mettez dans ces mots. Soyez honnête, maître, est ce que c'est si facile que ça d'aborder le contenu de ce procès dans une perspective purement professionnelle ? Est ce que vous êtes réellement parvenue à faire abstraction de vos sentiments personnels dans cette affaire, que ce soit vis-à-vis de moi…ou de vos adversaires ? Je ne parle pas du procureur, mais de tout ceux qu'il représente… Ces parents, ces enfants, ces amis, toutes ces personnes qui ne sont sans doute unies que par deux choses, la perte d'un proche…et la responsable de cette perte.»

Eri résista à la tentation de détourner les yeux, mais elle fut incapable de dissimuler l'impact du défi qu'on venait de lui lancer, un défi qui avait égratigné sa fierté sans altérer sa détermination

« Je n'ai pas choisi ce métier pour sa facilité… Du reste… Si je ne pouvais pas me mettre à l'épreuve de ce genre de procès, comment est ce que je pourrais prétendre être intègre sans me vanter ? Qu'est ce que l'intégrité, si ce n'est respecter ses propres convictions jusqu'au bout, quitte à en souffrir ? Et comment quelqu'un qui se prétend défenseur de la loi pourrait-il se passer de son intégrité ? Dis-le moi… »

Contrairement à son adversaire, la chimiste succomba à la tentation de baisser les yeux…un bref instant seulement…

« Est ce que vous m'autorisez une autre question futile ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de moi ? En tant que criminelle, j'entends… »

Désarçonné par ce brusque changement de sujet, Eri haussa les sourcils.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Très cher défenseur de _la loi_, je vous demande simplement de donner un droit de réponse à _la justice_. Votre point de vue _personnel _et non plus _professionnel_, si vous préférez cette formulation. »

Refrénant un soupir, l'avocate darda un regard lourd de reproches à une criminelle qui ne daignait même plus dissimuler son effronterie, et la soulignait par le pli ironique qu'elle donnait à ses lèvres.

« Pitoyable ou détestable, je dois avouer que j'hésite, chacun des deux qualificatifs pouvant s'appliquer à ta conduite. A quoi est ce que tu t'attendais ? A ce que j'applaudisse la sale gamine qui semblait tellement s'amuser à nous raconter ses frasques tout à l'heure ? Navré de te remettre les pieds sur terre, mais ça n'a rien d'amusant, spécialement pour les clients de mon cher adversaire, qui, en passant, me paraît plus respectable que toi. Que tu ne regrettes rien, passe encore, mais est ce que tu dois pousser le zèle, ou le vice, jusqu'à exprimer ta fierté vis-à-vis de ce que tu as fait, et qui te vaux ta présence ici ? »

Cela n'avait rien d'une provocation, ni d'une accusation, Eri s'était contenté d'être sincère…jusqu'au mépris. Et si une ombre de tristesse avait souligné un bref instant les lèvres d'une métisse, la malice se glissa instantanément par-dessus.

« Oh, et qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire, dites-moi ? Baisser les yeux dans l'attitude humble et soumise de la gamine qui supplie ses parents de ne pas être trop sévère ? Me refermer comme une huître face aux questions du procureur, quitte à ce qu'il m'arrache les réponses que la honte me poussait à retenir au fond de moi ? M'empresser de compléter la description de mes_ frasques_ par un timide _« je ne voulais pas »,_ de préférence avec un air craintif et des trémolos dans la voix ? Navré, maître, vous pouvez me traiter de sale gamine, mais j'ai passé l'âge de m'abaisser à des mimiques pathétiques de ce genre… »

Etait-ce de la tristesse ou de la fierté, non pas de l'orgueil ou de la vanité, mais bel et bien de la _fierté_ ? Quelle que soit l'émotion qui clignotait dans les yeux désabusés de l'adolescente, elle demeura indéchiffrable à une avocate.

« Vous n'avez pas le monopole de l'intégrité, vous savez ? Cette intégrité dont vous sembliez si fière tout à l'heure, mais qui vous paraît si détestable quand elle prend une autre forme. »

Provocation ou non, l'affirmation ne manqua pas d'ébranler l'avocate, donnant un semblant de chaleur, celle de la colère, à une haine jusque là glaciale.

« Parce que tu va me prétendre… »

« Quelle est le problème ? Je demande aux gens de me juger pour ce que je suis… Non, de me juger pour ce que j'ai fait, _ni plus, ni moins_. Est ce que j'ai feint l'ignorance ? Non, la petite Eve a préféré avaler la pomme qu'Adam gardait en travers de la gorge, l'avaler et la digérer, sans blâmer le serpent, cette fois. Est ce que j'aurais du renier mes victimes ? Prétendre que je n'ai jamais voulu leur faire le moindre mal, pas plus qu'à leurs proches ? Voyons, maître, ce serait de l'hypocrisie, si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je ne l'aurais pas fait… Les regrets ? Les remords ? Est ce que ce ne sont pas des tentatives de fuite face à ce qu'on a désiré…et accompli ? Assumer ses actes et ses désirs jusqu'au bout, sans fuir ni se cacher, est ce que ce n'est pas ça, l'intégrité ? »

Portant à ses lèvres la tasse de thé qui reposait sur sa table, la chimiste en savoura le contenu quelques instant, avant de relever ses paupières pour contempler son interlocutrice d'un regard dépourvu de toute honte et de toute timidité, un regard qu'elle souligna par un sourire qui n'exprimait ni joie, ni regret.

« Vous savez, je suis d'accord avec vous sur un point. Ca n'a rien d'amusant…ni de facile. Vous vous imaginez que j'ai oublié ce qui m'arrivera, au moment où je descendrais de la scène, à la fin de ma prestation ? Détrompez-vous, je ne pense qu'à ça… Et c'est une pensée qui n'a rien, vraiment rien d'agréable ni d'amusant. Mais personne n'a prétendu que le rôle de criminelle était facile à assumer, non ? Néanmoins, c'est celui que j'ai choisi, en toute connaissance de cause, alors il faut bien que je le joue jusqu'au bout, et avec le plus grand sérieux… »

Si on avait pu mesurer les émotions de l'avocate, l'aiguille se serait éloignée de la colère pour se rapprocher de la tristesse, sans pour autant l'atteindre.

« Tu pousses la conscience professionnelle un peu trop loin, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Nulle trace de moquerie dans cette question…

« Non. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'exagère rien dans ma prestation. Je me contente d'être digne des exigences de mon rôle… Enfin… Puisque vous semblez tellement déterminée à assumer votre propre rôle jusqu'au bout, j'ose espérez que vous n'outrepasserez pas les limites qu'il vous assigne. C'est peut-être à vous de faire respecter les règles de ce jeu, mais vous êtes en dehors de la partie, maître, alors tenez-vous en à votre rôle d'arbitre, sans avoir la prétention de me dire comment je devrais jouer. »

La mélancolie avait définitivement absorbée l'effronterie sur le visage de la métisse.

Après quelques secondes de silence, au cours desquelles elle avait fixé le plafond de la pièce dans une attitude aussi pensive que désabusé, Eri se décida à une nouvelle tentative de dialogue avec une cliente récalcitrante…une cliente qui devenait sans doute d'autant plus intéressante qu'elle se montrait récalcitrante.

« Les règles du jeu, hein ? Pardonne-moi si je te renvoie la balle, en te posant une question des plus futiles, mais est ce que tu peux me citer un seul jeu au monde dont le but est la défaite ? »

« Parce qu'une condamnation doit se comprendre comme une défaite ? »

Comment devait-elle interpréter cette question faussement innocente ? Comme un défi…ou un appel à l'aide ? Qu'est ce que sa cliente exigeait d'elle ? De l'approuver…ou de la réfuter ?

« Même si on met mes propres opinions de côté, je ne pense pas que mon assistant du moment puisse considérer cela comme une victoire… »

Une remarque qui glissa une ombre d'affection dans l'expression moqueuse de la chimiste, et sembla faire clignoter une lueur d'espoir dans son regard dépourvu de toute illusion.

« Ah oui… Ce brave Kudo. À une époque pas si lointaine, je pensais qu'il valorisait l'intégrité… Il faut croire que je me trompais. Ou peut-être pas…Il a toujours eu un mal de chien à rester cohérent avec lui-même, que ce soit en paroles ou en actes. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il continue à s'accrocher à cette promesse… De ce point de vue là… »

La fin de la phrase se glissa dans un silence peuplé de questions dépourvue de réponse, un silence qui se prolongea quelques instants avant que la criminelle ne se décide à sortir de nouveau de son cocon…

« Vous me demandiez s'il existait des jeux dont le but serait la défaite ? C'est effectivement une contradiction logique, mais cela vient du fait que vous n'avez pas formulé la question dans les bons termes, maître. Il peut aussi exister des jeux où la notion de défaite n'a aucun sens, la vie par exemple. Mais peut-être que cet exemple vous paraît encore contestable ? Soit, dans ce cas, nous pourrions faire un parallèle avec l'économie, cela me permettrait d'appeler un de mes collègues à la rescousse. »

Tortillant de nouveau une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, la scientifique poursuivit son monologue, sans donner l'impression de s'intéresser le moins du monde à son interlocutrice.

« Connaissez-vous l'œuvre de Ludwig Von Mises ? J'imagine que non… Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, l'une des rares personnes capables d'envisager la vie en scientifique. Selon lui, on pouvait se donner le luxe de critiquer une personne sur le choix des moyens qu'elle employait pour parvenir à ses fins…mais il ajoutait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus prétentieux que de critiquer quelqu'un sur le choix de la fin qu'il s'est décidé à poursuivre. On méprise souvent les scientifiques pour leur manque de romantisme, on les accuse trop souvent de devenir myope à force de se cantonner à une froide objectivité. Une critique superficielle, si vous voulez mon avis. Nous ne réduisons pas la vie à des calculs dépourvus de sentiments, quand nous avons fini de la disséquer et de la laisser décanter dans nos laboratoires, nos microscopes se posent toujours sur une chose qui ne peut pas se décomposer en autre chose, une chose qui ne peut s'expliquer que par elle-même, une chose que nous respectons en la laissant être telle qu'elle est, une chose dont nous aimons l'intégrité… Lorsque Newton avait dévoilé la logique du mouvement des corps, est ce qu'il a eu le culot de demander à la gravité de se justifier ? Qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit d'agir différemment avec un être humain lorsque que vous avez finalement compris que ses valeurs…non, ses désirs étaient différents des vôtres ? Qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit de me critiquer?»

« À qui est ce que tu t'adresses, jeune fille ? À moi ? Ou bien à mon véritable client ? »

S'éveillant doucement de sa rêverie, la chimiste se tourna vers l'avocate en arborant une expression digne d'une somnambule qu'on aurait tirée brusquement de son sommeil.

« Votre… Oh, Kudo ? Oui, je suppose que ce serait plus approprié de le considérer comme votre client, en tout cas, si la fonction d'un avocat est de faire acquitter l'accusé. Ce qui, en passant, ne s'accorde guère avec votre belle éthique professionnelle, telle que vous me l'avez formulée, il y a quelques minutes à peine… »

Eri soupira, sans pour autant succomber à la tentation de reposer son menton sur les mains qu'elle maintenait jointes au dessus de la table.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était censée répondre ? Que le rôle d'une avocate était de s'assurer que les châtiments soient non seulement conformes à la loi, mais également proportionné aux crimes commis…et que ce n'était pas seulement les procureurs, juges et jurés qu'il fallait plier à la justice ? Cela aurait été sans doute la réponse la plus appropriée… Mais d'un autre côté… D'un autre côté, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle devait se battre contre sa propre cliente. Sans doute parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'Eri participait à un procès où c'était l'accusée qui menait le jeu, à sa façon, et forçait les autres à se plier à ses règles, plutôt que de se soumettre tranquillement à celles qui étaient établies.

Enfin, cette conversation, à défaut de les amener quelque part, conservait néanmoins un aspect positif, elle renforçait l'intérêt d'une avocate pour sa cliente officielle, au point de lui permettre de comprendre, au moins vaguement, les motivations de son client officieux. D'ailleurs, puisqu'elle servait plus ou moins d'intermédiaire entre ces deux là, autant assumer ce rôle jusqu'au bout…

« Mon assistant, ou plutôt, mon client se permet pourtant cette prétention. Enfin, c'est sans doute injuste de décrire les choses de cette manière, après tout, s'il estime que la fuite n'est pas le moyen le plus approprié de parvenir à tes fins, je pense que je serais d'accord avec lui sur le principe. »

Si le but d'Eri avait été de susciter une émotion un tant soit peu intense sur le visage apathique de sa cliente, elle avait trouvé le chemin le plus court. Mais l'étonnement ne fit que tracer la voie pour la haine dans les yeux de la métisse, une haine qui déstabilisa l'avocate, quand bien même elle ne lui était pas directement adressée.

« C'est…le genre de message que cet idiot vous a demandé de me transmettre ? »

« Plus ou moins. J'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à en comprendre pleinement la signification, mais c'est de cette manière qu'il interprète ton attitude dans ce procès… »

Plissant les yeux dans une expression inquisitrice, la scientifique se pencha légèrement en avant, tout en agrippant les coudes de sa chaise.

« Si cet idiot vous a réellement confié un message de ce genre, et je suis toute disposée à vous croire sur ce point, pourriez-vous m'en donner la formulation exacte ? »

« Il sera toujours là pour t'empêcher de fuir ta destinée, qu'elle te convienne ou non, et quand bien même ça te forcerait à prendre la route la plus difficile. Notre ami commun a également ajouté qu'il fallait plus de courage pour vivre que pour mourir, que c'était de la lâcheté de s'endormir pour ne plus jamais s'éveiller, en abandonnant ceux qui tiennent à toi…et il espère qu'un jour, tu réussiras à le comprendre, même s'il ne se fait guère d'illusion sur ce point pour le moment… Dans les grandes lignes, c'est plus ou moins le défi qu'il te lance. »

« La lâcheté de s'endormir pour ne plus jamais s'éveiller… Est ce que je dois féliciter Kudo pour sa verve poétique, ou bien donnait-il un sens beaucoup plus terre à terre à ces mots ? »

Loin d'être trompée par l'attitude faussement sereine dont s'était revêtue son interlocutrice, Eri plissa les yeux à son tour pour essayer d'entrapercevoir ce que ce masque dissimulait.

« Si tu t'obstines dans ton attitude, l'injection létale est effectivement le dénouement le plus probable pour cette comédie que personne, pas même toi, ne trouve le moins du monde amusante. Je n'ai pas manqué de le lui préciser quand il m'a posé la question… »

« Ah, la peine de mort par injection… Une procédure humaine. Hygiénique, efficace, sans la moindre place pour la cruauté. Il ne s'agirait pas de souiller la sanction par la moindre quantité de souffrance inutile. Après tout, il nous faut rendre justice sans nous rabaisser à la barbarie, n'est ce pas ? Un châtiment si humain qu'il pourrait même apparaître séduisante à des personnes aussi pitoyable que moi… C'est ce que vous pensez ? Ma question s'adresse aussi bien au client qu'à sa représentante… »

« C'est clairement ce qu'il pense… Quant à moi, il serait sans doute présomptueux de porter un jugement, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, j'ai embarqué dans ce train en marche, et mes clients se montrent on ne peut plus parcimonieux avec les informations qu'ils me fournissent. C'est tout juste si j'ai le droit à la quantité suffisante pour qu'ils puissent parvenir à leur fin respective… »

Malgré la neutralité qu'elle revendiquait, la tristesse qui se reflétait dans les yeux de l'avocate plaidait pour la pitié, la pitié vis-à-vis d'une personne suffisamment stupide ou désespérée pour désirer la pire des condamnations, une pitié que sa bénéficiaire accueillit avec apathie.

« J'ai toujours eue un faible pour la justice poétique…une affection réciproque si vous voulez tout savoir…et qui semble bien partie pour se perdurer jusqu'à la fin… Il y a quelques instants, je me vantais d'être une criminelle intègre, dépourvue de honte ou de regret vis-à-vis de ses actes passés. Mais j'ai quand même dut tricher pour assumer ce rôle. Mes victimes, je les aie soigneusement dépouillées de toute humanité, elles n'avaient plus rien à offrir à mes yeux, ni famille, ni amis, aucun trait distinctif, aucun désir, même pas un visage, rien… Aucune prise pour la honte ou le remords. On ne donne jamais assez d'importance à la forme, pourtant c'est elle qui fait toute la différence. Lorsque ce procès s'achèvera enfin, des millions de personnes vont se livrer au pire de tous les crimes, sans éprouver le moindre remords, ni le moindre regret, pas même de la honte…Au contraire, elle déborderont de fierté. Vous voulez connaître la clé de ce mystère, maître ? Parce qu'on leur offre cette atrocité sous une forme fade et dépourvue de saveur, qu'elle soit douce ou amère. Pas de goutte de sang sur le sol, pas de toussotement dans la chambre à gaz, ni d'étincelle pour illuminer la chaise électrique, même pas le mouvement brusque et le craquement sec lorsque la trappe de la potence se débloque… Non, on va offrir un matelas à la criminelle, et s'assurer de son confort jusqu'à la fin de la procédure, elle fermera les yeux, et quittera la scène dans une expression sereine et dépourvue de rancœur pour ses bourreaux…S'il n'y avait pas ces sangles pour la maintenir allongée, on en oublierait presque que c'est un châtiment… Une justice humble et timide, au point d'avoir honte de son application et de l'atténuer la plus possible, jusqu'au strict minimum…Une justice humaine, si humaine…oui, humaine…trop humaine, diraient certains, même si ce n'est pas pour les même raisons. »

Se dépouillant de don expression rêveuse par un soupir, la criminelle se focalisa de nouveau sur son avocate avec une expression fatiguée.

« Dites-moi, maître, est ce que vous avez déjà assisté à cette procédure ? J'imagine que non… Ce n'est pas grave, laissez-moi combler votre ignorance. C'est une méthode d'assassinat des plus délicate, qui doit suivre un rituel bien précis. Elle ne peut fonctionner que si on injecte, non pas une, mais trois substances différentes au condamné… »

Tout en levant son index, la chimiste plissa ses lèvres en un pli moqueur, le même pli dans lequel s'était glissé un certain nom d'alcool pour parvenir aux oreilles d'un gamin estomaqué par la révélation qu'il impliquait.

« Du thiopental sodique, destiné à endormir le condamné, non à le tuer. »

Un majeur se dressa aux côtés de l'index.

« Ensuite, du bromure de pancuronium, sa fonction est de paralyser les muscles, suscitant un arrêt respiratoire. »

Sous le regard d'Eri, un pouce s'écarta d'une main.

« Et finalement, du chlorure de potassium, dont l'action provoquera un arrêt cardiaque. »

Reposant sa main sur ses genoux, la chimiste porta l'autre à son front pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux, tout en conservant son sourire.

« Je vous ennuie avec ces détails techniques ? Ils prennent une saveur toute particulière quand on les combine avec des connaissances un peu plus approfondies. En raison de l'extrême dosage employé, il est impossible d'évaluer le temps d'action du thiopental, il est donc théoriquement possible que le condamné soit toujours conscient lors des dernières minutes de sa vie…Conscient mais incapable de le faire comprendre à ses bourreaux ou à l'assistance. N'oubliez pas les effets du bromure, une paralysie des muscles…y compris les muscles respiratoires. Cette belle expression sereine ou résignée que vous offre votre victime lorsqu'elle a fermé les yeux, qui vous dit qu'elle est sincère…ou si c'est un masque qu'on lui a accolé de force, pour dissimuler une agonie digne de ce nom ? Suffoquer lentement…Réclamer désespérément de l'air dans vos poumons…en restant prisonnier d'un corps incapable d'effectuer le plus simple des réflexe…Le plus simple car il est intimement lié au désir le plus primordial de tout être vivant, prolonger sa propre vie… Après tout, n'est ce pas la définition biologique de la vie ? _L'ensemble des fonctions qui résistent à la mort_… »

Visiblement ravie du malaise qu'elle suscitait chez son interlocutrice, la scientifique posa un coude sur la table avant de laisser sa tête reposer dans le creux de sa main.

« Mais attardons-nous plus en détail sur les effets possible du bromure sur l'organisme humain. Lorsqu'on l'injecte à très haute dose, comme dans le cas qui nous occupe, non content de provoquer une paralysie musculaire, ce produit donne également une sensation de brûlure intense dans les veines où il s'écoule. Un effet secondaire des plus déplaisant, mais qu'importe ? La victime n'est-elle pas supposée être inconsciente ? Si seulement il y avait un moyen de s'en assurer pour de bon… Est ce que ce tableau vous apparaît toujours aussi froid lorsque vous en contemplez l'envers? Une agonie silencieuse…non pas parce qu'elle est indolore, mais parce qu'on a privé le condamné de toute possibilité d'appeler à l'aide…de toute possibilité de supplier pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances…de se plaindre face à une justice mensongère qui lui avait promis la mort, en se montrant suffisamment clémente pour lui épargner la souffrance… Essayez quelques instants de vous mettre à sa place, _ma_ future place. Se retrouver garrotté, lentement, très lentement, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, se consumer de l'intérieur tandis qu'on sent ce produit emprunter son chemin douloureux dans l'ensemble de votre corps… Une conscience qui se réfracte en un seul point minuscule, la souffrance et le désespoir…Une conscience qui ne peut plus s'exprimer ni même se formuler en mots, mais qui n'en continue pas moins de sentir…de ressentir une seule chose, une seule …Une conscience qui n'a même plus la consolation d'espérer la fin qui s'attarde à venir, puisqu'on l'a restreinte dans une camisole de force chimique …»

Si Eri fut déstabilisée par le détachement dont faisait preuve l'adolescente, cette dernière interpréta son expression ébahie comme du scepticisme.

« Hmm ? Vous vous imaginez que j'exagère ? Oh accordez-moi un peu de crédit, ce procès n'aurait aucun sens si je n'avais pas un minimum de connaissance dans ce domaine. Du reste, si la théorie vous laisse sceptique, penchez-vous sur les applications pratiques qui se sont déroulés concrètement. Robyn Lee Parks, par exemple, cette infortuné criminel, condamné à une exécution soi-disant indolore, et qui fût pourtant pris de convulsions et suffoqua pendant dix longues minutes, dix interminables minutes, avant de rendre finalement son dernier souffle, son tout dernier… »

« Tes connaissances m'ont l'air plus étendue que celles d'une empoisonneuse professionnelle, dis-moi… »

« Voyons, maître, quand on veut assurer le rôle de criminelle avec professionnalisme, on ne doit pas se payer le luxe de se cantonner à des connaissances d'amateur vis-à-vis de certains domaines qu'il recoupe. Comment une criminelle pourrait-elle se vanter de son intégrité, si elle fermait les yeux sur les conséquences, toutes les conséquences de ses actes ? Si l'on veut assumer ses crimes, librement et non sous la contrainte, encore faut-il se payer le courage d'être lucide… »

Lors des procès de ces collègues, Eri avait contemplé des criminels qui demeuraient myopes face aux conséquences que la loi allait donner à leurs actes, une myopie qui se prolongeait jusqu'à ce que l'application de la sentence les forces finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Au cours de sa carrière, elle avait dut assister des clients placés à l'autre extrémité de la perspective, leurs regard demeurant fixés sur le châtiment qui oscillait au dessus de leur tête comme une épée de Damoclès, au point d'en oublier toutes les circonstances atténuantes qui auraient pu l'atténuer…voir l'alibi qui aurait pu leur épargner, quand elle se chargeait d'authentiques innocents qu'une justice trop pressé avait estampillé _coupables_.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire face à une cliente se situant à mi-chemin des deux extrêmes. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou s'en affliger ?

Cette adolescente fatiguée, trop fatiguée pour jouer le rôle de la petite effrontée quelques minutes de plus, et dont le visage était l'image vivante de la résignation, on ne pouvait même pas l'accuser de faire preuve de bravade, en feignant une lucidité dont elle était dépourvue…

« Si je vous demande de renvoyer l'ascenseur à cet imbécile de Kudo, ça ne vous dérangera pas trop ? Puisqu'il semble si déterminé à honorer ses promesses, faites-lui tenir celle-ci, au cas, plus que probable, où celle à laquelle il s'accroche perdra tout embryon de sens… Qu'il essaye d'être présent, le jour de l'exécution de la sentence, le jour de _mon_ exécution. Et s'il n'a pas le courage de s'informer par lui-même, n'hésitez pas à lui faire bénéficier de mes lumières, en lui répétant soigneusement, très soigneusement, mes mots. De manière à ce qu'il puisse apprécier le spectacle, sans se voiler la face, ni se bander les yeux comme la justice qu'il affectionne tellement. Après tout, si une criminelle intègre peut se permettre d'exiger quoi que ce soit, c'est bien que son détective et son avocate se montrent dignes d'elle, non ? »

Acquiesçant silencieusement à la demande de la métisse, Eri retint un soupir face au défi qui lui était lancé…qui _leur_ était lancé. Un défi dont elle commençait à réellement comprendre la difficulté…au moment précis où elle pouvait sincèrement affirmer qu'elle était plus déterminée que jamais à le remporter.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Prodige… Ran n'avait jamais été un prodige, elle ne méritait pas ce titre, et ne le mériterait jamais. Elle n'en connaissait pas moins la signification de ce mot de la manière la plus intime, puisque dans sa conscience, il ne désignait pas une catégorie abstraite de personne, mais une personne bien particulière. Une personne qui constituait une partie significative de sa propre vie, au point que cette dernière lui avait parfois parue bien vide, lorsque la personne en question avait semblé s'en évaporer, au point qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se séparer de cette personne, préférant joindre son existence à la sienne, quitte à se séparer temporairement de tout le reste, que ce soit parents, amis, ou même son pays natal…

Un prodige…une personne fascinante, qui paraissait parfois irréel…quand elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être trop réel par rapport à ce qui l'entourait.

Shinichi… Combien de fois l'avait-elle contemplé, ce petit prodige, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ou fasse mine de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il était conscient des regards en coin qui se dardaient dans sa direction ?

En classe, il paraissait si insignifiant, un cancre qui ne se détachait pas de ses pairs, au premier regard. Lorsqu'il levait la main, ce n'était pas pour répondre à la question d'un professeur, c'était pour étouffer un bâillement. Si une lueur d'intérêt brillait parfois dans les yeux du lycéen, quand il écoutait son professeur, la lueur en question clignotait au beau milieu d'un brouillard d'ennui, un brouillard qui se muait en expression rêveuse lorsque le regard de l'adolescent se détournait d'un tableau noir, pour se pointer en direction du monde qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, la fenêtre de cette classe où il ne paraissait pas à sa place.

Non, rien pour le distinguer d'un cancre…si ce n'est les résultats scolaires. Son ennui n'était pas celui de l'élève médiocre, face à quelque chose qui dépassait sa maigre compréhension et exigeait un effort pour être appréhendé, mais l'ennui du génie qui comprenait la matière de ses cours de matière instantanée, et dont les capacités exigeaient un défi qui se montrerait à leur hauteur, un défi qui exigerait des efforts de sa part, au lieu d'un degré d'attention minimal…

Il fallait des circonstances exceptionnelles pour réveiller pleinement ce qui sommeillait chez son ami d'enfance, un ami d'enfance qui ne lisait pas de roman policier pour se distraire, comme elle l'avait longtemps cru, mais pour s'entraîner… Shinichi ne se plongeait pas dans un roman policier pour fuir la réalité, mais pour se plonger dans la seule chose qui lui paraissait réel.

Et lorsque la réalité rejoignait enfin la fiction, le plus souvent dans des circonstances tragiques… C'était à ce moment là que l'éternel rêveur s'éveillait, à ce moment là que l'éternel endormi paraissait la seule personne éveillée au milieu d'une foule égarée dans un cauchemar. La lueur d'intérêt, elle ne clignotait plus par intermittence, elle irradiait en permanence, ne s'éteignant que lorsqu'elle était parvenue à dissiper toute zone d'ombre autour d'elle.

Si la mère de Shinichi était une actrice, donnant à un décor de théâtre les couleurs de la réalité, son fils transformait la réalité un théâtre, un théâtre dont il était le seul acteur, reléguant toute autre personne au rang de figurant et de spectateur, un théâtre qui gravitait autour de lui, un théâtre où il pouvait enfin être lui-même, au lieu de tenir maladroitement le rôle que les autres lui imposait, tandis que les autres se glissaient à présent dans les rôles adaptés à celui qu'il s'était choisi, les rôles destinés à mettre en lumière les capacité et la personnalité du héros… Les rôles de victime, de meurtrier, de suspect et d'assistant…

Oui, Shinichi paraissait irréel dans ces moments là, tel un héros qui s'était élancé hors des pages de son roman policier, et faisait tâche dans la réalité où il avait atterri… Une impression qui s'était renforcée dans la conscience de sa spectatrice la plus attentive, au fur et à mesure que les tragédies s'accumulaient autour de lui, chacune réclamant le même Sherlock Holmes pour obtenir un dénouement conforme à la justice.

Elle avait fini par le comprendre, comprendre pourquoi son regard exprimait si souvent l'ennui et la distraction. Ce n'était pas un rêveur, incapable de voir le monde tel qu'il était. S'il dédaignait ce qui l'entourait, c'était parce qu'il contemplait le monde tel qu'il aurait du être. Si cet introverti se repliait si souvent sur lui-même, c'était parce que le monde extérieur lui paraissait décevant et factice par rapport à son propre monde intérieur.

Et le pire… Le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de s'éveiller quand les autres le secouaient comme un prunier, il finissait fatalement par entraîner les autres dans son rêve, plaçant les criminels à la place qu'il leur réservait, forçant les autres à s'éveiller pour leur montrer ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux endormis, et leur faisant comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire ou ce qu'ils auraient du faire, au lieu de jouer les somnambules…

Ran n'avait pas fait exception à la règle, au point de se plier à la volonté de son ami en son absence, s'imaginant qu'il la regardait en train d'appliquer ses enseignements, sans se douter qu'il la regardait réellement, dissimulé derrière une paire de lunettes.

Enfin… L'avait-il réellement regardé ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu comme sa digne disciple, en lui révélant la vérité, et en l'invitant à participer à sa lutte ? Pourquoi l'avait-il maintenu dans le rôle de la spectatrice, la spectatrice si naïve qu'elle pensait contempler la réalité, quand elle ne faisait qu'assister à une comédie mise en scène par son ami d'enfance ? Une comédie destinée à la mettre à l'abri de la froide réalité…

Il était définitivement trop réel, ce petit prodige, et de son côté, elle n'était visiblement pas assez réelle à son goût… Pas assez réelle par rapport à son Sherlock Holmes, pas assez réelle par rapport à ce meurtre qui avait troublé leur premier dîner en tête à tête…et à présent, pas assez réelle par rapport à une criminelle ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait été pour lui ? Un rêve agréable mais tellement fragile qu'il fallait le maintenir à l'abri du concret, de peur qu'il se fasse réduire en miette ? Une petite joie éphémère qui ne devait éclairer sa vie que par intermittence ? Une distraction innocente, qui ne devait pas exiger une place supérieure à celle d'un léger caprice que s'accordait le justicier, entre deux enquêtes ?

Shinichi… Pourquoi le blâmer, alors qu'il était si attentionné avec elle ? Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui demandait… La petite rêverie voulait se cristalliser une bonne fois pour toute dans la conscience d'un idiot au lieu d'y flotter, se solidifier de manière à être suffisamment concrète pour prendre contact avec la dure réalité, en se passant de tout intermédiaire, s'incarner dans un corps de chair et de sang, au lieu de demeurer un fantôme qu'on se contentait de regarder de loin, même quand on était dans la même pièce que lui…

Oui, Ran voulait quitter définitivement quitter le rang des spectateurs, quand bien même l'acteur principal lui offrait une place réservée aux invités de marque. Mais ce n'était pas pour tourner le dos à la pièce et sortir du théâtre avant la fin, non, même si la tentation l'avait effleurée plusieurs fois. Ce qu'elle désirait, c'était monter sur cette scène, s'y installer et y tenir un rôle.

Un rôle qui ne serait pas celui de la figurante, timide et muette.

Un rôle qu'on ne pourrait pas réduire à celui de faire-valoir, Ran ne voulait plus être _l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi_ ou _la compagne du Sherlock Holmes des années 90_, elle voulait qu'on l'apprécie pour ce qu'elle était, qu'on la désire pour ce qu'elle était, que sa présence sur scène se justifie par elle-même au lieu de réclamer une explication, qui sonnait toujours comme une excuse.

Un rôle qu'elle serait capable de tenir par elle-même, sans donner l'impression d'être une spectatrice égarée sur la scène, balbutiant et improvisant maladroitement des répliques qui n'apportaient rien à l'histoire, et la ralentissaient au lieu de la faire progresser, suscitant l'irritation des véritables acteurs et des véritables spectateurs, qui se retenaient de huer l'intruse pour la remettre à sa place, cette place qu'elle dédaignait alors qu'elle ne méritait pas celle qu'elle exigeait…

Ran se moquait des spectateurs, tout comme elle se moquait des autres acteurs, c'était l'approbation de l'acteur principale qu'elle réclamait, cette acteur qui avait assez de talent pour improviser le rôle qu'il s'était choisi, au lieu de se plier à l'histoire qu'un autre aurait écrit pour lui.

Oui, elle voulait que Shinichi lui tende la main pour l'inviter à monter sur les planches à ses côtés, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit par pitié ou pour se soumettre à ses caprices.

Etait-ce réellement trop lui demander ? Pouvait-elle exiger d'un prodige qu'il se rabaisse à son niveau ? Qu'il le fasse sans ressentir la moindre frustration, et sans essayer de tirer sur la corde, ou plutôt la laisse qu'une amie d'enfance lui avait mise autour du cou, comme il l'avait fait lors de ce dîner en tête à tête ?

Après des mois de doutes et de frustrations, Ran avait fini par donner une forme à peu près cohérente à ce cercle carré… Si Shinichi ne pouvait pas se rabaisser, c'était à elle de s'élever jusqu'à lui, à elle de mériter ce qu'elle exigeait…

Oh, elle n'était pas naïve, elle ne pouvait plus se payer le luxe de l'être plus longtemps. Il y avait des gens qui étaient destinés à se tenir au sommet depuis leur naissance, tout ce qu'on exigeait d'eux, c'était de fournir assez d'efforts pour se maintenir dans leur position, au lieu de dégringoler tout en bas, en gâchant leur potentiel, des personnes comme sa mère, Heiji…ou Shinichi.

Et il y avait des personnes comme elle. Des personnes qui étaient nées en bas de l'échelle, des personnes qui n'avaient pas bénéficié d'un ascenseur, des personnes forcées d'escalader une pente perpétuellement glissante si elles voulaient s'élever…

Si le monde avait offert un chèque en blanc à son ami d'enfance, de son côté, elle ne pourrait rien exiger sans l'avoir payé à la sueur de son front. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire ou faire, Ran ne pourrait jamais changer les règles de ce jeu, un jeu qui n'attribuait pas la même mise de départ à tous les joueurs. Se contenter du peu qu'elle avait reçu, ou combler la différence, en n'ajoutant rien d'autre que sa détermination dans la balance, une détermination qui devrait se maintenir pendant des années, si ce n'est jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'était le seul choix qu'on lui avait laissé…

Ai Haibara n'était pas la seule à s'interposer entre deux amis d'enfance, un certain Conan Edogawa se dressait toujours entre eux. Shinichi ne lui avait pas offert le moindre crédit, lui non plus, lui refusant sa confiance et préférant lui mentir pendant des mois, Ran était bien déterminé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, au moindre yen près.

Ce n'était plus de belles paroles, de vagues serments et de promesses en l'air qu'elle se contenterait dans les années à venir. Lui aussi allait devoir gravir une pente glissante s'il voulait revenir au sommet dont il avait basculé, lui aussi allait devoir acheter ce qu'il désirait, par ses propres actes et ses propres efforts, sans espérer le moindre crédit de la part de sa créancière. Une créancière qui avait eue le cœur de ramener les comptes à zéro, et s'efforçait continuellement de les maintenir au dessus du négatif…

Pour succéder à la reine du barreau, la princesse avait décidé de s'investir corps et âme dans sa future profession, au lieu de se contenter de marcher maladroitement dans les traces laissées par sa mère, faute d'avoir trouvé son propre chemin.

Reine…Princesse… Des titres absurdes quand elle prenait la peine d'y penser.

Sa mère avait insistée sur ce point lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son choix de carrière.

_« Ran, ne te fie ni à mon nom ni à mon surnom. Il n'y a jamais eue et il n'y aura jamais qu'une seule reine au tribunal, et ce n'est pas moi, pas plus que ce ne sera toi, si tu es réellement déterminée à me suivre… Avant de commander, il te faudra apprendre à obéir à la véritable reine, la Loi. C'est elle qui imposera ses caprices au tribunal, ce ne sera pas toi. Que ce soit le jury, le juge, les témoins ou l'accusé, ils ne t'obéiront jamais, ils n'ont pas à le faire, ils n'obéiront qu'à celle qui est derrière toi, celle derrière laquelle tu as choisi de t'effacer…et qui ne te donneras son autorité que si tu lui offres tes désir et tes convictions en retour. Si tu veux être digne de moi, tu n'as pas à faire acquitter tout tes clients, ou condamner tout tes accusés, si tu choisis l'autre côté de la barrière, tout ce que j'exige de mon héritière, c'est de respecter les mêmes règles que celles que je me suis imposés dans ma carrière… Des règles qui ne s'appliquent pas seulement à moi, mais à tout le monde. C'est tout ce que je te demande, et ne va surtout pas croire que ce n'est pas grand-chose… Je ne te renierais jamais parce que tu n'es pas aussi compétente que ta mère, mais si jamais tu te mets en tête de détrôner la reine, la véritable reine, alors je ne te reconnaîtrais ni comme mon successeur, ni même comme ma fille, quand bien même tu serais assez brillante pour me regarder de haut…»_

Des paroles qui ne s'étaient pas inscrites sur du sable… Des paroles qui avaient ouvert le chemin à un soupir, et un dernier avertissement désabusé…

_« Mes collègues m'ont fait usurper le titre de reine, alors que j'ai passé ma vie à obéir… J'ai même poussé le vice jusqu'à laisser une reine gouverner ma vie, en dehors du tribunal… Si je te souhaite une chose, Ran, c'est de ne pas devenir ma digne fille sur ce point…. »_

Avait-elle compris l'avertissement qui se dissimulait derrière ces mots sibyllins ? Ran se posait parfois la question. Ce qu'elle exigeait de Shinichi, elle l'exigeait aussi d'elle-même, de ce point de vue, est ce qu'elle ne se soumettait pas à la reine, avant même d'avoir reçu son adoubement ? Est ce qu'elle commençait déjà à s'effacer derrière cette même reine, dans sa vie privée, avant même d'avoir franchie les portes du tribunal en tant qu'avocate ? Restreindre ses sentiments dans des règles rigides, des règles qui ne s'autorisaient pas la moindre exception, et ne laissaient pas la moindre place pour le pardon ou la générosité, tout juste assez pour la présomption d'innocence…

Oui, elle s'effaçait derrière cette reine, au point de ne faire qu'un avec elle, au point…de devenir une reine, tout comme sa mère, sa mère qui avait justement renoncé au nom Mouri, pour ne conserver que celui de Kisaki, sa mère qui l'avait avertie, lorsqu'elle avait vue sa fille s'engager sur la même voie qu'elle-même, plusieurs années plus tôt.

Avec le recul, ce n'était ni de la fierté, ni du scepticisme que Ran avait contemplée dans les yeux de sa mère, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée qu'elles partageraient la même vocation en plus de partager le même sang, c'était…de la tristesse. Et à présent, la princesse commençait à comprendre la reine.

Princesse… Elle n'était pas une princesse, même si une reine lui avait donné le jour, et même si elle avait réussi à dérober le cœur d'un prince, un prince qui n'était pas aussi charmant qu'elle se l'était imaginée...

Son enfance était définitivement derrière elle, avec son adolescence. Sa vie n'était pas le conte de fée dont elle avait longtemps rêvée, elle n'était pas une princesse, simplement une bergère, une bergère qui allait devoir s'introduire de force dans la cour du prince, au lieu d'attendre qu'il l'élève jusqu'à lui…

Une étudiante soupira en reposant sa tasse de thé, une étudiante qui, par delà ses doutes et sa mélancolie, parvenait encore à trouver la force de sourire…et de rêver. La bergère avait cessé de se prendre pour une princesse, mais elle n'avait pas renoncé à son prince pour autant, la petite fille naïve ne croyait plus au prince charmant, mais l'adulte continuait d'aimer son ami d'enfance, en espérant qu'un jour, il serait plus qu'un ami, bien plus, de même qu'elle serait plus qu'une amie pour elle.

Elle grandissait, voilà tout, elle pouvait perdre sa naïveté et son innocence sans regret, tant qu'elle conserverait ses espérances et ses rêves, en se donnant les moyens de les concrétiser.

C'est sur ces pensées que l'étudiante rangea consciencieusement les notes de cours, qu'elle avait retravaillé jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour placer sa tasse de thé dans la machine à laver de la maison, c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle rencontra Shinichi, au détour d'un couloir…


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Les kilomètres se déroulaient par dizaines sous les roues du véhicule, sans que ses deux passagers aient l'impression d'avoir progressé d'un iota sur l'interminable ruban de goudron qui les reliait à leur destination finale. Prisonniers d'un manteau d'obscurité qui les entourait de toute part, s'écartant docilement devant les pinceaux de lumière projetés par les phares du véhicules, mais refermant instantanément les bras derrière sa proie, noyant l'horizon dans un noir d'encre d'une monotonie déprimante, ils se sentaient désespérément isolés… Isolés du monde extérieur, isolés de leurs semblables, qu'ils avaient abandonnés dans leur sommeil, qu'il soit agité ou réparateur, mais surtout, isolés l'un de l'autre.

Shinichi focalisait son esprit sur la minuscule marre lumineuse et le chemin qu'elle traçait dans l'ombre, renvoyant à la lisière de sa conscience tout ce qui pouvait se situer en dehors, y compris sa compagne.

Ran appuyait sa tête sur la vitre de sa portière, contemplant une pénombre infinie, dépourvue de contours comme de signification.

Chacun d'eux s'étaient refermés dans un monde où il n'y avait plus ni morts, ni vivants, simplement eux-mêmes, un monde que des souvenirs, anciens ou récents, parcouraient par intermittence, comme des lucioles, laissant une mince traînée d'émotions sur leurs parcours, de la même manière que la lueur qui brillait tardivement à la fenêtre d'une maison isolée laissait une mince ligne lumineuse sur les yeux fatigués des deux voyageurs. Une ligne qu'ils ne pouvaient pas effacer en clignant leurs paupières ou en secouant la tête, mais à laquelle ils devaient se plier, attendant qu'elle s'estompe à son propre rythme, que ses sillons soient tracés sur la conscience ou la pupille de ses victimes.

De temps à autre, le conducteur jetait un regard en coin à sa passagère, qui lui rendait discrètement la faveur quand il se concentrait de nouveau sur la route. Un rituel qui s'était établi spontanément, autorisant les deux âmes en peine à redonner un semblant de signification à un univers qui était devenu si terne, un point de départ et une ligne d'arrivée à une route qui leur donnait parfois l'impression de tourner sur elle-même, deux termes qui se rejoignaient finalement au même point, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, quelques heures plus tôt… Cette conversation qui avait eu les accents d'une confrontation…et la tonalité d'un semblant de réconciliation…

----:----

Un frisson familier parcouru l'échine du détective lorsque son regard croisa celui d'une amie d'enfance. De la même manière que le corps du petit Conan Edogawa avait hérité des réflexes de Shinichi Kudo, lorsqu'une certaine Eri Kisaki fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction, Shinichi avait conservé les réactions du petit Conan, chaque fois qu'une certaine Ran Mouri faisait un pas significatif en direction de la vérité. La vérité en question avait changé de nature, la situation n'était pas évoluée d'un iota, et ni sa mère, ni Haibara, ni Agasa et encore moins Hattori ne pouvait plus l'aider… Une fois de plus, il allait devoir dissiper la méfiance d'une amie d'enfance face à son co-locataire, et cette fois, il allait devoir le faire seul…

Passé les premières secondes d'étonnement, une expression aussi désabusée que soupçonneuse commença à prendre forme sur le visage de Ran.

Si son ami d'enfance avait été en pyjama, au moment où elle avait croisé sa route au beau milieu de la nuit, elle n'aurait trop rien dit. Le rencontrer, alors qu'il avait enfilé ses vêtements et s'apprêtait visiblement à sortir de la maison, cela aurait été suffisant pour l'amener à se poser des questions, mais elle aurait pu mettre cela sur le compte de l'insomnie, et le besoin de se promener dans les rues de la ville, au lieu de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, dans l'attente d'un sommeil qui ne se décidait toujours pas à venir.

Mais la peur qui s'était reflété dans les yeux du détective, une terreur analogue à celle d'un criminel pris en flagrant délit, et qu'elle avait contemplé bien souvent, derrière les lunettes d'un certain Conan, cela rajoutait un certain poids dans la balance.

« Qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, Shinichi ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis plus libre de sortir de ma propre maison, si l'envie m'en prend ? »

Le détective serra le poing lorsque ces mots décollèrent de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas en se tenant sur la défensive, et de manière agressive qui plus est, qu'il allait s'en sortir… Mais à son grand étonnement, Ran ne se hérissa pas face à son comportement, se contentant de déposer une tasse de thé sur le rebord d'une commode, avant de lui faire face en croisant les bras dans une attitude déterminée.

« C'est vrai, tu es chez toi, et tu n'a pas de comptes à me rendre sur ce que tu peux faire… Mais il me semblait que les choses avaient changées entre nous. Que tu t'étais enfin décidé à me faire confiance, au point de ne plus avoir besoin de te cacher ou de me cacher quelque chose, au point de n'avoir plus besoin de me mentir, d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

Glissant les mains dans ses poches, Shinichi inclina la tête en soupirant, et lorsqu'il la releva, c'est de la fatigue que son interlocutrice déchiffra dans son regard, une fatigue que l'on ne pouvait pas réduire au manque de sommeil.

« C'est censé marcher dans les deux sens, non ? Si tu me faisais confiance de ton coté, tu ne devrais pas me demander de me justifier… »

« Je l'ai fait pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai vu ce que ça a donné. »

L'expression de la jeune femme se radoucit l'instant suivant, elle avait perçu l'impact de ses paroles, et ce fut au tour de sa voix d'exprimer de la fatigue lorsqu'elle se décida à briser le silence avant qu'il ne survienne.

« Shinichi, je n'ai pas envie que cette discussion se transforme en règlement de compte. J'ai regardé mes parents s'amuser à ce sale petit jeu pendant trop longtemps, je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans le même piège. Si je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici, c'était pour construire quelque chose entre nous… Construire ou plutôt reconstruire… »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ran se décida à lever la main vers le visage de son ami d'enfance, avant d'effleurer sa joue.

« Je veux bien laisser le passé derrière nous, au lieu d'y revenir encore et encore, mais… mais à quoi est ce que ça servirait, dis-le moi ? À quoi est ce que ça servirait si tu continues à vivre dedans ? Si tu continues de n'en tirer aucune leçon et de vivre comme si de rien n'était, en espérant que je fasse comme si tout ces mois n'avaient jamais eu lieu ? Regardes-moi, Shinichi, est ce que je suis restée de l'autre côté de l'océan, à te donner des coups de téléphone de temps en temps, pour prendre de tes nouvelles et te rappeler que j'existais ? Est ce que je t'ai laissé partir sans vraiment essayer de te retenir, comme je l'avais fait, cette nuit là, dans ce parc d'attraction ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne te décides pas à grandir pour de bon au lieu de te piéger dans tes vieilles erreurs, hein ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas si facile, moi, j'y suis bien arrivé… »

Shinichi pouvait déceler l'ombre d'un reproche sous la surface policée des mots de son amie, mais pourtant…pourtant il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il y avait aussi autre chose, qu'elle essayait réellement de lui offrir quelque chose, ne serait-ce que son aide. Une proposition qui le déstabilisa autant que les doigts qui glissaient le long de son visage pour remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux. Est ce qu'elle se serait permise ce genre de familiarité, quelques mois plus tôt ? Non…

Jusqu'à présent, il lui avait surtout donné des raisons de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux, alors pourquoi ? Qu'elle se soit décidée à le suivre jusqu'ici, quitte à laisser le reste de sa vie derrière elle, il pouvait encore l'admettre, mais… Mais qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour que la blessure que sa trahison lui avait infligé se cicatrise au plus vite, tout en refusant de lui faire la moindre concession par ailleurs, et en exigeant qu'il se montre digne du semblant de confiance qu'elle pouvait se décider à lui offrir…

Si Ran lui avait fait don de cette caresse, quelques mois ou même quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque les choses auraient commencées à s'arranger pour de bon, il l'aurait accepté comme une chose qui n'avait pas à se justifier, si elle s'était montré aussi glaciale que sa mère à son égard, il lui aurait aussi accordé ce droit sans problème, mais au lieu de cela, il fallait qu'elle…

Pourquoi? Pourquoi les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie s'évertuaient-elles à demeurer aussi indéchiffrables, oscillant constamment entre deux extrêmes au gré de leur humeur, et se refusant à se tenir pour de bon à une seule position, quelle qu'elle soit ? Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi c'était une femme qui avait infligé l'échec le plus cuisant de sa carrière à son prédécesseur fictif…

C'est en retenant un soupir de frustration que le détective se décida à lever la main à son tour, pour écarter doucement celle que son amie avait tendue dans sa direction.

« Ran… Ce… Écoute, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, c'est…juste un problème que je dois résoudre seul. Tout seul. Ce n'est pas que je refuse ton aide, mais… »

« Si je ne peux rien _faire_ pour t'aider, je peux au moins t'écouter, non ? Nous pourrions en parler … »

Le détective secoua la tête en serrant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

« Quand je te dis que c'est une chose à laquelle je dois faire face seul, ce n'est pas pour t'écarter… »

« Bien sûr… Ce n'est jamais pour m'écarter… Cette organisation, il fallait que tu la combattes tout seul, ou en tout cas sans moi… Ce procès, tu pouvais bien demander à ma mère de t'aider, mais moi, je ne te servais à rien… Toujours la même chose, toujours… Quand est ce que tu te décideras à changer ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que je suis fatiguée ? Fatiguée de t'attendre… »

Si les paroles de la jeune femme avaient commencées par avoir une tonalité désabusée, elles s'étaient affûtées au fur et à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient, les uns derrière les autres, au point de transpercer le cœur de Shinichi avec la pointe glaciale d'une accusation. Une accusation qui attisa la colère de sa cible, une colère qui s'extirpa de la tristesse et la culpabilité qui l'avaient étouffée jusque là…

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre sur cette terre, c'est si dur à comprendre ? »

« Bien sûr que oui…puisque tu me demandes de comprendre que je suis venue ici pour _rien_, que jusqu'au bout, je resterais une idiote, incapable de comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir, incapable de t'apporter quoi que ce soit quand tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, que tout ce que je peux dire ou faire, tu t'en moqueras toujours…sans doute parce que c'est trop stupide pour que tu t'y intéresse… »

De part et d'autre, l'ambiance commençait à devenir aussi tendue qu'une arbalète, et que ce soit un détective ou une étudiante en droit, chacun pouvait instinctivement sentir qu'un cran de sûreté était sur le point de se relever, libérant une flèche dont la pointe acérée était pointée droit vers son cœur…

Se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas saisir la perche qui lui était tendu, et prononcer des mots qu'il regretterait dans les mois et les années à venir, quand il serait forcé de faire face à leurs conséquences, Shinichi serra le poing en s'efforçant de maîtriser la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

« C'est…vraiment…l'impression que je te donne ? »

Ran soupira, tout en relâchant la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur les coudes qu'elle avait agrippé fermement en recroisant ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour mes études, et tu le sais très bien… Si je me suis installé ici, avec toi, ce n'était pas pour avoir un logement… C'était…c'était… À quoi bon vivre côte à côte, si c'est pour ne rien partager, hein ? Qu'est ce que ça peut m'apporter de t'avoir en face de moi quand je te parle…si c'est pour en revenir au même point, au point où il y avait encore ce téléphone entre nous ? Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je suis fatiguée d'attendre, en espérant que les choses changeront toute seules… Ca ne sert à rien… Tout ça ne sert à rien, tu le sais… »

Prenant son inspiration, Ran la relâcha doucement, résistant à la tentation de baisser les yeux tandis qu'elle se décidait à affronter l'inévitable une fois pour toute.

« Je veux bien faire des efforts, Shinichi, mais si tu n'en fais aucun de ton côté, je perds mon temps à rester ici… Alors je vais te le demander, une toute dernière fois. Est ce que tu veux que je reste ici, avec toi ? Si tu as le courage de me dire non, alors je ferais mes bagages dès demain, mais si tu me dis oui alors…alors…parles-moi…et fais-le maintenant… »

La détermination se mêlait à la tristesse dans cet ultimatum, ce qui ne manqua pas de renforcer son impact sur celui qui venait d'être acculé, dos au mur.

« Tu… Au fond, tu lui ressembles… C'est amusant, j'ai l'impression que c'est seulement maintenant que je… »

Il fallût quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour sortir du silence et de l'incertitude, elle avait parfaitement compris la comparaison implicite contenue dans les phrases sibyllines de son ami…mais elle ne savait pas comment y réagir.

« En quoi est ce que je lui ressemble ? »

« Tout ou rien… C'est toujours comme ça avec vous. Elle ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi est ce que je l'avais suivi en Amérique, au lieu d'aller te revoir quand j'en avais enfin l'occasion…Pourquoi j'étais là, en train de participer à ce procès, alors que je pouvais enfin avoir un dîner à tête à tête avec toi, en étant certain que ce ne serait pas Conan qui viendrais te consoler à la fin… Pourquoi j'ai choisi de m'installer ici, plutôt que de retourner au Japon, quand le verdict est tombé et que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus… Même avant ça, elle m'avait demandé… »

Ran agrippa la fin de la phrase avant qu'elle ne se noie dans le silence.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'avais demandé ? »

« Qui est ce que je choisirais entre vous deux ? Si je ne pouvais en sauver qu'une seule, quitte à perdre l'autre pour de bon, est ce que ce serait…celle que j'ai promis de protéger…ou celle…à qui j'ai promis autre chose ? Elle a refusé d'admettre qu'il pouvait y avoir une troisième alternative…et elle m'a toujours reproché de ne pas avoir le courage de choisir. Oh, elle ne me l'a jamais dit ouvertement, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait… _Tu connais la réponse, mais tu n'as pas le courage de me la dire en face_… »

Un défi silencieux qui s'évada des souvenirs d'un détective pour flotter dans le couloir de sa maison, suspendu entre les deux amis d'enfance.

« Mais tu as fini par lui répondre, non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas ici… »

« Quand je dis que vous vous ressemblez… »

Une affirmation qui avait la tonalité d'un constat désabusé plus que celle d'un reproche, ce que le sourire mélancolique de Shinichi ne manqua pas de souligner.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu veux le nier, Shinichi ? Ces mots que tu as prononcé dans ce parc, devant moi, avant ton départ, est ce que je les aie rêvé ? Avant que ce procès ne se termine, tu étais avec ma mère, pas avec sa fille… Si je suis devant toi, en ce moment, ce n'est pas parce que tu es resté avec moi, c'est parce que je t'ai suivi… »

Si Shinichi baissa les yeux face au miroir que lui tendait son amie, il les écarquilla brusquement lorsque cette dernière l'enlaça.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche, espèce d'idiot… »

Décontenancé par cette réaction inattendue, le détective entrouvrit la bouche dans un o de surprise, avant de se replier dans le silence, à la recherche d'une réponse appropriée.

« Ce dîner que tu m'avais offert…juste après…cette pièce de théâtre, tu t'en souviens encore ? »

« Je me souviens surtout de la manière dont il s'est terminé… »

Ramenant ses mains au niveau des épaules de son ami d'enfance, Ran s'écarta légèrement de lui sans pour autant le relâcher, de manière à le fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

« Lorsque tu t'es interrompu au beau milieu de ta phrase, parce que tu avais vu ces policiers…quand tu t'es mis à bégayer comme un idiot, parce que tu n'arrivais pas à faire comme si de rien n'était…sans oser me demander la permission de te lever de cette table, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Shinichi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai demandé ? De rester assis à ta place ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se refléta sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Non… »

« Cette affaire de meurtre…celle où Satoru Maeda était soupçonné d'avoir assassiné ce programmateur… Peut-être que tu l'as oublié, peut-être que pour toi, ce n'était qu'un mystère résolu parmi tant d'autres…mais pour moi…pour moi… C'était l'une des personnes que j'admirais le plus au monde, sans lui, je ne me serais jamais intéressée au karaté… s'il n'avait pas été là, je…je ne serais pas celle que tu connais aujourd'hui…je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu le courage de t'accompagner jusqu'ici s'il ne m'avait pas poussé à devenir plus forte…. »

Secouant la tête, le détective trouva le courage de lever la main, même si ce ne fut que pour la poser sur celle que son amie maintenait sur son épaule droite.

« Je n'ai pas oublié…et si tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre… est ce que tu te souviens de Ray Curtis ? Et est ce que tu te souviens que…que Conan était là, ce soir là ? Le soir où il est allé se livrer à la police… »

Fermant les yeux, Ran inclina la tête, appuyant légèrement le front sur celui de son compagnon.

« Je…j'avais oublié, oui…mais je me souviens encore de… du regard de Conan, le lendemain… »

Combien de temps allaient-il mentionner le petit détective que l'antidote d'une scientifique avait fait définitivement basculer dans le néant d'où il avait jailli du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils de lever ce voile protecteur entre eux et leur passé, au lieu de mentionner les choses telles qu'elles s'étaient réellement déroulés ?

Que ce soit le détective ou l'étudiante, ils connaissaient tout deux la réponses à ces questions, ces questions qui revenaient les hanter chaque fois qu'un certain nom résonnait dans la pièce… Parce que cet irritant petit garçon n'avait pas disparu, parce qu'il avait réellement existé et continuait d'exister, au lieu de se réduire à un masque que son propriétaire aurait pu jeter aux ordures maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus besoin…

« Enfin… Conan… _Tu_ étais là, au moment où j'ai rencontré…le baron de la nuit, en sortant de cet ascenseur… À ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas savoir…mais lorsqu'il a esquivé mon coup de pied, sans le moindre effort, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, j'ai tout de suite compris…compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne au monde, et que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, en tout cas pour moi… je ne t'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit à mon père, ni à la police mais…mais… est ce que je suis resté sans rien faire, à espérer que papa ne comprendrait pas…que tu ne comprendrais pas, si j'avais su que tu étais là… »

« Non, et contrairement à ce que tu affirme, tu n'as pas gardé le silence…tu nous as dit que Maeda avait un alibi pour ce meurtre… »

« Et est ce que j'ai menti pour lui donner cet alibi ? »

« Non, tu as trouvé deux témoins… et vous aviez toutes les trois raison… Il n'était pas coupable, seulement complice, et encore… »

Les mains de Ran agrippèrent les épaules de Shinichi avec plus de fermeté. Comprenant instantanément la signification de ce geste, une blessure s'était peut-être cicatrisée mais elle demeurait sensible lorsqu'on l'effleurait, le détective trouva le courage d'enlacer son amie d'enfance à son tour.

« Je sais que c'est difficile de voir la vérité en face, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé…C'était son choix, Ran, et même s'il pouvait avoir ses raisons… Aussi douloureux que ça puisse être, il faut …sans chercher à… »

Quelques mois plus tôt, les paroles du détective auraient contenues autant de fermeté que de douceur, mais à l'instant présent, Ran pouvait déceler que quelque chose s'était brisé, sentir que les mots de son ami d'enfance manquaient de la conviction qu'il y aurait mise à une autre époque, comme celle où il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras, sous une pluie battante, et en tournant le dos à un tueur en série sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

Relevant ses paupières, Ran contempla la tristesse qui se reflétait dans le regard de son ancien camarade de classe, en lieu et place de la lueur à laquelle il l'avait habitué.

« Shinichi, lorsque tu t'es décidé à me faire confiance, même si c'était encore par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone…lorsque tu m'as demandé de démasquer ce meurtrier, parce que Conan ne pouvait pas le pointer du doigt à ta place…lorsque tu m'as glissé son nom dans l'oreille et que j'ai compris…compris qui était cette personne que j'avais voulu remettre à sa place, sa véritable place, derrière les barreaux, parce qu'elle avait agressé Sonoko en plus de tuer ces deux professeurs… Tu m'as vu hésiter… Ne va pas le nier pour me faire plaisir, tu étais au bout de ce fil, et Conan était dans ce chalet… C'est même lui que j'ai serré dans mes bras, en pleurant, en étant presque heureuse que…qu'à ce moment là, tu ne sois pas là pour me voir… »

Ces souvenirs que Ran forçait à remonter jusqu'à sa conscience, ils menaçaient de déborder à l'extérieur, en prenant une autre forme que celle de mots, la même forme qu'ils avaient prises, ce soir là, quand une jeune fille n'avait pas seulement senti son propre passé s'ébranler sous ses pieds, mais voler complètement en éclat, des éclats qui s'étaient planté dans son cœur et qu'elle n'avait pas pu retirer, même après tout ces mois. Un barrage s'interposa néanmoins, barrant la route aux larmes comme aux paroles, le doigt qu'un détective avait posé sur les lèvres tremblotantes de son amie.

« Mais tu l'as fait, non? Ne va pas le nier, Conan était là quand tu as démasqué ton professeur de maternelle…j'étais là, avec toi, près de toi, tout près de toi, quand tu n'as plus cherché à retenir tes larmes…et je savais que si tu pleurais…c'était parce que tu avais été jusqu'au bout, pas parce que tu avais reculé au dernier moment… et maintenant…maintenant, je peux comprendre…vraiment comprendre pourquoi…pourquoi tu as pleuré, ce soir là…pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement… »

Ran tressaillit lorsque l'index de son ami d'enfance s'écarta de ses lèvres pour suivre le chemin emprunté par ces larmes, ces larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu essuyer, quelques mois plus tôt, et un instant plus tard, l'instant où la main du détective épousa complètement la courbe de sa joue, la jeune femme trouva la force de lâcher prise…de lâcher sa planche de salut, de relâcher son meilleur ennemi, sans pour autant baisser les bras, puisqu'elle glissa ses doigts sur une main, une main qu'elle voulait maintenir en place.

« Si tu comprends…alors pourquoi…pourquoi… »

Une larme s'écoula, glissa le long d'une joue et s'engouffra sous les doigts d'un détective, s'interposant entre la paume de sa main et la joue d'une amie d'enfance, une larme qui en entraîna bien d'autres sur son sillage.

« Ran…tu… »

« Quand j'ai voulu défendre celui que j'admirais, je l'ai fait en suivant tes propres règles, au lieu de rester dans mon coin… Quand j'ai compris… réellement compris que c'était mademoiselle Yonehara que tu me demandais de pointer du doigt à ta place…est ce que j'ai raccroché ce téléphone? Est ce que j'ai bégayé que je n'étais plus si certaine de moi d'un seul coup, avant d'aller te supplier de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour… Est ce que je t'ai fait comprendre qu'il y avait certaines choses que tu ne pouvais pas me réclamer, même au nom de la justice, _ta_ justice ? Dans ce restaurant, est ce que je t'ai ordonné de rester à ta place, en t'expliquant que la police pouvait se débrouiller sans toi pour une fois, une seule fois ? Non, tu sais bien que non… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de renoncer à ce qui te tenais à cœur…ce qui te tenais _réellement_ à cœur…Tout ce que je t'ai jamais demandé, c'est…c'est… »

La pression exercée par les doigts de la jeune femme se relâcha petit à petit, avant de s'estomper complètement, au moment où elle se décida à baisser les bras et à se retourner, s'écartant de la main que lui tendait son ami, lui présentant son profil à défaut de lui tourner complètement le dos. Fatiguée, elle était définitivement fatiguée… fatiguée d'attendre, fatiguée d'être la seule à réellement faire des efforts, fatiguée de ces mots qui s'obstinaient à demeurer détachés des actes de celui qui les prononçait… Elle avait fait le premier pas, et une bonne partie de ceux qui l'avaient suivi, mais elle n'allait pas parcourir ce chemin toute seule, en traînant un poids mort.

Après tout, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre, ce soir là, à la table de ce restaurant, le soir où elle avait renouvelé la même erreur… Elle ne fuirait jamais…à condition qu'on lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce, au lieu de la couvrir de reconnaissances de dettes…

« Ran… »

Une main s'ébranla, en direction du visage d'une étudiante, elle fût repoussée sans ménagement, avant d'avoir effleuré la moindre larme, lorsque la bénéficiaire de ce geste le refusa d'un reniflement, en frottant la manche de sa chemise sur ses joues humides.

Shinichi s'apprêta à succomber à une tentation, celle de baisser les bras à son tour, mais sa main demeura figée, à mi-chemin des deux amis d'enfance, avant qu'il ne se décide à en modifier légèrement la position en soupirant.

« Ran…tu viens avec moi…ou pas ? »

Des mots maladroits et imprégnés de lassitude, ils n'en eurent pas moins un résultat, la jeune femme se tourna vers le du détective, et la paume qu'il avait ouvert dans sa direction.

« Est ce que tu peux venir avec moi…s'il te plaît ?»

« Venir…avec toi ? Mais où… Où est ce que tu veux m'emmener ?»

« Quelque part… Un endroit où je pensais venir, seul…tout seul… »

Ran s'enfonça dans le silence, contemplant son compagnon avec une expression égarée, un silence qui fût brisé par un écho, un écho qui n'était pas celui de sa propre voix, un écho qu'elle avait attendu durant des mois et qui lui était finalement parvenu…sans ricocher contre un mur.

« C'est bien ce que tu me demandais…non ? »

----:----

La jeune femme tressaillit, l'écho qui avait résonné à la frontière du rêve et de la somnolence, il avait brusquement acquis la tonalité acéré et irritante d'un coup de klaxon rageur, cri de protestation de la camionnette que Shinichi avait remarqué au tout dernier moment, manquant de peu de la percuter de plein fouet.

Clignant des yeux, Ran promena un regard ensommeillé sur son nouvel environnement : une autoroute qui s'était muée en parking, une obscurité qui était à présent égayée par les lueurs blafardes d'une station-service, une solitude troublée par les protestations étouffées et les gestes obscènes d'un chauffeur qui faisait comprendre sa façon de penser au couple qui avait failli ajouter une ligne supplémentaire à la liste interminable des accidents de la route.

Lorsque le nouveau venu s'éclipsa, satisfait d'avoir évacué son trop plein de rage, trop pressé pour se donner la satisfaction mesquine de prolonger son indignation plus que nécessaire, l'étudiante se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Nous…sommes déjà arrivés ? »

Shinichi soupira en glissant son véhicule sur la première place disponible qui lui tomba sous la main.

« Oh non, il nous reste encore du chemin… Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais bien continué, histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais puisque tu es avec moi… »

« Puisque je suis…avec toi ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire moqueur se glissa sur les lèvres du détective lorsqu'il coupa son moteur, pour se retourner vers sa passagère hébétée.

« Eh, si j'avais fini la nuit aux urgences, j'aurais _peut-être_ pu y survivre, tout comme j'aurais _peut-être_ pu survivre au sermon que tu n'aurais pas manqué de m'adresser pour ma bêtise, mais si je t'avais entraîné avec moi… Et vu que dans mon état, je m'éloignais de la prison pour me rapprocher dangereusement de l'hôpital… »

« Je peux toujours te sermonner pour ta bêtise, tu sais… Après tout, je t'avais bien dit que ça aurait été plus intelligent d'attendre demain matin pour partir… Franchement, Shinichi, c'est déjà un miracle que tu ne te sois pas endormie au volant en chemin… »

« C'est vrai…D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas toi qui aurais pu me réveiller à temps, ne va pas le nier, alors tu es plutôt mal placée pour me faire des reproches, non?»

Ran sentit son visage s'empourprer tandis que la colère l'avait soudainement extirpée des limbes de la fatigue.

« Non mais… »

Son esprit regagnant un semblant de lucidité grâce à la brusque poussé d'adrénaline qui en avait huilé les rouages, la jeune femme s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa diatribe lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui aurait pu se passer, ce qu'elle n'aurait pu réaliser qu'après coup, ce qu'elle aurait pu… Non, ce qu'elle aurait du empêcher, si elle s'était montré digne de la confiance qu'elle réclamait.

« Et si tu t'étais décidée à apprendre à conduire, nous aurions pu nous relayer, et limiter les risques… »

Tendresse et malice s'entremêlait dans le sourire par lequel le détective avait illustré sa pique, il n'eût donc aucun problème à atténuer le désarroi qui avait commencé à planter ses dents dans le cœur d'une amie d'enfance. Une amie d'enfance qui trouva la force de sourire à son tour, en ripostant à la provocation de son compagnon.

« Que ce soit à notre point de départ ou à notre destination finale, nous ne sommes pas encore en âge de conduire, tu le sais ? Tu ne vas pas reprocher à une future avocate de respecter la loi, d'autant plus que tu es censé la défendre, toi aussi. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas te dénoncer au retour… »

« Oh, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois, si j'étais toi… Après tout, je pourrais dénoncer ma complice. Celle qui a préféré m'accompagner au lieu de me renvoyer dans ma chambre, en m'ordonnant d'attendre le réveil de mes parents… »

Si le poing d'une championne de karaté percuta les côtes d'un détective, le sourire de son agresseur comme la faiblesse de son attaque témoignaient amplement du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une démonstration d'affection plus que d'une réprimande.

« J'ai passée l'âge de jouer les grandes sœurs, et si tu n'as pas encore celui de boire de l'alcool ou de mettre la main sur un volant, tu es censé être assez grand pour assumer tes décisions tout seul… »

Pendant quelques instants, ils oublièrent la raison de leur présence sur cette autoroute, au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelques instants bénis où ils savourèrent la douce impression que les aiguilles du temps avaient fait quelques tours significatifs en arrière, tout en les autorisant à conserver le semblant de maturité qu'ils avaient gagné au cours de ses épreuves qui avaient renforcé leur relation autant qu'elles l'avaient ébranlées. Une illusion qui se dissipa dans un bâillement, lorsque la fatigue retomba sur les épaules du détective.

« Ran, je crois…que je vais dormir un peu… J'avais prévu d'avaler un café et de repartir aussitôt, en te laissant te reposer à ma place, mais… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, adressant un regard lourd de reproche à son compagnon de route, des reproches qui étaient imprégnés de tant de tendresse et saupoudrés d'une telle couche d'amusement qu'ils en perdaient tout leur mordant.

« C'était bien la peine de venir jusqu'ici si c'est pour en revenir au même point… Quand je te disais qu'il aurait mieux valu dormir, cette nuit, et nous réserver la route pour la matinée… Franchement, quelle différence ça aurait pu faire ? Si ce n'est que nous aurions dormi dans nos lits, au lieu de le faire sur les siège de la voiture de ton père…»

Une ombre de tristesse souligna les cernes de Shinichi.

« Quelle différence… »

Une question sans réponse tourbillonna dans la conscience des deux amis d'enfance, tissant un voile de silence autour d'eux, un silence qui demeura lorsque la réponse fusa enfin…sous la forme d'un geste. Baissant les yeux vers la main qui était en train d'effleurer la sienne, Ran haussa les sourcils dans une expression égarée.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir…seul…Pas cette nuit…et, vu les circonstances, je ne crois pas que tu aurais laissé le petit Conan se glisser dans ton lit, une fois de plus, hein ? En tout cas, pour l'instant, alors…il valait mieux que nous partions…sans attendre la matinée … »

Ran sentit ses joues colorées par un nuage de confusion face à cette confession inattendue, et le geste qui l'avait illustré. Confusion renforcée par la sincérité qui brillait par delà la brume de fatigue qui recouvrait les yeux de son ami, et qui contrastait avec le rictus gentiment moqueur qui illustrait une provocation qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier d'innocente.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Ce n'est pas grave, je t'expliquerais…plus tard…Juste un peu plus…tard… »

À défaut de répondre par des mots, Ran acquiesça tout en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon. Une réponse silencieuse qui modifia le pli sarcastique des lèvres d'un détective, sans pour autant dissiper son sourire, un sourire qui perdura quelques instants avant de se dissiper petit à petit, au moment où Shinichi se décida à fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans le sommeil… Un bienheureux sommeil sans rêve…

Détachant sa ceinture, Ran s'inclina légèrement sur le côté, de manière à laisser sa tête reposer sur l'épaule d'un ami d'enfance.

« Je t'aime, Shinichi Kudo… Aussi stupide, aveugle et borné que tu puisses être…tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher…de t'aimer… »

Une confession qui tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais pour une fois, cela correspondait aux désirs de la jeune femme, tandis que ses lèvres se refermaient également sur un sourire, laissant tout juste assez d'espace pour la respiration régulière une dormeuse, une dormeuse qui espérait rêver un peu, cette nuit là, profitant du fait qu'un imbécile lui offrait enfin une matière à partir de laquelle tisser quelques songes dignes de ceux qu'elle pouvait encore faire, quelques mois plus tôt…


End file.
